


Pokemon: Legends & Heroes

by PrincessRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Harem, Multi, Pokemon: Legends & Heros, Polygamy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 91,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: A ten-year-old girl is about to go on her journey, but what kind of journey will she have? What secrets will she figure out on her journey? Well, the only way we will find out is by following as the story begins.





	1. Brave & Bold

In a dark bedroom, in a house located on the outskirts of Hau'oli City in the Alola Region, steady, quiet breathing could be heard. You could barely make out the things around the room in the early morning of the night just before dawn. Directly in front was a desk next to the window that had the curtains closed. On the other side of the room on the other wall was a dresser with a mirror. On the opposite side of the room from the dresser was the bed with a nightstand next to it and a lamp on it. You could make out a small bundle in the bed, indicating something was in it. The only sound that could be heard was the steady, quiet breathing or the ticking of the clock as the night dragged on.

After a while, the bundle shifted a little before the silence continued with the only sounds being the steady, quiet breathing or the ticking of the clock. Time continued to drag on for some time before the covers was pulled back, and a person sat up yawning. The person got up, but you could only tell a little bit about the person. One noticeable thing was this person was very short, and the second thing was this person seemed to have long hair that went down to their ankles. They walked over to the door of the bedroom before opening it, letting in a bit of light as they walked out of the bedroom, but it was enough to allow the room and the features of the person to be seen.

The person seemed to be a short young girl that looked no older than around six years old. She had long platinum blonde hair that went down to her ankles and was wearing a pair of light pink pajama pants with a light blue pajama top. The carpet of the bedroom was light blue, and the curtains in the room was light pink. The girl's eyes, however, could not be seen as she still had her eyes shut when she came out of the bedroom. She closed the door and made her way to the stairs before going down them, making her way into the dining room, never opening her eyes once.

"Good morning, Mom, Liza, Lisia," said the girl as she made her way to the dining table and sat down, pouring herself a glass of orange juice, not realizing what she just said.

Her mother was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when she heard her daughter speak up and turned to look at her amused at what she said, but none the less replied.

"Good morning, Harumi," said her mother.

Harumi's mother is a short Japanese woman of only 4'2" tall, and her name is Asami Kashirina, but she also knows how to speak English and Russian. She has middle back length platinum blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. She runs the Kashirina shipyard, airport, and the family restaurant business. Two short young girls that looked to be about eight or nine was sitting at the table. One had turquoise hair and eyes while the other had blue hair and blue eyes. They was both looking at Harumi, wondering how long it would take for her to realize what she just said.

Harumi put the orange juice down before taking a drink out of her glass as her mind continued to wake up and process what she just said. She put the glass down and was about to swallow when her brain caught up and processed what she said. She spat her drink out and then fell out of her seat in shock as her eyes snapped open revealing heterochromia brilliant blue and green eyes. Her right eye was bright blue while her left eye was bright green, and both eyes glowed with a brilliant glow.

"L-L-Liza! L-L-Lisia! What are y-y-you doing here! When did y-y-you get here!" exclaimed Harumi as she looked at the girls at the table.

Harumi's mom, Liza, and Lisia all giggled at Harumi's expense while she blushed embarrassed. After the giggling ended, Harumi's mom spoke up.

"They got here early this morning," said Asami. 

"Ehhh!" exclaimed Harumi as she looked at her mother in suspicion.

Her mother sweatdropped and turned around, but Harumi was not stupid. She knew her mother set this all up.

"You didn't think we would miss the day you finally started your journey, do you?" asked Liza as Harumi looked back at them.

"We are coming with you," said Lisia.

"W-W-What!" exclaimed Harumi. "What about your gym and contests?"

"My brother can handle the gym for a while," said Liza. "I decided to expand my knowledge of psychic types."

"I also decided that it was time to expand my knowledge as well," said Lisia. "Besides, it would be more fun to travel with you."

Harumi beamed as she picked herself up, while Lisia and Liza stood up from their seats. Harumi walked forward towards the two girls before she hugged Liza and then hugged Lisia, glad that they was there. Both girls was taller than Harumi standing at 4 feet 2 inches while Harumi was only 3 feet 2 inches tall. Both girls blushed as she hugged them, and Harumi noticed that, but before she could say anything, her mother spoke up as she watched the scene smiling.

"Alright, now how about breakfast," said Asami. "You don't want to be late for the opening ceremony."

"Oh, that's right," said Harumi as she stepped back before going about cleaning the mess she made on the table.

After that, the four of them started eating breakfast until it was all over. When over, Harumi left and went upstairs to her bedroom, turning on the light, then gone over to the dresser and got her clothes out for the day. She picked out a pair of light blue shorts, a light pink blouse, light pink thongs, and white socks to wear for the day before she went to the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom and took a shower. Once the shower was over with and Harumi was dried off and dressed, she came back out to her bedroom taking care of her pajamas and putting the dirty laundry away before grabbing a gold necklace chain on her dresser that had two small orbs on them. It was hard to tell what the two spheres was as they appeared to be black rocks, but none the less, Harumi put the necklace on letting it dangle on her chest over her blouse. With that done, she went over to her small backpack and picked it up, putting it on her back before leaving her bedroom and going back downstairs.

When she got downstairs, she went into the living room to see that Lisia and Liza had their backpacks on their back ready as well, and her mother was standing in the living room waiting. Harumi made her way to the door of the house with Liza and Lisia following along with her mother.

"Your leaving already?" asked her mother as they got to the door. "It's still early, and the sun hasn't even come up."

"Yeah, there is a place I want to visit before leaving," said Harumi as she went about putting her shoes on.

"A place?" puzzled Asami.

"Yeah," said Harumi nodding her head as she got back up.

"Alright, make sure you call me often," said Asami.

"Don't worry, I will, Mom," said Harumi smiling at her before turning and opening the door, walking out with Liza and Lisia.

Harumi turned around and looked at her mother, who was standing in the open doorway. Even though her mother didn't say anything, Harumi can sense the worry and nervousness. Harumi walked to her and hugged her, and Asami hugged her daughter back.

"I'll make you proud, Mom," said Harumi.

Asami had slight tears in her eyes but held them back and remained quiet as she continued to hug her daughter. After a good long time, Asami and Harumi broke apart.

"You better get going now," said Asami.

Harumi nodded her head and turned before she walked away, crossing the yard towards the road. Asami continued to stand there as she watched her go with Liza and Lisia until they was out of sight then went back inside.

Harumi, Liza, and Lisia continued to walk down the road before one of the two girls spoke up.

"So where we going exactly?" asked Lisia.

"A special place," said Harumi.

"A special place?" wondered Liza.

"You'll see," said Harumi.

Lisia and Liza pouted as she wasn't giving any detail, but none the less gave it up knowing it was futile to argue with her. Something she picked up from her mother, her stubbornness, which was unparallel, and besides neither of the two girls wanted to argue with her anyway. After a little while longer, the two girls noticed a forest in the distance.

"Is that it?" wondered Lisia.

"It is," said Harumi confirming it.

"Is there any Pokemon there?" asked Liza.

"There is, but that's farther in," said Harumi.

They continued towards the forest before entering it, walking through the forest for a while until they came to a clearing. Harumi walked forward in the forest clearing and stood in the middle closing her eyes. Liza and Lisia looked at each other, but none the less looked around. The place was beautiful, but neither of them knew what was so special about this place. It didn't look much different from any other clearing. The silence continued to grow as Harumi continued to stand there in the center of the clearing, but that was short-lived when they all heard a cry.

Harumi's eyes didn't open as she turned her head, looking in a direction along with Lisia and Liza.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble," said Lisia.

Before anyone could say another word, Harumi took off through the forest, running like a horse through the forest. Lisia and Liza saw that and didn't even get the chance to shout out. Harumi was very athletic for a girl her size, and even though she was small, she was bigger in the arms, thighs, calves, and butt than Liza and Lisia, not that they didn't have a decent size. The two girls ran after her in the directing the sound came from, and they could still hear the frantic screaming from where they was.

When Harumi got to where the screaming voice was at, which was where a bridge was located, she noticed it broke, but that was the least of her worries. She ran and jumped off the side of the cliff, falling through the air towards a girl that had purple hair and blue eyes.

Earlier the purple-haired girl with blue eyes was walking across the bridge when it broke sending her falling, and she screamed scared for her life before all of a sudden she noticed a girl jump off the cliff falling through the air, her platinum blonde hair waving in the wind as she did. 

Harumi was falling faster as she wasn't going against the fall, having her head directly down with her feet in the opposite direction. When she got to the girl, she grabbed her, wrapping one arm around her. 

"I got you," said Harumi.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?" questioned the girl.

Harumi didn't reply as she spun around, still holding the girl who blushed about the girl's arm around her. At the same time, Lisia and Liza got to the area and noticed the bridge was broken.

"Harumi!" they both shouted worried before running towards the edge, looking down to see Harumi holding onto another girl with purple hair, but they was both falling, which made them worried. "Harumi!"

Harumi and the purple-haired girl looked up to see two more girls looking down at them. Harumi was thinking of her options currently. She knew she only had two options at the time, but finally decided. She took her hand, putting it on one of the orbs, unclipping it before she enlargened it and then spoke up as she tossed it.

"My faithful friend, come on out and shine like the moon," said Harumi.

The orb opened up, and out came an enormous Pokemon with wings. This Pokemon was red, and the girls was all in awe and shock as they saw it. It dived down quickly, getting under Harumi and the purple-haired girl that dropped on it's back. The orb appeared in Harumi's hand as she continued to hold on to the other girl as they flew up into the air until they got back on top, then the Pokemon landed leaning down for Harumi and the purple-haired girl to get off. They both got off while the other two girls continued to look stunned at the Pokemon. Once off, the purple-haired girl looked back at the Pokemon in surprise and curiosity.

"Are you alright?" asked Harumi looking at the purple-haired girl.

"I-I-I... ummm... weren't you scared?" asked the purple-haired girl looking at Harumi.

Harumi turned around with her back to her as she looked up at the sky, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but I couldn't sit back and do nothing when someone needs help." Harumi looked over her shoulder. "Besides, you're cute."

The purple-haired girl blushed at the compliment but marveled at how brave she was. Lisia and Liza finally got themselves together and came over to them.

"Who are you?" wondered the purple-haired girl blushing.

"I'm Harumi," said Harumi, "and you are?"

"My name is Acerola," said the purple-haired girl introducing herself as Lisia and Liza got over to them.

"Nice to meet you, Acerola," said Harumi before looking at the other two girls, and Acerola did the same.

"Hello, my name is Liza," said Liza introducing herself.

"My name is Lisia," said Lisia introducing herself. 

"I-I-It's nice to meet you all," stuttered Acerola blushing before she turned and looked at the Pokemon. "What is that Pokemon?" She continued to think for a little bit and was about to speak up but was cut off.

"This is my friend Lunala," said Harumi as Acerola gasped. "I found her injured here one day in the clearing two years ago, and ever since she been with me, but no one else knows I have her."

"What really!" exclaimed Lisia.

"Yeah, I found a couple of old Poke Balls," said Harumi holding out the unidentifiable black orb. "They seem to be unique ones even though they are old. I helped take care of them and get their strength back, and when they did, they wanted me to use the two Poke Balls to catch them."

"They?" puzzled the three girls.

Harumi tapped the other Poke Ball with her other hand as she spoke up, "This one is Solgaleo."

The three girls gasped.

"Amazing," marveled Acerola looking at the girl and Pokemon.

Harumi turned to Lunala before speaking, "Thanks, my friend, you can rest now."

Harumi used the Poke Ball in her hand to return Lunala to her not wanting her out too long for someone else to spot her, and after recalling it, the Poke Ball shrunk, and she attached it to her necklace. She looked back at the other three girls before giving a dark face that sent a shiver up their back spines and made their faces pale. No matter how many times Liza and Lisia saw it before, it still scared them.

"Don't mention anything about them," said Harumi. 

"R-R-R-Right," squeaked out the three girls.

Harumi's face went back to normal as Acerola looked at her and noticed she still had her eyes close.

"Your eyes are still closed," said Acerola. "How was you able to do all that?"

"She has Psychic, Aura, and Aura Sight," said Liza as Harumi looked at her and pouted, but Liza noticed it. "What? She was going to figure it out eventually sooner or later."

Harumi sighed before she turned back to Acerola and opened her eyes, looking at her. Acerola gasped as she saw them.

"So beautiful," marveled Acerola speaking her thoughts out loud.

Liza and Lisia giggled while Harumi blushed at the compliment, but this snapped Acerola out her trance as she looked at them.

"Huh? What's funny?" puzzled Acerola.

"I agree they are beautiful," said Liza.

Acerola gasped as she heard that before speaking, "Y-Y-You heard that?"

"You spoke it out loud. How could we not," said Lisia as Acerola blushed embarrassed.

Harumi turned and looked up at the sky before speaking up.

"We should probably get going to meet the Professor," said Harumi. "It's almost sunrise."

"Yeah, I suppose your right," said Liza and Lisia.

"Ummm," hesitated Acerola.

"Hmmm," said Harumi looking back at her to see her twirling her fingers nervously. "Something the matter?"

"Well, I ummm," hesitated Acerola, but Liza and Lisia seemed to have understood.

"Want to come with us?" asked Liza holding her hand out.

Acerola looked up at her to see her hand out then looked nervous as she looked at Lisia to see she was looking at her, then she looked at Harumi.

"I ummm," hesitated Acerola.

Harumi held her hand out and beamed at her, "Come, it'll be fun."

Acerola looked at her and then at Liza before she smiled and took both of their hands. They both turned around, switching hands before they started to make their way back out of the forest with Lisia next to Harumi. Acerola smiled but blushed as the two girls continued to hold her hands. They continued to hold her hand even after they came out of the forest, and Acerola can feel her heart racing in her chest as they did. They made their way towards the beach to the south where the professor's lab is at and got to the beach a little while later, but as they got there, Harumi stopped and looked up at the sky letting go of Acerola's hand along with Liza. Acerola was grateful for that as she didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to take of them holding her hand.

"How odd. The sunrise should have came up by now," said Harumi.

"Your right," said Liza. 

"What does this mean?" asked Lisia, but she got her answer a little later as it started to rain heavily.

"A rainstorm," said Liza.

"Ugh, we better get to the Professor's lab fast," said Lisia.

The four of them started heading to the Professor's lab with the three girls in front and Harumi in back. They continued to walk down the beach towards the Professor's lab as there was a loud crash of thunder before lightning flashed in the sky. Soon Harumi stopped and looked out at the water in the darkness as big waves crashed into the shore. She continued to look out there for a while before seeing two auras in the water, but judging by the looks of it, they was not above the water they was under the water going around in circles. It didn't take Harumi long to know what was going on as she ran and jumped into the water, making a splash as she did. The others was continuing until they heard a splash and turned to see Harumi was gone.

"Harumi!" they all shouted before rushing towards where the splash came.

They continued to look out in the water, looking puzzled as to what is going on currently, but they couldn't see anything in this storm. While they was doing that, Harumi continued to swim through the waters as she headed for the place she found the auras at with her eyes closed. Once she got there, she rushed forward diving into the vortex swimming with the current until she got to one of the auras and wrapped one of her arms around it then she continued to the second one before wrapping another arm around it. With that, they disappeared from the maelstrom before appearing farther away from it nearby the shore. She came up out of the water with the limp body of a girl and a Pokemon before making her way to shore, and she noticed there was another aura at the shore. When she got closer, the others saw her, and a new voice spoke up that Harumi recognized.

"Harumi!" fretted the voice.

Harumi knew the voice belonged to that of Professor Kukui, who seemed to have joined the three girls on the shore. Harumi didn't bother speaking back as she continued to shore, and once there, she dragged the girl and the Pokemon out of the water farther inland. 

"Professor, the Pokemon needs attention," said Harumi.

"Got it," said Professor Kukui as he ran over to the Pokemon.

Professor Kukui was a man with black hair and black eyes. He is the Professor of the Alola Region and is usually an odd one, but this was no time to be strange as this was a serious matter. Professor Kukui continued to tend to the Pokemon while Harumi got down, putting her ear next to the girl's mouth and nose, but didn't hear anything, then she started to feel around for a pulse.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Acerola.

"This is bad," said Harumi as the Professor looked over at her worried.

"What is it?" asked Professor Kukui.

"She isn't breathing, and there is no pulse," said Harumi grimly, making Kukui worried.

Harumi started performing CPR, trying to get the girl to breathe and restart the heart, but it was difficult as she continued to do so.

"I need to get the heart going again, or else she won't make it," said Harumi.

"Can't you do that?" asked Professor Kukui.

"That's what I'm going to have to do," said Harumi as she released a blue aura glowing a brilliant blue. 

Professor Kukui was not surprised already knowing about the girl's special abilities since she was young, and even though he knew about it, he never mentioned a word about them to anyone else. The only other people that knew about them other them him was the girls apparently as they weren't surprised, the girl's mother, the nurses, and two other people that do not live in the Alola Region. Harumi put her hand where the chest is at before making a ball and pushing it into the girl trying to jumpstart her heart. As she did this, she continued to feel with her other hand for a pulse. The first time didn't work, so she had to do it again, which resulted in failure again, and slight tears appeared in the corner of her eyes, but none the less she tried it again, and this time she started to calm down as she got a slow pulse. She checked for breathing, and at this time, the girl's Pokemon was revived and watching nervously and with worry. Harumi found no breath and had to give her mouth the mouth again as she gave her CPR trying to get her to breathe. After a few tries, the girl coughed, spitting out a lot of water out of her mouth to the relief of the others and her Pokemon. The girl's blue eyes fluttered open, looking up at a girl with platinum blonde hair with her eyes closed.

"Oh, an angel," marveled the girl at the girl's beauty, thinking she was dead.

Professor Kukui came over looking down at the girl from behind Harumi, and the girl seeing him looked confused.

"Huh, Professor Kukui?" puzzled the girl. "Wait, am I alive?"

"Yes, but you had me worried there for a while," said Professor Kukui. "If it weren't for her, you wouldn't have made it. She jumped in the water and saved you and Popplio, and then saved your life by giving you CPR."

The girl blushed as she heard that realizing this beautiful girl gave her mouth to mouth. Professor Kukui saw that and chuckled. The other girls came over and looked down at the blue-haired girl with blue eyes.

"Huh? Who are you?" wondered the girl, looking at Lisia and then at Liza.

"Let's do introductions later," said Professor Kukui. "We should get out of this weather first."

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Harumi as she put her arms underneath the girl.

"Hey, w-w-what do you think you're doing?" stuttered the blue-haired girl blushing embarrassed.

"Carrying you to the Professor's lab," said Harumi. "Besides, you just recovered."

"I-I-I," stuttered the girl as her heart was racing from Harumi picking her up like a Princess.

"She's right," said Professor Kukui. "You should take it easy for a little while."

* * *

 **AN:**  Here is the first Chapter of Pokemon: Legends & Heros. There seems to be some mystery going on with a few things, but it will be some time before that all is revealed along with some of Harumi's background along the way. Some of it will be similar to the game, some of it will be similar to the anime, and some of it will be completely different as already noticed. For example, it was never really stated if they have routes, and if I remember correctly, Ash and his group of friends seemed to be more in forests then out of them, but they do some times travel on roads as well. This story starts in Alola and will go through different Regions later, but these regions will be in a specific order that does not follow the same pattern as the game or anime. Anyways enjoy reading, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Legends & Heros.

For those of you that previously already read this chapter, you will find out that I updated it, corrected a few issues, and changed a few things, and added a few things to the story. Feel free to reread it, and the rest of the chapters will vary depending on their original size. Longer chapters will be broken down while shorter chapters that can't be will remain the same. I fixed most of the issues with the emotions that my grammar checker was making look strange or odd, so it should sound a little better emotion wise hopefully.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Pokemon or the character in Pokemon, but I do own my own OC Characters Harumi and her mother. As far as I know, these will be the only OC's in the show, or I may make two more in this story. Only time will tell.


	2. Bathtime Fun & Starter Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Harumi visited a forest with Liza and Lisia and then saved two girls from certain doom, showing some of her hidden abilities as well as a couple of unusual friends that she has on her. What will happen next? We are about to find that out as the story continues.

The girl pouted, but none the less gave up the fight as she allowed herself to be carried back to Professor Kukui's lab. Harumi, Lisia, Liza, Acerola, Professor Kukui, and the girl's Popplio made their way to the Professor's lab with Harumi carrying the girl. As they continued, the girl put her head on Harumi's chest, feeling the warmth that she gave off even though she was blushing, and her heart was hammering in her chest. On the way, the thunder, lightning, and rain intensified, making them try to hurry faster to the Professor's lab. When they got to the lab, Professor Kukui opened the door to see a blonde girl pacing around with worry.

"Lillie, I'm back," said Professor Kukui.

"Oh, Professor did..." said Lillie before noticing the other girls as they came in and seeing the platinum blonde girl carrying the blue-haired girl in her arms. "Oh, thank goodness."

Harumi didn't need to be told what to do as she took the girl over to the bathroom.

"Do you got a change of clothing with you?" asked Harumi.

"Yes, why?" asked the girl.

"Well, you need to get out of those wet clothes," said Harumi.

"Ehhh! W-W-W-Wait a minute," stuttered the girl much to Professor Kukui's amusement as he watched. "I-I-I can do it myself."

"You still need to rest," said Harumi giving the girl a dark face making her shiver along with Professor Kukui and the others.

Harumi let her dark face disappear much to the relief of the others, but the girl didn't protest as she blushed.

"T-T-They're in my bag," stuttered the girl as her face went red in embarrassment at having to be changed or seen naked by this beautiful angle.

"Good," said Harumi as she took the girl into the bathroom and came back out to grab the girl's bag before going back in, shutting the door after she did.

The others just waited nearby the entrance door away from the carpet for their turn, but Lillie went and got some towels for them to dry themselves off a little bit.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, the girl was sitting down on the toilet blushing in embarrassment while Harumi sat her backpack on the counter nearby. Harumi started to go through the girl's bag before pulling out another outfit similar to the one the girl had on except this one didn't have a bathing suit. Harumi continued to search through the bag looking for panties, socks, and shoes, but couldn't find any yet. The girl noticing that blushed embarrassed, but none the less spoke up.

"Ummm," said the girl making Harumi stop searching and look at her. "I um well I don't have any panties, socks, or shoes."

"Oh, I guess you usually wear a swimsuit," said Harumi.

The girl nodded her head in embarrassment as her face went red. Harumi put the backpack away, having already got everything she needed and set it aside for now. Harumi knew that she needed to get both of them out of their clothing, so after taking the necklaces off, she took her blouse off, revealing her small breasts and nipples while the girl looked at her blushing and in awe. Harumi walked over to her before she took her shirt off, and even though the girl was embarrassed, she allowed her to do so without a struggle.

"Alright, stand up and put your hands on my shoulders," said Harumi.

The girl stood up unsteady still not fully recovered from what happened earlier but was able to balance herself by putting her hands on Harumi's shoulders. Harumi untied the girl's pants and let them drop down, allowing the girl to step out of them, leaving her in only her swimming suit. Harumi put them aside so they can be dried before she started taking off the girl's swimming suit, revealing her small breasts and nipples, and when off, she pushed it down for the girl to step out of leaving her completely naked and her face beat red from embarrassment.

"Alright, sit down for a little bit," said Harumi.

The girl sat back down while Harumi started taking her shorts off, and when she did, the girl noticed the bulge the girl had in her thongs but wasn't surprised having felt it as she carried her to the Professor's lab. She was sure she was a girl, so this was very different for her as she never saw a girl with one of those. Once Harumi's shorts was off, she took off her light pink thongs, and as she did, her penis flopped out, making the girl's face turn red as she saw it. It wasn't small either and was a good ten inches long and eight inches thick, and the girl's balls was the size of lemons. It amazed the girl how she was able to fit all of it in her thongs. 

 _"What an angel,"_ marveled the girl.

Harumi went over to the cabinet and opened it before grabbing a towel. She dried herself off with it as the girl watched her, then she went over to the girl before she started to dry her hair and upper part of her body with the same towel making the girl blush. The girl noticed her eyes was shut and wondered if she was blind, but that can't be, right? She decided to worry about it later.

"Alright, stand up," said Harumi.

The girl stood up using Harumi's shoulders or back for support as she dried her bottom half bitting her lip from moaning when she wiped her pussy or at least tried too, but whether or not a few moans came out, Harumi didn't seem to notice it. When she was done, she had her sit down while she started drying her hair. As she was drying her hair, the girl continued to look at her penis for a little while before she moved closer so that the girl's penis was next to her face then she stuck her tongue out and licked it.

"Mmph.." came the muffled moan from Harumi, who had the towel over her face, and Harumi's penis twitched as the girl licked it.  _"No one has ever done this before. I wonder how bold she will be."_

The blue-haired girl was glad to hear her moan, so she opened her mouth, stuck her tongue out and engulfed as much of it as she could, making it twitch and pulse in her mouth.

"Ahhh..." came the moan from Harumi, which made the girl happy.  _"My she's very bold."_

The girl started moving her head up and down, sucking Harumi's penis with her tongue rubbing the bottom of it, and making it twitch and pulse. Harumi was enjoying the tightness and wetness of her mouth but was trying to keep herself from going out of control as her hands twitched. She so badly wanted to grab this girl's head and fuck it wildly, but that would be dangerous with her abilities if she lost control.

The girl continued to suck Harumi's penis while she continued to hold muffled moans with her eyes shut. The muffled cries made the blue-haired girl happy as she heard them, but as she continued to suck Harumi's penis, it got larger and thicker. That didn't bother the girl any, and she continued to suck it and take as much of it as she could.

 _"I wonder if maybe... hmmm,"_ thought Harumi before the bathroom door opened up.

"Harumi, I brought your backpack," came Liza's voice as she came in.

She was not surprised by what was going on as she already knew, but she did blush, and her pussy did get wet from seeing it. The girl's eyes widen as she heard that, and she blushed at being caught doing this but didn't want to stop, so she just ignored it and continued.

"I'll put your backpack over here," said Liza setting the backpack down nearby the wall before going to the door and going out.

The girl was worried that she might be upset. Harumi, on the other hand, knew that Liza was a little disappointed, but was a lot more happy than she was disappointed. No one bothered them since then, and Harumi knew that Liza was making sure the others did not disturb them. The girl continued to suck Harumi's penis enjoying the taste of it in her small tight mouth. The pleasure continued to build in Harumi so much that her hands twitched a few times.

 _"I can do this... I just need to make sure that my powers are in check,"_ thought Harumi before moving her hands and dropping the towel, revealing her face.

The girl looked up at her face to see the lewd face she was giving her and liked it. Harumi's hands moved to the girl's head before she grabbed it and then started pounding her penis in and out of the girl's mouth, sending it in her mouth and down her throat much to the girl's surprise, but excitement as her pussy got wet from it.

"Err... mmm.. mmm.. aaaah.. grrrr..." moaned Harumi as she continued to fuck the girl's mouth hard while keeping her powers in check. 

A while went by, and Harumi was feeling herself getting close to exploding as her penis pulsed inside the girl's mouth. The girl felt this too and looked curious, wondering what this is about, but she found out not long later.

"Mmmm... mmmm.. ooooh... I'm going..." she trailed off as she pulled out and shoved in only a little bit of it. "Explode... mmmph.."

She stifled the last part by clenching her lips tightly as she started squirting into the girl's mouth. The girl's eyes widen, wondering what that was, but then she tasted it and enjoyed the taste so much that she started sucking and swallowing it, letting it run down her tongue and throat as she did. The girl continued to swallow as much as she could, but soon was at her limit as she was full and was about to tap Harumi's hand, but Harumi already knew this and pulled herself out of the girl's mouth still squirting as she covered the girl's face, body, and the bathroom in her cum. The girl was blushing as she felt it all over her but was also happy as well. Soon the squirting was all over, but Harumi was still hard, and she wanted nothing more then to fuck this girl's ass and pussy. Harumi knew that if she did that, they would make too much noise.

"Ehhh? Your still hard!" exclaimed the girl.

"Ummmm... yeah," said Harumi.

"This looks like it may be a problem," said the girl.

"I'll take a quick cold shower to calm down and besides," said Harumi. "We made a mess."

"Yes, I suppose we did," said the girl looking around at the mess, looking worried.

"Let's get cleaned up and then clean this," said Harumi. "I'll take my cold shower first. You can join after."

"I'm used to cold water, so it shouldn't be a problem," said the girl.

"Yeah, but I was thinking of taking a bath after," said Harumi. "Besides, I don't want you standing up."

"Oh, okay," said the girl as she smiled and blushed.

Harumi went to the bathtub before moving the curtain in place and started the shower up before climbing in shivering as the cold water washed over her, but ignoring it. After a good while, Harumi was finished with the shower as she calmed down. She got out and started a bath, making it really hot before she went to her backpack and pulled out something and put it in the water. The smell that hit the girl's nose was heavenly and soothed her. 

"What was that?" wondered the girl.

"Bath salt," said Harumi.

"Interesting," said the girl. "I never heard of it before."

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this," said Harumi.

The girl nodded her head at that and waited. Once the bath was full, Harumi picked the girl up and sat her down in the water, and she sighed as she did seeming to feel the relaxation of the water even though it was extremely hot. Harumi got in behind her and sat down with the girl sitting between her legs, making the girl nervous.

"You're not going to ummm well?" questioned the girl nervous.

"Relax, we'll be fine," said Harumi as she leaned back, relaxing in the water.

The girl taking her word for it decided to lean back lying on Harumi's body while enjoying the bath. After getting clean and cleaning the bathroom up, which the girl was ashamed of having Harumi do all the work, Harumi went about dressing the girl before she pulled out some light pink pants and a light blue blouse for herself and got dressed in them. She won't be able to put on any socks until she gets some new shoes, so she knew that she would have to wait, and besides, she only had one spare pair of shoes anyway. After getting dressed, she pulled some socks out for the girl and a pair of light blue shoes and got the girl into them. With that done, she picked the girl up and carried her out of the bathroom.

"Sorry for the wait," apologized Harumi as she came out.

The Professor and the others looked at her as she spoke up.

"Don't worry about it," said the Professor waving his hand already knowing what took place, having spoken to Liza quietly so others could not hear. "So, how are you feeling after what happened?"

"Better after that refreshing bath," said the girl.

"That's good to hear," said Professor Kukui smiling. 

Liza went to the bathroom before shutting the door.

"She will be in there for a while," said Harumi as she carried the girl over to the couch and sat her down. "She likes to soak in a salt bath and meditate."

"Yes, those salt baths are very nice," said Professor Kukui.

"You know about salt baths, Professor!" exclaimed the blue-haired girl.

"Yes, I take one sometimes," said Kukui.

"Yes, when you come to the house," said Harumi. "At first, you was hesitant about it before mom made you get in one."

"And ever since I can't get enough," said the Professor.

"Meditate?" puzzled Lillie.

Harumi turned to look at her before sharing a look with the Professor.

"Let's wait," said the Professor.

"Agreed," said Harumi. "Did you, by chance, inform Hala that we'll be running late?"

"Yeah, I did," said Kukui. "He let me know that the storm had delayed everything so everything will happen later, that is if the storm clears up."

"Still storming," said Harumi.

"You know your eyes are closed," said the blue-haired girl curiously.

"Oh, ummm, sorry," apologized Harumi as she opened her eyes.

The blue-haired girl was stunned as she looked into her eyes, seeming to be lost in them while Lillie gasped. Professor Kukui smiled as he saw Lillie's shocked face.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Professor Kukui as Harumi looked at him. "Keep your eyes closed during the ceremony until I tell you."

"Okay," said Harumi wondering what he was planning.

No one saw her eyes except for Professor Kukui, Liza, Lisia, her mother, and a few others, but those few others was a long time ago. Harumi decided to let it go shrugging it off before turning to the blue-haired girl who seemed to be staring at her seeming lost.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Harumi.

 _"So beautiful they remind me of the ocean,"_ thought the blue-haired girl.  _"I'm so glad I sucked her penis."_

"Hey, pull yourself together," said Harumi worried while Professor Kukui seemed to be amused watching.

"Huh?" questioned the blue-haired girl brought out of her thoughts.

"You spaced out there," said Harumi. "Are you alright?"

The blue-haired girl blushed embarrassed as she heard that, and Kukui chuckled as he saw it, making the girl's face grow redder. After some time, Liza came out of the bathroom, seeming relaxed and content. Lisia was the next to go to the bathroom, and when she was finished, Acerola went, but as she was going to the bathroom, Harumi spoke up.

"There is some bath salt in my bag in the bathroom," said Harumi. "Just put your clothing with the others. I'll wash them and dry them before we leave."

Acerola nodded her head as she heard that. She came out of the bathroom a while longer but seemed to have taken the longest in the bath.

"I-I-I," her words was caught in her throat, but Kukui seemed to have gotten the idea.

"Never took a bath like that before?" asked Kukui.

"Y-Yeah," stuttered Acerola. "It was amazing."

"That it is," said Kukui.

Harumi went to the bathroom, got the clothing and her backpack before dropping off her bag nearby the blue-haired girl on the couch, then went about cleaning the laundry before drying them the easy way as they didn't have much time to do it the old fashion way. She handed Acerola, Liza, and Lisia their clothes before she went about putting the blue-haired girl and her clothes in their bags then she put her necklace back on. By the time they all finished taking a bath and Harumi was done with the laundry, the storm broke as the sunshine came out.

"Well, I think that about does it," said Harumi.

Professor Kukui went to get three Poke Balls, three Pokedexes, and some Poke Balls before coming back.

"Alright, then here they are, but I only have three so you'll all have to decide who to pick," said Professor Kukui as Harumi and the girls looked at him. "First up."

He threw a Poke Ball, and a Pokemon popped out.

"Po pop popplio!" cried the Pokemon excitedly as it did a flip.

"The water starter Popplio," said the Professor before continuing. "Next up."

He threw another Poke Ball, and another Pokemon popped out.

"Row Row Rowlet!" shouted the Pokemon in greeting, looking around, wondering who its trainer will be.

"The grass starter Rowlet," said the Professor before continuing. "Next up."

He threw the last Poke Ball, and another Pokemon popped out.

"Li Li Litten!" cried out the Pokemon before looking around curiously at the people in the room.

"Huh, but Professor, we didn't introduce ourselves yet," said the blue-haired girl.

"He is going to save it for the ceremony," said Harumi.

"Oh," said the girl.

"Alright, go ahead and pick, Cousin," said Kukui pointing towards Harumi.

Liza and Lisia was confused as they heard that.

"Cousin?" puzzled the two.

Harumi sighed before replying, "That's his odd way of greeting someone."

"Oh," said both girls sweatdropping as they heard that while the Professor rubbed his head embarrassed.

Harumi walked forward, looking at the three for a while. All three of them continued to look at her curiously with shining eyes and excitement.

"Litten," said Harumi as she got down and smiled at the Pokemon.

"Li Li Litten!" cried Litten so excited that she picked it that it ran forward, jumped into the air, tackled Harumi to the ground, and began licking her in the face.

"Well, aren't you full of energy," said Harumi as she petted it on the head for a little bit before holding on to it and getting back up.

The other two Pokemon looked down sadly and gloomy as they saw she picked Litten. Harumi looked down at them feeling bad for the little girls, but she can't get two starters from a Professor those was the official rules. She frowned, seeing that their feelings was hurt and that they was depressed. Lisia looked at Poppilo curious, having never seen it before, but she wondered if it would be willing to go with her, so she walked forward and got down looking at it.

"Pilo pop pi lo," said the Pokemon sadly.

"I'm no trainer, but if you're curious about contests, you can come with me if you want," said Lisia.

Professor Kukui watched with interest to see what would happen.

"Po pi pilo?" puzzled the Pokemon.

"Contests?" puzzled Lillie.

"Yes," said Harumi. "You'll find out later at the ceremony."

"Do you want to come with me and give it a try?" asked Lisia. "If you don't like it, we can always think of something."

"Pop popi popplio!" cried Poppilo before jumping into her arms, happy to go with her.

"R Ro Row," said Rowlet sadly, seeing that another found a trainer except for it.

Harumi looked down at it sadly along with Lisia, but both of them knew they couldn't take two of them. Acerola, remembering that Rowlet evolves into a ghost type, walked forward and got down, looking at the little girl.

"Do you want to come with me?" asked Acerola.

"Ehhh!" exclaimed Professor Kukui.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" asked Harumi.

"Ahhh, well, ummm," said Professor sweating before shaking his head. "No."

"Ro Ro Rowlet!" cried the Pokemon ecstatic at seeing that this person picked it jumping into her arms.

"Huh?" questioned Professor Kukui as he suddenly realized something.

"What is something wrong?" asked Harumi.

"I was pretty sure you was going to get Popplio," said Kukui. "You did seem to be fond of them."

Harumi smiled as she looked down at Litten, "You'll understand sooner or later."

"Huh?" puzzled Kukui. "You know, sometimes I wonder what goes through that head of yours."

"That's for me to know," said Harumi before looking at him, giving a dark face.

Kukui and the others shivered as she did that, then her face went back to normal.

"Here are your Rotom Dexes," said the Professor passing them to them as he set them up.

"I'm here to assist..." said the Rotom Dexes as they floated in the air, but was cut off from speaking anymore.

"Don't say anymore," said Harumi.

"Huh?" puzzled the three Rotom Dexes.

"Later after the ceremony," said Harumi.

"Okay?" puzzled the Dexes.

"Well, how about we head to Iki Town," said Professor Kukui.

"Sounds good to me," said Harumi as they recalled the Pokemon. 

"Huh, but wasn't I suppose to rest?" asked the blue-haired girl.

"You're fine now," said Harumi. "You look much better."

Professor Kukui nodded his head as she said that taking her word for it.

"Huh, look much better?" puzzled Lillie.

"Don't question it," said Kukui.

"Okay?" puzzled Lillie.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter two of Pokemon: Legends & Heros. I do hope you like it. This chapter is a little on the short side, but I did my best to try to make it longer, which was pretty tricky. The chapter was originally part of chapter one, but due to how long that chapter got, I decided to split the chapter in two, and although it is on the short side, it is close to the 4k word minimum mark that I'm currently using nowadays. In this chapter, Hana and another girl, who will be introduced later, had a bit of fun, and after that, the girls picked their starter Pokemon. As mentioned in the story, there is a rule in this story that a trainer can get only one Starter Pokemon from a Professor. More on that rule will be revealed as the story goes on at later times.

I have been going through this working on the emotions that are used to help flesh out the story. My grammar checker is weird with emotions and seems to make stuff up that makes no sense to me. So I started to reword it to bypass the grammar checker and make the story sound a bit better.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the character in Pokemon, but I do own my own OC Characters Harumi and her mother. As far as I know, these will be the only OC's in the show, or I may make more in this story. Only time will tell.


	3. Ceremony & Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Harumi and the others made their way to the Professor's lab, Harumi and one of the girls had a bit of fun in the bathroom, and the girls all got themselves a starter pokemon. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

They all started following Professor Kukui as he led them towards Iki Town. After a good long hick and passing Harumi's house again, they finally made it to Iki Town. When they got there, Professor Kukui took a look at his watch to see that it was still early then turned to the others.

"We are early, so how about you all go look around?" suggested the Professor.

"Sure," said Harumi, who had her eyes shut this whole time with Liza and Lisia holding her hands.

This was what the Professor wanted, and Harumi knew he was up to something, but didn't bother with it as she just did it anyway. After that, Lillie went her own way while Harumi, Liza, and Lisia went a different way to look around town with Acerola and the blue-haired girl following them. As they walked around, a few people looked over and wondered who Harumi, Liza, and Lisia was. To them, it looked like Liza and Lisia was leading Harumi around the town, but it was actually Harumi who was leading Liza and Lisia around town instead. After a little while, they made their way north until they suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" questioned Harumi looking forward.

"A trail," said Liza.

"Oh, it's you all again," came a recognizable voice as the five turned to it.

"Oh, it's Lillie," said Harumi.

"You came here too?" questioned Lillie.

"Yeah," said Harumi nodding her head. "What you come here for?"

"I came to take a look at something," said Lillie.

"Oh, in that case, how about we go together?" suggested Harumi.

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea," said Lillie smiling.

Harumi and the other five made their way into the forest trail with Harumi leading everyone, and her eyes closed while Liza and Lisia continued to hold her hand. After some time of following the path, they came to a bridge, and Harumi stopped along with the others. Acerola paled as she looked at the bridge remembering the last time.

"A bridge," said Liza looking at it.

"Yup," said Lillie walking forward about to go across the bridge, making Acerola look nervous, but Harumi stopped her as she grabbed her wrist with the hand that Liza let go of. "Ehhh! What you do that for?"

"Watch," said Harumi as Lisia let go of her other hand.

Lillie looked at her in confusion as she turned around and walked to another spot picking up a decent size rock. Harumi could see the aura of a Pokemon watching them nearby, but ignored it as she turned back around then walked forward before tossing the stone in the air so that it went in an arch. The stone went up, then it came back down and landed on the bridge, but then there was a crack as the boards gave away, and the stone fell through and never hit bottom, or it at least seemed that way. Lillie paled as she saw that stepping away from the bridge, backing up scared while Acerola shivered and was still pale as she saw it. Harumi turned to her before speaking.

"See," said Harumi.

"Y-Y-Yeah, thanks," stuttered Lillie nervously.

"No Pro-," that was all that she was able to say when there was a crash of lightning that came nearby, and they all turned to it to see another Pokemon there.

The Pokemon continued to look at them before it circled Harumi in the girls looking at them all, then it continued to stand there looking at Harumi for a while before disappearing in lightning. 

"What was that?" puzzled Liza.

Soon three sparkling stones started to float in the air before they floated in front of Harumi, Liza, and Lisia.

"Huh?" all three said, looking at them curiously while Acerola and the blue-haired girl looked surprised.

Harumi put her hand out with her palm up, and the other two girls did the same. The stone floated down before landing in their hands. Harumi put it in her bag after taking it off, and Liza and Lisia did the same thing. Harumi checked the time before seeing that it was almost time for the ceremony.

"We better get back. It's almost time for the ceremony," said Harumi.

"Right," said Liza and Lisia as they took her hands.

Everyone else agreed, and they started making there way back to Iki Town. They got there after a while, and quite a few people was going about the area. Harumi and the others went over to a raised wooden platform where other people was gathering. Liza and Lisia looked around, wondering where the Professor was.

"Where's the Professor?" questioned Liza confused.

Harumi noticed three auras coming from the house nearby before the door opened up, and they all heard a male voice.

"Alright, Professor, so where is this person that you think should battle Hau?" asked the male voice.

Harumi, Liza, and Lisia turned to look at the voice along with the others to see a big man with gray hair and closed eyes and a young boy with dark green hair and gray eyes with Professor Kukui.

"Yeah, about that," said Professor Kukui. "I got something else in mind."

"Huh?" puzzled the boy and the big man as they walked towards where the Professor saw the others.

"Hey there, cousins," said Professor Kukui when they got closer, pointing towards Acerola and Lisia, making the big man and the boy look at them. "How about you two battle?"

The big man and boy looked a bit surprised by how long Harumi's hair was to the amusement of Kukui.

"Sure," said Lisia nodding her head.

"Sounds good to me," said Acerola.

"W-W-What?" questioned the big man while the boy looked confused. "Don't you think that's a bit overkill, Professor?"

"No," said Professor Kukui making the gray-haired man sweatdrop as he said that.

"Okay," said the man looking around along with the boy before the big man pointed at Liza. "Then you must be the one that is to battle Hau."

Professor Kukui sweatdropped as he said that, but none the less replied.

"No. That wouldn't be a good idea," said Professor Kukui.

"Huh, why not?" questioned the boy confused.

"Because the only Pokemon I got with me is this one," said Liza as she unclipped a Poke Ball, enlargened it, and then threw it revealing a Pokemon that they never saw before.

"Lun Lun Lunatone!" cried the Pokemon.

"W-W-What? What is that?" puzzled the boy.

"T-T-That's what I would like to know!" exclaimed the big man.

He could sense that this Pokemon was a powerful one, unlike the boy next to him who looked excited at battling the unknown Pokemon.

"I can battle it," said the boy.

"W-w-wait a minute," stuttered the big man as he realized something. "If it's not her, don't tell me it's this one."

The big man pointed at Harumi as the boy looked at her, but he didn't think much of the little girl.

"Yup," said Professor Kukui as Liza recalled her Lunatone.

"You can't be serious, Professor," said the big man.

"I am Hala," said Professor Kukui.

"Very well," said Hala. "We will see what your baby girl can do. So who's going to go first, Professor?"

"Hau and Cousin followed by the other two," said Professor Kukui.

"I'll referee the battles," said Liza.

"W-W-," said the boy.

"Good idea, Cousin," said Professor Kukui nodding his head, cutting the boy off from saying anything.

"Very well," said Hala placing a hand on the boy's shoulder silencing him.

With that settled, Liza let go of Harumi's hand and got into place to referee the battle. Harumi waited with the others nearby the platform, but Lisia was not holding her hand anymore. She was standing there waiting with Professor Kukui until Liza's voice spoke up.

"Will the first two participants come forward," said Liza directing Harumi and the boy to come forward.

The boy climbed onto the platform and stood there waiting for the long-haired little girl. Harumi walked forward before climbing up onto the platform, making the boy and some of the people around gasp, but they quickly recovered. When Harumi was on the platform, she stood up and looked forward.

"Trainers release your Pokemon," said Liza.

"Let's go, Pichu!" shouted the boy releasing his Pichu.

"Come forth, Litten!" shouted Harumi as she released Litten.

The boy gasped surprised but soon recovered quickly.

"Battle start," said Liza.

The boy continued to look at her waiting for her to make a move, but the only thing she was doing was standing there. Her Litten wasn't doing anything either, but just looking at them waiting for the girl to tell it what to do.

"No one is making a move," said the blue-haired girl watching them.

"Yeah, but why?" puzzled Acerola.

Professor Kukui smiled as he watched it, but didn't say anything. Lisia was a little nervous as this was Harumi's first battle as a trainer, but believed in her as she waited. As the fight continued to be a waiting game, the boy grew more impatient and soon made the first move.

"Pichu, Thunder Shock," said Hau.

 _"Litten don't move,"_ said Harumi telepathically.

Harumi's Litten was a little surprised, but quickly recovered and no one noticed the quick surprise. It had already sensed that this girl was special and that just confirmed it for her. Litten stood there waiting until her mistress told her what to do.

"Pi Pi Pi Pichu!" shouted Pichu as it released the Thunder Shock, but as it did, it electrocuted itself, and the attack missed Harumi's Litten and hit a different area.

"W-W-What? Pichu?" puzzled the boy.

Hala, who was standing nearby, thought to himself as he noticed that.

 _"It's young and has no control over its electric attacks, but did that girl know that would happen?"_ questioned Hala to himself.

Pichu got up, having taken a little damage but was ready to continue as it looked at the Litten. The boy looked at the girl confused as she didn't make a move yet, but that was short-lived when she called out her move.

"Litten, use Scratch, _then jump to the right when you get close and use Ember,"_ said Harumi calling out the first part and then sending the rest of it telepathically.

The boy smiled as he heard that knowing that if she made a physical type attack on Pichu, her Litten would get paralyzed from static. Harumi's Litten ran forward, preparing a Scratch Attack, but as it got close to it, her Litten jumped to the right before releasing an Ember that hit the boy's Pichu.

"Pichu!" cried out the boy's Pichu as it was hit and took more damage.

"Pichu!" shouted the boy worried and confused.

Hala opened his eyes for the first time, revealing blue eyes, looking surprised and confused as well.

 _"I didn't hear her call out any other orders,"_ thought Hala confused.  _"What's going on here? Did her Litten do it on its own?"_

The boy's Pichu got back up with some marks on it looking back at the Litten, waiting for the boy to give it another order.

"Pichu, Thunder Shock!" shouted the boy.

"Pi Pi Pichu!" shouted his Pichu, sending out a Thunder Shock and electrocuting itself.

Harumi and her Litten did nothing as the Thunder Shock missed her Litten again.

"Litten Scratch, _then when close dodge to the left and use Ember,"_ said Harumi.

"Li Li Litten!" cried Litten as it ran forward, preparing to use Scratch.

"Pichu, careful!" cried out the boy. "Watch your right."

However, contrary to what he thought Harumi's Litten dodged to the left as Pichu turned to it's right revealing it's back to her Litten.

"No, Pichu, behind you!" shouted the boy, but it was too late as Harumi's Litten used Ember.

"Pi chuu!" cried out the boy's Pichu as it was hit before going silent, having fainted.

"Pichu is unable to battle. Call out your next Pokemon," said Liza pointing to the boy.

"Pichu, return," said the boy recalling his Pichu before looking down at the Poke Ball. "Don't worry. You did well."

Harumi smiled as she noticed this boy cares for his Pokemon. The boy put Pichu's Poke Ball away before picking another one.

"Litten, I chose you!" cried the boy releasing his Litten.

"Li Li Litten!" cried the boy's Litten.

"Begin," said Liza.

 _"That girl is good at refereeing the match, but who is she?"_ thought Hala confused.  _"As for that other girl, is her Litten using attacks by itself?"_

"Litten, use Ember," said the boy.

"Li Li Litten!" cried the boy's Litten before using Ember.

"Litten, use Ember on the Ember," said Harumi.

"What!" exclaimed the boy and Hala.

"Li Li Litten!" shouted Harumi's Litten before using Ember on the Ember and making little light rain down bathing Harumi's Litten and making it shine.

The boy, Hala, and the people marveled at Harumi's Litten. Lisia and Liza smiled as they saw the contest move being used. Acerola and the blue-haired girl looked surprised and marveled. Professor Kukui was watching amused at the surprise of the others.

"W-W-What was that?" puzzled the boy looking to Hala, but seen he was confused as well.

"I-I-I never saw this before," marveled Acerola.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Professor Kukui.

"Yeah," said the blue-haired girl and Acerola.

The boy looked back at the girl, still confused, but none the less spoke up.

"Litten, use Scratch," said the boy.

"Li Li Litten!" cried the boy's Litten as it got closer to the girl's Litten.

"Dodge it to the side,  _then use Scratch,_ " said Harumi.

"Don't let it get away, Litten, follow after it and use Scratch," said the boy.

 _"Dodge it to the left and use Ember,"_ said Harumi.

Harumi's Litten dodged to the right only for the boy's Litten to change direction heading back towards it and then tried to use Scratch only for Harumi's Litten to dodge to the left before using Ember. 

"Litten!" cried the boy's Litten as it was hit and sent back a little way.

"Litten!" cried the boy worried, but his Litten shook it off and looked back at Harumi's Litten.

"Litten, use Scratch  _get close, then dodge to the right and use Ember,"_ said Harumi.

"Litten, dodge it to the left and use Ember," said the boy.

Harumi's Litten ran forward, preparing to use Scratch, but as it got close, both Harumi's Litten and the boy's Litten dodged opposite directions with Harumi's going right and the boy's going left. Then the boy's Litten turned to Harumi's and used Ember at the same time as Harumi's Litten. The two Embers hit each other before light rained down, bathing both Littens and making them glow. The boy's eyes widen as he saw his Litten glow just like the girl's Litten. Harumi's Litten jumped back to its spot, and the boy's Litten jumped back towards its trainer. 

"Litten, use Scratch,  _then dodge to the left and use Ember,"_ said Harumi.

"Li Li Litten!" cried Harumi's Litten as it ran forward, preparing to use Scratch.

Hala looked at the boy wondering why he hasn't said anything but got his answer as the boy spoke up.

"Litten, watch it carefully," said the boy.

"Litten!" cried his Litten as it continued to stand guard watching the girl's Litten closely.

Harumi's Litten dodged to the left then went to use Ember, but the boy's Litten was able to follow Harumi's Litten.

"Litten, Ember!" cried the boy.

"Li Li Litten!" cried Litten before using Ember on Harumi's Litten's Ember.

The boy's Litten's Ember crashed into Harumi's Litten's Ember and made light rain down bathing his Litten in a glow of light that made his Litten excited.

"Litten!" cried the boy's Litten excitedly.

 _"That's good, but Litten, Scratch followed into a point-blank Ember,"_ said Harumi telepathically just as the Embers collided together.

Harumi's Litten charged forward, preparing to use Scratch.

"Lit-" said the boy noticing it, but it was too late.

"Li Litten!" cried Harumi's Litten as it used Scratch on the boy's Litten.

"Litten!" cried the boy's Litten.

Before they could recover, Harumi's Litten used a point-blank Ember on the boy's Litten.

"Li Litten!" cried out Harumi's Litten as it released the Ember.

It crashed into the boy's Litten.

"Lit-," cried out the boy's Litten before going silent as it fainted.

"The boy's Litten is unable to battle," said Liza. "The winner is." She waved a hand towards Harumi.

"Litten, return," said the boy returning his Litten then looked down at its Poke Ball for a little bit before putting it away and looking up sighing. "Thank you for battling me, but if your Litten wasn't trained so high, then I'd win."

"Actually, Hau, her Litten wasn't trained at all," said Professor Kukui.

"What!" exclaimed Hau and Hala.

"She just got that Litten today, and this was her first fight," said Professor Kukui.

"Seriously!" exclaimed Hala.

"How is it that I got beaten by a blind little girl!" exclaimed Hau.

"Who said she is blind, and for your information Hau, she's ten," said Kukui.

"Ehhhhh!" exclaimed Hau and Hala as the girl looked to be around five or six years old.

"Go ahead, open your eyes," said Kukui.

Harumi opened her eyes, looking forward at Hau.

"W-W-What!" exclaimed Hau and Hala, falling backward on their ass as they saw the girl's eyes much to Kukui's amusement.

"I-I-I-," stuttered Hau, lost for words looking at Hala for an answer.

"Never seen anything like it," said Hala getting up looking at the girl. "Who are you?"

"Go ahead, tell them who you are," said Professor Kukui.

"My name is Harumi Ilyinishna Kashirina," said Harumi.

"What? K-K-Kashirina," stuttered Hala as the boy looked at him for answers. "As in Kashirina, the ones that control the shipyards, airports, and have a chain of dinners?"

"Yup, the very same one," said Professor Kukui. "She's the daughter of the very person."

Hala's mouth dropped open while Kukui started laughing in amusement at Hala's expression. Hau still didn't know who Kashirina was, but decided to discard it as he went about transferring some money to Harumi.

"How about we get the next battle underway," said Professor Kukui getting Hala to recover, wondering what more surprises there is. "Referee if you would."

"Let's go, Litten," said Harumi as she walked to the edge and climbed down with Litten following her. When she got down, she crouched down to her Litten. "You did well for your first time Litten."

"Litten!" cried Litten as it jumped into her arms much to Hala and Hau's shock and surprise and Kukui's amusement.

"Right, Professor," said Liza. "Will the next two participants come forward."

Lisia went to one side while Acerola went to the other side of the platform then they both got on it looking at the other. 

"This is a one on one battle," said Liza. "Trainers release your Pokemon."

Both girls unclipped the Poke Ball they got from Professor Kukui before holding it out towards the other.

 _"So they understand what I had in mind,"_ thought Professor Kukui smiling.

Both of them tossed the Poke Ball, releasing the Pokemon.

"Ro Ro Rowlet!" cried Acerola's Rowlet.

"Po Pop Popplio!" cried Lisia's Popplio.

"Ehhhh!" exclaimed Hau and Hala much to Professor Kukui's amusement.

Rowlet and Popplio looked at each other before they glared at one another. Hala was surprised as he saw that along with Hau.

"Begin," said Liza.

"Rowlet, use Leafage," said Acerola.

"Row Row Rowlet!" cried Rowlet as it released the grass move.

"Popplio, use Water Gun on the Leafage," said Lisia.

"Po Pop Popplio!" cried Popplio as it released the Water Gun on the Leafage, making light rain down on Popplio bathing it and making it shine. "Po Pop Popplio!" Popplio clapped its flippers together before doing a flip in excitement.

"Seems that Popplio is perfect for her," said Harumi noticing Popplio was enjoying it.

"That's good," said Professor Kukui.

Hala and Hau was surprised with another move similar to what happened before as they saw that, but also in awe as they saw the Popplio bathed in the light. The blue-haired girl was in awe at the Popplio as she watched.

 _"So that's how it is,"_ thought Acerola before giving her Pokemon an order. "Rowlet, use Tackle."

"Row Row Rowlet!" cried Rowlet as it charged forward to use Tackle on Popplio. 

"Popplio, dodge it and use Water Gun," said Lisia.

"Po Pop Popplio!" cried Popplio as it dodged the Tackle and used Water Gun.

"Rowlet, use Leafage on the Water Gun," said Acerola.

"Row Row Rowlet!" cried out Rowlet as it turned before using Leafage on the Water Gun, making light rain down, bathing it in a glow.

"She's a fast study," said Harumi noticing that Acerola has caught on.

"Yup, it's going to be a good match," said Professor Kukui.

"Indeed," said Harumi.

After that, it continued with a bunch of Water Gun, Leafage, Tackle, and Pound between the two girls. They both seem to be tied with each other, and the two Pokemon was enjoying it as well, not giving in either. This continued until both Rowlet and Popplio couldn't take anymore, and they both fainted at the same time even though they never hit each other.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," said Liza. "This fight is a draw."

"Huh?" puzzled Hau. "How did they faint when they weren't attacked."

"They ran out of stamina from continuing to move around," said Hala.

"Oh," said Hau.

Hala walked forward before speaking.

"What was all that?" questioned Hala.

Lisa and Acerola recalled Rowlet and Popplio before they turned to him. Acerola looked at Lisia, wondering the same thing.

"Go ahead, tell them who you two are and where you came from," said Professor Kukui.

"My name is Lisia, and I'm a coordinator from the Hoenn Region," said Lisia. "In Hoenn, they have something called contests which coordinators participate in. What you saw here today was contest moves being used."

"What? Amazing!" exclaimed Hala before looking at Liza.

"My name is Liza, and I also came from Hoenn," said Liza. "I run the gym in Mossdeep City with my twin brother, but right now, I'm doing more study on Pokemon."

The blue-haired girl was surprised as she said twin but also confused. She wasn't the only one confused as Hau, Lillie, Hala, and Acerola was also confused.

"Gym?" puzzled Hala.

"Yes, in the Hoenn region, you go around collecting gym badges," said Liza.

"That's different," said Hala.

"Huh?" puzzled Lisia and Liza, looking at each other.

"How about you introduce yourself," said Professor Kukui looking at the blue-haired girl.

"My name is Lana," said the blue-haired girl.

There was a loud cry in the distance that made everyone turn and look.

"Seems Tapu Koko liked the battles very much," said Professor Kukui.

"I never head it cry so loudly before," said Hala before looking back at Harumi, Liza, and Lisia, who has rejoined with Harumi along with Acerola. He noticed something shining in their bags. "Harumi, Liza, Lisia, what is that glowing in your bags?"

Harumi, Liza, and Lisia looked at him. Professor Kukui looked at them curiously.

"Oh," said Harumi as she pulled her bag off along with Liza and Lisia, then they opened it up and pulled out a shinning stone.

"What? Where you three get those!" exclaimed Hala.

"We was looking around Iki Town when we found a trail, and Lillie wanted to look at something, so we went down the trail. We came to a bridge, and Lillie was about to go across it, but I stopped her and showed her that it wasn't stable by using a rock. After that, a strange Pokemon, I think, appeared in lightning then started circling us before it continued to look at us. Then it left in lightning again, and these started floating in front of us."

"What!" exclaimed Hala stumbling back. "This never happened before! To think that Tapu Koko chose you three!"

"Tapu Koko?" puzzled Harumi, Liza, and Lisia.

"It's the guardian of this island," said Professor Kukui. "At least no one got injured."

"Right," said Hala agreeing.

"Oh," said Harumi, Lisia, and Liza.

"I always knew that you was destined for greatness, Harumi, but this proves it. I think Liza and Lisia are also destined for greatness as well," said Professor Kukui.

Hala looked at Professor Kukui curiously as he said that knowing there was more to the girl than he was letting on.

"You know more than your saying, don't you?" asked Hala.

"That's for me to know," said Professor Kukui crossing his arms, "but maybe if your lucky, you will find out one day."

Harumi blushed as the Professor continued to speak highly of her, but soon Hau stepped forward.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter three of Pokemon: Legends & Heros. I do hope you like it. Most of you that have already read this will notice it's still pretty much the same, but I did make some corrections and added things if needed. For the most part, it is the same, but I split chapter two up into two chapters just like I did with chapters one and two. Anyway, enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Legends & Heros.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Pokemon or the Characters, but I do own my own OC Characters Harumi and her mother, Asami. There may or may not be more OC's later as well just depends on how the story goes.


	4. Large Appetite & Start of Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumi and the girls made it to Iki Town and through the Ceremony, but what will happen next? Well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

"So Harumi, where are you from?" wondered Hau about where she is from since the others are from Hoenn.

"She's from this Island," answered Professor Kukui.

"What!" exclaimed Hau. "I never saw her before, and that doesn't explain how she knows about contests."

"I never saw her before either," said Hala.

"Harumi moved here from the Kanto Region nine years ago and is childhood friends with Lisia and Liza," said Professor Kukui.

Lana looked a bit guilty for giving her a blow job as he said that, but Lisia and Liza put a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at them.

"Don't worry about it," said Lisia and Liza smiling at her.

Lana smiled back, thankful that they weren't upset or angry at her.

"But Professor, that doesn't explain why I haven't seen her," puzzled Hau.

"I wasn't finished yet, Hau," said Professor Kukui. "Now, as I was saying, she moved here nine years ago, and Lisia and Liza haven't seen her since. This is the first time they saw each other in nine years. Harumi has been sick most of her life, which was why they moved here in the first place. They hoped the change of Region might help with her sickness. She wasn't allowed to go outside and was bedridden for seven years ever since she was born."

Everyone looked down sadly as they heard that except for Harumi, Lisia, Liza, and Professor Kukui. Lillie, Hau, Hala, Lana, and Acerola frowned as they heard that.

"That was why she wasn't able to go to Pokemon School," said Professor Kukui. "I had the pleasure of meeting her when Harumi's mother asked me for help watching over her. Since Harumi wasn't able to go to Pokemon School, she started to study at home on Pokemon while also watching videos of Pokemon battles and contests keeping track of her childhood friends. Over the years, her health gradually started to get better due to the Alola atmosphere, and she was allowed to go outside for two hours, but we was worried about her being out for too long as it was risky. Harumi was no longer bedridden at that time, and she began to learn to cook for people and Pokemon to the joy of her mother. When she turned eight, I tried to persuade her mother to allow her to go on a journey, but that woman is more stubborn than anyone I have ever known and was against it. I'm not sure why she changed her mind, but a few weeks before Harumi turned ten, her mother told me she could go on a journey."

"But what if her health gets bad again, Professor?" asked Lana and Acerola.

Professor Kukui put his head down gloomily as he heard that, but none the less spoke up.

"Then it will be a long time before she can go on another journey or outside again," answered Professor Kukui. "All I can do is hope that doesn't happen, but she doesn't seem to be getting worse." Professor Kukui looked at Harumi.

"I feel fine, Professor," said Harumi before pumping her chest.

"I see," said Hau. "Sorry I didn't know."

"It's alright," said Harumi.

"How did you win against me?" wondered Hau.

"Your Pichu is young, and its electric attacks are not accurate," said Harumi. "So they was easy to dodge, and that seemed to be the only move it knew. Since your Pichu is young and its electric attacks are not accurate, it tends to shock itself, causing damage to itself. My Litten took no damage in the fight prior to when you brought yours out, and even though yours was stronger, you never experienced contest battles before. By the time you started to understand about it, your Litten already took too much damage while mine was still fresh."

"Looks like I got more training to do, but from here out, we are rivals," said Hau sticking his hand out. "Next time, we will give you a tougher challenge."

"I'll be looking forward to it," said Harumi as she shook his hand.

Hala, Professor Kukui, and the others smiled as they heard that then Hala spoke up.

"Well, how about I take these for a little while," said Hala. "While you're waiting, I'll bring out some snacks for you all to enjoy." 

"That sounds fine to me," said Harumi smiling before blushing as her stomach rubbled extremely loud. "Uh, s-s-sorry."

Professor Kukui and Hala laughed as they heard that along with the others. After the laughter at Harumi's expense died off, Hala took the shining stones away before coming back with some food for them all to enjoy, but Professor Kukui noticed it wasn't enough food.

"Hala, you might want to get more than that," said Professor Kukui.

"Huh? More?" puzzled Hala.

"Harumi here can eat like a Munchlax," said Professor Kukui as Harumi blushed.

Hala looked surprised as he looked at the little girl before laughing, holding his stomach. After that, he left to get much more food enough to feed a Snorlax making Professor Kukui sweatdrop as he saw that. He disappeared after that while the others went about eating. Hau, Lillie, Acerola, and Lana looked surprised when Harumi started devouring the food left and right. Professor Kukui wasn't joking when he said she could eat like a Munchlax as she ate just as much as a Munchlax.

"Oh, that was great," said Harumi laying down on the ground, looking up at the sky, patting her belly happily.

"Li Li Litten," said her Litten agreeing with her laying down on its back, looking up at the sky.

"How curious," said Hau looking at Harumi's Litten's behavior. "I never saw such behavior before."

"Yeah," said Professor Kukui watching the same thing.

After that, they continued to enjoy their time waiting, and soon Hala came back before seeing that there was still quite a bit of food.

"You haven't-," said Hala before freezing in place as he saw Harumi's Litten laying down, looking up at the sky along with Harumi. "How odd."

Harumi got up before turning to him, and her Litten did the same. Harumi recalled her Litten, who she fed with the Pokemon food she premade and had on her.

"Oh, your back," said Harumi.

"Yeah," said Hala recovering. "You didn't finish the food?"

"Sorry can't eat that much," said Harumi.

"Well, at least you ate a good amount of it," said Hala before pulling out three bracelets and holding them out. "Here, these are for you, Harumi, Liza, Lisia."

Harumi took it and put it on her left wrist while Liza and Lisia looked confused.

"Huh? What is this?" asked Liza and Lisia.

"It's a Z-ring," said Professor Kukui. "With it, you can use Z-power."

"Z-ring? Z-power?" puzzled both girls.

"It's something in this region," said Professor Kukui.

"I see," said Lisia and Liza as they put the bracelet on their left wrist.

"Now, you can officially do your Island Challenge and take part in the Island Trials, Harumi," said Professor Kukui.

"Huh, Island Challenge? Island Trials?" questioned Lisia and Liza.

"Yeah, you go around doing Island Trials in the different islands, and if you complete them, then you'll gain Z-crystals," said Professor Kukui.

"You mean you don't get gym badges?" asked Liza.

Professor Kukui sighed, realizing Harumi didn't tell them, and judging by her amused expression, he was sure of it.

"No, in the Alola Region, we don't have gyms," said Professor Kukui. "You should give them a try, who knows maybe you'll learn something from it."

"Hmmm," said Lisia as she thought about it. "Maybe, I will."

"I think I'll give it a try as well," said Liza.

Lana walked over to them before speaking up.

"Ummm," said Lana making Harumi, Liza, and Lisia look at her. "I-I-Is it alright if I come?"

"That's not a bad idea," said Professor Kukui. "You may learn something while out there."

"Sure, I don't mind," beamed Harumi making Acerola and Lana both blush at how radiant she is.

Lisia and Liza also blushed as well. Hala, Hau, and Lillie looked at Harumi in awe of her radiance. Professor Kukui just smiled as he watched them all. Hau eventually snapped out of it before speaking up.

"Well, I better get training," said Hau running forward a little, but stopped and turned to look at Harumi. "I'll see you the next time we run into each other."

"Yup, and good luck on your training," said Harumi.

"You too," said Hau before running off.

"Well, girls here take these," said Professor Kukui as he pulled out some Island Challenge Amulets and held them out.

Harumi took one before putting it on her bag.

"What are these?" asked Lisia.

"They're Island Challenge Amulets and show that you are a Trial Goer," said Professor Kukui.

"Oh, okay," said Lisia and Liza as they took them before adding them to their bag as well.

"We should probably get going too," said Harumi.

"Yeah, let's go!" exclaimed Lisia and Liza, excited for an adventure raising up a hand.

"See you later, Professor," said Harumi before she turned and took off with the other four girls following her.

Professor Kukui and Hala stood there and continued to watch as the girls got farther and farther way.

"Those girls are going to be worth keeping an eye on," said Professor Kukui. "Now, I should probably get back and do some paperwork on some new discoveries."

Professor Kukui said his goodbyes then left, leaving Hala to pick up the food and take care of it.

Meanwhile, the five girls was making their way back towards the direction of Harumi's house, but they didn't stop there when they got there. They turned and started making their way east until they came to a forest.

"This place again?" asked Acerola.

"Yeah, I want to take a look around," said Harumi as she continued to the forest with the others following.

"Right, you said there was some Pokemon in here," said Lisia remembering their first time there.

"There is," said Harumi smiling. "There is a lake here."

"A lake!" exclaimed Lana as her eyes lit up in excitement.

"It's not on the other side of the bridge or a bridge, is it?" asked Acerola nervously.

"No, it's not, so don't worry," said Harumi. "It's deeper in the forest from the area we visited earlier, Lisia, Liza."

"Oh, that area," said Lisia and Liza. "That's where you meet them, isn't it?"

"Yup," said Harumi.

"Them?" puzzled Lana.

"I'll show you when we get to the clearing," said Harumi before giving a dark face, "but can't tell anyone unless otherwise said."

All four of the girls shivered involuntarily as they saw that.

"R-R-Right," squeaked Lana before gulping nervously.

Harumi's face went back to normal to the relief of the girls while they followed her. After a while of walking through the thick forest with Harumi leading the way, they finally came to the clearing, and Harumi stopped before unclipping the two Poke Balls from her necklace and enlargening them.

"Come on out, my friends and shine like the sun and moon," said Harumi.

The Pokemon was released from the Poke Balls, and Lana gasped in surprise as she looked at the two majestic Pokemon. 

"These are my friends Solgaleo and Lunala," said Harumi. "They're both shiny."

Solgaleo and Lunala both lowered their heads next to Harumi, who petted them both for a little while before recalling them back into their Poke Balls.

"Anyway, from here, it's a bit deeper in that direction," said Harumi, pointing northeast from their direction. "The forest gets a bit thicker as we go, but the thicker it gets, the more Pokemon are around."

"I doubt there is any Pokemon there for me," doubted Acerola.

"Yeah, same here," doubted Liza and Lisia.

"You'll be surprised," said Harumi. "There is Pokemon in this area that is not usually found in this region."

"What!" exclaimed the girls.

"You like ghost types right, Acerola?" asked Harumi.

Acerola and Lana sweatdropped as they wondered how she found that out already, but Acerola none the less answered.

"Why, yes," answered Acerola.

"Huh?" puzzled Lisia, "but you got a grass type earlier."

"Actually, Lisia, Rowlet's final evolution is a grass and ghost type," said Harumi.

"Really!" exclaimed Lisia.

"Yup," said Harumi. "Anyway, there is a water and ghost type that isn't from this region in that lake."

"What!" exclaimed Acerola as her eyes lit up in excitement. "What we waiting for? Let's go!"

Harumi smiled at that before replying, "Sure."

She led them farther into the forest, and as they went, they had to climb through vines, over trees, through thick bushes, and through tall grass. This place didn't seem to have much travel and seemed to be untouched by humans with no trails. Still, the others was confused as they haven't seen a Pokemon since they began to walk through the forest.

"I thought you said the deeper in, the more Pokemon there is Harumi?" questioned Lisia.

"Yeah, and we haven't seen any yet," said Liza.

Harumi stopped, but it wasn't because she said that. It was because she sees two auras coming in their direction and would be crossing their path extremely soon.

"It seems pretty empty, but un-," said Lana, but she didn't get to finish that as the bushes nearby rustled, and everyone heard it.

The four girls turned towards them while Harumi did not. Two Pokemon bounded out, crossing their path.

"Two Eevees," marveled the girls as they looked at them. "A-A-And, one of them is shiny."

The two Eevees jumped on a fallen tree, but when they heard the girls, they stopped and turned to them, looking at Lisia and Liza. They jumped off the fallen tree and ran towards Liza and Lisia. Harumi seeing that started to glow a pale pink startling Lana as she saw it.

"W-W-What?" puzzled Lana. "H-H-Harumi?"

"Fight me! Fight me!" cried the two Eevees looking at Liza and Lisia.

"What?" questioned Liza in worry and nervousness.

"A-A-Am I hearing the Eevees' voices?" puzzled Lana.

"You have a powerful psychic. Fight me! Fight me!" said the Eevee with a tuff of fur on its head to Liza.

"Go ahead, Liza," said Harumi.

"What, but Harumi," said Liza looking at her.

"It wants to fight you, so you might as well honor it," said Harumi.

Liza looked back at the Eevee to see it waiting for her to except.

"Are you sure?" asked Liza.

"Yeah! Fight! Fight! Let's Fight!" cried out the Eevee.

"Okay," said Liza.

"Lisia, you should too," said Harumi. "You'll be suprised to find out that Eevee can evolve into a fairy type."

"What? Fairy type?" puzzled Lisia.

"Yeah, It's a new type. Your Popplio's final evolution is a water and fairy type," answered Harumi.

Lisia's eyes widen as she heard that, but was interested in this fairy type she heard.

"Okay," said Lisia.

"Yay! Yay! Battle! Battle!" cried the two Eevees as they ran back farther away before turning back around, but the Shiny Eevee moved back, jumping on the fallen tree and sat there to watch. 

"You're first, Liza," said Harumi noticing which Eevee chose to go first.

"Right," said Liza as she unclipped the only Poke Ball she had with her, enlargened it, and tossed it calling out her Pokemon. "Lunatone, come on out!"

The Poke Ball released the Pokemon.

"Alright, let's rock!" cried out Lunatone looking at the Eevee before sweating then turning to her trainer. "Ahhh, Isn't this a bit excessive?"

"I know that Lunatone, but Eevee wants to battle you, so I decided to honor it," said Liza.

"Alright," said Lunatone looking back at the Eevee worried still.

"Wow," marveled Eevee at the Pokemon in front of it before it got down, ready to fight.

Eevee ran forward, leaving a trail behind it using Quick Attack, then jumped into the air to tackle the big rock Pokemon.

"Lunatone, stop it and slam it in the ground," said Liza.

Lunatone sweatdropped as she heard her say that, but none the less complied as she used Psychic to stop Eevee before slamming it into the forest ground, making a crashing sound ring throughout the forest and a few birds take flight. Lana and Acerola looked up to see they weren't birds from this region either.

"Ughhhh!" cried out Eevee as it was slammed into the ground.

After the dust cleared, Eevee was back up looking at the rock pokemon.

"So cool! So cool! Yay! Yay! A powerful psychic!" cheered Eevee before it got down, glaring at the rock Pokemon intimidatingly. "Come on, you overgrown rock!"

"Didn't your mother teach you manors, little girl," said Lunatone.

"T-T-This is amazing," said Lana.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd hear a Pokemon's voice like this," said Acerola.

Eevee took off using Quick Attack again, but this time it wasn't going straight like usual. It was zig-zagging as it went back and forth before jumping into the air.

"Stop it with-," said Liza, but before she could react, the little girl used Double Team making many copies of it. "Lunatone, use Rock Throw and knock the Double Team out."

"Right!" said Lunatone before using Rock Throw on the Double Team, but after it did, the Eevee was nowhere to be found. "What? Where that brat go?"

Liza continued to look around, trying to find where the Eevee went until it came up out of the ground, trying to hit Lunatone. Still, Lunatone's ability levitate activated, making Eevee miss it.

"It has Dig," said Liza realizing that it used Dig after having put up a Double Team for cover.

"This Eevee is pretty interesting," said Harumi. "It's not just brave, but feisty and resourceful."

"Yeah, this is a pretty interesting fight," agreed Acerola, with Lana nodding her head in agreement.

Eevee used Quick Attack again, charging at Lunatone before jumping into the air and using Double Team again.

"Lunatone, use Rock Throw and knock the Double Team away," said Liza.

"On it," said Lunatone as it used Rock Throw on the Double Team, but afterward, Eevee disappeared again.

"Lunatone, it's using Dig again. Keep on the lookout," said Liza.

"Got it," said Lunatone looking around the area for where Eevee will come up along with Liza.

"Lunatone, on your right," said Liza.

"Right, come little brat!" said Lunatone turning to her right.

Eevee shot out using Quick Attack again, and Liza was about to call out a move only for the Eevee to use Dig again going back underground. They started looking around again until they saw the ground moving and prepared themselves. Eevee came bounding out before using Double Team again, but Liza notice where the ground was moving nearby Lunatone and spoke up.

Lunatone, use-," said Liza about to call out an attack, but before she could, Eevee showed itself throwing Shadow Ball at it. "Lunatone, use Psychic, and throw it back at it."

"Right," said Lunatone as it stopped the Shadow Ball with Psychic and threw it back at the Eevee.

"Ugghhhh," cried out the Eevee hit by the Shadow Ball that was sent back, but it landed back on the ground and charged forward with Quick Attack going in a zig-zag pattern. When it got close, it used Dig coming up on another side before using Double Team. Liza had Lunatone knock them away with Rock Throw, which it did, but Eevee used Dig to hide. Eevee came up behind Lunatone before using Shadow Ball, which crashed into Lunatone. Still, with its high defense, it didn't take to much damage, and before Lunatone could recover, Eevee used Quick Attack running forward in a zig-zag before jumping and hitting Lunatone.

"Lunatone, Psychic," said Liza.

"Right," said Lunatone using Psychic on the Eevee to stop it.

"Hypnosis," said Liza.

"Time to take a nap," said Lunatone using Hypnosis, putting the little Eevee to sleep before setting it down.

"Alright," said Liza, getting out a Luxury Ball and enlarging it before throwing it at the Eevee.

Eevee was sucked into it, and then the Luxury Ball hit the ground. It wiggled once, twice, then Eevee popped out, sending the Luxury Ball back to Liza.

"Wow, talk about feisty," said Harumi impressed.

"Dang still putting up a fight in its sleep, huh?" said Liza. "Lunatone, pick it up and slam it into the ground, then use Rock Tomb."

"Alright," said Lunatone picking the Eevee back up and slamming it into the ground, making it groan in its sleep before it was hit with Rock Tomb.

"Okay, let's try this again," said Liza as she threw the Luxury Ball again.

It wiggled once, twice, and out popped the Eevee again. Liza sighed as she saw that before having Lunatone slam it into the ground and use Rock Tomb again. Afterward, the Eevee fainted with swirls in its eyes.

"Alright, go Luxury Ball," said Liza throwing it for the third time.

The Eevee went inside of it, and this time, it didn't even wiggle at all when there was a click indicating capture.

"Alright, I got Eevee," said Liza as she held up the Luxury Ball.

The Shiny Eevee seeing that the first battle was over, jumped off the tree before running forward.

"Alright, my turn!" said Shiny Eevee.

"It's your turn now, Lisia," said Liza turning to her and stepping back.

"Right," said Lisia stepping forward, unclipping a Poke Ball.

"Let's go," said Shiny Eevee.

"Come on out, Popplio," said Lisia releasing her Popplio.

"Yay more fun!" said Popplio excited as it looked at the Shiny Eevee.

Shiny Eevee ran forward using Quick Attack in a zig-zag pattern, and as it got close, Lisia called out her move.

"Dodge to the right," said Lisia.

Popplio dodged it to the right while Lana continued to watch with interest before deciding to let her Popplio out.

"Who we fighting?" puzzled Popplio looking around.

"We are not fighting Popplio," said Lana. "I just want you to watch this fight."

"Ehhh! You can understand me?" puzzled Popplio.

"Yes, but not sure exactly how," said Lana.

"Amazing," marveled Popplio. "Alright, let's watch."

Popplio continued to watch the fight closely and curious. Acerola released her Rowlet before telling it to watch as well, and Harumi released her Litten so it could watch too.

"Got it," said Popplio waiting as the Shiny Eevee ran forward, trying to follow it.

Eevee, however, used Double Team making many copies of it.

"What?" questioned Popplio startled and confused, looking at all the copies of Eevee. "What's going on?

Popplio started to look nervous, but Lisia calmed her down.

"Popplio, calm down and use Water Gun on the Double Team," said Lisia.

"Alright," said Popplio using Water Gun on the Double Team, but Eevee was gone after that, making Popplio nervous and confused. "What? Where it go?"

"Popplio, calm down. It's using Dig, keep your eyes open," said Lisia.

"Right," said Popplio looking around carefully, trying to spot where the Shiny Eevee will come up.

Lisia noticed the ground behind it starting to move and called it out.

"Popplio behind you," said Lisia.

Popplio spun around as Eevee came up and used Swift to hit Popplio. 

"Popplio, use Water Gun on the Swift," said Lisia.

"Got it," said Popplio as it shot out water at the swift, making light rain down and bath Popplio. "Yay!" Popplio clapped excitedly.

"What? What was that!" puzzled Shiny Eevee. "So cool."

Shiny Eevee continued to look at Popplio in awe as it seen it bathed in the light of the attack, making it look pretty.

"So pretty," marveled Shiny Eevee.

"Popplio, use Pound," said Lisia.

Shiny Eevee was brought out of looking at Popplio in admiration and awe as it heard that using Quick Attack to dodge it before spining around and heading back toward Popplio. It used Iron Tail as it got close and gave no time to counter.

"Aaaaah," cried Popplio.

"Popplio, shake it off," said Lisia.

Popplio shook it's head shaking off the effect of the attack before looking back at the Shiny Eevee.

"Yay! I got a hit!" exclaimed Eevee excitedly before using Quick Attack again in a zig-zag.

It then used Double Team again, and Lisia had her Popplio use Water Gun to take out the Double Team, but again it used Dig, so they started looking around for where it would come up. It came up to the right before using Shadow Ball, but Lisia had her Popplio use Water Gun on the Shadow Ball. Shiny Eevee then used Quick Attack in zig-zag, but this time didn't use Double Team, and Lisia had Popplio dodge to the left.

"Oh, no, you don't," said Shiny Eevee as it changed direction quickly and used Iron Tail.

"Popplio, use Water Gun," said Lisia.

"Alright," said Popplio spinning around and using Water Gun on the Shiny Eevee.

Shiny Eevee was hit, but also still landed its hit as well.

"Aaaaah!" cried out Shiny Eevee and Popplio.

"Popplio, shake it off and use Pound," said Lisia.

"Alright," said Popplio shaking off the effects of the attack before using Pound.

Shiny Eevee tucked it's head in as Popplio went to use Pound to hit it. Lisia saw that and looked worried.

 _"That's Skull Bash,"_ thought Harumi. 

"What is it doing?" puzzled Lana.

"Aaaah!" cried Eevee as it was hit, but it raised its defense and took less damage from the attack before attacking back, hitting Popplio.

"AAAAAH!" cried Popplio before it crashed farther away, making a cloud appear.

"Popplio, are you alright?" questioned Lisia.

"I-I-I can do this," said Popplio as it came back out of the cloud to Lisia.

It was panting tired, and so was the Shiny Eevee.

"What was that?" questioned Lana.

"Skull Bash," said Harumi. "It's a powerful normal physical attack that first raises the defense and then rams the target the next. Normally Eevees from this region wouldn't know it, but the Pokemon here are unique."

"Amazing," marveled Lana and Acerola at the powerful attack.

Shiny Eevee used Quick Attack again, but it was slower than before due to exhaustion. Lisia waited until it was just about to strike when she called out for Popplio to dodge it and use Water Gun quickly. Shiny Eevee was hit and fainted, having no stamina left from all the running as well as the hits. Lisia used a Poke Ball and caught it.

"Alright, we got Eevee," said Lisia holding up the Poke Ball. "Great job Popplio."

"It was fun but tough," said Popplio. "I'm glad I didn't fail you."

"Awe, you did great," said Lisia. "You did your best."

Lisia petted Popplio, and it jumped into her arms happily.

"Well, that was an interesting fight," said Harumi, "and I'm pretty sure if you checked its moves, you might find that it has a move called Baby Doll Eyes since it has Quick Attack. That means if you get its affection up, then it should evolve into a fairy type."

"I will work on that," said Lisia nodding her head.

The girls went to work at healing their Pokemon up with some items and then recalled them.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter four of Pokemon: Legends & Heros. I do hope you enjoy this. This chapter originally was part of chapter two, but considering that it was over 8k words long, I decided to split the two chapters and make them separate. In this chapter, the girls got themselves a Z-Ring, had a nice meal, and started on their Journey, catching a few pokemon along the way. A few of you might be questioning why I'm giving them a Z-Ring instead of a Z-Power Ring, but that will be explained as the story progresses. Anyway, enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Legends & Heros.

Hopefully, the story is sounding better. I have been trying to make it sound much better by using words that would help with the emotions in the story. If I get some wrong feel free to point them out and suggest words to replace said and so on. I noticed I used said a lot and I'm working on trying to use it a bit less to make the story sound better.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Pokemon or the Characters, but I do own my own OC Characters Harumi and her mother, Asami. There may or may not be more OC's later as well just depends on how the story goes.


	5. Forest Fishing & Ten Cart Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Harumi and the girls gained the Z-rings and began their journey as they revisited the forest, catching a few new Pokemon on the way. Now it is time for the story to continue, but what will happen next? Well, the only way we are going to know is by following as the story continues.

Just as they recalled them, there was a crash of lightning nearby that got all the girl's attention. Harumi noticed the auras in the distance and smiled.

"There's a Pokemon for you, Liza, and Lisia might want to catch the other," said Harumi.

"Really?" wondered Liza and Lisia.

"Yup," said Harumi.

"Let's go!" said Liza.

They all made their way to where the lightning came from with Harumi leading the way and her Litten beside her. The others followed her since they don't know the way through this forest. When they got to the place, there was a Caterpie that was fainted and a Pikachu. Lisia used a Poke Ball on the Caterpie catching it since it has fainted. Liza was confused as she looked at Harumi.

"Huh? What was you talking about, Harumi? It's a Pikachu," puzzled Liza.

"You be pretty surprised to find out that in this region, its evolved form Raichu is an electric and psychic type," said Harumi.

"What!" exclaimed Lisia and Liza while Lana and Acerola smiled.

"Some Pokemon that is from other regions are different here," said Harumi. 

"Amazing!" shouted Liza with stars in her eyes in excitement before calling for her Eevee. "Eevee, come on out!"

"Who's there!" shouted Pikachu looking around until it seen the girls, the Pokemon, and the Eevee. "You want a piece of me, small fry!"

"Who you calling small fry!" shouted Eevee annoyed.

"You, punny girl," said Pikachu. 

 _"This one seems to have a mighty attitude,"_ thought Harumi as she heard that.

"You can't beat me," said Pikachu. "Go back to your den, small fry!"

"I'll show you!" shouted Eevee, glaring at Pikachu intimidatingly as it crouched down, ready to attack.

"You want to go! Let's go, furball!" shouted Pikachu crouching down.

While everyone else watched and Liza prepared herself for the battle, Lisia went about tending to Caterpie, who was pretty roughed up. When Caterpie noticed the Eevee that was about to battle the same Pikachu, it looked worried, but Lisia told it not to worry, making the Caterpie look at her curious. Pikachu took off, leaving a white trail behind having used Quick Attack, but unlike the Eevee, this one was going in a straight line. Lana was about to say something, but Harumi put a hand over her mouth, silencing her, and she looked at her in confusion to see her shaking her head before she tapped her ears. Lana seemed to have understood the message, so Harumi took her hand off her mouth and went back to watching with the others.

"Eevee dodge it," said Liza.

"Got it," said Eevee as it dodged the Pikachu's Quick Attack to the right.

"You're not getting away from me," said Pikachu as it skidded, changing directions and heading back towards the Eevee.

"Eevee, you know what to do, use Double Team," said Liza.

"Alright," said Eevee as it made many copies of itself making Pikachu stop.

"Are you taking me for a fool?" questioned Pikachu before it released Thunder Shock on the Double Team, but after that, the Eevee was gone. "What? Where it go?"

Pikachu continued to look around, trying to find the Eevee looking disoriented. The ground under Pikachu started moving, then Eevee came out, having used Dig on the Pikachu, sending it flying.

"Aaaaah... ugggg!" cried out Pikachu as it was hit and sent back. 

"Eevee, Shadow Ball," said Liza.

"Take this," said Eevee as it used Shadow Ball to hit the Pikachu.

"Oh, no, you don't," said Pikachu as it used Iron Tail to hit the Shadow Ball back at Eevee. 

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball on the Shadow Ball," said Liza.

"What!" exclaimed Pikachu.

Eevee used Shadow Ball on the Shadow Ball, making light rain down and bath Eevee and make the Pikachu look confused, but Liza didn't stop there.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack," said Liza.

Eevee took off towards Pikachu in a zig-zag pattern, and Pikachu was looking around disoriented, trying to find where Eevee was going to strike.

"What? What is this?" puzzled Pikachu before it tried to use Thunder Shock to hit the Eevee, but kept missing it.

"Double Team Eevee followed by Shadow Ball," said Liza as she looked to Rotom Dex. "Rotom bring up Eevee's information, but don't say anything."

"Leave it to me," said Rotom Dex as it scanned the Eevee before displaying all the moves it knows to Liza, who was looking them over.

While she was doing that, Eevee disappeared making copies of it, and Pikachu was about to use Thunder Shock to take them out but was hit by Shadow Ball.

"Aaaaah... Uggggg!" cried Pikachu annoyed.

"Eevee Quick Attack then Double Team, you know what to do after that," said Liza before replying to Rotom Dex. "Thanks, Rotom Dex."

Eevee took off towards Pikachu again leave a trail of white in a zig-zag pattern, and Pikachu tried to hit the Eevee with Thunder Shock but kept missing it. When Eevee got closer, she used Double Team, making many copies of it. Pikachu hit the copies with Thunder Shock, but again Eevee was gone having used the Double Team as cover for Dig.

"What? Stop hiding, you furball!" snapped Pikachu, looking around, trying to find the Eevee.

The ground under Pikachu started moving, and then Eevee came bounding out using Dig hitting Pikachu and making it fly backward.

"Aaaaah... Ugggg," said Pikachu before using Thunder Shock.

"Eevee dodge it with Double Team," said Liza.

Eevee made many copies of itself effectively dodging the Thunder Shock before it used them as cover for Dig again. Pikachu got rid of them with her Thunder Shock, but again Eevee was gone from its sight. 

"Stop playing games!" snapped Pikachu, looking around the field.

The ground behind Pikachu started moving, and Eevee came out of it.

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball," said Liza.

Eevee used Shadow Ball hitting Pikachu again.

"Aaaaah... Ugggg," said Pikachu as the Shadow Ball hit it.

Pikachu got annoyed so much that it released a powerful Thunder Shock destroying a lot of the ground around the area and hitting Eevee. Afterward, Eevee was laying down twitching from the attack paralyzed from the attack.

"Haha. Take that! I win!" smirked Pikachu thinking it won.

Caterpie looked worried at the Eevee as it saw it was hit by the electric attack and was paralyzed, thinking it was all over. Eevee got back up, glaring at the Pikachu, making it startled and look surprised along with Caterpie.

"What?" questioned Pikachu. "You can still fight? You should have given up."

"I will never give up! Your punny electric attacks will never keep me down!" shouted Eevee, glaring at Pikachu.

"You sealed your fate," said Pikachu getting down, glaring at the Eevee.

Pikachu took off forward towards Eevee, coating its body in lightning, having used Volt Tackle. Liza waited for the Pikachu to get close to it before giving an order.

"Eevee, use Double Team followed by Hyper Voice," said Liza.

Eevee dodged the Pikachu's Volt Tackle by using Double Team before it let loose a horribly echoing shout making the Pikachu cover its ears so it could not ear what came next.

"Eevee Dig and follow with Shadow Ball," said Liza.

Eevee disappeared underground before coming up and hitting Pikachu with it sending it flying, but as it was flying, Eevee let loose a Shadow Ball, which crashed into Pikachu and made it faint. Liza got out a Luxury Ball and enlargened it before throwing it at the fainted Pikachu. It didn't even wiggle once before it was caught.

"Good job, Eevee. We got Pikachu!" said Liza holding up the Luxury Ball.

"Yay!" said Eevee jumping in the air before its body gave off some lightning.

"Eevee, use Heal Bell," said Liza noticing that.

Eevee used Heal Bell and got rid of the paralysis that Pikachu gave to it then Liza started going to work at restoring her Eevee's health. After that was done, she looked down at the Pikachu's Luxury Ball in worry. She brought the Pikachu out before going about healing it up, and when it woke up, it looked at her.

"What? No way! I'm going to be a powerful Raichu!" shouted Pikachu. 

"Pikachu, you're not the only one with dreams," said Liza. "Eevee has dreams too."

"Really?" asked Pikachu looking at Eevee.

"Yeah, I want to be a powerful Espeon," said Eevee. "Psychic power is so cool."

"Yeah," said Pikachu, "but I never heard of people understanding me before."

Eevee went over to Harumi before she started circling her bouncing around her.

"She's using strong psychic powers," said Eevee. "It's so cool."

"Ehhhh!" exclaimed Lana. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I was born with Psychic, Aura, and Aura Sight," said Harumi before she walked forward towards Pikachu, getting down looking at it. "Pikachu, do you know why you lost?"

"Because Eevee was playing games," said Pikachu.

"It wasn't playing games," said Harumi making Pikachu look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" puzzled Pikachu.

"It was using tactics," said Harumi. "You're strong, but without tactics, you will never be able to get stronger. You need someone to help you and show you how to use tactics."

Pikachu looked at Liza and then at Eevee before walking over to Eevee.

"Sorry about earlier," said Pikachu. "Want to work together to achieve our dreams?"

"Yeah, let's both help each other out with our trainer helping both of us," said Eevee.

"Yeah, let's get strong together," said Pikachu.

"Well, now how about we head to the lake," said Harumi standing up, "but before that, you owe Caterpie an apology, Pikachu. It's alright to have dreams, but that don't mean you can bully others."

Pikachu went over to Caterpie and apologized to it for what it did, and the two talked to each other for a little bit. Harumi soon got their attention ready to move on, and everyone agreed, so they started making their way to the lake following Harumi with her Litten next to her.

After a little while of going farther into the thick forest, they finally came out at the Lake. Lana, Acerola, Lisia, Liza, and the Pokemon seemed to be amazed by the lake that was surrounded by forest on all sides. A few Pokemon jumped out of the lake catching the girl's attention.

"What Pokemon was that?" puzzled Lana, having never seen it.

"T-T-That was a Feebas!" exclaimed Lisia. "It comes from the Hoenn Region."

"Yup," said Harumi.

The girls looked excited as they heard that. Lana's eyes lit up in excitement before she took her bag off. She started going through it before pulling out a fishing rod.

"That's a fishing rod," said Lisia noticing it before she took her bag off and went through it, pulling out her own finishing rod.

Liza and Acerola did the same thing as Acerola spoke up.

"I'm glad I brought my fishing r..." she cut herself off as all four girls looked at each other in realization before turning to Harumi.

"Harumi doesn't have a fishing rod," said the girls together.

"Don't worry about me," said Harumi. "You all have some fun. I'll be right over there with Litten watching."

Harumi pointed a little way nearby before turning and going over there with Litten and sitting down on the ground. The three girls sighed, but none the less went to work at getting their fishing poles ready, then they went over to the lake and cast them into the water with their Pokemon nearby them. Harumi wasn't using her Psychic powers at this time. Some time went by without any of the girls getting any bits at all, but soon Lana's lure went underwater.

"Po Pop Popplio!" cried Lana's Popplio noticing the lure.

"Ahhh, I got one!" exclaimed Lana as her Popplio got her attention. 

She started to real it in until she got it to shore.

"Huh? What Pokemon is this?" puzzled Lana.

The other girls looked over, but they never saw it before either and was confused. 

"That's a Finneon," said Harumi. "It's not usually found around here and comes from the Shinno Region."

"Amazing," said Lana with stars in her eyes. "Let's go, Popplio!"

"Po Pop Popplio!" cried Popplio as it jumped in front of Lana, ready to battle.

It put up a good fight, but none the less was captured by Lana, then she put her line back into the water. There was no more bits for a while until Lana got one.

"I got another!" exclaimed Lana.

"Amazing," marveled the three other girls as they heard that.

"Po lio Poppi!" cried Lana's Popplio, clapping excitedly for its trainer.

Lana started to real it in while the others watched until she got it to shore. 

"Huh?" puzzled the girls, not having seen the Pokemon before.

"Hor... Horsea!" cried the Pokemon.

"That's a Horsea," said Harumi. "It originates from the Kanto Region."

"Wow!" exclaimed Lana.

"Pop Popplio!" cried Lana's Popplio, jumping in front of her ready to battle.

Lana battled it, and after a decent fight caught it, then threw her line back into the water. Not too long after she threw it into the water, it went back underwater.

"I got another!" exclaimed Lana.

"My gosh!" exclaimed the other girls as they heard that amazed.

Lana started reeling it in until she got it to the shore, but her breath was caught in her throat as she gasped in shock.

"It's a Shiny Magikarp," gasped the other girls.

Lana caught it without to much trouble then threw her line back into the water, but after a while, she wasn't getting any more bits.

"Hmmm, not getting anymore," said Lana.

Lisia's line went underwater along with Acerola's as they looked at her.

"Ee Eev Eevee!" cried Lisia's Shiny Eevee noticing her line went under getting Lisia's attention where she saw she got a bit.

"I got one!" exclaimed Lisia before she started to reel it in.

"Ro Row Rowlet!" cried Acerola's Rowlet getting Acerola's attention.

"Aaaaah, I got one too!" exclaimed Acerola before she started to reel it in.

Lisia's was the first one to make it to shore, and she gasped as she saw it making the girls look over at it.

"A Feebas," said Lana.

"N-N-Not just any Feebas," said Liza. "A Shiny Feebas."

"Ee Eevee!" cried Lisia's Eevee jumping in front of Lisia, ready to battle.

"Right," said Lisia before she went about fighting the Feebas and not long after caught it.

Just as she was fighting it, Acerola got her line to shore to see a Pokemon she never saw before.

"Is this the one?" puzzled Acerola.

The others looked over to see it but never seen it before either.

"That is indeed the one," said Harumi. "That is a Frillish that originates from the Unova Region."

"Amazing!" cried Acerola as her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Ro Row Rowlet!" cried Rowlet jumping in front of her ready for battle.

Acerola went about fighting it, and after a decent fight, she caught it a little after Lisia caught her own.

"Well, that's probably all for me here," said Acerola.

"Same here," said Lisia.

The two girls went over to where Harumi was at with the only two left fishing being Lana and Liza. After a good while, neither of them was getting a bit.

"Nothing seems to be biting," said Liza.

"Agreed," said Lana.

"That's because there isn't anything there at the time," said Harumi before pointing farther down the lake. "You'd be better off going down there."

Lana and Liza looked at her then went about reeling their line in before making their way farther down the lake. Harumi and the others went with them before sitting down nearby to watch. After a little while, Lana's line went underwater.

"I got one!" exclaimed Lana.

Liza sighed as she heard that, but none the less smiled for her. Lana started to reel it in until she got it to shore, but gasped when she saw it.

"A shiny Chinchou!" exclaimed Lana.

"Pop Plio!" cried her Popplio as it jumped in front of her, ready for battle.

Lana started battling it, and after a tough fight, she managed to catch it, then she put her line back in the water. After a little while, Liza's line went underwater.

"I got something!" exclaimed Liza as she started realing it in until she got it to shore. 

"Star Staryu!" cried the Pokemon.

"A Staryu," said Liza smiling as she saw it. 

"Pi Pika!" cried Liza's Pikachu.

"Ee Eev Eevee!" cried Liza's Eevee, along with Pikachu, both excited.

Pikachu jumped in front of her trainer, ready to fight, having gotten the okay from Eevee. After a decent fight, Liza caught it before deciding to call it good for now and joined Harumi and the other girls while they watched Lana. Lana wanted to get a Feebas for herself. She didn't care if it was normal or not; all she wanted was to get one. After a little while, her line went underwater.

"I got one!" exclaimed Lana as she started to reel it in until she got it to shore, but when she did, she gasped. "A shiny Feebas!"

"Pop Popplio!" cried her Popplio, clapping excitedly for her trainer before jumping in front of her ready to battle. 

It didn't take her long to catch it, and after that, she was satisfied.

"Alright, I guess that's good enough for now," said Lana, satisfied with her catches putting her fishing rod away.

The others got up when she was done putting it away.

"How about we get going," said Harumi. "There's another place I want to check out before it gets dark."

The four girls looked at her before they looked down with gloominess knowing that Harumi hasn't caught anything while they caught a lot. 

"Now, Now, don't worry," beamed Harumi at the girls.

They all looked up before blushing at her radiant smile. Harumi turned before they made their way back out of the forest. Harumi knew a Pokemon was watching them ever since they began fishing, or more importantly, watching her as she noticed its aura. As they continued to walk down the lake heading back out of it, there was a splash before a Pokemon jumped out in front of Harumi.

"Po Pop Popplio!" cried Popplio looking at Harumi.

"It's a Popplio!" exclaimed the other girls.

Harumi looked at it before she gave of a faint pink aura.

"What is it?" asked Harumi.

"You got a powerful aura. Battle! Battle!" cried the Popplio before clapping excitedly then doing a flip.

"I'd be glad to," said Harumi.

The girls gave them some distance while Harumi and Popplio moved farther from the lake then they turned to each other. Harumi unclipped a Poke Ball and enlargened it before calling out her Pokemon.

"Litten, come on out," said Harumi.

"Alright, I'm up!" cried Litten excitedly.

"Yay! Yay! Fight! Fight!" cried Popplio before glaring at Litten fiercely.

Litten glared back at Popplio just as fiercely. Liza, the other girls, and their Pokemon watched the battle nearby.

"Pikachu, Eevee, I want you two to watch this," said Liza.

"Right," said both Pikachu and Eevee as they watched the battle intensely.

Popplio started by using a ring of water around itself, having used Aqua Ring, then it used Pound on Litten.

 _"Litten, dodge it to the right and use Scratch,"_ said Harumi telepathically.

Litten dodged it to the right then used Scratch, making Popplio take damage.

"Aaaaah Ugggg," said Popplio as it took the hit, but it recovered not long after, and its Aqua Ring kicked in healing it some.

Popplio then used Water Gun on Litten.

 _"Litten, use Ember on the Water Gun followed by Scratch,"_ said Harumi.

Litten used Ember on the Water Gun, making light rain down bathing it in the light.

"Wow so cool!" marveled Popplio excitedly as it clapped at seeing that before noticing Litten coming at it and dodged it to the right before trying to use Pound on it.

 _"Litten, dodge it to the left and use Ember,"_ said Harumi.

Litten dodged it to the left and then went to use Ember, but Popplio spun around and shot off a Water Gun hitting the Ember and bathing itself in light.

"Yay! Yay!" cried Popplio as it clapped excitedly before using Disarming Voice.

 _"Litten, use Ember on the Disarming Voice, then get in close with Scratch before dodging right and using Ember,"_ said Harumi.

Litten used Ember on the Disarming Voice bathing itself again in a glow before going in preparing to use Scratch but instead dodged to the right as Popplio went to use a Pound on it and used Ember. 

"Aaaaah!" cried Popplio as the Ember hit it, and then it was burned, causing damage every now and then. "Owww... that's hot!"

None the less, Popplio retaliated as it used a Water Gun hitting Litten, which was super effective, and it took some damage.

"Aaaah!" cried Litten as the super effective move hit it.

The battle continued fiercely with Popplio's Aqua Ring kicking in throughout the battle, restoring some health, but with it burnt now; it was also taking some damage. A bunch of Pound, Scratch, Water Gun, Ember, Disarming Voice, and Aqua Ring continued throughout the battle, and after a while, both Litten and Popplio was slightly worn down. The two continued to clash with one another, not giving up, but in the end, Popplio fainted, and Harumi used a Poke Ball on it catching it.

"Alright, we caught Popplio!" shouted Harumi holding up the Poke Ball.

"Yay!" cried Litten jumping in the air in celebration. 

"Hey, Rotom Dex, scan this," said Harumi.

"Always happy to assist," said Rotom Dex scanning the Poke Ball of Popplio before displaying the information to Harumi.

While it was doing that, the other girls made their way over to Harumi, who was looking through the information, but as they got to Harumi, her face paled, and so did Liza's.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lisia and the other girls noticing their faces.

"No," said Harumi shaking her head before looking up. "This Popplio just had Perish Song, and if it had used it, in only a little while, Litten would have fainted."

"My gosh!" exclaimed the girls.

"They both battled well, so I think they deserve a reward," said Harumi standing up. "I'll have them meet them."

The girls nodded their heads in understanding. Harumi called out Popplio before tending to it then she explained to it that she has a reward for it for such a good battle. Popplio was excited, wondering what the award was along with Litten. Harumi unclipped the Poke Balls from her necklace before calling her friends out.

"Come on out, my friends and shine like the moon and sun!" shouted Harumi as she threw the balls, releasing them.

The two Pokemon came out, and Popplio and Litten was surprised as they looked at the majestic Pokemon Solgaleo and Lunala in awe. They was not the only ones as Liza's Eevee, Liza's Pikachu, and Acerola's Rowlet looked at them in awe as well. Popplio and Litten recovered after a while and went over to them and tried to attack them with Water Gun, Ember, Pound, Scratch, and Disarming Voice trying to fight them while Harumi watched amused at the two's bravery. Litten was attempting to fight Solgaleo while Popplio was trying to fight Lunala. Solgaleo and Lunala eventually used Psychic and slammed them into the ground with just enough strength to make the two faint. This, however, made Liza's Eevee and Pikachu excited at the fact they know Psychic. They rushed forward before trying to fight them as well with Pikachu trying to fight Lunala and Eevee trying to fight Solgaleo much to Liza's surprise and Harumi's amusement at their bravery. Eventually, they was fainted by Solgaleo and Lunala with another Psychic as they slammed them into the ground just enough to faint them. Harumi recalled Solgaleo and Lunala before she in the girls went about tending to the fainted Pokemon. Once they recovered, Harumi explained not to tell anyone about them except their other Pokemon, which they agreed. With that, they began to make their way out of the forest with Harumi leading the way. Harumi's Litten and Popplio was next to her leading the way, and the other girls followed with their Pokemon.

Before they made it out of the forest, Harumi closed her eyes. They continued the rest of the way like that even after they made it out of the forest. Harumi continued to lead the way with the girls following until they got to the ocean again. Lana paled as she remembered what happened, but Harumi put a hand on her shoulder, asking her if she was alright and Lana remembering that she sucked her penis blushed and said yes. After that, they made their way down the beach, passing the Professor's lab, but they didn't stop there as they continued until they came to some rocks. Harumi started climbing up and over them with the girls following, and even the Pokemon was doing the same thing. They climbed down the other side when someone saw them and spoke up.

"What the?" questioned a male. "Did you just climb over the rocks?"

"Yes," said Harumi.

The guy was shocked as he heard that surprised and Harumi and the girls made their way towards the cavern, but the guy eventual recovered and seen where they was going.

"You're not going to want to go in there," warned the man. "It'll be best if you wait until later."

"Thanks for your warning, but I'm going," said Harumi.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said the man.

Harumi just waved it off and continued with the other girls and their Pokemon following. When they got inside, Harumi led the way with her eyes still closed, and thanks to her Aura Sight, allowing her to know where the Pokemon was at, they was able to avoid any unnecessary fights. It acted like someone using a repel, but in a unique way. Eventually, they came out in a hallow, but by that time, it was starting to get late in the day and would be dark soon.

"Alright, how about we set up camp here for the day," said Harumi.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Lisia.

They went about setting up camp, which was a unique camp as they didn't bring tents or anything like that. All they brought was some sleeping bags with them. Harumi had gathered some stuff for a fire, and Litten helped with starting the fire with Ember. After that, Harumi went about making some food for everyone with the help of her Pokemon, and they had dinner. Harumi let out Solgaleo and Lunala so she could feed them. After dinner, Harumi went about training Litten and Popplio together. Lisia went about tending to her Shiny Feebas with Lana asking her questions about it, and Lisia was glad to help her out. Liza went to train her Pikachu, Eevee, and Staryu while Acerola went to train her Rowlet and Frillish. When Lisia was done with her Shiny Feebas, she went about working on her Shiny Eevee while Lana went about working on her Shiny Feebas and her other Pokemon before going about training them. When Lisia was done tending to her Shiny Eevee, she went about training her Pokemon as well. Meanwhile, Harumi can see an aura of a Pokemon that was watching her while she was training her Litten and Popplio. Soon darkness came, and they all called it a day before getting some rest.

The next day morning came, and Harumi was up well before the sun came up, getting some early morning training done before starting on breakfast for everyone. The others woke up while she was making breakfast. Lisia went about tending to her Shiny Feebas, and Lana seeing that went about doing the same thing with her Pokemon. Lisia then worked on her Shiny Eevee, and once done, breakfast was ready for everyone. Everyone went about eating even the Pokemon as Harumi feed them the Pokemon food she made. Just as they was about finishing with breakfast, a Pokemon jumped out before rushing over to Solgaleo and barking, which got the girl's attention. Lisia and Liza was confused, having never seen the Pokemon before.

"What Pokemon is that?" asked Lisia and Liza.

"It's a Shiny Rockruff!" gasped Lana and Acerola.

The Shiny Rockruff continued to try to attack Solgaleo with Tackle, which Solgaleo shrugged off. Harumi just continued to watch it amused and seeing how brave the Rockruff was. She didn't bother to have Rotom Dex scan it when it asked her if it should and just continued watching. After a little while of putting up with the Rockruff's failed attempts to fight, Solgaleo used Psychic on it and slammed it into the ground with enough force to make it faint. With breakfast over, Harumi went about training her Litten and Popplio with the girls tending and training theirs as well. The Shiny Rockruff recovered while Harumi was training her Litten and Popplio and sat there watching her as she did.

Soon it was time for lunch, and Harumi stopped training her Litten and Popplio to prepare everyone lunch. When she was done, she sat lunch out for the girls and the Pokemon, but as she sat down Solgaleo's lunch and sat down to eat lunch herself, the Shiny Rockruff ran over to Solgaleo before it started to eat her food. Solgaleo didn't seem to be bothered by it and was more than willing to share, but this amused Harumi as she saw it and surprised Lana and Acerola as they never saw such behavior from a Rockruff before. When lunch was over, the Shiny Rockruff tried to attack Solgaleo again with Tackle and Rock Throw, which didn't even leave a scratch on Solgaleo. Harumi's Litten and Popplio seeing this joined in as they ran over and started to try to fight them again. Liza's Pikachu and Eevee decided to join them as well and ran over before trying to attack the two. Rowlet finding out that Lunala was a ghost type along with Frillish went over before they joined in trying to fight Lunala much to the girls' surprise and Harumi's amusement. They was all eventually slammed into the ground with Psychic just enough to make them all faint. Harumi took that time to relax as she waited for them all to recover.

Dinner time came, and Harumi went about making dinner for everyone, and by the time she finished and sat the food out, the Pokemon recovered before going about eating. Acerola's Rowlet and Frillish started eating Lunala's food along with Liza's Pikachu and Harumi's Popplio. Liza's Eevee, Harumi's Litten, and the Shiny Rockruff started eating Solgaleo's food together. Solgaleo and Lunala just gave their food up, letting the others have it instead and didn't seem to mind. Once the others was finished and full, Harumi made Solgaleo and Lunla some more food for them to eat, and they went about eating it. After everyone was fed, the Shiny Rockruff and the other Pokemon tried fighting Solgaleo and Lunala again. During the fight, the Shiny Rockruff used a few new moves before all the Pokemon was pounded into the ground with Psychic just enough to make them faint. The girls went to sleep, leaving the Pokemon to their own devices, and eventually, they recovered before they went to sleep themselves. The other girls feel asleep long before Harumi did, and not long later, the Shiny Rockruff came over before crawling under Harumi's sleeping bag and falling asleep lying on her stomach.

Harumi woke up early the next day way before the other girls did and just laid there, but undid part of the sleeping bag letting the Shiny Rockruff be seen laying on her stomach. She laid there looking up at the sky for a good amount of time. Soon the girls' Pokemon woke up, and Harumi's Litten and Popplio seeing the Shiny Rockruff laying on Harumi's stomach went over before they laid down next to her. The other Pokemon just waited for their trainers to get up, and it wasn't long later when they did. They all yawn and stretched before looking around, wondering if Harumi was making breakfast, but not seeing that she was, they was confused and looked around until they saw her.

"Ehhh!" shouted Lana and Acerola in surprise and shock as they saw the behavior of the Shiny Rockruff, Harumi's Litten, and Harumi's Popplio.

They have never seen such behavior such as this before, and neither has Lisia and Liza. The Rockruff woke up before yawning and stretching, then got off and went to start fighting with Solgaleo again. The other Pokemon seeing this joined in while Harumi finally got up and started making breakfast for everyone. By the time she finished the Pokemon has fainted courtesy of Lunala and Solgaleo. Harumi fed Solgaleo and Lunala first along with them, and they finished before the other Pokemon woke back up. After they did, Harumi fed them the same food that she feeds Solgaleo and Lunala, and they went about eating it.

After breakfast, the Shiny Rockruff and other Pokemon tried to fight Solgaleo and Lunala again, but they was fainted by the two slamming them into the ground with Psychic. Harumi waiting for them to recover again along with the other girls, and Lisia went about working on her Feebass and Shiny Eevee along with Lana working on her Pokemon and training them. During Lisia working on her Shiny Eevee, it evolved, becoming a beautiful white and bright blue Pokemon with light pink eyes.

"Ehhh!" exclaimed Lisia. "I-I-Is this the fairy type?"

"It is," said Harumi nodding her head.

"Amazing," marveled Lisia looking at her newly evolved Eevee.

"Syl... Sylveon!" cried the Pokemon happily as it jumped around.

Lisia smiled before she petted the Pokemon, and Harumi told her its name, so she knew what it was. After that, Lana was working on training her Pokemon when her Shiny Magikarp evolved into an enormous and beautiful Shiny Gyarados, which surprised Lana, but she was happy with it. Even though it looked pretty intimidating, it was really friendly towards everyone there. Lana's Popplio also evolved into Brionne during the training, which made Lana happy to see that. Lisia went to train her Pokemon, and her Popplio evolved into Brionne as well, much to her happiness and excitement. At the same time, her Caterpie evolved into Metapod and then into Butterfree. Liza trained her Staryu up before evolving it with a water stone she had on her into Starmie. Not much happened after that, and sometime later, it was time for lunch.

Harumi went about making lunch for everyone, and when done, the fainted Pokemon recovered and was introduced to the evolved Pokemon, which they was happy for. Harumi sat the food out for everyone, and the others began to eat the same food that Lunala and Solgaleo are given while Solgaleo and Lunala waited until they got their fair share. When they was full, Harumi fed Solgaleo and Lunla and then relaxed. The Shiny Rockruff came over to Harumi and barked at her getting her attention. She smiled at it before she unclipped a Poke Ball and sat it down. The Shiny Rockruff touched it with its nose and was sucked inside, and there was a click after indicating capture.

"Alright, I caught a Rockruff!" exclaimed Harumi holding the Poke Ball up.

"Ehhh!" exclaimed Lana and Acerola. "Y-Y-You caught it without even having to fight it!"

"It has been watching me ever since I was training Litten and Popplio, and fought Solgaleo," said Harumi explaining. "Now, it wants to come with me to get stronger."

"Amazing," marveled Acerola with Lana nodding her head. 

"Let's see here," said Harumi before looking at Rotom Dex. "Rotom Dex, go ahead and scan this now."

"Alright finally more information," said Rotom Dex excited before scanning the Poke Ball and displaying the information to Harumi.

"Hmmm," said Harumi as she scrolled through the information. "Oh, interesting."

"What is it?" wondered the girls.

"It has Own Tempo," said Harumi.

"What does Own Tempo do?" puzzled the girls, never heard of it before.

"It makes it so it can't be confused," said Harumi as she continued to look through the information before smiling and nodding her head. "Thanks, Rotom Dex."

"Always ready to assist," said Rotom Dex.

"Well, now that is done, how about we stay here a bit longer," suggested Harumi. "I can do with some training still."

"Sound good to me," agreed Liza. "I can use some more training too."

"Same here," said the other girls in agreement.

With that, the girls stayed there for the rest of that day, the next day, and two more nights. During this time, they continued to train their Pokemon or help each other with training as well. During this time, Harumi's Popplio and Litten evolved into Brionne and Torracat, Lisia and Lana's Shiny Feebas evolved into Shiny Milotic, Acerola's Rowlet evolved into Dartrix, and Liza's Eevee and Pikachu evolved into Espeon and Raichu. Liza used a thunderstone she had with her for a long time to evolve Pikachu. Other than that, the only other thing was Harumi's Rockruff got stronger. So with their training finished, the girls was finally ready to move on, but not after all agreeing with each other about stopping at the Professor's Lab on the way.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter five of Pokemon: Legends & Heros. I do hope you are enjoying this story. Some of the Pokemon that the girls caught I changed to be rare and not usually found in the Alolan Region in this story. The reason for this is because I wanted some of them to have some Pokemon that can't usually be found in the Alola Region. Most people don't know about the forest or have looked around in it, and the area that the Pokemon usually are found isn't easy to find either. Some of you will remember this chapter as being the third chapter of the story originally, but since I been going through it and splitting a few chapters, some chapters will now be later chapter. Some of them will be split, but there are some like this one that I did not split as it was already short, and dividing it will only make it to short. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Legends & Heros.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the Characters, but I do own my own OC Characters Harumi and her mother, Asami. There may or may not be more OC's later as well just depends on how the story goes.


	6. Visit & Pokemon School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Harumi and the girls went back to the forest, did some fishing, caught some Pokemon, and visited Ten Cart Hills. What will the girls do next? Well we are about to find that out as the story continues.

The next day after their training, the girls had breakfast before packing everything up and starting on their way back out of Ten Cart Hills. Harumi led the way using her Aura Sight to avoid any unnecessary battles along the way until they came out of Ten Cart Hills.

"Ehhh! You all survived!" exclaimed the man at the front of Ten Cart Hills when he saw them come out.

"Yeah. Why? Was we not supposed to?" puzzled Harumi tilting her head.

"Aaaah ummm-," said the man lost for words.

Harumi decided to move on and leave the man gawking as she made her way over the rocks, climbing them again with the other girls, but this time their Pokemon wasn't with them as they had recalled them before leaving Ten Cart Hills. Once they got to the other side, they made their way down the beach until they came to the Professor's Lab, and Harumi walked up to the door with the girls following before throwing the door open.

"Alola! Cousin!" shouted Harumi.

Professor Kukui jumped as she said that startled as he looked up to see them as they walked into the lab closing the door.

"Jeez. Just give me a heart attack Harumi and stop doing that," said Professor Kukui with a hand on his chest.

"Really?" amused Harumi tilting her head looking innocently. "Stop doing what, Cousin?"

"No," sighed Professor Kukui, knowing she was not going to stop. 

"Alola?" puzzled Lisia and Liza.

"It's a greeting here in Alola," explained Professor Kukui.

"Oh, then Alola, Professor," said Lisia and Liza as they waved.

"Alola girls," said the Professor. "So, what brings you all here?"

"Professor, you got to see this! I caught some interesting Pokemon!" exclaimed Lana before unclipping her first Poke Ball, enlargening it, and calling out her first Pokemon. "Come on out."

Professor Kukui wondered what kind of Pokemon she got but gasped when the first Pokemon came out.

"W-W-What!" exclaimed Professor Kukui. "A Finneon, but how? They aren't from here?"

Lana smiled as she saw the Professor's surprised face before calling her next one out.

"Come on out," said Lana.

The Professor continued to watch as the next Pokemon came out, but gasped as he saw it.

"Ehhhh! A Horsea!" exclaimed Professor Kukui.

"Come on out," said Lana calling out her next Pokemon.

The next Pokemon came out, making the Professor's mouth drop open as he saw it.

"Y-Y-Y-You caught a Shiny Chinchou!" exclaimed Professor Kukui.

"Come on out," said Lana calling her next Pokemon out.

Professor Kukui wondered what was next until he saw the Pokemon that came out.

"Wow, so you evolved your Popplio already, did you?" marveled Professor Kukui, but not as much as the other Pokemon she showed.

"That's not all," said Lana before calling out her next Pokemon. "Come on out."

The next Pokemon came out, and the Professor feel on his ass in shock as he looked at it stuttering.

"Y-Y-Y-You caught a Shiny Milotic!" exclaimed the Professor. "How?"

"Actually, I caught it as a Feebas, and it evolved," said Lana. "I have another to show you, but-." Lana looked around the Lab. "Well, you'll understand later."

Professor Kukui wondered what else she caught, but Harumi spoke up.

"She isn't the only one that caught some Pokemon," said Harumi as she looked at Lisia, Liza, and Acerola.

Professor Kukui looked at her before looking at Lisia, Liza, and Acerola, wondering what Pokemon that they caught.

"I got these two," said Acerola as she called her two Pokemon out.

"Ehhhh! A Frillish!" exclaimed Professor Kukui before complimenting her last Pokemon. "I see your Rowlet evolved. Impressive."

Professor Kukui looked at Liza and Lisia.

"I got these Pokemon," said Liza as she called her Pokemon out.

"Oh, so you caught yourself an Espeon, Alolan Richu, and Starmie," said Professor Kukui before complimenting Liza. "Nice."

"Actually, I caught them as an Eevee, Pikachu, and Staryu," said Liza correcting him.

"Impressive," complimented Professor Kukui before looking excitedly at Lisia, wondering what was next.

"I have these Pokemon," said Lisia as she called out her Pokemon.

"EHHHH!" exclaimed Professor Kukui with wide eyes. "Y-Y-Y-You caught a Shiny Milotic and Shiny Sylveon!" After recovering from the shock, he complimented on her other Pokemon. "I see you caught a Butterfree, and your Popplio evolved. Impressive."

"Actually, I caught them as a Shiny Feebas, Shiny Eevee, and Caterpie, and thank you," said Lisia smiling along with the other girls.

Professor Kukui was like a child in a candy store as he looked at Harumi, wondering what Pokemon she caught.

"What? You expect me to show you what I got?" questioned Harumi crossing her arms.

Professor Kukui pouted as he heard that. Harumi giggled as she saw that before speaking up.

"I'm just kidding," said Harumi making Professor Kukui look excited while the other girls recalled their Pokemon. "Come on out."

Professor Kukui waited to see her Pokemon but knew one of them was a Litten. 

"WHAT!" exclaimed Professor Kukui falling over as he saw she caught a Brionne. "YOU CAUGHT A BRIONNE AND A SHINY ROCKRUFF!"

"Actually, I caught a Popplio, but other than that, I sure did," said Harumi smiling amused at his expression.

Professor Kukui recovered after a while but continued to look at the Rockruff in interest and awe, but none the less complimented on her Litten's evolution.

"I see you evolved your Litten," said Professor Kukui. "Very Impressive."

"Thank you," said Harumi.

Professor Kukui walked over to the Rockruff.

"Rockruff, Tackle!" shouted Professor Kukui, patting his bare chest in interest.

Harumi's Shiny Rockruff used one of the new moves it learned before Harumi caught it and hit Professor Kukui with force enough to send him flying and crashing into the wall where he slid down the wall slumped over having been knocked out from the attack. Harumi giggled amused as she saw that before speaking up.

"Well, how about we make ourselves comfortable," suggested Harumi walking towards the living room of the lab with the girls following. "It'll be a while before he recovers."

They went into the living room before they all sat down except Harumi. She instead laid down on the carpet floor, and her Shiny Rockruff climbed on top of her before laying down on her stomach while her Torracat and Brionne laid down next to her. It was a while before the Professor recovered.

"Harumi, what-," said the Professor coming into the living room knowing she was going to be there but cut himself off in surprise and interest as he saw her and her Pokemon.

He walked over, looking at them curiously and in awe.

"How odd," said the Professor continuing to look at them.

"Yeah, kind of odd behavior, don't you think, Professor?" asked Lana.

"Indeed," said Professor Kukui.

"I see you finally recovered," said Harumi.

"Yeah, about that," said Professor Kukui. "What the heck was that?"

The Shiny Rockruff jumped off her, and the others moved, then Harumi got up standing up before recalling them and looking at the Professor.

"Iron Head," answered Harumi.

Professor Kukui was surprised as he heard that, but none the less recovered.

"Amazing," marveled Professor Kukui.

The other girls got up before Lana spoke up.

"How about I show you the last Pokemon I got Professor?" asked Lana.

"Sure, can't wait," said the Professor.

The girls started leading him outside farther down the beach away from the lab before stopping, then Lana turned to look at the Professor who waited, wondering what else she got. 

"Come on out!" shouted Lana throwing the Poke Ball.

Professor Kukui looked excited like a kid going to an amusement park as he waited, but what did come out made him gasp, gulp, and shiver in fear with his words caught in his throat at seeing the enormously larger than usual Shiny Gyarados. Lana's Gyarados was a lot bigger than normal size, but all the girls knew it wasn't anywhere near the size of Harumi's Shiny Solgaleo and Shiny Lunala. The Shiny Gyarados noticed that Professor Kukui was next to the girls and swung its tail at him, hitting him with Aqua Tail and sending him flying crashing into the ground. This Gyarados was protective of the five girls, and behold anyone that comes near them, but it wasn't the only one protective of the five girls. Solgaleo and Lunala was protective as well, but they only came out when their mistress wanted them too. Professor Kukui took a while to recover, and by the time he did, Lana had already recalled her Shiny Gyarados.

"Aaaah... Uggg," groaned Professor Kukui getting up. "That was a bit painful but not nearly as painful as getting hit by that Shiny Rockruff."

"Yeah, that Gyarados is a bit overprotective of us," said Harumi. "Let's be grateful it was in a good mood."

"Remind me not to make it angry," said Professor Kukui.

After that, they went back to the Pokemon lab for a little bit. Soon the girls was about ready to leave and continue their journey, but Professor Kukui called out to Lana.

"Oh, Lana, wait here for a second," said Professor Kukui.

"Sure," said Lana.

The girls waited there as the Professor left the room for a little bit before coming back.

"Here take this, Lana," said Professor Kukui as he held something out to her.

Lana took it and looked at it before looking at Professor Kukui.

"What's this, Professor?" asked Lana.

"That's a dragon scale," answered Harumi. "When Horsea evolves, you can use that to evolve it into its final form, but you need to trade with someone to do that."

Lana frowned, not wanting to have to trade her Horsea to someone else, but Professor Kukui saw it.

"Don't worry, Lana," said Professor Kukui. "When your Horsea evolves, just let me know, and I'll help you."

"Thanks, Professor," said Lana smiling.

"Well, how about we get going," suggested Harumi.

"So where you off to next?" wondered Professor Kukui.

"Well, we are going to stop at the Pokemon Center so everyone can get a decent meal and some decent rest before heading to Hau'oli City," said Harumi.

"Oh perfect," said Professor Kukui. "How about coming with me tomorrow then. I'll meet you at the Pokemon Center."

"Sure, Professor, I don't mind," said Harumi.

"Good to hear," said Professor Kukui.

"Well, we are going to go now," said Harumi.

"Yup, see you soon," said Professor Kukui.

After that, the girls left there and made their way north and then west, passing Harumi's house on the way. They all walked into the Pokemon Center.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center," came a woman's voice.

Harumi looked over at the counter along with the girls before making her way over to the woman with them.

"Hello, Nurse Joy," greeted Harumi. "I'd like to get my Pokemon checked out and make sure that they are doing alright. Also, we would like to get a room to relax for the day."

"Sure thing," said Nurse Joy. "Just leave it to me. Five rooms coming right up."

"Actually, one room should do, Nurse Joy," said Harumi.

The other girls blushed as she said that realizing they was going to be sharing a bedroom. Nurse Joy noticed it but didn't say anything about it.

"Sure one room coming up," said Nurse Joy.

The other girls also asked for their Pokemon to be checked out before they all gave her the Poke Balls of their Pokemon. Harumi never gave her the ones on her necklace. Nurse Joy sat them aside before getting them a room and handing the key to them. After that, Harumi left to the room with the girls before they all crashed onto the bed.

The girls woke up the next day early in the morning before daybreak. Liza was the first to wake up and blushed when she found her face between Harumi's legs and moved away, getting up before taking a bath using Harumi's bath salt to relax. Before Liza was finished, Acerola woke up and blushed when she found Harumi's face buried between her legs and moved away, getting up and sitting around waiting to take a bath. Liza came out of the bathroom a little later and looked at Acerola, and both girls blushed, but neither wanted to say anything. Acerola went to take a bath using Harumi's bath salt to relax. Before Acerola was finished, Lana got up and made her way to the bathroom before going in, but when she saw Acerola taking a bath, both girls blushed, and Lana double back out of the bathroom. She looked at Liza, and they both blushed before she waited for Acerola to finish. When she did, she and Lana looked at each other, and both blushed before Lana hurried to the bathroom to take a bath using Harumi's bath salt to relax. She came out way before Lisia or Harumi woke up, and all three girls looked at each other before looking at Lisia and Harumi. Lisia being the only one not in an embarrassing position lying nearby Harumi. The girls not wanting to be the only ones embarrassed that day all decided to move Lisia so that her face was between Harumi's legs, and Harumi's face was between her legs. Liza and Lana was the one to make sure Lisia's face was between Harumi's legs while Acerola did her legs. They then all went back to sitting down as they waited. 

After a little while, Lisia woke up and finding the position she was in her face went beet red in embarrassment, making the other three giggle as they saw it. Lisia looked at them and knew they was the ones that did this but got up before going and taking a bath using Harumi's salt to relax. She came out and sat down waiting for Harumi to get up, and after a while, she did wake up yawning and stretching before she sleepily walked to the bathroom and took a bath using her bath salt to relax and noticed she was almost out and will need to call her mother about that. When she came out, she looked over at the table to see all four of the girls blushing and tilted her head confused, but none the less shrugged it off. They made their way out to the main area of the Pokemon Center and had breakfast while Harumi called her mother. After telling her mother that Professor Kukui was going to be coming to the Pokemon Center, letting her know how her journey is going so far, and that she is almost out of bath salt, she finally hung up before going about getting some breakfast herself. When breakfast was over, Nurse Joy called for them.

"Harumi, Liza, Lisia, Acerola, and Lana, Your Pokemon are ready," said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," said Harumi as she went over with the others.

"You all done amazingly well at taking care of them," said Nurse Joy. "I did, however, find..."

"Yes, I know, but keep that between us," said Harumi.

"Oh, I see," said Nurse Joy. "Of course."

They all collected their Pokemon before going about waiting for Professor Kukui to meet them there. By the time Professor Kukui got there, the sun already rised and was bathing the world in light, but even so, it was still early morning at eight.

"Alola Harumi, Girls!" came Professor Kukui's voice as he came through the door.

The five girls turned to him, and Harumi noticed he brought the bath salt with him most likely from her mother.

"Alola, Professor," greeted Harumi and the girls as they waved at him before walking over to him.

"Here you go," said Professor Kukui handing her the bath salt.

"Thanks for bringing it, Professor," said Harumi. "Sure looks like mom sent a lot this time. This will last me a while."

"Don't mention it, I was going by your house anyway," said Professor Kukui. "Yeah, she felt it was necessary, and you know how she can get."

"Agreed," said Harumi in agreement.

"What's that?" wondered Nurse Joy.

"Bath salt," answered Harumi.

"Bath salt?" puzzled Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, it helps to relax when you take a bath with it," said Harumi. "It's also good for your skin, but you can't get it from here. It comes from Kanto, but thankfully with my mom's connections, she can get some shipped out here."

"Huh? Kanto, that's quite far away," said Nurse Joy. "I hope it's not too much to ask, but would it be possible to get some of that. I want to try something."

"I'm sure Harumi's mom won't mind," said Professor Kukui. "I'll make sure to bring it to you."

"Thank you, Professor," said Nurse Joy.

"Don't mention it," said Professor Kukui.

Harumi took her bag off before she put the bath salt in it and then closed it putting it back on looking at Professor Kukui.

"Alright, Professor, led the way. I'm sure you got someplace in mind," said Harumi.

"Yup," said Professor Kukui smiling before leading them towards the door, but as they got close to it, Harumi stopped before turning to Nurse Joy.

"Goodbye, Nurse Joy, and thanks," said Harumi waving with the other girls.

"Goodbye, and you all are very much welcome," said Nurse Joy. "It really makes my day to see Pokemon taken care of well."

Harumi and the girls smiled before turning back around and following Professor Kukui out the doors. After they went out and walked a little away, Nurse Joy spoke up.

"That girl's Pokemon are interesting," commented Nurse Joy.

Meanwhile, after getting outside, they didn't go very far when they stopped outside another area.

"Huh?" puzzled Harumi.

"What's this place?" asked Liza and Lisia.

"Isn't this place-," said Lana but never finished.

"Yup," answered Professor Kukui before leading them inside the gates with the girls following.

When they got inside, a woman was waiting nearby.

"Ah, Professor, you're here, and I see you brought some girls with you," said the woman as they got closer to her.

"Yup, sure did," said Professor Kukui.

The woman looked at all the girls and noticed one had her eyes closed, but still had Pokemon with her. She rubbed her head in confusion, but then shrugged it off.

"So which one of these girls is the one you was talking about, Professor?" Asked the woman.

"This one," answered Professor Kukui as he put his hand on Harumi's shoulder.

"What?" questioned the woman startled. "I know you speak highly about her and the other girls, but are you sure about this, Professor?"

"Sure am Teacher," answered Professor Kukui.

"Teacher?" puzzled Liza and Lisia as they looked at the woman.

"This is the Pokemon Trainer School," explained the Teacher.

"Harumi hasn't had the chance to come to this school, so I thought it would be a good idea for her to stop by," explained Professor Kukui.

 "Oh," said Liza and Lisia.

"So you two are?" asked the Teacher looking at Liza and Lisia.

"My name is Liza," said Liza introducing herself.

"My name is Lisia," said Lisia introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you both," said the Teacher before introducing herself. "My name is Emily."

"Nice to meet you too," said Liza and Lisia.

Emily started thinking for a little bit before she spoke up.

"Harumi, here is the task," said Teacher Emily. "There are four trainers scattered around the school. Your job is to go around with the girls and battle all four of them."

"Understood," said Harumi.

Harumi walked away along with the other girls with her making her way around the schoolyard. She already knew where all the trainers are located, having seen the few auras around the school. One was located on the far right of the school, but Harumi didn't want to battle that one yet. Instead, she made her way to the left, where she knew another one was. She battled that kid, and when she sent her Torracat out, the boy's eyes widen in shock that she already evolved her Litten and looked wary of her. Harumi defeated the trainer swiftly with a combination of Double Team and Scratch earning her some prize money in the processes.

Harumi made her way to where some kids was at with the girls before talking to them. The girl asked her what she is strongest against fire, water, or grass, and Harumi said water. The girl said she got it wrong, but Harumi disagreed, saying she did not. The girl said that she did, and Harumi shook her head before moving on with the girls. 

She made her way into the school building on the left and into a classroom with the other girls following and battled a young girl and her Metapod, and when she sent her Torracat out, the girl's eyes widen in shock and wary. This fight took a little longer because the girl kept using Harden, but still won with a combination of Double Team and Scratch earning her some prize money.

Harumi made her way back outside with the other girls and over to the right side of the school, where she battled a girl and her Bonsley. When she sent her Brionne out, the girl's eyes widen in shock and wary. This fight took a little longer, but none the less managed to win with a combination of Double Team and Pound earning some more prize money. 

With that done, Harumi and the girls made their way over to the court, where she battled another trainer and his Ekans, but when she sent out her Brionne, the boy's eyes widen in shock and wary. This fight didn't last long, and Harumi won with a combination of Double Team and Pound earning more prize money.

"Ah, I see you finished," came the female voice after the battle.

Harumi and the girls turned to see Emily with Professor Kukui and the other trainers. The girl that told Harumi she got what she is strongest against wrong came over with the kids.

"Yeah, Teacher," said Harumi nodding her head.

"Impressive," complimented Emily going over to the other side before turning to Harumi, "but you still got one fight left. For your last battle, you'll fight me."

"Alright," said Harumi smiling.

The others stood around watching as the battle was about to begin, and the Teacher turned to Liza.

"Liza, I hear you're good at refereeing matches," said Emily. "Care to Referee?"

"Not at all," said Liza before getting into place. "This will be a one on one battle. Are both participants ready?"

"Ready here," answered Emily.

"Then call out your Pokemon Trainers," said Liza.

"Huh?" puzzled the teacher before looking at her. "Aren't you going to wait for your friend to say she is ready?"

"No," said Liza.

Emily sweatdropped as she heard that and looked to Professor Kukui, who nodded his head to go on.

"Okay, if you say so," said Emily turning back around before calling her Pokemon out. "Popplio, come on out."

"Pop Po Popplio!" cried Emily's Popplio as it came out.

Harumi unclipped a Poke Ball and enlargened it, and the trainers she battled earlier wondered if she would call out her Torracat or Brionne for the fight seeming she beat them with them. Professor Kukui wondered which Pokemon she would use as well.

"Rockruff come on out!" shouted Harumi throwing the Poke Ball.

"Ruff! Ruff!" barked Rockruff as it came out.

"What! A Shiny Rockruff!" exclaimed Emily, with the kids gasping in awe as well.

They soon recovered as Rockruff got down ready to battle, but the girl that said Harumi got the answer to what she is strongest against wrong spoke up.

"That's the worst call anyone can make," said the girl. "Rockruff is weak to water."

Harumi just smiled as she continued to look forward, waiting for the battle to start. Professor Kukui smiled as he saw the Rockruff come out and looked amused at seeing the other's surprise.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is Chapter six of Pokemon: Legends & Heros. I do hope you like it. In this chapter, the girls decided to meet the Professor and show them their latest caught Pokemon before moving on into Hau'oli City. The Professor wanted them to come with him the next day, and after agreeing, the girls soon found themselves inside the Trainer School. There wasn't much to this chapter other than showing what took place after they left Ten Cart Hills and continued on their journey. As some of you noticed, I cut some of this chapter out to make it shorter even though I probably shouldn't have. I also made some corrections and changed a few of the many said that I often used to try to give it more emotion. Anyway, enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Legends & Heros.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Pokemon or the Characters, but I do own my own OC's Harumi and her mother Asami as well as any other OC's. I have another OC that will be coming up soon in a few chapters, but I don't have a name for him yet, or I may just use a random name. Also, I'm still thinking of possibly using two names for people similar to Jessie, James, and their Meowth as well, but still trying to figure out when they will show up.


	7. Rock Triumphant & Hau'oli City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumi and the girls meet up with Professor Kukui, Captain, Ilima, and Hau and made their way to Kashirina Dinner. After a meal fit for an army, they finally got to see the Kashirina Dinner's Training Grounds the Vip of the Kashirina Dinner. Harumi and Ilima finally got a Pokemon battle, but what will happen next? Well, the only way to know is to follow as the story continues.

"Your move, Teacher," said Harumi.

"Why, thank you," said Emily, "but don't expect we will go easy on you. Popplio, use Water Gun."

"Po Pop Popplio!" cried Popplio as it used Water Gun at Rockruff.

"It's all over," said the girl that asked the question to Harumi about what her strength was as she saw the Water Gun heading to Rockruff.

"Rockruff, use Rock Throw on the Water Gun," said Harumi.

"What?" puzzled Emily and the students at hearing that.

Rockruff used Rock Throw on the Water Gun, making rocks fall around the area and Rockruff shine. Emily and the students looked at Rockruff in awe as they saw that but soon shook it off.

"Rockruff, use Quick Attack," said Harumi.

"What?" puzzled Emily, the students, and Professor Kukui.

"Harumi, Rockruff can't-," said Emily before Rockruff took off, leaving a white light behind it zig-zagging back and forth. "Ehhhh! Popplio, use Water Gun."

Popplio tried to hit Rockruff with Water Gun but kept missing as it was disoriented from the move. As it got closer, Harumi called out another move.

"Rockruff, use Double Team,  _then follow it up with Dig,"_ said Harumi speak the second part telepathically.

Rockruff used Double Team as it got close, making many copies instead of hitting Popplio with Quick Attack and making Emily confused about the girl's tactics.

"Popplio, knock the Double Team out with Water Gun," said Emily.

Popplio used Water Gun to attack all the Double Teams, but after that, Rockruff was nowhere to be found.

"What? Where it go?" puzzled Emily.

Professor Kukui and the students wondered the same thing as they looked around for it, but couldn't find it anywhere. The ground under Popplio started to shift, and Rockruff came out, sending Popplio back.

"Popplio!" cried Popplio as it was hit.

"Popplio!" fretted Emily.

"Popplio," said Popplio getting back up before looking back at Rockruff.

"It knows Dig?" puzzled Emily. "How is that possible? Rockruff isn't supposed to know Dig."

Professor Kukui wondered the same thing, having never heard of a Rockruff that knows Dig. Emily recovered before calling out an attack.

"Popplio, use Pound," said Emily.

"Po Pop Popplio!" cried Popplio before trying to use Pound on Rockruff.

"Rockruff, Iron Defense," said Harumi.

"Ehhh!" shouted Emily as she heard it along with Professor Kukui.

Rockruff used Iron Defense taking the hit, but took barely any damage.

"Popplio, use Water Gun," said Emily acting fast while Popplio was close.

"Rockruff, dodge it with Double Team,  _then use Dig,"_ said Harumi.

Rockruff used Double Team to dodge the Water Gun.

"Popplio, knock those Double Team away," said Emily.

Popplio used Water Gun to knock the Double Team away, but before they could do anything else, Rockruff came up underground, hitting Popplio again.

"Popplio!" cried Popplio.

"Popplio!" fretted Emily.

"Popplio," said Popplio jumping back, ready to continue.

"Popplio, Pound," said Emily.

"Rockruff, dodge it to the right and use Rock Tomb," said Harumi.

Rockruff dodge it to the right before using Rock Tomb hitting Popplio.

"Popplio!" cried Popplio.

"Popplio!" fretted the teacher.

"Popplio," said Popplio jumping back in front of Emily, ready for more its eyes blazing fiercely.

"My gosh," said Professor Kukui. "I never saw Popplio like that."

"Popplio, use Attract," said Emily.

Professor Kukui wondered what gender Harumi's Rockruff was as he heard that. Popplio used Attract hitting Rockruff with it making her infatuated with hearts in her eyes.

"You was a good fight, Harumi, but it's all over now," said Emily.

"Not so fast," said Harumi raising a hand.

"What? Your Rockruff is infatuated. It can't battle like that," puzzled Emily.

Professor Kukui thought the same thing and wondered what Harumi was up to.

"Rockruff, shake it off," said Harumi.

Rockruff slammed its head into the ground, shocking Emily, the students, and Professor Kukui, then it looked up before glaring intimidatingly at Popplio, who glared back at it.

"W-W-What the!" exclaimed Emily.

 _"Her Rockruff hit its head hard enough to wake it up from being infatuated,"_ thought Kukui interested.

"As I said, this isn't over," said Harumi.

"Popplio, use Pound," said Emily knowing that Attract was now useless.

"PO POP POPPLIO!" cried Popplio fiercely using Pound to try to hit Rockruff.

"Rockruff, use Double Team to dodge it followed by Quick Attack into Crush Claw," said Harumi.

Rockruff used Double Team to dodge it and followed it with Quick Attack getting in close to Popplio before using Crush Claw.

"Popplio!" cried Popplio.

"Popplio!" fretted the teacher.

"Popplio!" cried Popplio jumping back in front of Emily.

"Rockruff, use Quick Attack  _get in close, then jump to the right and use Quick Attack into Thunder Fang,"_ said Harumi.

Rockruff took off, leaving a trail of white behind as it zig-zagged towards Popplio.

"Popplio, use Water Gun," said Emily.

"PLIO POP POPPLIO!" shouted Popplio as it shook its head.

"What!" exclaimed Emily at the defiance.

Professor Kukui watched curiously. As Rockruff got close, it dodged to the right, and without Emily giving any order, Popplio spun around before trying to use Pound on Rockruff. Harumi smiled as she saw that. Rockruff was hit bit the attack, but Popplio was hit by the Quick Attack.

"Ruff!" cried Rockruff as it was thrown back from the attack.

"Popplio!" cried Popplio as it was thrown back from the Quick Attack.

"Popplio!" fretted Emily.

"PO POP POPPLIO!" cried Popplio loudly, jumping back, ready to fight eyes blazing.

Rockruff jumped in front of Harumi, ready to continue.

"Popplio, use Pound," said Emily.

"Popplio!" cried Popplio trying to use Pound on Rockruff.

"Rockruff dodge it to the right," said Harumi.

Rockruff dodged Popplio to the right.

"Don't let it get away, Popplio!" shouted Emily.

"POPPLIO!" cried Popplio fiercely and used Pound again.

Harumi smiled, and Professor Kukui wondered what she was up to. Harumi waited until Popplio was coming down before speaking up.

"Rockruff take it!" shouted Harumi.

"What!" exclaimed Emily, Professor Kukui, and the students.

Rockruff took the hit before standing its ground, not budging.

"Rockruff, Thunder Fang, go!" shouted Harumi.

"Oh, no!" fretted Emily as she heard that not expecting Rockruff to have Thunder Fang. "Popplio, get away!"

Professor Kukui was surprised not expecting Rock Ruff to have Thunder Fang either, and the students all gasped as they heard that. Emily was too late as Rockruff used Thunder Fang on Popplio.

"POPPLIO!" cried Popplio loudly hit by the super effective hit, but without Emily ordering Popplio used Water Gun hitting Rockruff.

"RUFF!" cried Rockruff loudly hit by the super effective hit.

Rockruff and Popplio jumped back to there trainer with Popplio worn out more the Harumi's Rockruff, who didn't take as much damage. Emily was wary now of Harumi's Rockruff. 

"Rockruff, Quick Attack," said Harumi.

Rockruff took off, leaving a white trail behind it, going in a zig-zag pattern as it headed towards Emily's Popplio. Emily's Popplio didn't budge, and Emily didn't give any order thinking they wouldn't use the Quick Attack to hit Popplio. As Rockruff got close, Harumi called out to it.

"Rockruff, Iron Head full power!" shouted Harumi.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Emily.

Before Emily could react, Popplio was slammed with force by the Iron Head and sent flying across the field with sheer force slamming into the fence before sliding down it fainted. Professor Kukui's mouth dropped open in shock as he saw that, now knowing that Harumi's Rockruff was going light on him when it used that move on him.

"Popplio!" fretted Emily running over to it.

"Popplio is unable to battle, Harumi is the winner," said Liza pointing to Harumi.

Emily got to Popplio before crouching down, looking at it with worry. Harumi walked over to it along with Rockruff before she pulled her bag off and went through it before pulling some food out. Emily looked at her as she did wondering what she was doing. Harumi got down before she opened Popplio's mouth and crushed the food putting it inside, and soon Popplio recovered.

"Pop Pop Popplio!" cried Popplio clapping before doing a flip excitedly.

"What? How did it get its health back from food?" puzzled Emily.

"Because that is Harumi's special blend," said Professor Kukui.

"Special Blend?" puzzled Emily.

"Yes," said Harumi. "It has nutrients to help Pokemon recover and grow." 

"Amazing," marveled Emily.

Harumi went through her bag again before pulling out some more food.

"Here you can have this," said Harumi hold the food out to her. "After all, Popplio fought bravely and fiercely."

"Po Pop Popplio!" cried Popplio clapping before doing a flip in excitement.

"Thank you," said Emily taking the food. 

"Your welcome," said Harumi.

The students came over before one of the girls spoke up.

"How is it that a rock type beat a water type?" puzzled the girl that asked Harumi what she is strongest against and told her she was wrong. "I know it has Thunder Fang, but still."

Harumi looked at her before replying, "Just because a Pokemon is weak to a certain type doesn't mean its at a disadvantage. With tactics, a Pokemon can overcome their weaknesses."

"Why did you use Rock Throw on Water Gun?" puzzled Emily. "What was that?"

"That was a contest move," said Lisia behind everyone making Emily and everyone look at her. "It originates from the Hoenn Region where I come from, and in the Hoenn Region, there is something called contests. In contests, there are two rounds. The first round is about using your Pokemon's moves to make it shine. The second round is a battle round, and you use your Pokemon to attack the other, but you can also use the move to attack another Pokemon's move to make your Pokemon shine. If the Pokemon move is attacked, you lose points, if an attack hits you, you lose points, and if your Pokemon's move is too thick, you lose points. You have to make sure your Pokemon stands out." 

"That sounds difficult," said Emily.

"It can be challenging in more ways than one," said Lisia.

"What I like to know is how the heck does your Rockruff know Dig or Quick Attack?" questioned Professor Kukui.

Harumi giggled as he said that before replying.

"Under normal circumstances, a Rockruff usually doesn't have Dig or Quick Attack," said Harumi. "During my time in Ten Cart Hills-."

"What? You went there!" exclaimed Professor Kukui.

"Yes," answered Harumi. "I did some training while I was there. Liza's Pikachu at the time had some trouble with using tactics with its Quick Attack, so I offered to help with my Rockruff, but during the battle, my Rockruff also learned Quick Attack. As for Dig, I was having my Rockruff trying to learn Crush Claw, and as it was trying to learn that move, it learned Dig. As for Thunder Fang, Iron Head, and Iron Defense, it already knew those when I caught it. Double Team and Rock Tomb I taught it myself during training. Rock Throw it already knew from the start. That's not all."

"Huh?" questioned Professor Kukui curiously and impressed.

"Emily, your Popplio isn't the only one that knows Attract," said Harumi. "All my Pokemon knows Attract."

Emily paled as she heard that realizing if she used that they would have lost a long time ago.

"Well, that was, ummmm-," said Emily lost for words.

"Something else," said Professor Kukui.

"Yes," agreed Emily. "It was truly an interesting fight. I never thought a five-year-old blind girl would beat me."

"Oh, but I'm ten, and I'm not blind," said Harumi correcting her.

"What!" exclaimed Emily and the students.

Harumi opened her eyes, looking at them all, and they all gasped and fell on their ass in shock. Harumi tilted her head and smiled.

"I-I-I-," stuttered Emily in shock.

"Never seen anything like it?" asked Professor Kukui.

"Yeah," agreed Emily.

"That's what I thought the first time," said Professor Kukui.

Emily and the students recovered a little while later.

"Well, Harumi, that was a most interesting battle," said Emily. "I learned much today. Popplio and I enjoyed it very much."

"As did we," said Harumi. "Right, Rockruff."

"Ruff!" barked Rockruff.

"Well, we should probably get going now," said Harumi recalling her Rockruff.

"Off to Hau'oli City," said Professor Kukui.

"Yeah, I need new shoes," said Harumi looking down at her bare feet before looking up. "Besides, I thought maybe there would be some clothes I would like to get."

"Now, I need to go back to the lab and do some more papers on these new discoveries," said Professor Kukui before thinking. "Hmmm, maybe I should take a Rockruff to Ten Cart Hills and try it for myself."

"Sure," said Harumi. "Well, we are off."

"Alright, see you later," said Professor Kukui.

"Thanks for the battle," said Emily.

"Your welcome," said Harumi before she closed her eyes and turned walking away with the girls following her out of the Trainer's School. "Huh?"

Harumi turned along with the girls to see a Pokemon in the way.

"What Pokemon is that?" puzzled Lisia and Liza.

"It's a Tauros," answered Harumi. "It originally comes from Kanto, but you can find some around here."

"Huh? What's it doing in the street?" asked Lisia.

"What are we going to do?" asked Liza. "We can't go shopping with it in the way."

Tauros looked over at Harumi before charging toward her. 

"Aaaah, It's charging," fretted Acerola.

 _"Stop and sit!"_ commanded Harumi telepathically.

Tauros stopped dead in its tracks in surprise before sitting down. Harumi walked over to it with the girls following a little behind her. When she got to it, she reached out and petted it on the head.

"Moo!" cried Tauros happily.

"Amazing," came a recognizable voice behind them.

Harumi and the girls turned to look to see Hau and Hala walking towards them.

"Impressive," complimented Hala.

"Alola! Hala! Hau!" greeted Harumi waving her hands along with the girls.

"Alola!" greeted Hau and Hala waving their hands.

"Impressive, you all already know how to greet," said Hau.

"Yeah, Professor Kukui explained it," said Liza.

"I see," said Hau.

"How has your training been going, Hau?" asked Harumi.

"It's been difficult and hard, but going alright," said Hau. "How have you been doing?"

"I been doing fine," said Harumi smiling.

"Great to hear," said Hau. 

Harumi pulled her bag off before she opened it and then went through it while Hau and Hala wondered as to what she was doing. Harumi pulled some food out before holding it out to Hau.

"Here take this. It should help," said Harumi.

"Oh, that's alright," said Hau waving his hand. "I got some Pokemon food."

"Yeah, but this is special," said Harumi. "It's my own special blend. It has nutrients in it the heals and helps growth. You won't find it anywhere else."

"Wow, really?" questioned Hau.

"Yup," answered Harumi.

"That's amazing," marveled Hau taking the Pokemon food and then putting it away in his bag. "Thanks a bunch."

"No problem," said Harumi.

"You're really interesting, Harumi," said Hala. "Stopping that Tauros without evening having to move at all. That's an impressive feat. No ordinary trainer can do that. Your something special."

"Oh, yeah, thanks," said Harumi blushing.

"Still, have you been eating, alright?" asked Hala looking the girl over knowing her enormous appetite.

"Oh, yes, I have some special snacks with me to help with that," said Harumi. "Can't fight on an empty stomach, so have to be prepared, but it doesn't beat real food."

"Ah hahaha!" laughed Hala holding his stomach. "Eat well."

"Of course!" exclaimed Harumi.

"Moo!" cried Tauros as it rubbed its head against the side of Harumi's face.

"Oh, I didn't forget you, girl," said Harumi rubbing Tauros' head.

"You know its a girl!" exclaimed Hau.

"It's pretty obvious," said Harumi looking at him.

"That it is," said Hala. "You got good observation. Tauros seems to really like you."

"Thanks," said Harumi.

"Well, Tauros say bye," said Hala.

"Moo!" cried Tauros.

"Bye, girl," said Harumi. "See you again."

"Moo!" cried Tauros.

"Let's go home, Tauros," said Hala before turning around and leading Tauros away.

"So heading to Hau'oli City?" asked Hau.

"Yeah, I figured we'd look around and do some shopping," said Harumi.

"Oh," said Hau looking down at her feet. "I wondered if you wore shoes or not."

"I gave my spare set to Lana to use, and my last pair is ruined," explained Harumi. 

"I see," said Hau. "Liza, Lisia, you both said your from Hoenn, right?"

"Yes," answered Liza and Lisia.

"I'm still having difficulty trying to understand these contests," said Hau.

"Professor Kukui should have a bunch of information on that," said Harumi.

"Oh," said Hau. "Alright, I'm off then. I'm going to give him a call at the Pokemon Center."

"Alright, see you later, Hau," waved Harumi.

"Later," waved Hau before running off into Hau'oli City.

"So much energy," said Liza.

"Yes, but that's a good thing," said Harumi smiling. "He cares deeply about his Pokemon."

"Agreed," said the girls nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well, how about we continue," said Harumi.

"Sounds good to me," said the girls in agreement.

Harumi and the girls continued down the street, passing into Hau'oli City Beachfront, but there wasn't much to do there. Harumi's family dinner was there, and there was a beach, but none of the girls had a swimming suit to wear with them. Harumi's mom wasn't at the restaurant as she was most likely at the Shipyard or the Hau'oli City Airport, which was built after her mother and her moved here. So with little to do here at the time, Harumi and the girls made their way into Hau'oli City. As they walked farther into the City, a recognizable voice called out to them.

"Alola! Harumi! Girls!"

Harumi and the girls turned to it to see Lillie there nearby the appeal shop and walked over.

"Alola! Lillie!" greeted the five girls waving their hands.

"Going to do some shopping?" asked Lillie.

"Yeah, I need some new shoes, and maybe I'll find an outfit or two while looking around," said Harumi.

"So do you buy your own clothes, or does your mom do it?" asked Lillie.

"Well, since I been sick, my mom did it," said Harumi, and Lillie frowned as she heard that.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about that," apologized Lillie.

"Oh no worries, Lillie," said Harumi. "I still got a say in what I wore, so don't worry."

"Must have been difficult not being able to do much," said Lillie.

"It was a bit lonely and rough, but that's in the past now," said Harumi before pumping her chest. "I'm as tough as an ox."

Lillie giggled as she did that.

"I'm glad your in good spirit," said Lillie.

"So what are you doing here, Lillie? Doing some shopping?" asked Harumi.

"Well, I was thinking about it, but my mom picked out my outfits, so I don't know what would look good on me," said Lillie.

"Don't worry," said Harumi giving a thumbs up. "The store clerks are there to help out, so don't feel afraid to try new things."

"I'll think about it," said Lillie smiling. "Well, I better be off."

"Later, Lillie," waved Harumi.

"Later," waved Lillie.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter seven of Pokemon: Legends & Heros. I do hope you like it. This chapter got really short as I cut it off from chapter six, but it wouldn't be the first chapter to be this short, so I decided to go with it anyway. Some pretty interesting things happened in this chapter, especially with the Teacher and Harumi's battle. Anyway, enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Legends & Heros.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Pokemon or the Characters, but I do own my own OC's Harumi and her mother Asami as well as any other OC's. I have another OC that will be coming up soon in a few chapters, but I don't have a name for him yet, or I may just use a random name. Also, I'm still thinking of possibly using two names for people similar to Jessie, James, and their Meowth as well, but still trying to figure out when they will show up.


	8. Shopping & Weirdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Harumi was victorious in her battle at the Trainer School, and after that, the girls decided to head farther into Hau'oli City. What will happen next on the girls' journey? well, we are about to find the answer to that as the story continues.

After Lillie left, the girls turned and was about to go into the shop, but some feet steps could be heard coming over to them before two male voice spoke up.

"Hey, you two," said the boys.

The girls turned to them, "Huh?"

"You two," said the two young boys, which was no older than eight, pointing at Acerola and Liza. "Let's have a battle, and if we win, you go on a date with us."

"What?" questioned Liza and Acerola.

Both girls cringed at the idea of going on a date with the two young boys even though they knew they could destroy them.

 _"WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?"_ questioned Harumi internally as her rage boiled inside.  _"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GIVING THEM TO THE LIKES OF YOU TWO FREAKS!"_

Harumi wasn't the only one that was angry. Solgaleo and Lunla was angry as well and would kill the two boys, but stayed in their Poke Balls as they knew the only time they come out is when Harumi summons them. Harumi stepped forward in front of Liza and Acerola.

"How about I battle the both of you two on one," said Harumi.

Acerola and Liza smiled as they heard that glad she was sticking up for them.

"Hey, who you think you are!" snapped the boys. "We're not talking to you. We're talking to them."

"What afraid to lose?" asked Harumi crossing her arms over her stomach.

"I'm not afraid of you, little blind girl," said the first boy.

"Yeah," said the second boy in agreement. "We're not afraid of you."

"Then lets battle," said Harumi. "Unless your cowards and are afraid to lose."

"Why should we battle you?" asked the first boy.

 _"Liza, Acerola, Sorry about this,"_ said Harumi telepathic to the two. "Because if you can beat me, these two will go on a date with you."

Liza and Acerola cringed as she said that internally, but never the less didn't say anything.

"Your funeral, little girl," said the two boys smiling as they heard that.

Harumi walked farther into the road with the two boys following before she turned to them, and they turned to her.

"Come on out, Seel," said the first boy calling out his Pokemon.

"Come on out, Pikachu," said the second boy.

The girls blinked as they heard that looking at the Pokemon. They weren't even trained properly and was at a low level.

"Come on out, Torracat, Brionne!" shouted Harumi throwing the two Poke Balls and calling them out.

The two boys smiled as they saw she sent out two Pokemon that are week against theirs. The two Pokemon glared at the two boys and their Pokemon more fiercely than ever having heard from Solgaleo and Lunala what they said.

"Your move," said Harumi.

"Hahaha, your doom," said the two boys laughing before calling out attacks.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Wave on Brionne," said the second boy.

"Seel, use Water Pulse on Torracat," said the first boy.

The two Pokemon released their attacks at the Pokemon, and Harumi waited until they got closer while the two boys smirked. 

"Torracat, use Ember on the Water Pulse, then use Swords Dance," said Harumi. "Brionne, use Disarming Voice on the Thunder Wave, then use Water Pulse."

Torracat used Embar hitting the Water Pulse, making light rain down bathing Torracat and making it shine, and then Torracat used Swords Dance. At the same time, Brionne used Disarming Voice on the Thunder Wave, making light shine down bathing it in a glow then used Water Pulse. The Water Pulse made contact with Pikachu.

"Pikachu, don't take that," said the second boy, "use Thunder Shock on Brionne."

"Seel, use Headbutt on Torracat," said the first boy.

Pikachu tried to use Thunder Shock, but was confused and hit itself instead causing damage to itself. Seel tried to use Headbutt on Torracat.

"Torracat, use Dual Chop on Seel," said Harumi. "Brionne, use Hyper Voice on Pikachu."

Torracat hit Seel with Dual Chop with force slamming it into the pavement, which cracked under the force and made Seel faint. Brionne used Hyper Voice on Pikachu, making it faint.

"Torracat, Brionne return," said Harumi.

"Seel, return," grumbled the first boy.

"Pikachu, return," grumbled the second boy.

"You lose, so no date," said Harumi. "Now, pay up."

"I'm not paying you," said the first boy.

"Yeah, you cheated," said the second boy. "You can't have two starter Pokemon."

"For your information, I caught my Brionne as a Popplio," said Harumi. "There is no rule against that. As for you two losers, why don't you get a real date and not try getting one with a Pokemon battle? Now pay up."

"What you call us!" shouted the two boys angry. "No way am I paying you freak!"

The first boy ran forward, ready to strike, but Harumi held her ground, not fazed or moving. As the boy tried to hit her, she dodged it before slamming a fist that was glowing blue into his chest, sending him flying and crashing into the ground. The moment he went flying, the aura around her fist disappeared like it was never there. The only ones that noticed the glow was the girls. Not even the boys saw it, but there was a distinctive crack as she slammed her fist into the boy's chest before he was sent flying. An officer noticing the commotion ran over before speaking up.

"What's going on here?" questioned the officer.

"Not much, Sir," answered Harumi. "Just these two boys came up and asked these two girls for a date if they win a Pokemon battle with them." Harumi pointed to Liza and Acerola before continuing. "These two girls clearly weren't interested, so I battled them in their place, but after I won, I told them to pay up. They declined to pay me and then that boy." Harumi pointed to the boy squirming in pain, holding his chest. "Tried to hit me, so I hit him back."

The officer nodded his head as she said that before the officer turned to the two boys.

"Do you know it's against the rules to ask for a date for winning a Pokemon battle and not paying after a battle!" shouted the officer at the boys. "Also, hitting someone is a crime!"

"She cheated! She has two starter Pokemon!" accused the second boy pointing at Harumi.

The officer looked at her.

"Is that true?" asked the officer.

"I do, but I caught one myself," answered Harumi.

"I'll need proof of this," said the officer.

"Of course," said Harumi. "Rotom Dex."

Rotom Dex came out before speaking up, "I'm Rotom Dex. A Pokedex programmed by Professor Kukui for Pokemon Trainer Harumi Ilyinishna Kashirina of Hau'oli Outskirts. My function is to provide information on Pokemon for Pokemon Training Harumi Ilyinishna Kashirina and navigating the area as she does her island challenge. Pokemon Trainer Harumi caught Popplio a few days ago registered in files."

The officer marveled at the fact that such a young blind girl was doing the island challenge, but paled as he recognized the name.

"You two are coming with me," said the officer turning to the two boys and glaring at them. "You don't even realize who you tried to hit. You better hope this doesn't get worst for you."

The officer went over to the shaking boys before taking them and leading them away, but Harumi called out to him as he did.

"Sir," said Harumi.

"Yes?" questioned the officer turning to her.

"You might want to get him checked out at the hospital," said Harumi pointing to the boy she punched in the chest.

"Will do," said the officer.

They watched until they was out of sight, and Harumi and the girls stayed silent. Harumi then spun around, and without a word, quickly made her way to the shop with the other girls following. She was not in a good mood at all. She was pissed off, and right now, she wanted to rip those two boys in pieces. Liza wasn't in a good mood either and could feel Harumi's anger as they went through the store looking around.

As she was looking, she found some white and light pink shoes and checked the size of them. Seeing that they was the same size, she checked the price before checking her savings with Rotom Dex. Seeing she had more than enough, she took them and went to Lana and had her try them on to see if they was the same size as the ones she was using. Lana confirmed that they was and Harumi decided to get them. She then got some light blue socks in the right size and some food before continuing to go shopping. As she continued to look around, she found a two-piece light pink and light blue bikini with ruffles that she adored and picked out the right size. At the same time, Liza found a two-piece blue and light green bikini with ruffles and decided to try it on. Harumi went to one of the stalls to change her clothing, and Liza followed her there. Harumi went in, and Liza went into the same stall with her before shutting the door. Lana saw that and smiled as she did, but she was the only one that seen it. 

Meanwhile, in the changing stall, Harumi turned around and looked at Liza, already knowing she came in with her. She started taking her clothes off, starting with her blouse showing her small breasts and nipples, and Liza blushed as she watched. Harumi then started taking her pants off, and Liza seeing that started taking her shirt off, revealing her small breasts and nipples. Liza then took her pants off, followed by the green thongs she had on leaving her with nothing on. Harumi took her light blue thongs off while Liza was taking her pants off, and as she did, her penis flopped out. Harumi went about trying the two-piece swimsuit on, and when Liza was finished, she went about putting on the two-piece swimsuit she was interested in. When both was dressed in the swimsuits, Harumi spoke up.

"So what you think?" asked Harumi spinning around slowly.

Liza continued to look at her taking all her features in and liking everything she was seeing. There was a bulge in the front of Harumi's bikini from her penis and balls, and Harumi's stomach was exposed.

"I-I-It looks great," stuttered Liza as she looks at her. "How does it look on me?"

"You look really cute in it," said Harumi looking at Liza as she spun around slowly, and Harumi's penis twitched.

Liza smiled as she heard that and seen the bulge in Harumi's bikini twitch. Harumi ignored it and took the swimsuit off while Liza did the same with hers. Once out of the swimsuits, they put them in a safe place along with their clothes, then Harumi turned to Liza, and she turned to her. Liza walked forward and got on her knees, sticking her tongue out before moving forward until her tongue touched Harumi's penis and licked it. Both of them was angry and needed this right now. 

"Mmmmph," moaned Harumi muffling her moan.

Liza smiled as she heard that before she pulled back, stuck her tongue out, and opened her mouth. She then moved forward until Harumi's penis slide up her tongue and into her young tight wet mouth.

"Mmmm, aaaah, yes, grrr," moaned Harumi quietly, trying to keep her voice down. "Oh, Liza, mmm, mmm, aaaah, yes."

Liza was happy she liked it and started moving her head up and down, sucking on Harumi's penis with her tongue rubbing the bottom of it. Harumi was enjoying the tightness and wetness of her mouth. Liza continued to suck Harumi's penis while she continued to hold muffled moans with her eyes shut. The muffled cried made Liza happy as she heard them. Harumi wasn't small by any standard, her penis was ten inches long and eight inches thick, and her balls was the size of lemons, and she was a shower. Liza continued to suck Harumi's penis, and at this time, Liza was only taking six inches into her mouth. Harumi's hands moved to the girl's head before she grabbed it and then started pounding her penis in and out of the girl's mouth, sending it in her mouth and down her throat much to the girl's excitement as her pussy got wet from it.

"Err, mmm, mmm, aaaah, grrrr," moaned Harumi as she continued to fuck the girl's mouth hard while keeping her powers in check. "Aaaaah, mmm, mmm, oh, Liza, yes. So, so, so tight and wet, suck that, penis."

Meanwhile, a little bit earlier, Acerola was looking around the shop until she found a pure black two-piece bikini she liked and decided to try it on. She went to the stall on the right of the one Harumi and Liza was in. Lana saw that and smiled as she did, but she was the only one that noticed it. After getting in the changing stall, Acerola took her dress off, revealing her small breasts and nipples and the black thongs she had on. She was about to take her thongs off when she heard a noise from the other stall on the left of her.

"Mmmmph."

 _"What was that?"_ thought Acerola confused as she heard it.

Acerola couldn't make out what the noise was but continued to stand there and listen.

"Mmmm, aaaah, yes, grrr. Oh, Liza, mmm, mmm, aaaah, yes."

 _"That's Harumi's voice,"_ thought Acerola recognizing the voice.  _"What is Liza doing to her?"_

Acerola moved closer to the stall wall on the left that separated the stalls and put her ear to it to hear better. She can make out wet sounds and blushed as she did. She felt her pussy get wet as she heard it. The wet sounds started to get louder, making Acerola blush, and her pussy get wetter as a wet spot appeared on her thongs.

"Err, mmm, mmm, aaaah, grrr. Aaaaah, mmm, mmm, oh, Liza, yes. So, so, so tight and wet, suck that, penis."

 _"What she has a penis!"_ exclaimed Acerola internally as her eyes widen.

Acerola felt her pussy start to throb and took her black thongs off before leaning against the stall wall. She moved her right hand down and started masturbating while she listened. 

Meanwhile, Harumi continued to pound in and out of Liza's mouth, sending her penis in and out of it and down her throat. Liza was enjoying it as her pussy continued to get wet from it, and she moved a hand down before she started masturbating while Harumi fucked her mouth. Harumi knew that Acerola was in the stall on the right of them and smiled as she continued to pound Liza's mouth.

"Aaaaah, mmmm, yes, yes, mmmm, take my monstrous penis," moaned Harumi.

Acerola heard that and wondered how big Harumi was. Her body was racked with fear, pleasure, and excitement at hearing that. Acerola continued to masturbate, but soon her stall door opened up, making her jump and turn to it to see Lana walk into it, closing the door.

"L-L-Lana, what are you doing?" stuttered Acerola.

"I've already sucked Harumi's penis," said Lana.

"What you knew!" exclaimed Acerola.

"Yes," answered Lana as she walked closer to Acerola before getting down on her knees and licked Acerola's pussy.

"Aaaah, W-W-What are you doing?" questioned Acerola at the pleasure that went through her body before moving away.

"I'm helping you, so don't be like that," said Lana.

Acerola looked at her a little bit before she moved back to her spot, and Lana got undressed, leaving her completely naked while Acerola blushed as she looked at her. Lana then took their clothes and put it in a safe place before she went back to Acerola and got on her knees then she started licking her pussy again. Acerola didn't resist as she allowed her to do so.

"Aaaaa, mmmm, oooh," moaned Acerola in pleasure.

Lana moved her left hand behind her grabbing her big ass for such a small body and pushing her pussy into her face as she ate her out. She moved her right hand down to her pussy before she started masturbating.

"Aaaaa, ooooh, mmm, yes," moaned Acerola at the pleasure bring her hands up and rubbing her breasts.

Back in the stall Harumi and Liza was in, Harumi was waiting for any noise in the stall next to them. Soon she felt an aura making its way over to the stalls and smiled as she did. She slowed down her pace, making Liza look at her questionably, but Harumi waved her hand at it. She continued to wait and listen until they heard a voice.

"L-L-Lana, what are you doing?"

Liza realized why she slowed down and listened.

"I've already sucked Harumi's penis."

"What you knew!"

"Yes."

They waited for a little bit as they listened.

"Aaaah, W-W-What are you doing?"

They heard some feet shuffle after that before Lana's voice.

"I'm helping you, so don't be like that."

There was some silence before some feet shuffled, then silence for a few seconds.

"Aaaaa, mmmm, ooooh."

"Aaaaa, ooooh, mmm, yes."

Harumi smiled as she heard that, and Liza would have grinned if her mouth was still not full of Harumi's big thick penis. None the less, Liza was still happy to hear that. Harumi went back to pounding her penis in and out of Liza's tight wet mouth while Liza continued to masturbate her pussy. Her body twitched before her back arched, and she sprayed cum onto the floor, but thankfully the floor was not carpet and was wooden. You could hear Liza cumming as it splattered on the floor of the stall. Harumi wasn't finished yet, so she continued to pound into her mouth while moaning quietly.

Lana was still licking Acerola's pussy, and as she did, they heard the sound of splattering from the stall on the left. This sent a wave of pleasure through both girls, and Lana's body twitched before her back arched, and she sprayed cum out of her pussy all over the floor. You could hear Lana cumming as it splattered on the floor of the stall.

"Aaaaah, Lana, oooh, mmmm, yes, yes, Lana!" moaned Acerola loudly before her back arched, and she sprayed cum out into Lana's mouth.

Lana took the cum into her mouth, tasting it and swallowing it. She had to admit Acerola tasted pretty good, but not nearly as good as Harumi did. After they finished cumming, Lana got up before she looked at Acerola.

"My turn," said Lana.

Acerola blushed but nodded her head at her, and the two switched places with Lana lying against the stall wall. Acerola got on her knees before moving closer and licking Lana's pussy.

"Aaaa, mmm, yes, that's it, lick my pussy, Acerola!" moaned Lana loudly.

Acerola blushed as she moaned loudly, and a wave of pleasure went through her body, which made her move her left hand behind Lana, grabbing her big ass for a girl her size and pushing her hips forward burying her face in Lana's pussy. She moved her right hand down before she started masturbating her pussy.

Some time went by, and Lana and Acerola came many times switching with each other in between. In the other stall, Liza came twice as much as Lana or Acerola. Every time Lana or Acerola came, Liza came from hearing the splatter on the floor, and every time Liza came, either Acerola or Lana would come for the same reason. There was much loud moaning coming from Lana and Acerola. Harumi, on the other hand, was able to keep her voice steady because she was trying to keep herself from going too far out of control. Harumi knew that Liza was doing the same thing as that was something they had in common. They both had Psychic powers even if Harumi was much stronger and took a lot more effort to control than Liza. None the less, both had to make sure not to go too far out of control. Harumi was getting close to cumming now as her penis pulsed in Liza's mouth.

"Aaaaah, mmm, mmm, yes, yes, oh, Liza, take that monstrous penis," said Harumi as she pounded in and out of Liza's mouth a few time. "I-I-I'm going to; I'm cumming."

Harumi pulled out and pushed only a little into Liza's mouth as she held her head, and her back arched. Harumi started shooting wave after wave of cum into Liza's mouth, who excepted it excitedly. Liza let the cum run across her tongue and down her throat, tasting it and swallowing it. She loved the taste and started sucking and swallowing as much as she could.

Meanwhile, in the other stall, Lana was getting her pussy licked by Acerola, who was masturbating when they heard that. 

 _"So cum is what that was?"_ thought Lana before she felt a wave of pleasure go through her body and she arched her back before she came moaning loudly. Acerola continued to take in Lana's cum into her mouth and drink it as she came.

Acerola heard that, and a wave of pleasure went through her body, and she came splattering the ground in her cum as she moaned loudly. 

Meanwhile, in the other stall, Liza heard that and came splattering the floor in her cum as she continued to drink Harumi's cum. 

After a little while, Lana and Acerola was done, and Lana cleaned Acerola's pussy before Acerola tried on the black bikini. After that, she took it off and then got dressed along with Lana. When both was dressed, they looked around at the stall to see the mess but not stepping in it. They looked worried as to what they should do about the mess since they can't clean it up.

Some time went by, and Liza was starting to get full. Harumi knowing that took her hands off her head and put one on her penis before pulling out and pushing her penis towards the floor. She splattered cum onto the floor, but got none on Liza and spun to the right stall wall where Acerola and Lana was at letting her penis go. It sprung up shooting cum at the wall and into the air, which landed on the wall or floor as it came down. Harumi continued to cum for a while, coating the left stall wall in her cum and making it drip down onto the floor, making a puddle that spread into the stall on the left. Soon she came down and turned towards Liza, who started cleaning the little amount of cum left in her penis out with her mouth. When she was done, she stood up, and Harumi moved her to the left stall wall before she cleaned Liza's pussy. They got dressed when they was finished with that.

While they was getting dressed, Lana and Acerola noticed the puddle of Harumi's cum that was spreading into the stall they was in. Lana walked forward before she reached down and touched it, getting some of it before moving away and sucking on it. Acerola blushed as she saw that watching her as she sucked on her fingers and wondered how good it tasted. She went over and got some of it before moving away and trying it herself. Her eyes widen as she tasted it as it tasted amazing, and she looked at Lana, who nodded her head in understanding.

After Harumi and Liza was dressed, they looked at the messed they made before looking at each other. Harumi went to the door and opened it, going out with Liza following them, leaving the mess. Harumi and Liza made their way through the store, and thanks to Harumi's thongs and blouse, her penis and balls could not be seen easily. Harumi and Liza noticed Lisia blushing as she looked at them and then looked at the stalls while they made their way over to the clerk who looked normal. Harumi got to the counter and put the swimsuit and shoes that she wanted on it.

"Ummm," said Harumi looking at the Clerk.

"Your Harumi Kashirina," said the Clerk. "Your mom showed me a picture of you when she comes here sometimes to get you some clothing. How is she doing?"

"She's doing well," smiled Harumi before looking at the stalls. "Still, I feel a bit guilty."

"Don't worry about it," said the Clerk. "I closed the store down temporarily."

Lana and Aerola hearing that came out of the other stall a bit relieved, but feeling guilty. Liza also felt a bit guilty. 

"So is everything together or separately?" asked the clerk.

"It's separate," said Harumi. "Rotom Dex if you would."

Rotom Dex flew out of her bag before speaking up.

"Here to assist Pokemon Trainer Harumi Ilyinishna Kashirina," said Rotom Dex before flying over to the clerk.

The clerk went about ringing up the price, but as she was, Harumi spoke up.

"Add another one thousand for the trouble," said Harumi.

"That's kind of you, but not necessary," said the Clerk.

"I'll feel better if you did," said Harumi while Lana, Liza, and Acerola nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, if you insist," said the Clerk.

After paying for everything, Harumi went to the side and waited for the others to get what they wanted. Each of the other girls got a two-piece swimsuit, and Lisia also got another outfit that she liked. Liza, Lana, and Acerola paid extra too. When they was done, they bowed respectably to the lady and made their way out of the store. As they was coming out, a woman noticed Harumi's long hair and spoke up.

"Hey, you there," said the woman running over.

"Huh?" questioned the girls turning to the woman.

"You with the platinum blond hair," said the woman. "Come with me for a little while. There's something I want to try out."

"Ummm, okay," said Harumi.

The woman led them over to the shop next to the shop that they came out of before opening the door and walking into a saloon. She led Harumi over to a chair and had her sit down while the girls waited nearby, not wanting to be too far from her. 

Not too long later, Harumi walked out of the saloon with the girls. Her hair was now up in a braided crown that went around her head before continuing down in a braid overtop of her long hair that flowed underneath it down to her ankles. A few people nearby saw her and was in awe as they looked at her. Harumi left there with the girls and made her way farther into Hau'oli City. Soon they came to a Pokemon Center, and Harumi went to the door before pushing it open.

"Alola, Nurse Joy!" said Harumi waving her hands.

"Alola, Nurse Joy!" said the girls waving their hands.

"Alola, Harumi, Girls," said Nurse Joy looking up at them as she heard that.

"You know who we are?" questioned Lisia.

"I heard from my cousin that works at the Pokemon Center you previously was at," said Nurse Joy. "One room coming right up." Nurse Joy's eyes twinkled before she winked at the girls.

Liza, Lisia, Lana, and Acerola blushed while Harumi tilted her head confused. Nurse Joy went and got a room key before coming back.

"Here you go," said Nurse Joy. "Need your Pokemon checked?"

"Sure, that's not a bad idea," said Harumi passing her Poke Balls to her with the girls doing the same and taking the key. "Thanks, Nurse Joy."

"No problem," said Nurse Joy winking at her.

Harumi tilted her head in confusion with the wink while the other girls blushed, but she shrugged it off and made her way to their room. When she got there, she went about gets a clean pair of clothes and made her way to the bathroom. Harumi got the shower going before she took her clothes off and got in it, taking a cold shower to relieve her problem. When she finally calmed down, she turned the shower off and went about making a bath. As she was making a bath, the bathroom door opened, and Liza walked in with some clean clothes.

"Joining me, Liza?" asked Harumi, not turning around.

"It'll be like old times," said Liza.

"It's been years since we took one together," said Harumi.

"Yes, it has," said Liza.

Harumi went about putting some bath salt into the water and waited until it was full, then both of them got in it with Harumi sitting facing one directing and Liza sitting facing the opposite. Liza was sitting between Harumi's legs with her legs over hers and pressed close to her body while they relaxed in the water. To normal eyes, it would look as though Harumi was inside her, but she wasn't, and she wasn't even horny. Liza liked to take a bath like this ever since they was a few months old, but Harumi wasn't stupid. She knew that Liza would like her penis inside her. Liza moved her head forward before touching her forehead with Harumi's.

 _"I don't know what your waiting for,"_ said Liza telepathically.

 _"Not the right place or the right time,"_ said Harumi.

 _"I'll be waiting for you,"_ said Liza.

 _"I know and sorry to keep you waiting,"_ said Harumi.

 _"I told you not to worry about it,"_ said Liza.  _"Besides, we both had things to deal with."_

Harumi nodded her head as she heard that, and the two continued to relax in the bath. When it was finished, they got out and got dressed with Harumi wearing a light blue skirt that went down to her middle thighs, a light pink blouse, white socks, and her new white and pink shoes. Liza got dressed in a dark green skirt down to her middle thighs, a blue blouse, white socks, and dark green and blue shoes. Harumi even undid her hair so that it wouldn't be a tangled mess after. The two made their way out of the bathroom, and after they did, Harumi sat down in a chair, and Liza did her hair in the style it was originally. She was great at doing people's hair and can copy them even after seeing them done once. While she was doing Harumi's hair, Lana and Acerola both went and took a bath at the same time. Harumi, Liza, and Lisia smiled and giggled, but neither girl heard it.

When they came out, Harumi's hair was already done, and she was relaxing now along with Liza next to her on the bed while Lisia was in a chair thinking to herself. When she saw Lana and Acerola was done, she got up, gathered her clothes, and went into the bathroom. She eventually finished, and when she did, Harumi packed everything up, and they went back out to the main lobby of the Pokemon Center.

"Your Pokemon are ready," said Nurse Joy seeing them, but looking confused.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," said Harumi walking over. "We're going to go look around, and I need to get a nice bath."

"Oh," said Nurse Joy, her voice sounding displeased.

"Is something wrong?" asked Harumi.

"No, it's nothing," said Nurse Joy. "Your very much welcome. You girls all have a safe journey."

"We will," said Harumi as she collected the Pokemon along with the girls before heading towards the doors.

Liza and Harumi both new why Nurse Joy was displeased, but just ignored it. Harumi and the girls walked out the door before continuing on their journey. Nurse Joy looked at the door before seeing them walk away.

"Is she that dense she can't see it?" questioned Nurse Joy before sighing.

Harumi and the girls made their way south in Hau'oli City, passing by a prestigious looking house on the way before continuing left. They walked down the street for a little while until they saw Hau.

"Alola! Hau!" greeted Harumi waving her hands.

"Alola! Hau!" greeted the girls waving their hands.

"Huh?" questioned Hau turning to look at the girls before blinking. "Alola! Girls! Harumi!"

Hau ran over towards them.

"Harumi, you got your hair done?" questioned Hau.

"Yeah, when passing the saloon, a woman there wanted to try a new style," said Harumi.

"I almost didn't recognize you there," said Hau, "but seeing you with the others made me realize. Haha."

"So what are you doing?" asked Harumi before turning to the shop. "Getting some malasadas?"

Hau rubbed his head as she said that before speaking, "Well, I was thinking about it, but I think your food is better."

"I don't know, never tried malasadas before, but I heard about them," said Harumi. "So I can't be certain about that. Still, if you ask me, I think doing it naturally is better."

"I'll take your advice about that," said Hau.

"So talk to the Professor?" asked Harumi.

"Sure did," said Hau. "Got to say it sounds pretty difficult, but I'll do what I can."

Harumi and the girls smiled as he said that. Harumi soon saw some auras coming their way that was not very pleasing.

"Yo, yo, yo, check it!" came a male voice.

"Whenever, Wherever we meet you, Team Skull, don't even great you!" came another male voice.

"Huh?" questioned everyone.

They all turned to see two men wearing a bandana, a cover over their face, and a punk style black outfit. They walked towards them before bending their arms and putting them to their sides. All the girls wondered who these weirdos were. 

"Who are the monkeys?" asked Harumi looking at Hau.

"Yo, yo, yo, uncool little blind girl," said the first male voice.

"Yo, you wanna throw us a bone and hand over those island challenge amulets to us now?" questioned the second male voice.

"If you want a bone so bad, why don't you go and dig through a trash can freaks?" asked Harumi putting her arms around her stomach.

"Yo, yo, yo, who are you calling a freak blindly?" questioned the first male.

"You, you monkeys," said Harumi.

"Yo, yo, yo, it seems someone needs to teach you a lesson," said the second male unclipping a Poke Ball, enlarging it, and calling out a Pokemon. "Go, Zubat!"

"Go, Zubat!" said the first male unclipping a Poke Ball, enlarging it, and calling out a Pokemon.

All the girls sweatdropped as their Pokemon wasn't even well trained and was at a very low level. Harumi unclipped a Poke Ball and enlargened it before calling out a Pokemon.

"Come on out, Torracat!" said Harumi.

"Torra Torra Torracat!" cried Torracat before glaring at the men. 

 _"She already evolved her starter?"_ questioned Hau sweatdropping as he saw that.

"Zubat, use Supersonic," said the first man.

"Zubat, use Astonish," said the second man.

 _"Torracat, Double Team followed by Swords Dance into full power Flame Charge,"_ said Harumi telepathically.

The first man's Zubat tried to use Supersonic while the second man's Zubat tried to use Astonish. Hau looked at Harumi, waiting for her to call an attack, but it never came. Torracat used Double Team, making many copies of it and making Supersonic and Astonish miss.

"Yo, yo, yo a pesky one here," said the first man.

They didn't get a chance to do much after that as Torracat appeared heading to the two Zubats covered in flames before smashing into the first Zubat and then the second. The Two Zubats went flying before crashing into the malasada building nearby hard enough to leave a crack in the building before sliding down it fainted. 

"Yo, yo, yo, unreal," exclaimed the first man. 

"No fair! I was playing a different game!" exclaimed the second man.

"Let's get up out of this port, B! Nobody has to know about this!" exclaimed the first man. "We don't need your wack little amulets anyway! Wouldn't even take 'em if you gave 'em to us!"

They recalled the Zubats before they took off running as the others watched them go. 

"I can't believe you just back talked to Team Skull, Harumi," said Hau looking at her.

"Team Skull?" questioned the girls.

"They did say that, but who's Team Skull?" questioned Harumi.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't heard about them," said Hau. "Team Skull goes around keeping other people from doing their island challenges and stealing other people's Pokemon."

Harumi and the girls frowned as they heard that displeased.

"But serious Harumi, I didn't know you evolved your Litten already," said Hau looking at Torracat.

Harumi recalled it before looking at him.

"Yeah, it evolved while catching some more Pokemon," said Harumi.

"Oh, so got yourself some more Pokemon?" questioned Hau.

"Yeah, we all did," said Harumi.

"Amazing," marveled Hau smiling.

Harumi saw two auras coming towards them before a recognizable voice called out.

"Alola! Harumi! Girls! Hau!" came the voice.

"Huh?" questioned the other girls and Hau turning to the voice.

Harumi turned to the voice with them to see Professor Kukui and a woman with him. 

"Alola! Professor!" greeted Hau waving his hands.

"Alola! Professor!" greeted the girls waving their hands.

Professor Kukui and the woman got to them a little later.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" asked Harumi. "I thought you would be in Ten Cart Hills."

Hau looked at her, wondering what Ten Cart Hills was but shrugged it off as he looked back at Professor Kukui.

"Yeah, well, something came up, Harumi," said Professor Kukui.

"Professor, are these the girls you was talking about?" asked the woman. "The ones from Hoenn and the one that beat the teacher with a Pokemon that was at a disadvantage."

"Yup, Harumi and the girls here are going to go far," said Professor Kukui.

"I don't know about that," said Harumi putting her arms across her stomach. "I'm still a rookie."

"Who's the woman?" puzzled Lisia.

"This is Captain Ilima," said Professor Kukui. "She's in charge of the first trail."

"Oh," said Lisia.

"Hey, Harumi!" called out a voice that was recognizable to Harumi, Liza, Lisia, Lana, and Acerola.

"Huh?" questioned Professor Kukui, Ilima, and Hau.

They turned to the voice, but as they did, Professor Kukui and Ilima saw the crack in the malasada shop. When they all turned to the voice, they saw a cop running to them. Hau paled as he remembered what happened. Professor Kukui and Ilima sweatdropped and wondered what the girls did. The officer got to them a little later.

"Glad you was still around," said the officer. "Your money should be routed to your Pokedex now."

"Oh," said Harumi. "Rotom Dex if you would."

Rotom Dex flew out before speaking up.

"Always happy to assist," said Rotom Dex before giving a smiley face and then displaying the information to Harumi.

"Yup looks like all is here," said Harumi.

"That's good to hear," said the officer. "Well, I should be getting back."

"Alright," said Harumi.

The officer ran off, leaving the others confused, wondering what that was about. Professor Kukui looked at Harumi, the girls, and Hau along with Ilima.

"What was that about?" asked Professor Kukui.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Harumi as she gave a dark face that made everyone shiver, including Ilima. 

"R-R-Right," stuttered Professor Kukui.

Harumi's dark face disappeared after he said that, and everyone breathed out a sigh in relief. Ilima didn't even know she was holding her breath until she let it out. Once they recovered, she looked at Harumi and the girls and spoke up.

"Well, I'm curious about you, girls," said Ilima. "Care for a battle?"

"I don't mind," said Harumi looking around the area before looking back at her, "but not here. I got a better place to do that."

"Oh, going there, are you?" asked Professor Kukui.

"Yup," answered Harumi.

"Going where?" asked Ilima.

"Your in for a treat," said Professor Kukui.

"Interesting," said Ilima. "Very well, led the way."

"Not today," said Harumi. "Meet us at the Pokemon Center at three in the morning."

"Alright will do," said Ilima.

Harumi nodded her head before she walked past Professor Kukui and Ilima, making her way back to the Pokemon Center. Professor Kukui, Ilima, and Hau stood there as they watched them leave.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter eight of Pokemon: Legends & Heros. I do hope you like it. Harumi in the girls finally visited a few places in Hau'lio City like the appeal shop, the saloon, and dealt with Team Skull. The girls had some fun of their own and met Ilima, the first trial captain. For those of you that read this chapter before, you will notice I didn't split the chapter and this was because it was already pretty short and I couldn't afford to split it otherwise the chapter would be extremely short. Not the less, I did some corrections so hopefully, it sounds better. The grammar checker I have can be weird at times, so if something looks wrong or the punctuation are incorrect, it's the grammar checkers' fault. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Legends & Heros.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Pokemon or the Characters, but I do own my own OC's Harumi and her mother, Asami. Another OC will be coming up soon in the next chapter, but I don't really have a name for him yet, or I may just make up one.


	9. Kashirina Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumi and the girls have had some fun, visited a few shops, defeated Team Skull, and met Ilima the first trial Captain. Where will the journey take them next? Well, there is only one way to find that answer out as the journey continues.

After leaving Professor Kukui, Ilima, and Hau, the girls made their way back to the Pokemon Center, and when they got there, they got a room and handed their Pokemon over to Nurse Joy. They then went to their room before they all fell asleep from the day.

The next day they all woke up early thanks to their Rotom Dexs, who woke them all up. They was up well before the sun came up, waking up at one in the morning. Rotom Dex knew how long the girls take to get ready and woke them all up early. After getting up sleepily, they all took turns taking a bath. Harumi and Liza took a bath together, and Lana and Acerola took a bath together. Lisia took her bath after them, and then they all made their way into the lobby of the Pokemon Center. When they got there, it was still surprisingly early at two in the morning, and the girls collected their Pokemon before they sat around waiting for the others to show up. It was two twenty when Professor Kukui, Ilima, and Hau showed up.

"Alola! Harumi! Girls!" greeted Professor Kukui as he walked through the door.

"Alola! Harumi! Girls!" greeted Hau and Ilima waving their hands along with Professor Kukui.

Harumi, Liza, Lana, Lisia, and Acerola turned to him before smiling.

"Alola! Professor! Captain Ilima! Hau!" greeted the girls waving their hands after standing up before they walked over to them.

"Care to lead the way, Harumi?" asked Professor Kukui.

"Of course, Professor," said Harumi as they moved away from the doors.

Harumi walked to the doors before going out of them back into Hau'lio City, and then she led them down the street going left with the girls behind her and Professor Kukui and the others behind them. They walked down the street for a while, and when they passed the appeal shop Professor Kukui, Ilima, and Hau noticed the crack in the ground. They all sweatdropped as they saw it as they continued on their way. They continued until they came to Hau'oli Beachfront.

"Huh?" puzzled Ilima and Hau. "Hau'oli City beachfront?"

"Yup," answered Professor Kukui.

Harumi led them over to a building before opening the door and walking in with them all following. There was a butler with blue hair at the front of the door when they walked in. The others looked around the inside of the building to see a fancy dinner. He turned to them before smiling and speaking up.

"Well, if it isn't young miss and her two childhood friends," said the butler as he walked over, took Harumi's hand, and bowed politely kissing her hand. He then stood back up and repeated the same with Liza and Lisia before stepping back and speaking again. "What can I do for you and your friends, My Lady."

"It's good to see you again, Komadera," smiled Harumi.

"It's been a long time, Komadera," smiled Liza and Lisia.

"Yes," agreed Komadera. "The last time I saw you two, you was just little ones. Look how grown-up you are now."

Liza and Lisia blushed as he said that, but none the less smiled.

"What is this place?" puzzled Hau.

"It's her family's dinner, The Kashirina Dinner," answered Professor Kukui.

"Komadera, the royal treatment!" ordered Harumi.

Komadera bowed as he replied, "Of course, My Lady. One Vip coming right up." He then stood back up, but his eyes twinkled menacingly. "Your in for a treat. Now follow me."

Ilima and Hau shivered involuntarily as they saw the menacing twinkle in the man's eyes, wondering what it was about. Komadera turned and led them through the dinner with Harumi and the others following. They continued to follow him until they got to a table, then he turned and looked at them. Harumi, Liza, Lisia, and Professor Kukui didn't wait as they climbed into the fancy booth. Lana and Acerola seeing that followed them as they got into the booth. 

"Here you are," said the butler Komadera. "Please take a seat."

"Ah, ummm-," said Ilima sweatdropping.

"NOW!" shouted Komadera glaring at Ilima and Hau.

They both gulped before swiftly taking a seat at the table. The man was a bulky man that could strike fear into most people.

"Good," said Komadera before he spun and left the table going away.

Ilima looked at Harumi a little while after the butler left.

"What's this about?" puzzled Ilima.

Hau wanted to know the same thing as he looked at Harumi, but Harumi didn't answer and leaned back.

"Don't question it," said Professor Kukui. "You'll understand soon enough. It's worth your time, trust me."

"Okay, if you say so," said Ilima in confusion.

Hau was confused as well as he heard that.

It was some time before the butler came back, and when he did, it was four in the morning. They started bringing out food and drinks left and right filling the table they sat at with enough food and beverages to feed and water more than a munchlax. Some of the food and drinks Hau and Ilima never saw before while some of it they had. Once all the food was out, the butler Komadera stepped back before bowing slightly.

"Enjoy," said Komadera before looking up his eyes twinkling menacingly, causing a shiver to run up Hau and Ilima's back.

"Thank you, Komadera," said Harumi as she waved her hand.

"My pleasure, My Lady," said Komadera before he went away.

Harumi put her hands together along with Liza, Lisia, and Professor Kukui. Lana and Acerola seeing that did the same thing. Ilima and Hau looked confused, but none the less did the same thing as well. Harumi did the blessing for the food, and then when finished, she started literally tearing into the food like it was going out of style. Liza, Lisia, and Professor Kukui helped themselves to the food and drinks as well. Harumi stopped a few times, literally downing glasses like it was going out of style between eating. Lana and Acerola seeing the others doing that went about helping themselves to whatever they wanted to try out as well as the drinks. Hau followed the others and began to get some food and beverages himself. Ilima looked shocked as she watched Harumi down everything and tear through the meal. Harumi didn't say anything as she ate, but Professor Kukui stopped and looked at her.

"You better get something to eat," said Professor Kukui.

Ilima sweatdropped before nodding her head and then went about eating and drinking as well.

Some time went by, and they cleared all the food and drinks on the table except for Ilima's plate and glass. Everyone else was leaned back, relaxing as they waited. After Ilima's first bit of food, she started trying everything on the table, having never tasted anything so amazing in her life. Now she was full and slowly taking bits out of her last plate and taking a few sips out of her drinks after a few slow bits every now and then. Professor Kukui noticed how slow she was eating and spoke up.

"You better finish that if you know what is good for you," said Kukui.

Ilima looked at him before her face paled, but none the less went about trying to finish her plate and glass. After a few minutes, she finally managed to finish her plate and drink as she leaned back and sighed.

"Oh, I don't think I'll eat again for another week," sighed Ilima.

"I hear you there," agreed Professor Kukui.

"This is the Vip," explained Harumi. "Most meals aren't this large."

Komadera appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden when he spoke up. At least that is what it looked like, but he actually just has perfect timing and is really quick.

"Good, you all finished it all," said Komadera.

"Aaaaah!" shouted Hau and Ilima as they jumped out of their seats from being startled.

"Now, right this way," said Komadera ignoring the startle of the two.

 _"If it's another meal, I'm going to get sick,"_ thought Ilima and Hau.

Harumi smiled and pointed for the girls to move, and they all started getting up with Harumi getting up last. Professor Kukui and Hau climbed out with Ilima following them. Komadera started walking away, and they all followed him through the Dinner and then down a hall until they got to fancy doors. Komadera put his hands on the doors before looking over his shoulder, giving a menacing twinkle in his eyes that sent a shiver up Hau and Ilima's spin. He then pushed the door open before walking in, and the other followed him. Lana, Acerola, Hau, and Ilima gasped at what they saw. There was several vast battlefields in front of them with several maids and butlers standing by them.

"Welcome to the training grounds, The Vip of the Kashirina Dinner," grinned Harumi before explaining to everyone. "Here is how the training grounds work. You have to fight everyone on the fields one at a time. You can choose anyone to fight in any order you want. Breaks are allowed in between to rest as needed and tend to your Pokemon. Anyone here is allowed to take part in this if they choose to. However, those that have excepted a challenge already must take part. All other rules will be explained as the battles commence. Does everyone got that?"

Everyone nodded their heads as she explained.

"Good, let the battles begin!" shouted Harumi as she took off towards the fields. 

Harumi made her way to an empty field ready for the battles. Hau looked excited and ran out there to try it out. The girls also ran to fields to try it out, leaving Professor Kukui and Ilima standing there. Ilima soon made her way to the fields before making her way over to where Harumi was at and standing on the other side of the field. Professor Kukui made his way to the sidelines to watch them all in interest.

Ilima and Harumi continued to look at each other while the girls all went to fields where there was maids. Hau went to a field where a butler was at to see what he could do. The butlers and maids all waited along with Hau and the girls. Harumi unclipped three Poke Balls before holding them out, looking at Ilima.

"Are you ready?" asked Harumi.

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Ilima excited as she unclipped a Poke Ball.

Harumi enlargened the three Poke Balls before she threw them out there at the same time, and the Pokemon came out.

"Torr Torr Torracat!" cried Torracat.

"Bri Bri Brionne!" cried Brionne.

"Ruff Ruff!" barked Rockruff.

"Eeeeh!" exclaimed Ilima confused.

"This is a triple battle, which means it's a three on three," explained Harumi. "After all, you should be prepared for anything."

"I see," said Ilima. "This isn't a normal training ground. Very well." Ilima unclipped two more Poke Balls and enlargened all three before she threw them calling out the Pokemon. "Let's go, Yungoos, Smeargle, and Eevee!"

"Yun Yun Yungoos!" cried Yungoos as it came out.

"Smear Smear Smeargle!" cried Smeargle as it came out.

"Ee Eev Eevee!" cried Eevee as it came out.

The six Pokemon looked at each other as they stood there and waited for their trainers. Harumi turned to the other fields and raised her arm.

Hau and the girls looked over as they heard the cry of the Pokemon being sent out. Most of them was confused except for Liza and Lisia.

"Wait, what is going on?" asked Hau. "You can use more than one Pokemon?"

"This is the Kashirina Dinner," said the Butler. "Of course, you can use three Pokemon in battle."

"W-W-What!" exclaimed Hau.

"The battles are triple battles, which means it's a three on three," explained the butler.

Hau paled as he heard that because he only had two.

Meanwhile, on Lana's field, she looked confused as she saw Harumi call out three Pokemon.

"What's going on?" puzzled Lana.

"This is the Kashirina Dinner," said the maid. "It's a triple battle, which means it's a three on three."

Lana nodded her head in understanding as she said that before she started thinking about which three Pokemon she should choose.

Meanwhile, on Acerola's field, she looked confused as she saw Harumi call out three Pokemon.

"Huh? What is going on?" puzzled Acerola.

"This is the Kashirina Dinner," said the maid. "It's a triple battle, which means it's a three on three."

Acerola looked worried as she only had three Pokemon with her, and one was a high level. 

Processor Kukui noticed the worry on Acerola's face and waved Komadera over before explaining to him about Acerola. He nodded his head before making his way over to the maid and telling her before making his way back to the sidelines to watch. The maids and butlers looked over at Harumi along with Liza and Lisia. Soon they heard Ilima call out three Pokemon, and both Liza and Lisia smiled as they saw that then they saw Harumi raise her arm. Liza and Lisia went straight to it as they unclipped three Poke Balls, enlargened them, and threw them onto the field calling out their Pokemon.

"Let's go, Milotic, Sylveon, Brionne!" shouted Lisia.

"Let's go, Raichu, Espeon, Starmie!" shouted Liza.

"Mil Mil Milotic!" cried Milotic.

"Syl Syl Sylveon!" cried Sylveon.

"Bri Bri Brionne!" cried Brionne.

"Rai Rai Raichu!" cried Raichu.

"Es Es Espeon!" cried Espeon.

"Star Star Starmie!" cried Starmie.

Ilima noticed Harumi and looked over at the others as she watched them call out Pokemon. She was surprised and in awe at the Pokemon that came out and continued to wait to see what others would come out. Lana hearing the others' calls and having decided unclipped her three Poke Balls and enlargened them before calling them out.

"Let's go, Milotic, Horsea, Gyarados!" shouted Lana.

"Mil Mil Milotic!" cried Milotic.

"Hor Hor Horsea!" cried Horsea.

Gyarados came out roaring loudly instead of crying out, which echoed through the room. Ilima looked at them in awe and gulped at the size of the Gyarados. It took her a little while to recover before watching to see what else would be sent out.

Meanwhile, on Acerola's field, the maid looked at her before speaking up.

"I hear you have only two Pokemon," said the maid as Acerola looked at her confused, but none the less continued to listen to her. "How about we make this a double battle, which is a two on two."

"Is that allowed?" asked Acerola.

"It is under certain circumstances," said the maid.

"Alright," agreed Acerola before unclipping her two Poke Balls, enlargening them, and calling them out. "Let's go, Frillish, Dartrix!"

"Frill Frill Frillish!" cried Frillish.

"Dar Dar Dartrix!" cried Dartrix.

Ilima was surprised as she saw the Pokemon that came out and continued to watch, taking a few glances at Harumi to see if her arm was still raised. 

Meanwhile, on Hau's field, the butler looked at him before speaking up.

"You don't have three Pokemon with you, do you?" asked the butler, having noticed Hau paled when he explained earlier.

"No," answered Hau after looking back at him.

He was surprised to see the other's Pokemon and gulped in fear when Lana brought out her Gyarados.

"Then how about we make this a double battle, which is a two on two," suggested the Butler.

"That'll work," agreed Hau.

"Alright then," said the butler.

Hau unclipped two Poke Balls and enlargened them before throwing them out.

"Let's go, Pichu, Litten!" shouted Hau.

"Pi Pi chu!" cried Pichu.

"Li Li Litten!" cried Litten.

The Butler unclipped his Poke Balls and enlargened them before calling them out.

"Let's go, Pikachu, Nidoqueen!" shouted the Butler.

"Pika Pika Chu!" cried Pikachu.

"Nido Nido Queen!" cried Nidoqueen.

On Lana's field, the maid unclipped three Poke Balls and enlargened them before calling them out.

"Let's go, Wartortle, Vaporeon, Seaking!" shouted the maid.

"War War Wartortle!" cried Wartortle shooting a Water Gun in the air.

"Va Va Vaporeon!" cried Vaporeon.

"Sea Sea King!" cried Seaking.

On Acerola's field, the maid unclipped three Poke Balls and enlargened them before throwing them out.

"Let's go, Gastly, Hunter!" shouted the maid.

"Ga Ga Gastly!" cried Gastly.

"Hun Hun Hunter!" cried Hunter.

On Liza's field, the maid unclipped three Poke Balls and enlargened them before throwing them out.

"Let's go, Kadabra, Slowbro, Hypno!" shouted the maid.

"Ka Da Bra!" cried Kadabra.

"Slow Slow Slowbro!" cried Slowbro.

"Hy Hy Hypno!" cried Hypno.

On Lisia's field, the maid unclipped three Poke Balls and enlargened them before throwing them out.

"Let's go, Dragonair, Ninetales, Pidgeot!" shouted the maid.

"Dra Dra Dragonair!" cried Dragonair.

"Nine Nine Tales!" cried Ninetales.

"Pid Pid Geot!" cried Pidgeot.

Ilima was surprised with the Pokemon that came out as she saw that. Lana looked over as she heard that before thinking to herself.

 _"Isn't that like the Pokemon I saw in the forest?"_ wondered Lana before going back to the field.

Back on Harumi's field, seeing that all Pokemon was on fields that needed to be on fields, she lowered her arm, indicating the start of battle. Ilima seeing that looked back at her, wondering if it was time to start fighting. Harumi didn't make any call as she stood there looking at her with her three Pokemon waiting in front of her. Everyone else except for Liza, Lisia, the butler, and the maids wondered if it was time to fight. Liza, Lisia, the butler, and the maids just continued to look over at Harumi's field.

"Your move," said Harumi.

"Right," said Ilima before giving an order. "Yungoos use Tackle on Torracat."

Yungoos closed the distance towards Torracat, ready to use Tackle on it, and Harumi waited until it got close. When it got close enough, Harumi gave an order.

"Rockruff, block it," said Harumi.

Rockruff jumped in front of Torracat before using Iron Defense, sharply raising its defense and taking the hit, but Rockruff took little damage and didn't budge from the attack. Rockruff pushed Yungoos away without too much difficulty at all. Ilima seeing that gave out another order.

"Smeargle, use Leafage on Rockruff," said Ilima.

Smeargle used Leafage on Rockruff, but Harumi gave another order.

"Brionne, use Bubble Beam on the Leafage," said Harumi.

"Ehhh!" exclaimed Ilima having never heard anyone doing that before.

Brionne used Bubble Beam on the Leafage, effectively blocking it and making drops of water fall down around Brionne, making it shine. Brionne clapped excitedly at that. Ilima looked in awe as she saw Brionne shine from the drops of water falling around it, but she was brought out of that as Harumi's voice spoke up.

"Rockruff, Quick Attack on Smeargle," said Harumi.

"Eeeeh!" exclaimed Ilima confused as she heard that.

Rockruff took off, leaving a trail of white behind it zig-zagging back and forth across the field as it headed for Smeargle.

"Smeargle, use Leafage on Rockruff," said Ilima.

"Torracat, use scratch on Yungoos," said Harumi.

Smeargle tried using Leafage on Rockruff, but with it dashing back and forth, it kept missing its target. As Rockruff got closer, Harumi spoke up again.

"Rockruff Double Team,  _then follow it up with Dig,"_ said Harumi. 

Rockruff made many copies of itself around the field, effectively covering Torracat as it closed in on Yungoos, preparing a Scratch Attack.

"Smeargle, take out those Double team with Leafage," said Ilima.

Smeargle startled using Leafage to take out the Double Team, but while they was busy with that, Torracat got close to Yungoos before hitting it with Scratch Attack making it cry out.

"Yungoos!" cried Yungoos.

"What?" questioned Ilima as she turned to see Torracat and Yungoos pushed back some taking her eyes off Rockruff. "Yungoos, Tackle on Torracat."

Yungoos tried to use Tackle on Torracat, but Harumi called out.

" _Rockruff, use Crush Claw on Smeargle_ ," said Harumi telepathically before giving an order to Torracat quickly. "Torracat dodge it."

Torracat dodged it to the side, and Ilima was about to give another order to Yungoos when Rockruff came up out of the ground nearby Smeargle using Crush Claw on it lowering its defense and making it cry out.

"Smeargle!" cried Smeargle.

"What?" questioned Ilima, slightly sweating as she turned to Smeargle to see it was sent back, and Rockruff was nearby. "Smeargle, use Leafage on Rockruff."

"Torracat, use Fire Fang," said Harumi. "Brionne, use Bubble Beam on the Leafage."

Torracat used Fire Fang hitting Yungoos, making it cry out and leaving a burn.

"Yungoos!" cried Yungoos.

Slight sweat dripped down Ilima's face as she heard that and turned to Yungoos to see that it was sent back and burned. 

"Yungoos use Astonish on Torracat," said Ilima taking her attention away from Smeargle and Rockruff.

"Rockruff, Dig," said Harumi.

Rockruff dug underground, waiting as Brionne used Bubble Beam on the Leafage, effectively blocking it and making water rain down. Brionne clapped excitedly after that. At the same time, Yungoos tried using Astonish on Torracat, but Harumi called out to it.

"Torracat, use Double Team, then follow it up with Swords Dance," said Harumi.

Torracat made many copies of it, and Ilima seeing that took action.

"Smeargle use-," that was all she was able to get as Rockruff came up out of the ground, hitting Smeargle and sending it flying backward a little crying out.

"Smeargle!" cried Smeargle.

"What?" questioned Ilima, slightly panicked as she looked at it taking her attention off Yungoos and Torracat. 

After Torracat made many copies of itself, it used Swords Dance, which went unnoticed.

"Torracat, use Dual Chop on Yungoos," said Harumi.

Torracat appeared near Yungoos before using Dual Chop, making it cry out.

"Yungoos," cried Yungoos.

Ilima took her attention off Smeargle and Rockruff as she looked back at Yungoos. Her face was sweating more as she did, and she was a little more panicked. 

"Yungoos use tackle on Torracat," said Ilima.

"Rockruff Iron Defense followed by Quick Attack into Iron Head on Yungoos," said Harumi before speaking loud enough to Ilima to hear her. "Torracat dodge it with Double Team, then use Swords Dance."

Rockruff used Iron Defense at the same time Torracat made many copies of itself effectively hiding Rockruff. 

"Smeargle, use Leafage on the Double Team," said Ilima acting fast worried about the Swords Dance. 

"Brionne, use Bubble Beam on the Leafage," said Harumi countering the Leafage.

Smeargle tried to use Leafage to hit the Double Team, but it was effectively blocked by Bubble Beam, making water rain down and Brionne to clap excitedly. Ilima started sweating a bit more now and was starting to panic more. 

"Smeargle, use Tackle on Brionne," said Ilima.

Meanwhile, while the Leafage and Bubble Beam was going on, Rockruff took off using Quick Attack as it headed for Yungoos, and when she said, use Tackle on Brionne, Rockruff hit Yungoos with Iron Head making it cry out as it flew across the field.

"Yungoos!" cried Yungoos as it flew across the field.

"Yungoos!" fretted Ilima as she took her attention away from Smeargle and Brionne.

 "Brionne, use Double Team and follow it up with Aqua Ring," said Harumi before speaking loud enough for Ilima to hear. "Torracat, use Double Kick on Yungoos now."

Ilima paled as she heard that.

"Quick Yungoos get away!" fretted Ilima.

However, it was too late as Torracat appeared in front of Yungoos and used Double Kick, sending it flying the opposite direction and Yungoos to cry out before fainting.

"Yun-," cried out Yungoos before it fainted mid-air and then hit the ground.

Ilima sighed before recalling the Pokemon back in its Poke Ball. She looked back at the field sweating heavily and in panic. She looked around seeing Rockruff nearby and Torracat as well, while Brionne had many copies around the field. The other copies was gone already.

"Smeargle, use Leafage on Brionne's Double Team," said Ilima.

Smeargle used Leafage to try to take out Brionne's Double Team. Harumi waited until after it used the move before giving an order.

"Rockruff, use Rock Throw on the Leafage," said Harumi. 

Rockruff used Rock Throw on the Leafage, and the attacks collided, making rocks fall around and making Rockruff shine. 

 _"It's that move again,"_ thought Ilima noticing it before speaking up. "Can I take a few minutes if it's allowed?"

"Sure, but don't leave the field," said Harumi. "Torracat, Rockruff, fall back."

Torracat and Rockruff made their way back to Harumi, not once taking their eyes off the other Pokemon as they did until they was back in front of Harumi waiting. Brionne reappeared its Double Team vanishing as it waited in front of Harumi. They stood there and waited as Ilima took a few breaths before she started thinking to herself.

Meanwhile, Professor Kukui and Komadera continued to watch as the two battled. As the battle continued, Komadera noticed that Ilima was starting to sweat and panic.

"She's starting to sweat and panic," stated Komadera.

"She's never battled like this before," said Professor Kukui. 

They both continued to watch until they saw Harumi call Torracat and Rockruff back before they saw Brionne's Double Team disappear, making it reappear. They then noticed Ilima take a few breaths before thinking to herself. They waited to see what would happen next.

Ilima continued to think for a while before nodding her head and looking back at Harumi. 

"Are you ready?" asked Harumi.

"Yes," answered Ilima.

They both continued to look at each other for a little while before Harumi gave an order.

"Rockruff, use Quick Attack on Smeargle," said Harumi.

Rockruff took off using Quick Attack, dashing back and forth in a Zig-Zag as it headed for Smeargle. Ilima didn't give an order as she saw that and waited. As Rockruff got closer, Harumi called out to it. 

"Rockruff Double Team,  _then follow it with Dig_ ," said Harumi.

Rockruff made many copies of itself before using Dig. Ilima ignored it but kept her eyes out just in case.

"Brionne, use Pound on Smeargle," said Harumi. 

Brionne tried to use Pound on Smeargle, but as it did, Ilima called out an order.

"Smeargle dodge it, Eevee, use Quick Attack on Brionne," said Ilima.

Smeargle dodged Brionne while Eevee took off to it with Quick Attack.

"Brionne, dodge it and use Pound on Eevee," said Harumi.

Brionne dodged it to the side before trying to use Pound on Eevee.

"Eevee dodge it and use Quick Attack," said Ilima.

Eevee dodged it to the side before trying to use Quick Attack. 

"Brionne, dodge it and use Bubble Beam on Eevee," said Harumi. 

Brionne dodged it before trying to hit Eevee with Bubble Beam, but Ilima called out another attack while keeping her eyes out for the other two.

"Smeargle, use Leafage on the Bubble Beam," said Ilima.

Smeargle used Leafage on the Bubble Beam, making it shine, and it danced around excitedly afterward. Rockruff came up behind Smeargle reading to strike, but Ilima saw that.

"Smeargle quick behind you use Leafage," said Ilima.

Smeargle spun around before trying to use Leafage on Rockruff.

"Torracat, use Ember on the Leafage," said Harumi.

Torracat used Ember on the Leafage, making it shine as Embers rained down.

"Rockruff, use Crush Claw on Smeargle," said Harumi.

"Smeargle dodge it, Eevee, use Quick Attack on Brionne," said Ilima.

Rockruff tried using Crush Claw on Smeargle only for it to dodge it while Eevee tried to use Quick Attack on Brionne.

"Brionne, dodge it and use Bubble Beam," said Harumi.

"Smeargle, use Leafage on the Bubble Beam," said Ilima.

Brionne dodged it and tried to use Bubble Beam, but Smeargle used Leafage on the Bubble Beam, making it shine.

"Rockruff, use Quick Attack on Smeargle," said Harumi.

Rockruff dashed towards Smeargle, trying to hit it.

"Smeargle dodge it and use Leafage," said Ilima.

Smeargle dodged it and tried to use Leafage.

"Brionne, use Bubble Beam on the Leafage," said Harumi.

Brionne used Bubble Beam on the Leafage, making it shine and then clap in excitement. 

"Brionne, fall back," said Harumi.

Brionne jumped back in front of Harumi and waited. 

"Rockruff, use Quick Attack on Smeargle," said Harumi.

"Smeargle dodge it, Eevee, use Quick Attack," said Ilima.

Rockruff tried to use Quick Attack on Smeargle only for Smeargle to dodge it, and Eevee tried to use Quick Attack on Rockruff.

"Rockruff, dodge it and use Crush Claw on Smeargle," said Harumi.

Rockruff dodged Eevee's Quick Attack before going in for a Crush Claw on Smeargle. Ilima waited until Rockruff got close before giving an order.

"Smeargle, dodge it, and use Leafage quickly," said Ilima.

Rockruff tried to use Crush Claw, but Smeargle dodged it before hitting Rockruff with Leafage sending it farther back.

"Rockruff, you alright?" asked Harumi.

"Ruff! Ruff-," barked Rockruff before it went silent as it started to glow.

Ilima gasped as she saw that.

"It's evolving," grinned Harumi.

Everyone watched as Rockruff continued to glow, giving a bright light as it started changing form. When the light died down, the new Pokemon roared loudly, which echoed across the training ground.

"Huh? What's this?" puzzled Harumi as she noticed Rockruff's form.

Harumi looked to Professor Kukui, who looked surprised and confused as well, then she turned back to the field.

"Rotom Dex, scan it," said Harumi.

Rotom Dex flew out before it scanned the new form of Rockruff and displayed the information to Harumi, who looked through it. After that, she looked back up at Ilima before speaking up.

"You mind giving me a little time?" asked Harumi.

"No, go ahead," answered Ilima.

Harumi nodded her head before she went over to Professor Kukui while Ilima sat down on the field floor and waited with her Pokemon. Harumi gave him Rotom Dex, and he started looking through the information for a little bit before looking at Harumi.

"So what are your thoughts, Harumi?" asked Professor Kukui.

Harumi took Rotom Dex before going to a page of Rockruff and pointed at its ability, then she went to another page and pointed at the new form of Rockruff's ability. Finally, she went to another page before pointing at the information.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," said Professor Kukui.

Harumi smiled at finding new information then went back to the field, putting Rotom Dex away. When she got there, she looked at Ilima, who stood back up when she saw her come back.

"Sorry about that," apologized Harumi.

"No problem," said Ilima. "So what kind of Lycanroc is this?"

"Dusk Form Lycanroc," answered Harumi.

"Amazing," marveled Ilima.

"How about we continue?" asked Harumi.

"Sounds good," agreed Ilima.

"Lycanroc, Quick Attack on Smeargle," said Harumi.

"Smeargle use-," said Ilima, but she didn't get much time to react.

Lycanroc took off, heading to Smeargle too fast for her to react in time, and Harumi called out before she could react.

"Torracat, use Double Team, Lycanroc, grab it with Thunder Fang and toss it," said Harumi.

Torracat used Double Team, making many copies of itself around the field while Lycanroc grabbed Smeargle with Thunder Fang, making it cry out before throwing it through the air. 

"Eevee, use Quick Attack on Brionne," said Ilima.

Eevee took off towards Brionne using Quick Attack.

"Torracat, use Double Kick on Smeargle," said Harumi.

Torracat appeared before hitting Smeargle, who was in the air with double kick, making it cry out before fainting mid-air.

"Smear-," cried Smeargle before fainting and then crashing into the ground.

Ilima recalled Smeargle back into its Poke Ball.

"Brionne, dodge it and use Aqua Ring," said Harumi just as Eevee got close. "Torracat, fall back, Lycanroc, use Quick Attack on Eevee."

Brionne dodged it and used Aqua Ring. Torracat jumped back to its trainer and looked forward.

"Eevee quick dodge it and use Quick Attack on Lycanroc," said Ilima.

Lycanroc took off quickly to Eevee and tried to hit it, but Eevee barely managed to dodge it in time. Eevee then hit Lycanroc with Quick Attack, but Lycanroc didn't budge and pushed Eevee away.

"Lycanroc, use Quick Attack," said Harumi before speaking telepathically.  _"Brionne, use Perrish Song."_

Lycanroc took off to Eevee quickly and tried to hit it.

"Eevee, dodge it and use Quick Attack," said Ilima.

Eevee barely dodged it and tried to use Quick Attack. At the same time that it dodged Lycanroc, Brionne used Perrish Song. 

"Lycanroc, dodge it and use Crush Claw," said Harumi.

Lycanroc dodged it before trying to use Crush Claw.

"Eevee, dodge it and use Quick Attack," said Ilima.

Eevee dodged it and tried to use Quick Attack on Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc, dodge it and fall back," said Harumi.

Lycanroc dodged it and jumped back to its trainer, looking forward. Ilima looked at Harumi and her Pokemon. She knew that she wouldn't win with it three against one, but if she could take out one of them, then that would be enough for her. She noticed Brionne use a move, but didn't know what move it used as she didn't hear Harumi calling an attack. She was wary of what move Brionne used.

"Eevee, let's go," said Ilima before she started moving her hands and body around doing poses.

"Huh? What's this?" puzzled Harumi seeing the aura that was around the aura that she knew was Eevee.

The others saw this, but everyone other than Professor Kukui, Lana, and Acerola was confused as well. 

"Eevee, Breakneck Blitz on Brionne," said Ilima.

Eevee took off extremely quickly towards Brionne still with that aura.

 _"Smart move, however-,"_ thought Harumi as she watched Eevee get closer.

Professor Kukui wondered what Harumi would do now as he looked at her. He didn't have to wait long as Eevee closed the distance quickly.

"Lycanroc, block it," said Harumi.

"Ehhh!" exclaimed Ilima as she heard that.

Lycanroc jumped in front of Brionne before using Iron Defense, sharply raising its defense. Eevee smashed into her head, pushing Lycanroc back some, but Lycanroc didn't give in as it roared and pushed Eevee back through the air, making it land on the ground no longer glowing with that second aura. Lycanroc took some damage, but thanks to Iron Defense, that damage was minimal at best.

"Eev-," said Eevee before fainting as it fell over thanks to Perish Song even though it hasn't taken much damage.

"What?" puzzled Ilima. "Eevee?"

Ilima blinked a few times in confusion as she looked at Eevee, trying to figure out what happened. Harumi spoke up as she looked at her.

"My Brionne knows Perish Song," said Harumi. "After three attempts at attacking Perish Song makes a Pokemon faint regardless of what they do. My Brionne used Perish Song three attacks ago."

Ilima's eyes widen as she heard that, and she paled as she did. It took her a little while to recover before she started thinking to herself and then remembered the move Brionne used that she didn't know. She realized that it must have been Perish Song. She returned Eevee to its Poke Ball before looking down at it then lifted her head, looking up before sighing. Harumi walked over to Ilima with Torracat, Brionne, and Lycanroc following her.

"That was a good fight," said Harumi holding her hand out.

"Thank you," said Ilima as she looked at her before taking her hand and shaking it.

"Your very welcome," said Harumi.

"I never thought I'd see a Z-move effectively blocked," came a recognizable voice walking over to them.

Harumi and Ilima turned to see Professor Kukui coming over to them. 

"Oh, so that must be what that was," said Harumi. "I didn't know. I just figured my Lycanroc could block it effectively since it knows Iron Defense."

Professor Kukui nodded his head.

"Still, I have to commend you, Captain Ilima," said Harumi looking back at her. "The fact you choose to go after Brionne was a great choice, however, in a triple Pokemon battle, even if you did hit Brionne and fainted her saving you from Perish Song. You do realize there was two more right?"

"I did," said Ilima nodding her head. "I knew I wouldn't win with it three on one, but I thought if I could at least take out one, I'd be satisfied."

Harumi nodded her head at her as she said that.

"Your a fast study," said Harumi. "Although not the fastest."

Ilima nodded her head as she heard that.

"I have to say that was a tough fight, but I learn a lot for you," said Ilima.

Harumi nodded her head at her before she started walking over to the sidelines with Professor Kukui and Ilima following. When they got to the sideline, Harumi turned and looked at the other fields along with Professor Kukui and Ilima.

"What are they waiting for?" asked Ilima looking around, taking in the other fields.

"For our battle to finish and for me," answered Harumi.

"I feel like I'm not in Alola anymore," said Ilima.

"The Kashirina Dinner originated from Kanto long before I was born," said Harumi. "My mom ran it in Kanto long before she became well known, but after I was born, my mom had to take care of me. I was fragile and sick ever since I was born, making my mom have to stay home to take care of me. Thankfully we had people to work at the Dinner while my mom did that. My health didn't get any better, so my mom moved here to Alola nine years ago, hoping that the change would help having never been here before. After getting here, she asked Professor Kukui for help. Over the years, my health gradually started to get better, and by the time I was seven, I was able to go outside for a couple of hours. My mom was too worried about my health to allow me to go outside for too long. Professor Kukui tried to get my mom to allow me to go on a journey when I was eight, but she was completely against it. After a long debate between the two, Professor Kukui gave up, and personally, I don't blame him. My mother can be quite stubborn. Two years went by without much change, and just a few weeks before my tenth birthday, my mother changed her mind and allowed me to go on a journey, but if my health gets worse again, it'll be a long time before I can go on a journey or even outside."

"Sounds rough," frowned Ilima as she heard that.

"It got lonely," said Harumi. "More so after I moved from Kanto away from Liza and Lisia, my childhood friends, but at least I had Professor Kukui to keep me company every now and then if it wasn't my mother. That is all in the past, though. I'm strong as an ox now."

Harumi pumped her chest, and Ilima smiled as she did that.

"Still, this is the first time I been here," said Harumi. "The Vip of the Kashirina Dinner is hard to get, but it makes a good training ground."

"Yes, it does look that way," agreed Ilima before asking a question, "but what is with the food?"

"This is a Dinner," answered Harumi before explaining. "The motto of the Kashirina Dinner is 'eat well and grow strong'."

"I see," said Ilima, "but I'm still confused."

"I'll explain more later," said Harumi as she stepped forward, looking at the fields with everyone waiting.

The others looked at her waiting as she looked at them. She then pumped her fist out in the air in a punching motion towards Hau's field before letting it drop and stepping back.

"So, My Lady," said Komadera. "What you think of the matchups?"

"It's going to get interesting and noisy," grinned Harumi looking forward. "I can't wait to see it."

* * *

 **AN:**  Here is chapter nine of Pokemon: Legends & Heros. I hope you like it. They finally visited the Kashirina Dinner, Harumi's family's Dinner, and had a lovely meal before Harumi and Ilima finally had their battle. This one took me a bit to write as I had to think about a few things and try to remember how I had it planned. It might have not came out the way I initially thought of, but it is close to it none the less. This chapter got a bit long, so I decided to break it down into parts before continuing with the main story. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Legends & Heros.

For those of you that read this story before, you will realize not much has changed other than the chapter being at a later time and the corrections. I didn't feel the need to break this chapter down as it was already short, to begin with.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Pokemon or the Characters, but I do own my own OC Characters Harumi and her mother, Asami. I do own the butler Komadera unless it feels like it came from somewhere else as I was not trying to copy anyone's Characters. Komadera was just a random name I came up with off the top of my head, and no, I haven't heard the name anywhere before either.

 **Note:**  If you would like to see more characters from the several regions added into the Harem, please feel free to let me know. However, make sure they are young no older than ten years old when introduced, short between 4 and 5 feet tall, and that they have small breasts, but not flat-chested. Some may or may not be taken into consideration like Lisia, for example, who is modified to having smaller breasts and is probably shorter. What I'm looking for mostly is loli's that you would like to see added to the harem from the several regions.


	10. Beach Time Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumi and the girls have explored the Spooky Mansion of Hau'oli Cemetery, found a few interesting items, got the scare of their lives with the exception of Harumi, and are now ready to move on. What will be their next adventure and what will they go through next? Well, there is only one way to find out so follow as the story continues on Pokemon: Legends & Heros.

After coming out of Hau'oli Cemetery Harumi made her way north with the girls following and battled another trainer along the way. After that, she then continued north until they came to a fenced area with some buildings. Harumi walked over to it with the girls following looking at it before she walked up and pushed the door open. There was a man behind the counter that looked up and at them and a crab pokemon was over in the corner nearby the door. Harumi walked over to it with the girls following behind her before crouching down petting it.

"Well aren't you an interesting pokemon," said Harumi.

"What Pokemon is that?" asked Lisia.

The man made his way out earlier as they went over to the pokemon before walking over to them just as he heard Lisia.

"My Crabrawler sure is something, ain't he?" asked the man.

"Crabrawler?" questioned Lisia.

"It's a Pokemon you can only find here," said Harumi speaking up.

"Oh, I see," said Lisia.

"What is this place?" asked Liza looking around.

"It's my hotel, but we're not exactly open yet," said the man.

"Oh," said Liza.

"You wouldn't mind putting us up would you?" asked Harumi.

"Not at all," said the man.

"Rotom if you would please," said Harumi.

Rotom flew out before speaking up, "Alright my time to shine."

Rotom flew over to the man before giving Harumi's information and when the man noticed the name his eyes widen. Rotom gave the man the money needed before taking its leave.

"Well thank you for choosing to stay here," said the man.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," said Harumi.

"Why aren't you open yet?" asked Lana curiously.

"Still waiting on some people to come by and set some stuff up," said the man. "They should be here in two days."

"Oh, I see," said Lana.

The man went to get the key to the room before coming back and handing it to Harumi. It was just one key, but Harumi didn't mind at all. The other girls blushed as they noticed that, but did well trying to hide it. Harumi took the key before she made her way out of the building saying bye to Crabrawler and man on the way. They then made their way to their room before Harumi unlocked it and opened it. She walked in followed by the girls to see a pretty fancy room with a king size bed, but Harumi has seen fancier room's before than this. They all sat down for a little while before Acerola spoke up.

"Now I just need to go train these three," said Acerola.

"That's not a bad idea," said Harumi. "Let's go see if we can find a good spot for you to train."

Everyone nodded in agreement leaving their bags behind before going to the door and going out. Harumi locked the door after they went out before they started walking around the area looking for a place for Acerola to train her new pokemon. They soon came to a tail that went down leading to a beach.

"A beach," said Harumi surprised.

The girls came over before looking to see the same thing. Harumi started making her way down it with the girls following her until they was on the beach. After getting on the beach, Harumi walked over closer to the ocean looking out at it with the girls nearby.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Liza.

"Yeah, it's amazing," said Harumi.

"It's a good thing we all got swimsuits," said Lana.

"Wait a minute," said Acerola frowning. "I want to train my pokemon."

"Who said you can't train and wear your swimsuit?" asked Liza.

"Oh, your right," said Acerola as her eye lit up in excitement.

Acerola spun around and went to take off to the room, but fell over in her excitement. She none the less was able to break her fall landing on her hands and knees. Harumi and the girl turned to look at her to see her on her hands in knees. Her dress came up revealing her big ass for a little girl, her puffy mountain pussy, and her black thongs with designs on the side of them. The black thongs had two ties at the side, but that was all Harumi and the girls could see. Harumi seeing that and remembering Lana and Liza sucking her penis started getting horny pretty quickly as her penis started getting bigger in her panties. She quickly took her thong, skirt, and blouse off leaving her completely bare and the other girls blushed at seeing that except Liza who smiled and Acerola who was still on her knees and hands. Harumi's penis continued to get bigger until it was fully erect, but after getting a blowjob from Lana and Liza she no longer wanted to settle for that. No now she wanted more than just that. 

 _"It's a nice view isn't it,"_ came Liza's voice telepathically as she picked Harumi's clothing up and put it in her bag.

 _"Mmmm so nice,"_ said Harumi admiring the view.

 _"What you waiting for, go on,"_ said Liza.

Harumi smiled as she heard that. That was exsactly what she was going to do. She was going to get herself some pussy.

"Ugh... how silly of me," said Acerola.

Harumi walked over to where Acerola was still on all four before grabbing her hips.

"What you are you doing?" questioned Acerola turning around to look just as Harumi pushed her hips forwards her ten inches long and eight inches thick penis and lemon size balls pressing against her ass and resting against it.

Acerola's eyes widen in surprise as she saw it before she thought to herself blushing slightly and feeling her pussy get wet from it. Her body shivered along as her pussy got wet.

 _"She's that big?"_ thought Acerola surprised.  _"I thought she was bigger, but that's still pretty big and thick. There is no way that will fit and what about Liza and Lisia. There her childhood friends. They should be the ones to go first."_

Acerola had imagined that Harumi's penis was fourteen inches long and twelve inches thick.

"W-W-Wait a..." said Acerola, but Harumi ignored it.

Harumi pulled her thongs off and then took her dress off leaving her completely naked which cut Acerola off and made her blush a little more in embarrassment. With Acerola's clothing off, Harumi climbed on top of her with her big penis and lemon size balls resting against her ass bending her legs so her knees was in the air. She then leaned forward until her small breast and hard nipples pressed against Acerola's back.

"W-W-Wait a mi..." said Acerola, but that was all she was able to get out as Harumi wrapped her arms around her before grabbing her small breasts feeling around for her nipples and finding them which made Acerola gasp.

After a little, but Acerola got her voice back before speaking up.

"W-W-What are you doing?" questioned Acerola.

"I'm going to take you're pussy," said Harumi.

"No, No... wait... stop... stop..." said Acerola as she heard it as she started to wiggle around and try to get away, but with Harumi in the position that she was moving around wouldn't do any good.

Lisia blushed as she watched while Liza and Lana smiled as they saw that. All of them knew that Acerola had feelings for Harumi, but little did Acerola know that Harumi had feelings for all of them too even if she did seem dense. Harumi smiled as she felt her wiggle around trying to get away and was excited about it in a way. She ignored it as she moved a little so that her penis was against Acerola's puffy mountain pussy.

"W-W-Wait, W-W-Wait... No... No... Stop... Stop... I don't want it," said Acerola trying to get away.

Acerola felt her pussy get a little wetter and did want it, but felt bad for Liza and Lisia thinking they should be the first. Harumi penis rubbed Acerola's pussy.

"No, No... Stop... Stop... Wait... Wait... I don't want it... It's too big and thick... it won't fit," said Acerola.

Harumi ignored that determined to make it fit anyway as she started pushing forwards spreading Acerola's pussy open and stretching it as she slowly sunk into it.

"Aaaah... aaaah... aaah... no, no, no... stop... stop... I don't want it," said Acerola as she tried to get away feeling it entering her pussy stretching her.

Harumi continued to push her penis in until she got to a spot that seemed to be a wall. She wasn't stupid and knew what it was and pulled back some.

"Yes, yes... take it out... I don't want it," said Acerola, but she felt a bit disappointed as well.

Harumi ignored it before pushing forwards breaking through Acerola's hymen and sinking farther into her pussy but stopped after getting six inches of it in her.

"AAAAAAAAAH... No, No, No... Stop... Stop... it hurts... it hurts... I don't want it!" shouted Acerola.

"Oh yes... mmmm," said Harumi excited. "My first pussy... so tight... so wet... it's amazing."

Acerola blushed at the compliment of her pussy, but still, no less had tears in the corner of her eyes from the pain. 

"No, No, No... stop... stop... stop... it hurts... it hurts... take it out... take it out... I don't want it," said Acerola as she tried to get away, but it was obvious to the others she wasn't trying hard enough.  _"I can't believe it. She's actually going to rape me."_

Acerola felt herself get wet from the thought of that as she got turned on by it. Harumi smiled as she felt her pussy get wetter. She waited a little while with Acerola trying to get away from her. Once she waited long enough she started moving her hips and body back and forth rubbing her nipples against Acerola's back and sending her penis six inches in and out of Acerola's pussy. While she was doing that she rubbed Acerola's nipples.

"Aaaah... mmm... mmm... No, No, No... mmmm... stop... stop... aaaah... aaaah... oooh oooh... so big... so thick... mmmm mmm... No, No... stop... stop... it hurts... it hurts," said Acerola trying to get away, but it didn't really hurt anymore even though she said that.

"Oh... mmm... mmm... Yes, Yes, Yes... aaaah... such an amazing... mmmm... mmm... pussy and big ass," said Harumi loving Acerola's tight pussy. "Oh Yes... mmm... ooooh... oooh... mmmm... mmmm... take my monstrous penis."

"Ugh... ugh... oooh... oooh... No, No, No... mmm... stop... stop... it hurts... it hurts... mmmm.... aaaah... aaaah... so big... so thick... oooh oooh... No, No... stop... stop... I don't want it," said Acerola trying to get away, but none the less blushing at the compliment of her pussy and ass. 

The other girls just watched as it happened all of them smiling and blushing as they watched. They saw when Harumi broke Acerola's pussy as blood dripped out of it and Lana looked worried along with Lisia, but Liza told them it happens to every girl. That made them a bit nervous about it, but none the less still happy as they watched. Harumi continued to push in and out six inches out of Acerola's pussy loving the feeling of her first pussy. Acerola continued to try to get away and say things like she didn't want it.

"Aaaaah... aaaaah... ooooh... oooh... Yes, Yes, Yes... mmmm... my first pussy... so amazing," said Harumi as she fucked Acerola's pussy. "Take my... mmmm... mmm... monstrous penis... take it."

"Mmmmm... mmm... ugh... ugh... No, No, No... stop... stop... it hurts... it hurts... I don't want it... oooh... oooh... aaaah... No, No... stop... stop... If you don't... mmmm... aaaah... stop... aaaah... aaaah... oooh... oooh... No, No, No... AAAAAAAH! I'M CUMMING!"

Acerola's body shook and her back arched as she came spraying cum covering Harumi's penis and the beach ground in it which turn a dark color. Harumi smiled as she heard that, but continued to fuck Acerola's pussy even through her cumming. Liza, Lisia, and Lana smiled as they heard and saw that. It took a little while for Acerola to come down from cumming, but as she did she felt herself get close to another.

"No, No, No... mmmm... mmmm... aaaah... aaah... stop... stop... it hurts... it hurts... I don't want it... oooh... oooh... aaaah... No, No... stop... stop... mmmm... aaaah... stop... mmmm... ooooh... oooh... No, No, No... AAAAAAAH! I'M CUMMING!" shouted Acerola at the end as she spoke up.

Acerola's body shook and her back arched for the second time as she came spraying cum covering Harumi's penis and the beach ground in it. 

"That's it... cum... cum... aaaah... aaaah... mmmm... mmm... feel my monstrous penis," said Harumi.

Harumi continued to fuck Acerola's pussy sending six inches in and out of it for an hour while Acerola continued to try to get away or say things like it hurts and she didn't want it. Acerola came three more times in the next hour from Harumi raping her pussy. Liza, Lisia, and Lana just continued to watch it smiling and blushing, but they all felt their pussy's get wet from watching it. They ignored it though as they watched.

 _"What a naughty girl,"_ thought Harumi before she pulled her penis out of Acerola's pussy.

"Yes, Yes, Yes... take it out... take it out... I don't want it," said Acerola as she felt Harumi pull her penis out.

Acerola frowned disappointed afterward as she felt it leave her. Harumi pushed her hips forward making her penis rub against Acerola's pussy and her clit.

"AAAAAAH... AAAAAH... No, No, No... mmmm... mmmm... stop... stop," said Acerola.

Harumi ignored her as she continued to move her hips rubbing her penis against Acerola's pussy and clit.

"You want this?" asked Harumi.

"No, No, No... aaaah... aaaah... I don't want it," said Acerola moving around trying to get away.

Harumi continued to rub her penis against Acerola for a little longer.

"You want this?" asked Harumi.

"No, No, No... aaaah... aaaah... I don't want it... mmmm... Mmmm... ooooh... oooh... No, No, No... stop... stop... aaaah... aaah... I... I... AAAAAAH! I'M CUMMING!" shouted Acerola at the end as she spoke up.

Acerola's body shook and her back arched for the sixth time as she came spraying cum covering Harumi's penis and the beach ground in it. Harumi continued to rub her penis against Acerola's pussy and clit. After Acerola came down Harumi spoke up.

"You want this?" asked Harumi.

"Yes, Yes, give me your monstrous penis!" shouted Acerola as she blushed unable to take any more of the teasing.

"Are you a naughty girl?" asked Harumi as she continued to rub her penis against her pussy.

"W-W-What?" questioned Acerola.

"I said are you a naughty girl?" asked Harumi.

"No, No... I'm not naughty," said Acerola.

Harumi continued to rub her penis against her pussy and clit, but as she did Acerola's pussy was tingling and throbbing for her to be inside her. After a little bit, Harumi spoke up.

"Are you a naughty girl?" asked Harumi.

"Yes, Yes, I'm a naughty girl!" said Acerola unable to take anymore. "Give me your monstrous penis! Rape my pussy!" 

"Oh yes, that's it, my naughty little girl," said Harumi. "I'm going to rape that naughty tight wet little girl pussy."

"Oh yes, yes, give it to me! Rape my naughty tight wet little girl pussy! Rape your naughty little girl!" shouted Acerola excitedly before she felt herself cum from the thought of it. "AAAAAAAAH! I'M CUMMING!"

Acerola's body shook and her back arched for the seventh time as she came spraying cum covering Harumi's penis and the beach ground in it. Harumi smiled and waited for her to come down from coming as she stopped rubbing her penis against her pussy. After a little bit Acerola came down and Harumi got her penis in place as it touched the entrance of her pussy where its suppose to go in.

"Good naughty little girl," said Harumi before she gave off a light pink of psychic energy, but not enough to be felt too far then she shoved all ten inches of her penis inside Acerola's pussy.

"AAAAAAAH!" shouted Acerola in pain as she felt her tear through her stretching her pussy farther.

She had tears in the corner of her eyes from the pain, but for once felt filled for once and was happy. Harumi stayed in place and didn't move waiting for Acerola to recover. Liza, Lisia, and Lana watched that and they all smiled and giggled as they heard Acerola say what she wanted. They noticed Harumi glow light pink and they smiled at that as they saw it and then they saw as she shoved all of her penis inside Acerola's pussy and they smiled at that too. They noticed the blood that leaked out of Acerola as that happened and noticed how painful it looked, but that was not all they noticed. They noticed a slight bulge in Acerola's stomach from Harumi's big penis and they all blushed and got wetter from seeing that.

"Ooooh Yes, Yes, Yes... Rape me... Rape my naughty tight wet... little girl pussy!" shouted Acerola as she blushed before she started to squirm as she tried to get away, but not really trying too hard. "Aaaah... aaaah... mmm... mmm... No, No, No... stop... stop... It hurts... it hurts... I don't want it."

Everyone knew that she was just saying that as she was a naughty girl that got off at the thought of Harumi raping her pussy. However, if it was someone else that would be another story. Harumi smiled as she heard that before she started moving her hips pounding her big thick penis in and out of Acerola's pussy fast and hard making her balls smack against her pussy as she did and as she did her tongue hanged out and she had hearts in her eyes, but Liza knew she was still keeping herself and her powers from going out of control. Acerola was no longer able to speak anymore as she had her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes had hearts in them, and her eyes was rolled up in her head from the pleasure which was ten times more with Harumi's psychic powers activated.

Harumi continued to pound into her pussy her lemon size balls smacking her pussy and as she did Acerola body shook several times and her back arched as she came one after another coating Harumi's penis, balls, and the beach ground in her cum. Acerola was in heaven right now as she continued to rid the pleasure wave one after another loving being raped by Harumi as she raped her pussy hard and fast even though she knew it wasn't really rape. 

Lana watching it felt her pussy get hot and tingle. Unable to watch anymore without doing anything she undid her pants letting them fall down and revealing she still had no swimsuit on. After that, she took her shirt off before putting them in her bag. Liza seeing that took her skirt off and her shirt off revealing her green thong she had on before she took them off leaving herself completely naked. She then walked over to Lana who looked at her and laid her down on the beach ground. Lana blushed as she did feeling her heart beat rapidly in her chest, but then looked over at Lisia.

"What about Lisia?" asked Lana worried.

"Don't worry about her," said Liza smiling at her. "Even though she wants it she's too shy to take her clothes off so easily."

Lisia pouted as she said that and Liza giggled as she did before speaking up.

"You and I both can't watch anymore without doing something," said Liza. "I'm hot and horny. See look at how hard my nipples are and yours are the same."

Lana blushed but nodded her head in agreement as she heard it. Liza smiled as she saw that and blushed too which Lana smiled at seeing. Liza then climbed on top of her with her pussy and ass near Lana's face and her face near Lana's pussy. They was in the 69 positions with Liza on top. Liza looked at her pussy before speaking up.

"So nice and cute," said Liza patting Lana's pussy.

Lana blushed at the compliment that Liza gave her before she reached up and rubbed her hand across her butt.

"Such a big ass for a small girl," said Lana before patting her pussy. "So puffy. It looks like a mountain. So cute."

Liza blushed at the compliment that Lana gave her before she leaned down and started licking her pussy and clit. 

"Mmmm... ooooh... Liza yes... aaaah... aaaah... mmmph," said Lana as she cut herself off filling her mouth up with Liza's pussy as she put her hands on her ass and pushed it down into her face burying it between her legs.

Liza feeling that buried her face between Lana's legs as she filled her mouth up with Lana's pussy.

As Liza and Lana eat each other out licking each other pussy without penetrating each other for half an hour, Harumi continued to pound in and out of Acerola's pussy hard and fast and at this time Acerola was no longer just coming every now and then. Now she continuously had her back arched and her body continued to shake as her pussy continued to drip with cum onto the beach. Acerola lost track of how many times she came but she was lost in the pleasure. Another thirty minutes went by for a total of two hours before Harumi shoved her penis into Acerola one last time and started pouring her cum into her pussy filling her up. Acerola felt her cumming as the warm cum filled her up fullfilling her. Soon though she started to fill full and her eyes widen even though they had heart in them. She somehow found her voice none the less.

"Harumi, Harumi, Please, I can't take anymore... I'm going to burst," said Acerola.

Harumi leaned up before getting on her feet and pulled out of her, but as she did she continued to cum shooting cum all over Acerola's body and she did little to stop it as the cum went all over getting on the beach and herself as well. She continued to cum enough to make a puddle if it didn't soak into the ground and the cum on Acerola's body dripped off and onto the beach as well. Acerola's pussy continuously dripped out Harumi's cum onto the beach for a while as she emptied her stomach from all the cum. None of the girls was surprised to see how much cum Harumi shot out having seen it before except for Lisia who blushed at the amount of it. Liza and Lana was already finished at this time and cleaned each other off before putting clothing back on. 

"More... More," said Harumi not wanting to stop as she wanted more.

Harumi walked around Acerola getting in front of her. Acerola had hearts in her eyes and her tongue hanging out as her body twitched, but Harumi didn't care she took her head before shoving her penis into her mouth it traveling down her tongue and into her mouth. Acerola seen it and felt it go into her mouth, but was turned on by it and loved it. Harumi started pounding in and out of her mouth and down her throat loving it as she did but keeping enough control so she don't go out of control along with her powers. Harumi continued to pound in Acerola's mouth for an hour before she pulled it all out as she let go of her head before speaking up.

"Suck my monstrous penis... my naughty little girl," said Harumi.

Acerola moved her face forward before she started licking Harumi's penis for a little bit before she put a little of it in her mouth sucking it and tasting it. 

"Aaaah... mmmm," said Harumi. "Come on suck it right."

Acerola blushed with hearts still in her eyes, but none the less took all of Harumi's penis in her mouth making it go down her throat as she moved her head back and forth sending it in and out.

"Aaaaah... mmmm... oooh... oooh... yes, yes, yes... that's it," said Harumi. "Suck my monstrous penis... mmm... aaaah... take that monstrous penis... mmmm... my naughty little girl."

Acerola continued to suck Harumi's penis with excitement and enthusiasm sucking it hard and good for a good thirty minutes. Then she got on her stood up a little somewhat sitting on her legs, but more between them with her pussy mere inches from touching the beach. She reached her right and left hand up before grabbing Harumi's lemon size balls and started rubbing them in her hands.

"Oooooh yes yes... that's it... rub my big balls... mmmm... mmm... suck my penis... so good," said Harumi in pleasure.

Acerola squeezed her balls firmly hoping she would like it but hoping she wouldn't crush them too.

"Aaaaaah... ooooh god yes... mmmm... yes yes yes... squeeze my big balls... suck my monstrous penis," said Harumi in pleasure.

Acerola was happy to hear that but worried as well hoping that her balls won't be crushed by it. Harumi noticed that in spoke up as she did.

"Don't worry... mmmm... aaaah... I'll tell you... oooh... oooh... if it's too hard," said Harumi.

Acerola was glad as she didn't want to accidentally crush them. She continued to squeeze them firmly as she sucked Harumi's penis with excitement and enthusiasm. This continued for another thirty minutes as Acerola continued hard to try to get her to cum, but as the next thirty minutes went by she started feeling Harumi's penis start to pulse and she knew that she was about to cum.

"Oooh... Ooooh... yes yes yes... suck my monstrous penis... squeeze my balls... my naughty little girl," said Harumi. "Oooooh... here it comes... get ready to drink."

Acerola was ready she wanted it so badly ever since she tasted it the first time. 

"Only put a little in," said Harumi.

Acerola did just that as she took only a little of it sucking on it waiting until suddenly she felt hot liquid gush into her mouth. She tasted it loving the taste of it as it ran across her tongue before she started swallowing it drinking as much of it as she can. After a while, though she felt herself get full and her eyes widen as she felt that looking up at Harumi with heart in her eyes yet with wide eyes too. Harumi noticing she was getting full pulled out shooting cum all over her face, body, and the ground for a while until she came enough to make another puddle. Once she came down she got in front of Acerola and Acerola seeing that took her back into her mouth sucking the small amount of cum that was left and swallowing it cleaning it off.

 _"I should have drunk more of it,"_ thought Acerola wanting to drink more of the cum.

After a little while, Harumi waited for Acerola to finish cleaning her penis, but Acerola never let go of it. Harumi looked down at her to see hearts in her eyes and Acerola didn't have her tongue hanging out as she was using it to clean Harumi's penis in her mouth. That soon changed when she stuck her tongue out at the bottom of Harumi's penis and Harumi seeing that did nothing as she stood there. She was more than willing to give her whatever she wanted. Acerola already had a nice size big belly from all the previous cum looking a bit pregnant with how much she drunk, but it wasn't overly large. It did none the less look like she was at least three months along.

Acerola started moving her head up and down sucking Harumi's penis again with enthusiasm and excitement. As she did she moved her hands back up to Harumi's lemon size balls before squeezing them firmly. Harumi still had hearts in her eyes as she enjoyed it. Acerola continued this for another two hours and by that time her belly shrunk most like having digested everything she already took, but it only shrunk to the point she only had a slightly big belly. She did however no longer looked like she was three months long. That was short lived when Harumi came again and this time Acerola drunk as much as she can enjoying the taste of it and wanting to drink as much as she could. She ended up drinking all of it surprisingly, but she looked like she was at least five months pregnant now. She even cleaned Harumi's penis off afterward. 

"Ooooh... mmmm... that's my naughty little girl," said Harumi as she patted her head after Aerola took her penis out of her mouth.

Acerola blushed at that, but still had hearts in her eyes and feeling happy at the size of her stomach currently. Harumi smiled down at her before she walked around her and Acerola seeing that got back down on her knees and hands ready for whatever else she wanted to do. Harumi climbed back on top of her with her big penis and big balls resting against her big ass for a little girl, but instead of leaning down Harumi pushed on her back a little as she spoke up.

"On the beach ground slowly," said Harumi.

Acerola did so as she slowly lowered herself stretching her legs and body out as she did and allowing her arms to rest. Her big belly held her up a little so her breast and face weren't fully against the beach. Harumi didn't care though and as Acerola slowly went down Harumi stretched her legs and body out so she was laying on top of her from behind with her legs on the outside of Acerola's. Harumi used her legs to push Acerola's legs together so that her thighs was tight together. With that finished she then rammed her penis inside Acerola sending it all inside her up to the balls and with her thighs together Acerola's pussy was tighter than before.

"Ooooh... Ooooh... mmmm... mmmm... Yes, Yes, Yes... so tight... that's it... aaaah... aaah... take my monstrous penis," said Harumi. "I'm going to rape that naughty little... mmmm... girls pussy."

"Aaaaaah... aaaaah... Yes, Yes, Yes... rape my naughty... mmmm... mmm... little girl tight wet pussy!" shouted Acerola loving it. "Mmmmm... ooooh... No, No, No... stop... stop... it hurts... it hurts... I don't want it."

She wasn't able to say much more after that as Harumi started moving her hips and body back and forth sending her penis pounding in and out of her tighter pussy. Acerola still had hearts in her eyes, but now her head was turned sideways looking at the girls who was watching with her tongue hanging out. Her tongue didn't touch the beach though which was a good thing, but the lewd look she was giving off was enough and she was still blushing as well. Lana, Liza, and Lisia saw that and smiled enjoying the lewd look she was giving and happy she was enjoying it.

Harumi continued to pound her pussy for another two hours for a total of eight hours now and at this time it was already two in the morning. Harumi came again filling her up with her cum and she kept herself inside Acerola until Acerola couldn't take anymore, but Acerola continued to take as much cum into her pussy as she could and surprisingly she took it all, but by this time her belly was smaller again having shrunk, so she had room for it, and when finished she looked like she was five months pregnant again having filled herself back up. Harumi pulled out letting the cum rush out of Acerola's pussy and onto the beach until her stomach shrunk again then she rammed back inside Acerola's pussy again and started fucking it. This continued for another two hours for a total of ten hours now and Harumi filled her stomach back up to the point she looked to be five months again.

When that was over Harumi got back up before going back in front of Acerola who got back up in a sitting position sitting on her legs while her pussy was mere inches from the ground and leaking cum all over it. Acerola took her into her mouth tasting her own cum as well as Harumi's loving the taste. She continued to suck Harumi's penis with excitement and enthusiasm while squeezing her balls and after two hours for a total of twelve hours Harumi finally came filling her stomach back up and making her look five months pregnant again. Acerola drunk it all swallowing everything she could until Harumi was finished. When that was over Harumi went back around and hand Acerola get back on her hands and knees. She then climbed back on top of her resting her big penis and big balls against her ass before leaning down with her knees in the air. Harumi moved until her penis touched Acerola's ass hole. Acerola's eyes widen before she blushed as she felt that and spoke up.

"Harumi... w-w-wait a... AHHHHH!" shouted Acerola.

Harumi ignored her as she pushed her penis into her ass. Acerola had tears in the corner of her eyes again from the pain of Harumi pushing her penis in her ass. 

"Oooooh... yes yes yes... so amazing... mmmm... what a nice big naughty little girl tight ass," said Harumi loving the feeling. "Oh yes... mmmm... mmm... rape that sexy big naughty little girl ass... oooh... mmm."

Lisia and Lana blushed having not expected that as all, but Liza, on the other hand, did and smiled while she blushed. Harumi waited until Acerola was ready not moving.

"Mmmm... dang... what a monstrous penis," said Acerola. "It's so big in my ass."

"That's it, my naughty little girl," said Harumi. "Take my monstrous penis in that sexy big naughty little girl ass."

Harumi didn't let her say much after that as she started pounding in and out of Acerola's ass sending her penis in and out of it. Acerola was reduced to her eyes rolled up in her head, her tongue sticking out of her mouth, and hearts in her eyes as Harumi fucked her ass. After an hour of it, Acerola continued to have her back arched and her back shook as her pussy continuously dripped with cum onto the beach. This continued for another hour before Harumi came filling up her ass with her cum and Acerola took as much of it as possible taking all of it in her ass. Once done Harumi pulled out of her ass letting the cum out and waited until the cum was out before she rammed back in pushing on Acerola's back who even in her extreme pleasure lowered herself to the beach. Harumi continued to fuck her ass again for another two hours for a total of sixteen hours and by this time it was already morning and the sun came up like four hours ago. Harumi though still wasn't done and after letting the cum out of Acerola's ass she fucked her ass again for another two hours for a total of eighteen hours and surprisingly no one came by to check it out either, but Harumi didn't care at all. With that done Harumi pulled out and was still hard, but Acerola couldn't take to much as she was completely drained and exhausted laying on the beach with her ass in the air in her breast against the beach sand.

Liza turned and looked out over the ocean. After having got her first pussy Harumi didn't want to stop. She wanted more, but she knew that Acerola was in no condition to continue. Harumi looked around to see that Lisia and Lana was blushing as they looked at her while Liza had her back towards her. Harumi smiled as she saw that, she wasn't stupid she knew that Liza was giving her an opening. Harumi walked over to Liza before she wrapped her arms around her, but she didn't push her hips against her. Lisia and Lana seeing that smiled as they watched. 

"Mmmmm," moaned Liza before she pushed her hips back.

As she pushed her hips back Harumi's penis went up her skirt and laid against her ass. After a little while of holding Liza, Harumi let go before stepping back. Liza turned around before taking her clothes off showing she had no thong on and leaving herself naked. Harumi went to the ocean water and cleaned herself off before she came back and sat down on the beach ground still glowing a slight pink with her psychic powers and Liza smiled at her before she walked over and climbed on top of her straddling her. Liza leaned forwards wrapping her arms around Harumi who wrapped her arms around her too with their small breasts and nipples touching each other. Harumi's big penis touching Liza's wet pussy. Liza and Harumi touched their foreheads together.

 _"So you're finally ready?"_ asked Liza.

 _"Yes, give me your little girl tight wet pussy,"_  said Harumi.

Harumi could hear Liza's giggling in her head and smiled at it. Liza pulled her head back some before she leaned in and kissed Harumi making Lisia and Lana continue to blush and smile while they watched. After a little while of kissing, Liza pulled back leaning back with Harumi still holding onto her and her still holding onto Harumi. Harumi could see an extra aura on the beach and knew who it was and Liza did too, but both of them didn't care at all. Lisia and Lana didn't notice the extra person on the beach too busy watching Harumi and Liza or looking at Acerola who hasn't recovered yet. Liza used all her strength she could muster and pushed Harumi penis inside her pussy making it tear through her pussy and break her hymen in one shot.

"Mmmm," moaned Harumi as she felt herself sink into Liza quickly and enjoying being inside her pussy.

"AAAAAAH!" shouted Liza from the pain with tears in the corners of her eyes.

Liza'a pussy leaked out blood onto the beach. Harumi pulled Liza close to her both of their small breasts and nipples touching each other and Liza laid her head on her shoulder. Harumi waited for her to get used to her penis inside her pussy as she held onto her. After a little while, Liza moved her head back and both her and Harumi looked into each other's eyes. Liza had hearts in her eyes, but Harumi's eyes didn't have hearts in them like they did earlier. Liza seeing that started glowing giving off a light green aura of psychic energy just like Harumi. No one except the girls new about her psychic ability having seen it during their time training as Liza showed them it herself, so they weren't surprised to see it. The extra person was a little surprised but didn't make any sound at all. Harumi knew that the Professor and Komadera had caught onto it after Liza's battles at the Kashirina Dinner and Liza did too, but neither of them minded it at all. Harumi felt Liza's pussy start to get tighter and tighter against her penis from the release of her psychic energy and Harumi's penis twitched and throbbed from it.

"Aaaaah... aaaah... mmmm... mmm... oh god, Liza... Yes, Yes, Yes... so tight... amazing," moaned Harumi in pleasure at feeling it as her eyes had hearts in them again. "Take my... mmmm... mmm... ugh... aaaah... aaah... monstrous penis."

"Oooooh... ooooh... mmmm... mmmm... oh god, Harumi... Yes, Yes, Yes... so big... so big... amazing," moaned Liza in pleasure at how big Harumi felt inside her. "Take my... mmm... mmm... ugh... little girl... aaaah... aaah... tight wet pussy."

Liza smiled as she saw the hearts in Harumi's eyes and was happy about it. After that, Liza and Harumi was both reduced to not speaking anymore as Liza bounced on Harumi their small breasts and nipples rubbing against each other's while Harumi's penis was pounded in and out of Liza's tight wet pussy fast and hard. Liza and Harumi had their tongue hanging out and hearts in their eyes but did not have their eyes rolled up in their heads.

This continued for two hours as the day became two in the afternoon before Liza bounced on Harumi one last time sending all of Harumi's penis inside her pussy as they both came. She could feel that Harumi was about to cum. Over the two hours, Liza continuously came coating Harumi's penis, balls, and the beach in her cum, but never stopped bouncing on her even as she came. Liza continued to take all of Harumi's cum inside of her pussy until Harumi was finished making her look like she was about five months pregnant.

Once they was finished cumming Liza pulled Harumi penis out of her unwrapping her arms from Harumi and Harumi unwrapped her arms from her as well. Liza moved back some still between Harumi's legs before she moved her head down and took Harumi's penis in her mouth and with Liza's psychic powers her mouth was tighter than before. Liza continued to suck Harumi's penis with excitement and enthusiasm while Harumi was still reduced to having her tongue hanging out and hearts in her eyes. Liza bobbed her head up and down sending Harumi's penis in and out of her mouth and down her throat with her tongue hanging out. Her pussy continued to drip Harumi's cum out of it and onto the beach as she sucked Harumi's penis emptying it. This continued for two hours and after emptying her pussy of Harumi's cum Liza's stomach shrunk before Liza was continuously cumming her pussy dripping with cum as she sucked Harumi's penis. She soon felt Harumi was about to cum and took most of her penis out of her mouth leaving only a little of it in and brought her tongue back in using it to make Harumi cum. Harumi came not too much later and Liza let it run across her tongue tasting it and loving the taste before swallowing it and she continued to swallow as much of it as she could until she looked like she was five months pregnant again. By this time it was four in the evening for a total of four hours since they started.

Once Harumi was finished cumming Liza took her penis out of her mouth before she climbed back up on top of her and put her penis back into her pussy. Liza wrapped her arms back around Harumi as she did this and Harumi wrapped her arms around her as well. Liza bounced up and down sending Harumi's penis in and out of her, but due to her stomach, her breasts and nipples was unable to rub against Harumi's. Neither of them cared though as they enjoyed the pleasure still.

This continued for another two hours and by this time it was six in the evening and darkness came for a total of six hours since they started. There was still some light, but thanks to the darkness none of the other girls would be able to notice the extra person on the beach. At this time Acerola recovered before going about watching Harumi and Liza. She was still upset that Harumi took her first before Liza or Lisia, but was at least happy to see that Liza was getting her fair share of it. Liza's stomach shrunk before this time and when it did she held Harumi closer to her and she did the same, their small breasts and nipples rubbing against each other. That was soon short lived after the two hours came and Liza knew Harumi was about to cum. She bounced on her a few times before putting all of Harumi's penis inside her pussy as she came. Throughout the two hours, Liza continuously came dripping cum coating Harumi's penis, balls, and the beach in it. Liza continued to take all of Harumi's cum until Harumi was finished making her look like she was five months pregnant again.

When that was done Liza then took Harumi's penis out of her before backing up still between her legs and took Harumi's penis back into her mouth. She continued to suck Harumi's penis bobbing her head up and down and sending Harumi's penis down her throat with excitement and enthusiasm. This continued for another two hours for a total of eight hours since they started and it was eight at night now. 

When that was done Liza didn't bother moving back up to straddle Harumi again. Harumi got up before she moved around Liza and Liza got down laying on her side. Harumi picked up her right leg bending it while the left leg was on the outside of Harumi's right leg. Liza's pussy and ass was in the center of Harumi's legs and her penis was nearby Liza's pussy. Harumi rammed her penis inside her pussy sending it all inside of her.

"Aaaaah... aaaah... ooooh... ooooh... Yes, Yes, Yes... mmmm... mmmm... Oh god, Liza... so tight," moaned Harumi in pleasure. "Give me that... mmm... mmmm... tight wet... aaaah... aaaah... little girl pussy."

"Ooooh... ooooh... mmmm... mmmm... Yes, Yes, Yes... aaaah... aaaaah... Oh god, Harumi... so big," moaned Liza in pleasure. "Give me that... ooooh... ooooh... big thick... mmmm... mmmm... penis."

Harumi started pounding in and out of Liza's pussy making her balls smack against her pussy as she did. Liza had her head sideways with hearts in her eyes and her tongue out, but not touching the beach. Harumi had hearts in her eyes and her tongue hanging out as she continued to fuck Liza's pussy. This continued for two hours for a total of ten hours since they started and it was ten at night now. Harumi pounded into her deeply one last time before she started cumming. Throughout the two hours, Liza continuously came coating Harumi's penis, balls, her ass, and the beach in her cum. Feeling her own cum on her ass made her blush. Liza continued to take all of Harumi's cum and even though her stomach shrunk over the two hours it was filled back up with Harumi's cum making her look like she was five months pregnant again. 

Once Harumi was done cumming she pulled out of Liza and let go of her leg putting it back down. Liza got up on her knees before turning to Harumi and getting closer to her before she took Harumi into her mouth tasting her cum and Harumi's loving the taste of it. She continued to suck Harumi's penis for another two hours before she came for a total of twelve hours and by this time it was midnight. During the two hours she sucked Harumi's penis, her pussy dripped Harumi's cum out of it onto the beach and once her stomach shrunk down she started continuously cumming herself as she dripped onto the beach. Harumi filled her back up as she continued to drink as much of Harumi's cum as she can taking all of it and loving the taste. 

With that over with Liza stood up and turned around with her legs spread apart a little. Harumi walked forwards before pushing her penis into her ass while she stood up.

"AAAAAAAH!" shouted Liza in pain as Harumi pushed inside her ass, but none the less happy about it.

"Ooooh my... aaaah... aaah... my god... such a tight big ass for a little girl," said Harumi.

Liza blushed as she said that trying to bear with the pain. Harumi wrapped her arms around her holding her waiting until she got used to her size. After a little while, Liza started moving her hips a little indicating she was ready and Harumi started pounding in and out of her ass hard and fast. Both of them was reduced to their tongues hanging out of their mouth and hearts in their eyes from the pleasure. This continued for two hours for a total of fourteen hours and at this time it was two in the morning. Harumi pounded her penis deep inside Liza's ass and came filling her up. At this time Liza's stomach shrunk only to be filled back up with Harumi's cum as she filled her making her look five months pregnant again. During the two hours, Liza continuously came dripping cum out of her pussy onto the beach. When that was over Harumi took her penis out letting the cum drip out of her ass making Liza blush as she felt it.

Once it was all out and her stomach shrunk again Harumi put her penis back inside her ass and fucked her ass again. This continued for two hours for a total of sixteen hours and at this time it was four in the morning. Harumi filled Liza's ass back up making her look like she was five months pregnant again. During the two hours, Liza continuously came dripping cum out of her pussy onto the beach. When that was over Harumi took her penis out letting the cum drip out of her ass again.

Once it was all out and her stomach shrunk again Harumi put her penis back inside her ass and fucked her ass again. This continued for two hours for a total of eighteen hours and at this time it was six in the morning and the sun came up. Harumi filled Liza's ass back up making her look like she was three months pregnant again. During the two hours, Liza continuously came dripping cum out of her pussy onto the beach. When that was over Harumi took her penis out and shot the rest of it all over Liza covering her body in it. Harumi was still hard after that but didn't want to continue as they had things to do and places to go and besides the lack of sleep was getting to her. Harumi walked over to the ocean before going inside it until it was up to her shoulder staying in there as she waited. At this time the extra person that was there took their leave from the beach silently and unnoticed by the other girls who was to busy watching Harumi or looking at Liza who was on the beach with her chest down and her ass in the air unable to go on anymore.

After a while in the water and feeling herself come down from being horny Harumi came out of the water before picking up Liza who still hasn't recovered. She took her to the ocean before letting the water clean her off and Acerola joined her in the water letting it clean her off as well. Once they was all cleaned off Harumi made her way to their room that they got looking around to see if anyone is around to notice her, but since it was early morning no one was about yet. Once in their bedroom, Harumi took a bath with Liza who still hasn't recovered. Once all washed up and dressed for bed Harumi made her way out laying down on the bed with Liza laying on top of her. Acerola and Lana followed and took a bath after that before getting into bed followed by Lisia. They all slept the morning away having locked the bedroom door, but all of them had a happy face.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter ten of Pokemon: Legends & Heros. I do hope you like it. This took a little while to write out as I already had some of this planned out a while back prior to Hau'oli city. I couldn't wait to get to this chapter, but with how long Hau'oli City took it had to wait. None the less we finally reached this area and finally, we get to see some action between the girls for a change. I did have to recalculate the time as I messed up somewhere previously, but I went back and fixed it I hope so hopefully it's fixed. It should have been eighteen hours total since they started with a little extra, but still pretty close to eighteen hours. Three times each way for a total of two hours is eighteen hours, so it took all night and half a day. We are on day eight of their journey I do believe unless I messed that up somewhere. I changed this chapter title so it's no longer in parts anymore as the next part was a little short, so I'll be adding more to it. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Legends & Heros.

 **Correction:** We are I believe on day nine of their journey unless I messed that up somewhere. This is due to the fact that it was day seven at the start of Harumi and Acerola's activities. With the addition of some added content from the next chapter due to how long it was getting with Harumi and Liza's activities, we came onto day nine of their journey before they all went back to their Hotel room and went to sleep from most of the morning and since the next day has not come yet we are still on day nine at the end of this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Pokemon or the Characters, but I do own my own OC characters Harumi, Asami, and Komadera. If Komadera remind someone of another anime character than I don't own him, but I did make the name up off the top of my head. 

 **Note:**  I am thinking of adding Bonnie and a young Nurse Joy to the Harem so let me know what you think about that. Should I leave them at the age of eight or should I make them ten years old? What other characters would you like to see in the Harem? I prefer loli's or young girls with small breasts to be added, but not flat chested. Although there are some exceptions as some girls will be modified to be shorter, younger, smaller breasted or enlargen breasted to an extent, but they will only be like small buffs not overly large like older girls. I'm still trying to think how I'm going to do the Kalos part as Team Rocket won't be around to make Garchomp go on a rampage through the City like before, but I got some time to figure that out. Laters all.


	11. Training, Berry Fields, and First Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumi finally got her first pussy after a little while in her journey and now that Harumi and Acerola had their pleasurable fun what will happen next? Well, the only way to know is to follow as the story continues.

All the girls didn't wake up until around four in the evening of the same day and if anyone had come by at all they never heard them knock. After waking up with Harumi waking up in a great mood and getting dressed they all got something to eat and feed their pokemon. Harumi left the girls their disappearing for some time having used teleport to go to the forest lake in the forest near her house to feed Solgaleo and Lunala. When she was done with that she returned to their room and ate with the girls.

When breakfast was done Harumi decided they should use the rest of their time so Acerola can train her Pokemon down by the beach. With the girls agreeing they all got into their swimsuits except for Lana before they made their way down by the beach. When they got to the beach Lana who didn't have a swimsuit on and only came in her pants and shirt, Lisia who was wearing a white and light blue two-piece swimsuit, Liza who was wearing the blue and light green two-piece swimsuit all took off to swim in the ocean. Acerola who was wearing the pure black two pieces bikini she picked out in Hau'oli City went about training her pokemon while Harumi watched and helped out a little before going off to swim in the ocean with the girls for a little bit.

She soon came back to help Acerola after a little while, but she told her to go have fun with the girls and if she had any questions she'll come to her. So with that Harumi spent her time playing around with the girls watching over Acerola from the water and keeping an eye on Lana who was staying close to shore apparently not over her traumatic experience. They continued to play in the water until it started to get dark and then got out watching Acerola as she continued to train her Pokemon after taking a few breaks to have a little fun in the water with the girls. During the training Acerola's shiny Gastly evolved into Hunter and her Golett and Litwick got stronger, but by this time it was getting late in the night so the girls called it a night as they made their way back to their room. Once they got back to their room they all had dinner and after everyone has ate they got ready and went to sleep preparing to set out the next day for Harumi to continue her journey.

The next morning they woke up at five in the morning before having breakfast. Harumi was in a good mood and didn't wake up groggily like she usually does. Once breakfast was over at six they all packed up before they made their way out of the room locking the door. They then made their way to the main office of the motel before opening the door and walking in. The man there looked up to see them before blushing as he looked at them. Liza, Lisia, Acerola, and Lana seeing that all blushed as well. Harumi ignored it as she walked over putting the key on the counter.

"We're going to take off now," said Harumi.

"Alright thanks for stay and feel free to come back again," said the man taking the key still blushing.

Harumi nodded her head at him before she went to the door and walked out with the girls following. After they got out of the main office Lana spoke up.

"I think he heard what we did," said Lana.

"He did, but he's not going to say anything about it," said Harumi.

The girls nodded their head in agreement, but none the less didn't stop blushing about it until they got a little way away from the building heading north. Harumi came upon an early trainer and battled him defeating him and earning some money. By now she was making a name for herself and trainers that have heard about her was on the lookout for her. She continued and came to a place that she was interested in so she decided to explore it to find fields and trees filled with berries.

"Oh yay! It's a berry field!" shouted Harumi excitedly before she took her bag off and looked through it. "Let's see here. Yeah looks like I'm getting low. Alright!"

Harumi closed her back before she excitedly took off looking around at the berries that was ripe for the taking. Berry fields was interesting places of fields and trees full of berries that anyone can just take. No one really owns the berry fields at all and their just random spots in the world. There is also some berries you will find in natural places and forests, but berry fields was giant fields filled with berries of all kinds. The berry fields expand in both directions and are quite large. Harumi continued to go around picking out only certain berries that was either somewhat under-riped or riped and putting them in her bag. The girls just waited nearby smiling at how excited she was as they watched her quickly move from one place to another. When she was done she made her way over to them and they all continued on.

After a little while of moving forwards a little, Harumi stopped sensing some auras ahead of them she didn't like. They noticed some strange people ahead of them nearby.

"Who mmph..." said Lana cut off as Harumi put her hand over her mouth before grabbing her and dodging into the bushes nearby with the girls following.

Harumi isn't usually one to hide at all, but these people was a lot more suspicious than Team monkies. Lana looked at her confused and Harumi put a finger to her lips indicating to be quiet. Lana nodded and Harumi took her hand off her mouth as she listened along with the girls. Lisia, Liza, Acerola, Lana, and Harumi remained quiet and still in the bushes out of sight.

"What was that?" questioned a male voice as one of the suspicious people turned around looking around.

"Hmmm?" questioned a female voice as the other suspicious person turned around.  "Is something there?"

"I thought I heard something," said the suspicious male voice.

"It was probably just a Pokemon from here," said the suspicious female. 

"Yeah probably," said the suspicious male. "We're getting off topic."

The suspicious male looked at the suspicious female as she turned around and looked forward.

"Yes, I see... So this way lies Verdant Cavern," said the suspicious female. "It is one of the places in this land filled with the Blinding One's power. Most Certainly worth our investigating!"

The female started messing with some that sounded mechanical before speaking up again.

"W-W-What's this..." questioned the suspicious female before there was an explosion that left a cloud of dust.

Once the cloud of dust disappeared the suspicious male spoke up looking at the suspicious female.

"What was that?" questioned the male.

"The aura levels was off the charts," said the female.

 _"What they have some way to detect aura powers?"_ thought Harumi nervously while still hiding.

"It was higher than that of the Blinding One's power," said the female.

"Preposterous. There is no way there can be a higher aura than the Blinding One's power," said the male.

"But that's what the device indicated before it exploded," said the female.

"It has to be a malfunction," said the male.

"Maybe we should investigate this Verdant Cavern?" questioned the female looking forwards.

"Calm yourself, Zossie," said the male. "It will be difficult for us to investigate it, though, since we do not use Pokemon of our own. We will have to think of some other way. Perhaps we could use our technology to find a way to control Pokemon."

"Maybe I could go in as a trial-goer? Take on the trial and everything?" questioned the female turning to the male. "Though I don't have one of those island challenge amulet thingies."

The two suspicious people walked off heading forward and disappeared from sight. Harumi seeing that they left stood up and out of the bushes looking in the direction that they went and the girls followed.

"Why did we hide?" asked Lana confused. "It's not like you to hide like that Harumi."

"Those people was suspicious," said Harumi.

"Yeah, but so are Team Monkeys and you didn't hide from them," said Lana.

"Team Monkeys don't..." said Harumi cutting herself off.

"Wear outfits like that," said Liza finishing her sentence with both of them speaking as one.

"No one in..." said Harumi.

"Alola wears clothing like that," said Liza.

"Team Monkeys might wear punk clothing, but even..." said Harumi.

"So they don't wear clothing like that," said Liza.

"Besides their aura gives me a bad vibe," said Harumi. "It's not completely black but does a have a blackish aura."

"What was they saying?" questioned Lisia. "Something about 'the Blinding One's power'? They seem to have some way to detect auras."

"Yeah, but what could it be about?" asked Lana.

"What I'd like to know is what is their intentions," said Harumi. 

"Agreed," said Liza.

"Well Verdant Cavern is just head," said Harumi as her eyes lit up in excitement. "Our first trial is waiting for us."

"Yeah," said Liza and Lisia smiling.

"Let's go," said Harumi climbing out of the bushes and brushing herself off followed by the girls.

The girls moved forwards battling several trains that have heard about Harumi and was on the lookout for her. Some of the trainers even challenged the girls to a battle as well. Harumi and the girls defeated them earning themselves some prize money. After that, they moved on until they saw a Pokemon Center nearby, but they ignored it and continued on as they came to a cave entrance with Captain Ilima standing outside of the front of it. The entrance of the cave had a type of fancy design frame around it.

"Alola! Harumi! Girls! Captain Ilima here!" said Ilima as she waved her hands in greeting at seeing them.

"Alola! Captain Ilima!" said the girls waving their hands in greeting after coming over to her.

"I been waiting for you girls," said Captain Ilima, "but I wasn't expecting you to take this long to get here." 

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Harumi. "It got dark after we left so we stayed at a hotel. We took a detour and visited the beach."

"I see well that explains it," said Captain Ilima. "Good to hear that you had some fun on the way."

"Yeah," said Harumi smiling.

Ilima looked at her in awe as her smile was a lot more radiant than before, but she soon recovered as she found her voice and turned around.

"My trial begins mere steps from here in the Verdant Cavern! Note that the Pokemon living within Verdant Cavern are quite fierce, but I'm sure you all are well prepared for it and will be fine as you are. Through attempting the trials during the island challenge, one can exceed his or her own limits. That is what the Alolan people believe. Once you enter Verdant Cavern, you will not be able to leave until you have completed the trial. Now with that explained here is how the trials will go. Liza and Lisia I hear you two are going to give the trials a try."

"Yes," said Lisia and Liza.

"That good to hear," said Ilima. "With that said." Ilima held up three fingers to the girls. "The trial will be done a little differently and will be done over the next three days. Harumi, Liza, Lisia, you three will have to decide who will go first in the trial. Each of you will go in by yourself one at a time over the next three days to do the trial."

"Understood," said Harumi and the girls.

"Harumi should go first," said Liza and Lisia.

Harumi's eyes lit up as she smiled excitedly and Ilima looked at her in awe from her more radiant smile. There was a few minutes of silence as Ilima looked at Harumi in awe before she managed to recover and gain her voice again.

"Well you look excited," said Ilima. "Are you ready for your trial?"

"Yes," said Harumi nodding her head.

"Very well follow me," said Ilima.

"We'll wait for you near the Pokemon Center," said Liza.

"See you when I'm done," said Harumi.

"Good luck in there," said the girls.

Harumi smiled at them before watching as they left to go nearby the Pokemon Center. She then turned around to Captain Ilima ready to follow her inside. Ilima seeing she was ready turned around and led her inside the cave.

Once inside the cave, Harumi looked around the area taking it in. She could see a lot of wooden planks, some ramps that lead up in down, and some dens. Ilima turned around looking at Harumi and spoke up.

"Let me formally welcome you to Verdant Cavern! I am your captain, Ilima. Allow me to explain the basic of my trial. What you should attempt to do is..." said Ilima before cutting herself off as she turned towards a wild Yungoos. 

Harumi turned to it as well and watched as the Yungoos went over to a hole before climbing inside of it.

"Defeat six of the Pokemon that lurk here in their dens! Then reach the pedestal deep within the cave and collect the Z-Crystal there! You'll need to be completely in sync with your Pokemon to succeed, but as you are. You should be fine," said Ilima.

There was two loud cries that came from farther in the Cave the echoed through it. Ilima turned to them as she heard it while Harumi looked forwards around the cave with her eyes still shut as she has been doing on the way this whole time ever since they left the hotel.

"Oh dear! And there's one more thing I forgot to mention. Many strong Pokemon make their home in this cave, but two stronger and more fearsome than all the rest, known as a Totem Pokemon, also resides here! It will be a great challenge for you to face as you attempt to clear my trial!" said Ilima as she turned back around before continuing. "By the way, until you clear the trial, you will not be able to catch Pokemon in Verdant Cavern. This is but one of the eight trials you will face during your island challenge. And it begins now! The trial of Captain Ilima!" said Ilima.

Harumi hearing that ran forwards ignoring the first den where Yungoos ran into sensing that nothing was there. She made her way to the right and went down a ramp to another area where there was two dens. Sensing there was two here Harumi went to the first one on the south and as she got close a Yungoos jumped out ready to battle. Harumi called out her Torracat and after she did the Yungoos tried to attack only for Harumi to use a combination of Double Team and Double Kick. After having fainted Harumi healed up the Yungoos who was grateful for that before taking its leave.

With one down Harumi made her way to the north den and as she got close a Rattata jumped out ready to battle. Harumi called out her Brionne and after she did the Rattata tried to attack only for Harumi to use a combination of Double Team and Water Pulse. After have fainted Harumi healed up the Rattata who was grateful for that before taking its leave.

With two down and four to go Harumi made her way back up the ramp sensing that the den she passed previously now had a pokemon there and as she got close to it another Rattata jumped out ready to battle. Harumi called out her Brionne and after she did the Rattata tried to attack only for Harumi to use a combination of Double Team and Water Pulse fainting it. She healed up the Rattata after that who was grateful for that before taking its leave.

With three down and three to go, Harumi sensed another one in the den she passed after coming up the ramp and made her way over to the right and then north. As she got close to the den a Yungoos jumped out ready to battle. Harumi called out her Torracat and after she did the Yungoos tried to attack only for Harumi to use a combination of Double Team and Double Kick fainting the Yungoos. She healed up the Yungoos after that who was grateful for that before taking its leave.

With four down and four to go, Harumi made her way up a ramp and then cross a wooden plank. She then made her way up another ramp before crawling through a hole. Once she came out on the other end she jumped down off the ledge, but as she did she could sense that the Pokemon that was originally there left and made its way to the left side. So she ignored the den and jumped off the ledge before going up the ramp nearby the previous den but on the left instead of the right making her way to the top. As she got to the top she noticed that the Pokemon that was previously there changed spots and was now at the south where she fought her first pokemon. She ignored the den there and made her way to the left before jumping down off the ledge and as she did she can see that the pokemon moved over to the den on the other side of the hole again. 

 _"Oh, two that likes to play hide and seek huh?"_ thought Harumi amused.  _"I could use that..."_

Harumi cut herself off noticing a couple of other auras in the area and she knew who they was. She made her way south jumping off the ledge before going across the wooden plank again, but as she did a couple of weirdos stopped her.

"Yo, yo, yo!" came the first weirdo in the name of Team Skull.

"It's your bad boys, back. Back again! Remember us?" questioned the second weirdo.

"Nope don't remember," said Harumi.

"Oh, I see," said the first weirdo.

The two weirdos switched place with each other before the first weirdo spoke up

"Just 'cause we switched place, you can't tell who we are anymore?!" questioned the first weirdo.

"No, it's not that. It's just you all look like monkeys, so it's hard to tell who is who," said Harumi.

"Yo, yo, yo, so uncool," said the first weirdo.

"Forget it. Who cares anyways. We're here to mess her trial up, yo!" said the second weirdo.

"Why am I not surprised? Haven't you two girls had enough?" questioned Harumi.

"What you say?" questioned the two weirdos together in surprise.

"You heard me you monkies scream like girls," said Harumi.

"Yo, yo, yo, how she know about that?" asked the first weirdo.

"Yo, so uncool," said the second weirdo. "No way can we let you get away now!"

"Like you was going to," said Harumi.

"Drowzee, come on out," said the two weirdos throwing a Pokeball.

"So that's how it's going to be huh?" questioned Harumi as she unclipped a Pokeball before throwing it. "Come on out Lycanroc."

Lycanroc came out and roared which echoed through the cave followed by two more cries somewhere in the cave. Lycanroc glared at the two men and their Drowzees in front of them standing in front of Harumi.

"Drowzee, use Pound," said the first weirdo.

"Drowzee, follow it up with Pound," said the second weirdo.

 _"Lycanroc, take the hits and follow it up with Iron Head full power,"_ said Harumi telepathically looking like she was just standing there doing nothing.

The first weirdo's Drowzee used Pound and Lycanroc took it as it used Iron Defense. The second weirdo's Drowzee followed it with another pound and Lycanroc took it as it used Iron Defense again. They didn't know what hit them next when Lycanroc took off forwards before hitting the first Drowzee with Iron Head at full power sending it flying through the air and crashing into the second Drowzee. They both continued farther and slammed into the wall and a crack started to go up the wall towards the top of the cave.

"Yo, yo, unreal. For real, though?! I can't get my skull around it! this kid's mad strong, yo!" said the first monkey as they recalled the two Drowzees.

The two monkeys ran away a little way before they stopped as one looked at the other.

"Naw, it ain't even like that. This kid is straight up dangerous, homie!" said the second monkey.

"I don't know man. Isn't this whole place trouble?!" questioned the first monkey.

"Yeah! It totally is, homie! I mean, those things are so strong that regular Pokemon don't even wanna come out and battle!" said the second monkey.

They ran up the ramp before one of them turned around and came back. Harumi put her hand on her pokeballs ready to go again.

"Yo, little blindly! You know there's a couple of mad strong Pokemon lurkin' back here somewhere, right? I'd run if I were you," said the first monkey.

The other guy runs down the ramp a little before speaking up.

"Naw, we're not going out like that! We gotta get our revenge! Go stand over that den and catch that skulking Yungoos, yo!" said the second monkey.

"Only cowards run, I'm not going anywhere," said Harumi.

"For real?! Fine! I got no bones to pick with you!" said the first monkey.

They both ran back up the ramps before one went to the north den and the other went to the den on the far left. Harumi could sense that the pokemon was not there though even though they was trying to get it to come out. She shook her head before ignoring them and went to the ramp on the left before going up it and through the hole. Once on the other side, she dropped down off the ledge and as she did a Gumshoos jumped out ready to battle. Rotom Dex who has been scanning the pokemon as she fought them scanned it to add it to its information. Harumi called out her Torracat and after she did Gumshoos tried to attack it only for Harumi to use a combination of Double Team and Double Kick to make it faint. She healed it up after the fight and the Gumshoos was grateful for that before taking its leave.

With one more to go, Harumi jumped down off the ledge before going back across the plank and then down the ramp to the far left. She made her way to the south before going down another ramp and made her way to the south den. As she got close to it a Raticate jumped out ready to battle. While Rotom Dex scanned it Harumi called out her Brionne and after she did Raticate tried to attack it only for Harumi to use a combination of Double Team and Water Pulse confusing Raticate in the process before making it faint. She healed it up after the fight and the Raticate was grateful for that before taking its leave.

With all six pokemon now defeated, Harumi made her way up the first ramp and then the next ramp before making her way across the wooden plank again. She then made her way north and to the left where there was an entrance farther to the back of the cave and a man standing in front of it. As she got closer the man there spoke up.

"Fantastic! You proved your strength to all six Pokemon! Then go right ahead inside!" said the man.

Harumi nodded her head as the man moved away before she walked through the entrance into the back of the cave. Once inside the back of the cave, Harumi noticed the pedestal with a Z-crystal that shined on it. Harumi also noticed there was two Pokemon hiding in the area that had two auras like the Eevee that Ilima used, but she decided to ignore it for now as she walked forwards to the pedestal. As she got close to it a Gumshoos jumped out and gave off an aura ready to battle. Harumi called out her Torracat and as she did the Gumshoos tried to attack only for Harumi to use Double Team. Gumshoos then gave a cry and a Yungoos came to help. They both started to work on trying to take out the Double Team, but while they was doing that Harumi had Torracat use Swords Dance twice before having it use Double Kick on Gumshoos. The totem pokemon Gumshoos went down to the powered up super effective move fainting. Yungoos tried to attack Torracat only for Harumi to have Torracat dodge it and use Double Kick fainting the Yungoos. With both fainted Harumi healed them up and the two Pokemon was grateful for it before leaving.

Once Gumshoos left Ratacate jumped out and gave off an aura ready to battle before trying to attack Torracat. Harumi recalled Torracat before Ratacate could attack it before sending out Brionne. Ratacate tried to attack it only for Harumi to use Double Team followed by Perish Song on it. Ratacate gave a cry and a Rattata came to help. They both started to work on trying to take out the Double Team, but in the process, the totem pokemon Ratacate fainted from Perish Song. Harumi used Water Pulse on Rattata confusing it in the process before fainting it with contest style bubble beam and icy wind followed by Hyper Voice. With both fainted Harumi healed them up and the two Pokemon was grateful for it. The Rattata made its leave while the totem Ratacate stayed and was rejoined with the totem Gumshoos. Both pokemon bowed before moving to the side looking at the pedestal. Harumi smiled at them before walking forward and claimed it gaining the Normalium Z-crystal. Gumshoos and Ratacate gave an approving cry before they took their leave.

"What an amazing Trainer you are!" came a voice Harumi knew was Ilima's.

Harumi turns around and looked at Ilima as she walked towards her some.

"It sounded like the Totem Pokemon was satisfied with the battle too, but I haven't found one fainted pokemon along the way. Let me guess you healed them up?" questioned Ilima.

"Yes I did," said Harumi.

"I thank you for that you saved me the trouble of having to do it myself. Professor Kukui is right you're something special," said Ilima.

Harumi blushed at the fact of her thinking highly of her and Ilima giggled at seeing it. After a little bit, Ilima spoke up again.

"For you to be able to defeat the Totem Pokemon that I had trained up to such a powerful state. I have expected none the less from you," said Ilima before she continued. "Working in Harmony with your Pokemon, you have cleared the trial of Ilima! Congratulations, Harumi! That Z-Crystal is yours now!"

Harumi smiled before she took her bag off and put the Z-crystal away. After that, she looked back at Ilima.

"What you have received is the Normal Z-Crystal. It is known as Normalium Z! Now if you let a Pokemon that can use a Normal-Type move hold that and strike an elegant  
pose, the one you saw me use at Kashirina Dinner then you will be able to strengthen a Normal-type move by unleashing Z-Power!"

"I see so like my Lycanroc than," said Harumi nodding her head.

"Moving right along," said Ilima as she turned around and walked away a little before stopping and continuing. "Ah, yes. First, there is one thing I forgot to mention. The totem Pokemon in every locale where a captain holds his or her trials, you will encounter a particularly strong Pokemon, like Gumshoos and Ratacate just now. And during battles against such Pokemon, they may summon allies to shore up their offense."

"Yes, so I saw," said Harumi nodding her head.

"It's not a tactic often seen in other regions. Perhaps Pokemon in Alola are simply more inclined to help one another?" said Ilima thinking about it before going on. "Since you have managed to defeat the Totem Pokemons and proved yourself, you can now try to catch any of the Pokemon you find here in this cave. In fact, have some Great Balls."

Ilima pulled out twenty Great Balls and handed them to Harumi who took them thankfully.

"Since you was so kind enough to heal the pokemon up. We could move on to the next trial right away, but first..." said Ilima cutting herself off as she walked over to the pedestal before taking out another Z-Crystal and placing it on the pedestal. "All set for the next trial-goer. Now, whenever you're finished here meet outside so your friends can go next."

"I think I'm pretty good here for now," said Harumi. 

"Very well then how about we head back out," said Ilima.

"Sounds good to me," said Harumi.

Ilima led Harumi back out of the back of the cave and once out Harumi noticed Team monkeys wasn't their anymore but ignored it not caring if they was. However, she did notice the auras that they spotted on the way to the cave and a female voice spoke up.

"Wow! A Z- Crystal! So that is what they call a Z-Crystal! It appears that Alola's mysterious Z-Crystals are received for overcoming trials, is that right?" came the female voice of the suspicious duo.

Harumi and Ilima stopped and turned to them to see the two suspicious people that Harumi and the girls saw on their way there.

"Are these two friends of yours?" asked Ilima curiously.

"Nope don't know them," said Harumi putting a hand on her Pokeball just in case it was needed.

The two walked up two Harumi and Ilima but stayed their distance seeing that one of them was a bit tense.

"I suppose it may be admirable to overcome such trials using your own strength and skill rather than relying on technology, as we do. I'm Zossie! your kind of awesome, you know?" said the female suspicious person.

"Ah. This is when you are supposed to say "Alola" to one another, is it not? I am Dulse," said the male suspicious person.

"And we're part of the Ultra Recon Squad, yup! That ball thing you have there. That's is some amazing bit of tech! We might just have to borrow that idea! We're investigating all about Z-Crystals and auras and all kinds of stuff. So I guess we'll probably see you around!" said Zossie.

The two suspicious people now known as Zossie and Dulse turned before they walked away. Once the two was gone Harumi continued to follow Ilima to the front entrance before going back out.

"Harumi your back," said Liza smiling as she saw her come out standing nearby the entrance and the other girls hearing that ran over.

"So how did it go?" asked Lana curiously.

"She cleared the first trial," said Ilima.

"Alright way to go!" cried the girls as they smiled at Harumi.

"Yes she has done well," said Ilima, "and since she was so kind as to heal the Pokemon in the cave. The next trial can start whenever you two decide who goes next and are ready."

"Liza how about you go next," said Lisia.

"Sure I don't mind," said Liza.

Ilima nodded her head and led her into the cave while the other girls continued to wait outside looking around or just relaxed waiting. After some time Ilima came back out with Liza and Harumi who was standing by the entrance spoke up

"So how was it?" asked Harumi curiously.

"It was interesting," said Liza smiling.

"She cleared the first trial," said Ilima.

"Congratulations, Liza!" shouted Harumi as she hugged her.

"Congratulations, Liza!" shouted the other girls as they gave her a hug after Harumi.

"Yes she has done well," said Ilima, "and since she was so kind as to heal the Pokemon in the cave. Lisia you can start whenever you are ready."

"Alright I'm ready to give it a try," said Lisia.

Ilima let her into the cave while the other girls continued to wait outside looking around or relaxing waiting, but it was starting to get late in the day now and darkness will soon come. After some time Ilima came back out with Lisia and Harumi who was standing by the entrance with Liza spoke up.

"So how was it?" asked Harumi curiously.

"It was interesting and different," said Lisia smiling.

"So how did you do?" asked Liza.

"She cleared the first trial," said Ilima.

All the girls congratulated her and gave her a hug in happiness glad she managed to clear the first trial.

"Now If we're done here, I have something interesting I'd like to show you, but first it's getting dark so how about I meet you girls at the Pokemon Center tomorrow?" asked Ilima.

"Sounds good to me," said Harumi.

All the other girls agreed with her as she said that.

"Good than see you in the morning at eight," said Ilima.

With that, the girls made their way to the Pokemon Center before walking inside of it. Nurse Joy saw them walk in and spoke up.

"Alola! Harumi! Girls!" said Nurse Joy sounding cheerful.

"Alola! Nurse Joy!" said Harumi and the girls waving their hands.

Harumi smiled at Nurse Joy as she saw her and Nurse Joy was in awe at how radiant her smile was. Harumi wasn't stupid she knew why Nurse Joy was cheerful. She was the one that showed up on the beach and videotaped her and Liza when they was having sex, but Harumi and Liza didn't care. They knew she planned to send that videotape to her cousin in another region. Harumi and the girls walked over to her as she continued to look at Harumi in awe, but she soon snapped out of it.

"A checkup and a room coming right up," said Nurse Joy as she winked at the girls.

Liza, Lisia, Acerola, and Lana all blushed as she did that while Harumi smiled.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," said Harumi.

"Oh, Your Welcome," said Nurse Joy as she went to go get the key to the room. She came back a little later before she handed the key to Harumi who took it.

Harumi took her Pokeballs off along with the girls before setting them on the counter. Nurse Joy looked at them before remembering something and spoke up.

"Oh that reminds me," said Nurse Joy. "Professor Kukui called here and asked for you to get a checkup Harumi."

"Understood, Nurse Joy," said Harumi before turning to Liza.

"Liza you and the girls can head to the room. I'll join you all when my checkup is over with," said Harumi holding the key out to her.

"Sure," said Liza taking the key and leading the girls away.

Harumi watched them until they disappeared from sight and turned back around to Nurse Joy. 

"Ready when you are," said Harumi.

"Right this way," said Nurse Joy as she opened up the counter so Harumi can get on the other side.

Once on the other side of the counter, she led Harumi away while her trusted assistant of a Pokemon takes care of Harumi and the girl's pokemon. She led her into the back and through some hallways until they got to a room and she opened it. Harumi went inside followed by Nurse Joy who closed the door. Harumi took her clothes off as Nurse Joy gave her a hospital gown to put on not surprised of Harumi's penis or balls. This was more due to the fact that all Nurse Joy's knew about that ever since she was young more than it was with her finding out during videotaping Harumi and Liza on the beach. When Harumi got the hospital gown on she climbed onto a hospital bed sitting on it, but she never took the necklace off and no one bothered to question that.

Nurse Joy went about checking her eyes, her mouth, her ears, and her heartbeat through an unusual method of the neck. This was due to the fact that the last time a Nurse Joy tried to give her a physical exam and tried to touch her pussy, penis, and balls, she was hit by a psychic wave and crashed into a wall. Ever since they avoided trying to give her a physical exam or touching her chest. When that was over Nurse Joy asked her some question on her private areas which Harumi answered and confirmed nothing was wrong down there. After that, Nurse Joy did a scan of her organs and bones making sure everything looked alright. 

"So far so good Harumi," said Nurse Joy before she went around the room shutting the shield doors and windows.

Ever since she was young the Nurse Joys had a special room called the aura room in the Pokemon Center which keeps all the aura isolated inside of it to an extent.

"Alright let it out slowly and don't go overboard," said Nurse Joy.

Harumi nodded her head as she let her aura out glowing a light purple before it slowly got darker until it was a bright purple. The stuff in the room floated off the ground into the air along with Harumi and Nurse Joy. She monitored it for a little bit swimming around in the air like a fish as she continued to give Harumi a checkup. 

"Alright you can stop now," said Nurse Joy.

Harumi let her aura disappear slowly everything landing neatly back in the same place as though nothing happened. 

"Alright checkup is finished," said Nurse Joy. "I'll lead you back out to the front."

"Sounds good," said Harumi as she got back up and changed out of the hospital gown and back into her clothes. 

Nurse Joy led Harumi back out to the front of the Pokemon Center and after that Harumi made her way to her room where the girls was waiting. This was one of the deals that Harumi's mother made with Professor Kukui. Harumi could go on her journey as long as she gets a checkup every now and then. When she got to the room the door was opened by Liza knowing she was there. Harumi smiled at her before she walked into the room and Liza shut the door.

"So anything to worry about?" asked Lana.

"Nope perfectly fine according to Nurse Joy," said Harumi.

"That's good to hear," said Acerola.

Harumi went about preparing dinner for everyone and feeding them and once everyone was feed and got plenty to drink they all took turns taking a show except Acerola and Liza took a shower with Harumi while Lana and Lisia took separate showers of their own. They all then got into bed and went to sleep all cuddled up next to Harumi or laying on top of her. Liza and Acerola was laying on top of her while Lisia and Lana was laying next to her side cuddle up to Harumi. 

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter eleven of Pokemon: Legends & Heros. I hope you like this chapter. Harumi and the girls did their first trial and quite a few interesting things happened. We got to see the introduction of the Ultra Recon Squad which is pretty interesting and I have some ideas going on with that you will see it in the next chapter. At first, I wasn't sure if I was going to put them in the story or not, but I decided to anyways. Do keep in mind that you will not see previous characters from other regions as I don't want the story ruined in any way do to it. The only characters you will find from another previous region is Harumi (Prior to the story), Harumi's mom Asami (Prior to the story), the people that work at the Kashirina Dinner, Lisia, and Liza. No other characters from previous regions will be put in the story.

Other than that we got to see Harumi take on the first Island challenge which was interesting if I do say so. Instead of one, she had to fight two totem pokemon Gumshoos and Ratacate. Some of you may be confused as to why I did it this way and the answer to that is because the story is a combination of both Pokemon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon as well as the anime (Not that I watched the anime of Sun and Moon). I have watched the other animes before a few times and remember some interesting and useful parts. Like the fact that Ash and his companions always seem to be in forests more often than not, how psychic types can work on other pokemon even if they are not meant to (or other attacks for that matter). In this story, some attacks actually do not work on pokemon like they are supposed to or do in the games while some types somewhat can affect a pokemon. I'll go more into that in do time as the story continues if we ever come across it. We are now currently on day ten of their Journey so we are getting farther along. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Legends & Heros.

 **Attention:** For those of you that have read the previous chapter, I would recommend rereading it as I had to cut some of this chapter out and add it to the previous chapter due to the fact it was getting pretty long and I didn't want it to get over 10k words.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Pokemon or the Characters, but I do own my own OC characters Harumi, Asami, and Komadera. If Komadera remind someone of another anime character than I don't own him, but I did make the name up off the top of my head. 

 **Note:**  I am thinking of adding Bonnie and a young Nurse Joy to the Harem so let me know what you think about that. Should I leave them at the age of eight or should I make them ten years old? What other characters would you like to see in the Harem? Feel free to tell me who you would like to see in the Harem you never know I may or may not use them, but keep in mind that they may before altered to fit the idea of the story. I'm still trying to think how I'm going to do the Kalos part as Team Rocket won't be around to make Garchomp go on a rampage through the City like before, but I got some time to figure that out. Laters all.


	12. Melemele Meadow, Seaward Cave, and Rivalry Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumi, Liza, and Lisia have passed the first trial, but what awaits them next on their journey? Well, the only way we are going to find out is by following as the journey continues.

Harumi and the girls woke up early the next morning, but considering they all went to bed early it was to be expected. That wasn't the only reason why they got up early. They was all excited what the next day would bring. Harumi woke up in a great mood and not groggily again, but none of the girls blamed her at all. After all, they all completed their first trial. Who wouldn't be in a great mood after that? They all woke up at four in the morning and Harumi went about cooking everyone a morning breakfast. When everyone was fed they then made their way to the main area of the Pokemon Center and collected their pokemon before they relaxed and waited. It wasn't until a few minutes to eight when Ilima walked into the Pokemon Center and noticed the girls nearby.

"Alola! Harumi! Girls! Captain Ilima here," said Ilima waving her hands.

Harumi and the girl got up before replying back to her.

"Alola! Captain Ilima!" said Harumi and the girls as they waved back to her before walking over to her.

"Now please follow me outside and I'll show you something interesting," said Ilima.

"Lead the way," said Harumi.

They all followed Ilima outside and to a spot nearby the Pokemon Center before she turned to the girls and spoke up.

"As you travel around the islands of Alola, you will find captains' barricades here and there," said Ilima. "These barricades help mark areas where particularly strong Pokemon can be found. Anyone can pass through them, of course, if they are escorted by a strong Trainer. Those attempting the island challenge can pass the barricades, as long as they clear the trials or in special cases such as Liza and Lisia are accompanied by someone that has cleared the trials. Are you Ready?"

"Yes," said Harumi and the girls.

"Then behold the power of a captain!" said Ilima before she turned and raised her hand.

Harumi and the girls also turned to see a guy standing nearby a barricade. The guy opened the barricade before moving away and standing nearby waving towards them.

"Voila! Your world just got a little bigger," said Ilima looking back at the girls.

"Awesome now we can go to more places," said Harumi excitedly as her eyes lit up.

"So it's onto the next trial," said Lisia excitedly.

"Wait, hold on," said Ilima as the girls looked back at her. "I am the only captain here on Melemele Island, meaning my trial is the only one here. Now that you have cleared the trial, please inform our island kahuna, Hala!"

Harumi turned seeing a familiar aura coming from the other side of the barricade. Professor Kukui came from the other side of the barricade before noticing the girls.

"Alola! Harumi! Girls! Captain Ilima!" said Kukui waving to them.

"Alola! Professor!" said Harumi, the girls, and Ilima waving back as he walked over to them.

"So you cleared the first trial, yeah?" questioned Kukui.

"Yeah, they all three did great," said Ilima.

"I expected none the less," said Professor Kukui.

Harumi blushed along with Liza and Lisia as he said that. Professor Kukui giggled as he saw them blush before speaking up again.

"So you get a checkup Harumi?" asked Professor Kukui.

"Yeah, Nurse Joy gave me one last night," said Harumi.

"That's good to hear," said Kukui. "So Lisia and Liza what you think of the trials?"

"They was different and interesting," said Lisia and Liza together.

"That's good to hear," said Kukui. "Well let me explain a little more about Z-Power. Z-Power heap all of a Trainer's feelings onto a Pokemon, yeah, which totally wears you out! Using Z-Power once per battle is all a team can handle, yeah."

"That's good to know," said Liza and Lisia.

"So Professor why you come from the other side of the barricade?"  asked Harumi.

"Oh! It's like I was hit with Amnesia! I forgot that I lost Lillie somewhere on the way!" said Professor Kukui.

"Why am I not surprised," said Harumi.

"How about you give a hand and track Lillie down, Cousin?" asked Kukui. "While your doing that I'll have a talk with Nurse Joy about your checkup and meet you ahead."

"Sure. I don't mind," said Harumi.

"Well I'll leave everything in all of your capable hands," said Ilima. "Good luck with your other trials."

"Thank you," said Harumi, Liza, and Lisia smiling at her.

Ilima waved goodbye to them and they waved goodbye to her as well before she went on her way. Professor Kukui went to the Pokemon Center before going in.

"Well let's go find Lillie," said Harumi.

The other girls nodded their head in agreement and they all headed forwards into the area Professor Kukui came from. As they continued through the area Harumi and the girls had to battle trainer left and right. Trainers had heard of Harumi and the girls and was on the lookout for them, but Harumi had more battles than the rest as she rarely got a break from battling before finding another trainer that was on the lookout for her. Harumi and the girls defeated them all earning some prize money along the way and their pokemon got stronger along the way. Soon they came to an area that had an entrance after battling the many trainers in the area and Harumi stopped outside of it along with the girls.

"What this place?" asked Lisia curiously.

Harumi walked over to the sign before reading it with the others behind her.

"Melemele Meadow," said Harumi before looking at the entrance. "Let's go Lillie is here."

"Alright," said the girls.

Harumi and the girls walked into the Melemele Meadow and seen Lillie ahead of them a little way.

"Nebby! Nebby, come back!" said Lillie loudly.

"Lillie! What's wrong?" questioned Harumi running forwards a little with the girls behind her.

Lillie turned around, "Ah... Harumi, Girls... It's Nebby... Nebby took off."

"Don't worry we'll go get Nebby," said Harumi as the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh, Thank you," said Lillie.

Harumi and the girls took off farther in the meadow battling trainers left and right that was on the prow of looking for them all having heard about them. They healed their pokemon up in between with some of Harumi special pokefood as they went. As they battled they earned some prize money and their pokemon got a little stronger. 

Back where Lillie was at waiting she all of a sudden realized something, "Aaaah... Oh no, what am I going to do... Harumi and the girls don't know what they're looking for."

Meanwhile, the girls continued to go through the meadow and eventually reached the fields. As they was going through the meadow Lana saw something in the distance and pointed it out.

"What Pokemon is that?" asked Lana pointing farther in front of them.

Harumi and the girls looked where she was pointing to see a Pokemon they haven't seen before, but Harumi could see that the aura was similar to what she saw in Lillie's bag throughout their journey. Harumi guessed the girl had her own reasons for keeping it confined and didn't bother questioning it.

 _"That must be Nebby. Nebby? I wonder what Pokemon that is,"_ thought Harumi. 

 _"Yeah, I was wondering the same,"_ came Liza's telepathic voice.  _"Nebby? I wonder if it's a new pokemon."_

 _"That's our previous form Cosmog,"_ came two more telepathic female voices in Harumi and Liza's head.

 _"That's Amazing, to think that something that small became something so big,"_ said Harumi impressed.

 _"Yeah, Well, we was actually large for a Cosmog,"_   said Solgaleo telepathically.

 _"That one is a normal color and size Cosmog,"_ said Lunala telepathically.

 _"Oh I see, that makes sense,"_ thought Harumi.

"Oh no it's going into that cave," said Lana pointing.

Harumi and the girls looked as they saw Nebby going through a cave in the meadow.

"Let's go that's probably Nebby," said Harumi.

"Right," said the girls.

They made their way through the meadow field towards the cave and when they got there Harumi went first as she crawled over to the other side followed by the girls. Once on the other side, Harumi and the girls looked around before walking forwards a little to see Nebby. Nebby saw Harumi and the girls before it looked at Harumi then it walked forward a little before circling her. Harumi saw two aura's nearby that she knew was the Ultra Recon Squad, but she also can see two more aura's and these two was very dark. Harumi jumped behind a rock followed by the girls.

"Nebby hide with us," said Harumi.

Nebby looked at her for a bit before it came over to her and hide behind the rock with them just as a voice spoke up.

"Phew... Running around like this sure is tiring!" came the female voice of Zossie.

"Calm yourself, Zossie. There is only one thing we are here to confirm," came the voice of Dulse.

Harumi, the girls, and Nebby continued to listen.

"Pew..." said Nebby.

Harumi put a finger on her lips as Nebby looked at her before going quiet. They soon heard a voice that they was unfamiliar with speak up.

"Well, Well, if it isn't Dulse and Zossie," came a male voice sounding a bit crazy. 

"What?" came Dulse and Zossie before Dulse spoke up.

"Psycho, Soliera, what are you doing here?" questioned Dulse.

"Isn't it obvious," came the crazy male voice that apparently belonged to Psycho. "We are here to find a way to control the Blinding One."

"Don't be silly you know what will happen," said Zossie.

"That doesn't matter to me," said Psycho.

There was the sound of someone messing with something mechanical like the last time before another crazy voice spoke up this one sounding female.

"What..." came the crazy female voice sounding a bit surprised, but that was all the person was able to say before there was a loud explosion that echoed in the cave and made a cloud of dust.

Once the could of dust settled Psycho spoke up.

"What was that Soliera?" questioned Psycho sounding confused.

"The aura levels on this island was off the charts," came the crazy female voice that apparently belongs to Soliera. "It was higher than that of The Blinding One's power."

 _"So they do have a way to detect aura levels,"_ thought Harumi to herself a bit annoyed about it as she continued to listen to the voices farther in the cave.

"Don't be stupid. There is nothing with a higher aura than the Blinding One," said Psycho.

"But that's what the device indicated before it exploded," said Soliera.

"It malfunctioned that's all there is to it," said Psycho.

"We won't let you," said Dulse.

"Oh, and what will you two do about it?" questioned Psycho. "You plan to sand in our way?"

"Come on out Furfrou," came Dulse and Zossie voice.

"Oh, that's some interesting tech there. We may have to borrow it," said Soliera.

"Not happening," said Zossie. "Furfrou, Headbutt."

"Furfrou, Headbutt," said Dulse at the same time as Zossie.

None of the girls heard any sound indicating someone battling for a little while.

"Ah hahaha! So terrifying," said Psycho laughing.

"Come on Furfrou, Headbutt," said Zossie.

"Headbutt, Furfrou," said Dulse.

Nothing to indicating any battling again, but they did hear some crazy giggling.

"It doesn't matter once we have the Blinding One in our control we will have all the light and anyone in our way will be crushed. Let's go Soliera," said Psycho.

"Yes, Sir," said Soliera.

They didn't hear any sound other than footsteps that was fading away as they got farther before silence came to the cave for a little bit.

"I don't get it. We are using the same tech as that Trainer. Why won't they listen?" questioned Dulse.

Apparently, they caught some pokemon with something, but they wouldn't listen to them.

"I don't know, but we won't be able to stop them like this," said Zossie. "Furfrou, return."

"Furfrou, return," said Dulse.

There was silence for a little bit before Zossie spoke up.

"We'll need the Aura One's help to stop them," said Zossie.

"As crazy as it sounds, it can't be just a coincidence," said Dulse.

"You mean?" questioned Zossie.

"Both devices can't be malfunctioning and they both gave the same reading," said Dulse. "Something out there has a higher Aura than The Blinding One."

Harumi came out from hiding with the girls as she looked ahead to see the Ultra Recon Squad. 

"Pew..." said Nebby as it came out of hiding coming over to Harumi.

"Huh?" questioned Zossie as she turned along with Dulse to see Harumi, the girls, and Nebby who was nearby Harumi's feet. "It's that trainer again."

"Calm yourself, Zossie," said Dulse as they walked closer towards them, but as they did Harumi's hand went to her pokeballs along with the girls.

The two sensing the tension of the others stopped farther away just like they did last time.

"We had tried to investigate what it meant to battle with Pokémon, but it is quite different and difficult when you do it yourself. At least it seems that the Poké Ball we tried to create has worked properly to capture us a Pokémon here in Alola, but seems the Pokemon won't listen," said Dulse.

"So, Dulse, what're we gonna do?" asked Zossie.

"Trainers, you should know that this one here warps away if it is threatened in any way... And the holes that are torn open as a result invite dangerous beings into this world. But perhaps things will be all right as long as there are Trainers like you all in Alola..." said Dulse.

"What about that other girl, though?" questioned Zossie.

Harumi's eyes narrowed as she heard that looking at them the tension rising.

"That girl should have nothing to do with our investigations, nor this Pokémon of hers... as long as no one is foolish enough to open a path that could lead here from Megalo Tower. Let us carry on, Zossie," said Dulse.

Dulse and Zossie turned around after waving their goodbye in their strange way and walking away as they left. Harumi waited until they was far out of sight before taking her hand off her pokeballs. The girls followed shortly after.

"What was all that about?" questioned Lana.

"Let's talk about it later," said Harumi. "Nebby come we kept Lillie waiting long enough."

Harumi turned around before making her way back to Melemele meadow with the girls and Nebby following. Once they got to the meadow they made their way through the fields and around until they got to where Lillie is at.

"Lillie we're back!" said Harumi waving to her.

"Huh?" questioned Lillie looking up to see Harumi, the girls, and Nebby. 

"Oh, you!" said Lillie walking up to Nebby. 

"Pew?" said Nebby.

"Thank you, Harumi, girls, but I'm surprised you knew what to look for," said Lillie. "I forgot that I didn't explain it."

"It was just a guess," said Harumi. "Once I called Nebby and it came to me that's when I found out."

"I see," said Lillie. "Can you please... ummm... well..."

"Keep it a secret?" questioned Harumi.

"Well, yes," said Lillie.

"Of course," said Harumi nodding her head. "We have no problem with that."

"Back in bag Nebby," said Lillie.

"Pew..." said Nebby before walking over a little then stopped before looking back at Harumi.

Instead of going to the bag it went back over to Harumi before circling her.

"Come on Nebby back into the bag," said Lillie.

Nebby stopped before looking at Harumi one last time then went over to Lillie and got back into the bag. 

"Well how about we leave," said Harumi.

"Huh? That reminds me," said Lillie. "What you come here for anyway?"

"To find you," said Harumi. "The Professor... ummm... lost you, so he asked for me to track you down."

"Oh, then we better get going," said Lillie.

Harumi, the girls, and Lillie went to the entrance of Melemele meadow before going back out of it. 

"He-e-ey, Harumi! Girls!" shouted a recognizable voice as Hau ran in front of them before noticing Lillie. "Oh! And Lillie's with you, too!"

"No Alola?" questioned Harumi.

"Uhhhh..." said Hau rubbing his head.

"What are you up to, Hau?" asked Lillie.

"Just finished up my trial! Heh!" said Hau smiling. "Hey, Harumi! I wanna see how much I learned from my journey. I challenge you, Rival!"

"Well then let's see what you learned," said Harumi as she walked forward some while Hau went to the other side.

When both players was in place Liza stepped up to referee the match.

"This will be a three on three normal battle," said Liza. "Substitutions are allowed. Are both Trainers ready?"

"Ready here, Referee," said Hau looking forward at Harumi.

"Trainer's chose your first Pokemon," said Liza.

Harumi unclipped a Pokeball and enlargened it holding it in her hand. Hau picked his Pokeball before about to release it but was stopped by Liza.

"Both Trainer's hold out the chosen Pokeball," said Liza.

"Oh... uhhhh... Sorry," said Hau stopping from releasing his Pokemon before holding the Pokeball out towards Harumi.

Harumi held her Pokeball out to Hau as well smiling as she looked at him.

"Release your chosen Pokemon Trainers," said Liza.

"Pikachu let's go!" shouted Hau as he threw the Pokeball releasing his Pikachu which had evolved from a Pichu.

"Pika Pika Chu!" cried Pikachu jumping into the air.

"Lycanroc your turn to shine!" shouted Harumi as she threw the Pokeball releasing her Lycanroc at the same time as Hau.

Lycanroc howled loudly which echoed in the air before getting down ready to battle. Harumi noticed that Hau's Pikachu's coat was a bit shinier than before.

"Trainers Begin!" shouted Liza starting the battle.

Hau and Harumi continued to look at each other neither one making a move. Harumi knew she was at a big disadvantage due to Lycanroc not having many range attacks. After a good while of silence, Hau was the first to begin the battle.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Wave in the air," said Hau.

Pikachu used Thunder Wave into the air.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball," said Hau.

"Lycanroc Rock Throw on the Thunder Wave," said Harumi.

Lycanroc threw Rocks at the Thunder Wave with hit it making light shine down and Harumi's Lycanroc shine. Pikachu shot it's Electro Ball in the air just too late, but Hau called out taking advantage of it.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock on the Electro Ball," said Hau.

Pikachu released a Thunder Shock at the Electro Ball, but Harumi spoke up countering it.

"Lycanroc, Rock Throw on the Thunder Shock," said Harumi.

Harumi's Lycanroc used Rock Throw at the Thunder Shock which crashed into it before it could hit the Electro Ball that soon disappeared. Hau ignored that knowing he won't be able to use special attacks so easily.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack," said Hau.

Pikachu took off leaving a trail of white zig-zagging back and forth as it headed for Lycanroc, but due to insufficient training with the tactic, it was slower than it would if it went straight. Harumi smiled none the less seeing the improvement that he has made sense the last time.

"Lycanroc, Quick Attack," said Harumi.

Lycanroc took off quickly leaving a trail of white zig-zagging back and forth as it headed for Pikachu closing the distance. As they got closer Hau spoke up.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Quick Attack," said Hau.

Pikachu dodged it jumping to the side before using Quick Attack towards Lycanroc.

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack, Lycanroc," said Harumi.

Lycanroc dodged it before using trying to use Quick Attack on Pikachu. This back and forth motion continued for a little while before Harumi spoke up.

"Faster Lycanroc," said Harumi.

Lycanroc took off faster towards Pikachu as it tried looking around the area trying to find Lycanroc, but was having trouble with the speed. 

"Pikachu, use Double Team," said Hau.

Pikachu used Double Team making many copies of itself on the field.

 _"Lycanroc, Stealth Rock,"_ said Harumi telepathically.

Lycanroc shot rocks forward which landed into the ground, but Hau not knowing what move it was and what they was for wasn't sure what to do, so he ignored them and was about to call out a move.

"Pikachu..." said Hau, but was cut off as Harumi spoke up.

"Lycanroc, return," said Harumi making Hau stop and look at her confused.

Harumi returned Lycanroc before making it small again and clipping it back before grabbing another Pokeball.

"Brionne, the spotlight is on you," said Harumi as she threw the next Pokeball releasing her Brionne.

"Bri... Bri... Brionne!" cried Brionne doing a flip in excitement before looking at her opponent standing in front of Harumi.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack," said Hau.

Pikachu came out of its Double Team before taking off towards Brionne leaving a trail of white as it zig-zagged back and forth. Harumi didn't say anything until it got closer before speaking up.

"Brionne, dodge it and use Pound," said Harumi.

"Dodge it Pikachu, and use Quick Attack," said Hau.

Hau knew that if her Brionne used Pound on Pikachu it would get paralyzed, but after what happened the first time he wasn't taking a chance and decided to play it safe.

"Dodge, it and use Pound, Brionne," said Harumi.

"Dodge it Pikachu, and use Quick Attack," said Hau.

Brionne dodged the Quick Attack and tried to use Pound on Pikachu, but Pikachu dodged it and tried to use Quick Attack. After that, it was a back and forth of Dodge, Pound, and Quick Attack for a good while before Hau spoke up.

"Pikachu, use Double Team," said Hau.

Pikachu made many copies of itself around the field dodging another one of Brionne's Pounds.

"Brionne, Bubble Beam into the air and follow it up with Icy Wind," said Harumi.

"Stop it Pikachu with Thunder Wave," said Hau.

Brionne used Bubble Beam into the air and was about to use Icy Wind, but Pikachu appeared and tried to use Thunder Wave at Brionne.

"Brionne, use Aqua Jet to dodge it," said Harumi.

Brionne canceled its previous move before using Aqua Jet dodging the Thunder Wave.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball on the Bubble Beam," said Hau.

"Brionne, Disarming Voice," said Harumi.

Pikachu tried to use Electro Ball on the Bubble Beam, but Harumi's Brionne used Disarming Voice on it. The Bubble Beam disappeared in the air.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack," said Hau.

"Brionne, dodge it and use Pound," said Harumi.

"Dodge it Pikachu and use Quick Attack," said Hau.

"Brionne, Dodge and use Pound," said Harumi.

After that, it was another exchange of the two dodging attacks and trying to use Quick Attack and Pound on one another. This continued for a little while until Harumi took action.

 _"Brionne, use Sing,"_ said Harumi telepathically.

Brionne started singing as Pikachu headed towards it in a Quick Attack, but soon slowed down before it started to get sleepy. It laid down before falling asleep just a few feet in front of Brionne. 

"Oh, no," said Hau before acting quickly. "Pikachu, return."

Hau recalled his Pikachu in its ball before standing there looking nervously trying to think what to do or who to chose. After a little while, he decided before throwing the Pokeball calling out his Pokemon.

"Torracat, your up," said Hau.

"Torra... Torra..." cried Torracat, but that was all it was able to get out when the Stealth Rocks raised out of the ground before smashing into it making it cry out. "Torracat!"

"Torracat!" shouted Hau worried.

The Stealth Rocks returned back into the ground again and Torracat got up but took some damage.

"Torracat," said Torracat.

Hau didn't say anything as he looked at the stones worried. He knew they was going to be an issue and he wasn't sure what to do about them either. Harumi continued to look at him as he looked at the Stealth Rocks his hands twitching in nervousness. 

"Brionne, Return," said Harumi recalling her Pokemon and catching Hau's attention.

After putting the Pokeball away she reached for the next one unclipping it before throwing it out calling out her next pokemon.

"Torracat, on stage," said Harumi.

"Torra Torra Torracat!" cried Harumi's Torracat.

Torracat stood in front of Harumi ready for battle looking at her opponent.

"Torracat, use Scratch," said Hau.

"Dodge it Torracat and use Scratch," said Harumi.

"Torracat, dodge it and use Fire Fang," said Hau.

"Dodge it Torracat and use Fire Fang," said Harumi.

"Dodge it Torracat and use Scratch," said Hau.

"Torracat, dodge it and use Scratch," said Harumi.

Hau's Torracat took off toward Harumi's preparing to use Scratch, but Harumi's Torracat dodged it and tried to use Scratch back on Hau's only for Hau's Torracat to dodge it and try to use Fire Fang on Harumi's Tottracat. Harumi's Torracat dodged Hau's Torracat's Fire Fang before trying to use Fire Fang on Hau's Torracat, but Hau's Torracat dodged it and try to use Scratch on Harumi's Torracat only for Harumi's Torracat to dodge it and try to use Scratch again. After that, it was a bunch of dodges, Scratches, and Fire Fangs from both sides that followed. This continued for a little while before Harumi took action.

 _"Torracat, Double Team then follow it up with Swords Dance twice,"_ said Harumi telepathically.

As Hau's Torracat tried to use Fire Fang on Harumi's Torracat, her Torracat used Double Team making many copies of itself around the field. Hau seeing that took action himself as he spoke up.

"Torracat, use Double Team," said Hau.

Hau's Torracat made many copies of itself around the field.

 _"Torracat, get rid of them with Flame Charge,"_ said Harumi.

Harumi's Torracat reappeared as it covered itself in flames its Double Team vanishing as it took off at Hau's Torracat's Double Team and crashed through them taking one out after another. When it was about to hit Hau's Torracat he gave an order.

"Torracat, dodge it and use Scratch," said Hau.

 _"Dodge it Torracat and use Scratch,"_ said Harumi.

Hau's Torracat dodged the Flame Charge and tried to use Scratch on Harumi's Torracat only for it to dodge the Scratch faster and try to use Scratch on Hau's Torracat.

"Torracat, dodge it and use Fire Fang," said Hau.

 _"Dodge it Torracat and use Fire Fang,"_ said Harumi.

"Dodge it Torracat and use Scratch," said Hau as he saw Harumi's try to attack with Fire Fang.

 _"Torracat, dodge it and use Scratch,"_ said Harumi.

Hau's Torracat dodged Harumi's Torracat's Scratch and tried to use Fire Fang on Harumi's Torracat, but Harumi's Torracat dodged it before trying to use Fire Fang only for Hau's Torracat to dodge it and try to use Scratch. Harumi's Torracat dodged the Scratch before trying to use Scratch on Hau's Torracat. After that, it was a repeat of Dodge, Scratch, and Fire Fang from both sides. This continued for a little while before Hau spoke up sweat dripping off his face with the intensity of the battle due to not knowing what move Harumi's Torracat would use next.

"Torracat, use Double Team," said Hau.

Hau's Torracat used Double Team making many copies of itself around the field.

 _"Torracat, get rid of them with Flame Charge,"_ said Harumi.

Torracat covered itself in flames before it took off faster at Hau's Torracat's Double Team and crashed through them taking one out after another. When it was about to hit Hau's Torracat he gave an order.

"Torracat, dodge it and use Fire Fang," said Hau.

 _"Torracat, dodge it and use Double Kick,"_ said Harumi.

Hau's Torracat dodged the Flame Charge before trying to use Fire Fang on Harumi's Torracat only for it to disappear from view as it dodged quickly before using Double Kick.

"Torracat!" cried Torracat.

"Torracat!" shouted Hau worried.

"Torracat," said Torracat jumping back in front of Hau worn down sweating.

"Torracat, use scratch," said Hau.

Torracat took off preparing to use scratch but unfortunately stepped on one of the stealth rocks which cause some pain to Hau's Torracat and made it slow down losing some speed. Hau looked at his Torracat before trying to figure out what happened to its speed just as his Torracat tried to use Scratch on Harumi's Torracat.

 _"Torracat, Dodge it and use Fire Fang,"_ said Harumi.

Harumi's Torracat disappeared out of sight for a little bit having dodge the attack before it used Fire Fang on Hau's Torracat before Hau could do anything.

"Torra..." said Torracat taking the damage from Fire Fang before fainting.

Harumi's Torracat laid it down on the ground before stepping back from it.

"Torracat, return," said Hau calling it back before looking down at the Pokeball. "You don't well. Get some good rest."

Harumi continued to look at Hau as he put the Pokeball away. Hau knew he was in a jam as he only had one choice since his Pikachu is asleep. Knowing that he picked his Pokeball before calling out his next Pokemon.

"Noibat, Let's go," said Hau throwing the Pokeball releasing his next pokemon.

"Noi... Noi... Noibat!" cried the Pokemon.

"Noibat, use supersonic," said Hau.

 _"Dodge it with Double Team then get in close with Flame Charge and use Dual Chop,"_ said Harumi.

Noibat went to use Supersonic only for Harumi's Torracat to make many copies of itself around the field and make supersonic fail. Harumi's Torracat soon reappeared covered in flames heading to Hau's Noibat.

"Noibat, use..." said Hau, but that was all he was able to get out.

Harumi's Torracat was to fast and reached them before he could say anything before hitting Noibat with Dual Chop causing a lot of damage and making Noibat faint after crying out.

"Noi..." cried Noibat before it fainted knocked out.

"Noibat, Return," said Hau now sweat heavily as it dripped off his face knowing all he had left was his sleeping Pikachu. "You gave it a try. Get some rest."

Harumi looked at him as he put the Pokeball away before getting his last Pokeball and calling out his Pokemon.

"Pikachu, Let's go," said Hau.

Pikachu came out sleeping as it laid on the ground, but soon the stealth rocks floated into the air before they slammed into Pikachu making it cry out.

"Pikachu!" cried Pikachu having woken up taking damage.

The Stealth rocks returned to the ground again.

"Pikachu you alright?" asked Hau.

"Pika Pika Chu!" said Pikachu getting in front of him ready to fight, but Hau's Pikachu took some damage and was slightly tired and worn out.

"Torracat, return," said Harumi recalling her pokemon before getting the next Pokeball and calling out her Pokemon. "Brionne, time to shine."

"Bri... Bri... Brionne!" cried Brionne before doing a flip in excitement.

When done Brionne stood in front of Harumi looking at her opponent ready for battle.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Wave in the air and follow it up with Electro Ball," said Hau.

 _"Brionne, use Bubble Beam in the air and follow it up with Icy Wind and Disarming Voice,"_ said Harumi.

Pikachu used Thunder Wave in the air before collecting the energy for Electro Ball and throwing it, but while it was busy with that Brionne used Bubble Beam into the air and followed it up with Icy Wind which froze the bubbles and then Disarming Voice making small pieces of ice fall down and Brionne to shine. Brionne clapped afterward before doing a flip. Pikachu's Electro Ball hit the Thunder Wave and made light rain down making Pikachu shine. Hau looked at Harumi as she looked back at him with her eyes still closed like they have been since they came from Hau'oli City.

 _"She's not going to let me get ahead easily,"_ thought Hau before speaking. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack."

Pikachu took off leaving a trail of white behind it as it headed for Brionne but unfortunately stepped on one of the Stealth Rocks making it slow down.

 _"Dodge it and use Bubble Beam,"_ said Harumi.

Brionne dodged the Quick Attack before using Bubble Beam at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Shock on the Bubble Beam," said Hau seeing the Bubble Beam.

Pikachu tried to turn and use Thunder Shock on the Bubble Beam, but due to stepping on one of the Stealth Rocks it was to slow to counter the attack. Brionne Bubble Beam hit Pikachu making it cry out.

"Pikachu!" cried Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" shouted Hau worried.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu jumping back in front of him.

"Alright way to hang in there," said Hau. "Now use Quick Attack."

Pikachu took off again toward Brionne leaving a trail of white but wasn't as fast. Harumi waited as it got closer and as it did Hau spoke up, but before he could Harumi gave out an order.

 _"Brionne, use Sing,"_ said Harumi.

"Pikachu, use Double Team," said Hau.

Pikachu went to use Double Team, but before it could Brionne started singing again and Pikachu felt itself getting sleepy before it laid down and fell asleep.

"Oh, No," said Hau.

 _"Brionne, use Water Pulse,"_ said Harumi.

Brionne used Water Pulse hitting Pikachu and making it cry out as it woke back up.

"Pikachu!" cried Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" shouted Hau worried.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu getting back in front of Hau wobbly as it was confused from the Water Pulse.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack," said Hau.

Pikachu used Thunder Shock instead of Quick Attack at Brionne due to being confused.

"Pikachu?" questioned Hau confused.

 _"Disarming Voice on the Thunder Shock then follow it up with Hyper Voice,"_ said Harumi.

Brionne used Disarming Voice on the Thunder Shock before following it up with Hyper Voice making Pikachu take damage before fainting.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Trainer Hau is out of Pokemon," said Liza before waving a hand to Harumi. "Harumi is the winner."

"Pikachu, return," said Hau recalling his Pokemon before looking at the Pokeball. "You gave it a try."

"Brionne, return," said Harumi recalling her Pokemon. "You did great."

Harumi put her Brionne's Pokeball back where it was at while Hau went about transferring some money to Harumi.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter twelve of Pokemon: Legends & Heros. I hope you like this chapter. There was some interesting things that took place in this chapter. The first part was the confrontation between the Ultra Recon Squad and the other people they was talking to in the Seaward Cave. Yes, I know your going to say they are also part of the Ultra Recon Squad, but let me just say I got some a bit more interesting in mind than that. None the less there seems to be some confliction between the two and it reminds me of the confliction between Team Magma and Team Aqua from the Hoenn Region. I also think it will bring a new twist to the story in general. You probably going to tell me the guys name isn't Psycho and is Phyco, but yeah I changed it and it is staying for a good reason as you will find out through the story unless you guessed it. None the less it is the same person and not someone knew. Other than that Harumi and Hau had a rematch and if the match was a bit short for you then sorry about that, but I didn't want to drag it on too long and make the chapter excessively long. We did, however, see some improvement for Hau's Team and his tactics even though they aren't completely polished just yet. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Legends & Heros.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Pokemon or the Characters, but I do own my own OC characters Harumi, Asami, and Komadera. If Komadera remind someone of another anime character than I don't own him, but I did make the name up off the top of my head. 

 **Note:**  What other characters would you like to see in the Harem? Feel free to tell me who you would like to see in the Harem you never know I may or may not use them, but keep in mind that they may before altered to fit the idea of the story. I'm still trying to think how I'm going to do the Kalos part as Team Rocket won't be around to make Garchomp go on a rampage through the City like before, but I got some time to figure that out. Laters all.

 


	13. A Devastating Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumi and the girls have tracked down Lillie, found Nebby, witnessed a confliction between the Ultra Recon Squad and another group, brought Nebby back to Lillie, and Harumi had a Rivalry Rematch with Hau. Now it's time for the girls to move on in their journey, but what will happen next? Well, the only way we are going to know that is by following them as their journey continues today.

"That was a great battle," came a recognizable voice.

"Huh?" questioned the girls, Hau, and Lillie turning to the voice.

Harumi also turned with them to see Professor Kukui walking towards them even though she already knew the whole time thanks to her aura sight.

"Alola! Professor!" said Harumi waving her hands.

"Alola! Professor!" said the girls, Hau, and Lillie waving their hands.

"Alola! Harumi! Girls! Hau! Lillie!" said Professor Kukui waving his hands as he continued towards them.

"So you and I both beat that Totem Pokemon, huh, Harumi?" questioned Hau whipping the sweat on his forehead while Professor Kukui got over to them.

"Huh? That Totem Pokemon?" questioned Lisia confused.

"Yeah the one from the last trial," said Hau.

"But there was two," said Lisia.

Professor Kukui looked surprised, not expecting that the girls fought two Totem Pokemons.

"Oh, you beat that Totem Pokemon too, Lisia?" questioned Hau.

"Yeah, Harumi, Liza, and I did," said Lisia.

"That's great," said Hau smiling.

Everyone stared at him wondering when he would realize what was just said. After a good while, he finally registered what was said and stumbled back looking surprised.

"Wait! What!? Two Totem Pokemon?!" said Hau in shock.

"Yes, didn't you fight two?" asked Liza.

"Aaaah... ummmm... well no," said Hau.

"That's strange," said Lisia.

"Captain Ilima must have made it stronger for you three to give you more of a challenge after what you all did at the Kashirina Dinner. It's unusual for trainers to take on more than one Totem Pokemon.  Most only ever take on one and even beating that is an accomplishment, but beating two of them is a great accomplishment for any trainer. Oh, yeah! " said Kukui.

"That makes sense," said Harumi.

"I wonder if I'm getting stronger," said Hau.

"I'll say you're on the right track," said Harumi.

"That's reassuring hearing that from you," said Hau looking up at her smiling. "You're really amazing, Harumi."

Harumi blushed from the compliment while Kukui giggled as he saw it. Harumi moved her hand down placing one on the balls.

"Still, my pokemon had a level advantage," said Harumi still blushing.

"A level advantage?" questioned Hau.

"Yeah about that," said Harumi as her blush started to fade and she looked at Kukui. "Professor, are you going around telling people about me and the girls?"

"Aaaah... ummmm...," said Kukui brought out of his giggling as he heard that.

Everyone stared at him making Professor Kukui sweat nervously as he saw them do that.

"Well... I may of... mentioned it a little," said Professor Kukui.

"A little? We had nothing except back to back battles ever since we left the beach," said Harumi.

"Oh, the beach? Have some fun, did you?" questioned Kukui smiling.

The girls blushed that was with Harumi, but Harumi wasn't fazed at all.

"Don't change the subject," said Harumi.

"Well look on the bright side at least you're getting stronger, Cousins!" said Kukui. "I knew I could count on you to track Lillie down."

"And on the way here we had to go through back to back battles," said Harumi. "Thankfully we got a break at the Pokemon Center."

"And everything checked out with Nurse Joy. No health problems," said Professor Kukui.

"Checked out?" questioned Lillie and Hau.

"As an agreement with Harumi's mother for letting her go on a journey, it is periodically recommended that she gets checkups," said Professor Kukui.

"Oh, well at least it's good to hear she's fine," said Lillie.

"I totally forgot about that," said Hau. "Still, looks like we're all getting pretty strong! And I'm not stopping now. I'm gonna use this momentum to beat my old gramps, too! Then someday I'll rechallenge the Kashirina Dinner."

"Isn't the Kashirina Dinner just Harumi's family's Dinner?" questioned Lillie confused.

"Oh, that's right you don't know," said Hau.

"The Kashirina Dinner may just look like a normal family dinner, but it has it's own training grounds," said Professor Kukui.

"Really?" questioned Lillie.

"It's part of the Vip of the Kashirina Dinner, but it's not easy for someone to get it. I took Professor Kukui, Hau, Ilima, and the girls there a few days ago, but Professor Kukui's been there before," said Harumi.

"That must have been why you was excited that one day, Professor," said Lillie.

"Yeah," said Professor Kukui. "Hala's probably rubbing his hands together in glee right about now, oh yeah!"

"What do you mean?" questioned Lillie.

"It's all a part of the trials, yeah? After you clear one island's trials, you gotta battle that island's Kahuna!" said Hau.

"Taking on the island kahuna in battle is called the grand trial! For someone like me who's researching Pokemon moves, nothing could be better than the chance to see some more fierce Pokemon battles! Woo!" said Kukui.

"I don't know about fierce..." said Hau not finishing his words as he turned to Kukui.

"I'll be the judge of that! Hala has been extra excited as of lately!" said Professor Kukui.

"Oh, is there some alternative motive for sending all those trainers after us?" questioned Harumi staring at Professor Kukui.

"I... uhhhh... well... I may have... made a bet," said Kukui nervously.

"What! You made a bet with my gramps?" questioned Hau shocked.

"Why am I not surprised," said Harumi crossing her arms before looking at Hau. "Before anything though, Hau, you got anymore Pokefood?"

"Oh, that was the other reason I came to find you," said Hau. "I'm out and I heard that trainers make their own different types of Pokefood for different Pokemon. I tried to make some, but it wasn't so great... No that's an understatement... It was terrible."

"Some trainers do make their own Pokefood, but not everyone does. The Pokefood I gave you is for all types of Pokemon, but Pokemon enjoy it more if you make Pokefood specifically for them," said Harumi. "However there are some Pokemon that prefer an unusual type of Pokefood. This is usually the case when a Pokemon admires a certain Pokemon. I just got some berries."

"Oh, did you now?" questioned Professor Kukui.

"Yeah, we found a berry field so I did some collecting," said Harumi. "I'll make some Pokefood for you."

"Oh, thank you," said Hau.

"No problem," said Harumi. "Let's go to the meadow."

Everyone nodded their heads and Harumi led them into the meadow before she went to work at making some Pokefood. She explained to Hau and Lillie who watched her interested and curiously as she went about making the Pokefood. Explaining about why to use unripped berries or ripped berries and other things. Soon she was done with making the Pokefood having made some for Hau's fainted Pokemon and some for him to store for later. Hau's Pokemon was now fully resorted having eaten the Pokefood and was recalled back into their Pokeballs. Harumi even fed her own Pokemon since they was in battle and the girls Pokemon was taken care of earlier so they was completely recovered. Even though Harumi explained to Hau and Lillie about the Pokefood, the way Harumi went about making it was difficult and hard to understand. Hau knew that he never would be able to make Harumi's special blend of Pokefood.

"Good now all Pokemon are taken care of," said Harumi after cleaning everything and putting it away before turning to Professor Kukui. "Oh, that reminds me. Professor."

"Yes?" questioned Kukui curiously.

"Do you know about the Spooky Mansion in Hau'oli Cemetery?" asked Harumi.

"What you talking about Harumi? There is no Mansion in Hau'oli Cemetery," said Professor Kukui. "Don't make stories up."

Professor Kukui, Hau, and Lillie laughed as they heard that thinking it was Harumi just making up a story.

"But it's true," said Harumi. "Acerola even got herself some more Pokemon."

"What really?" asked Kukui looking at Acerola in interest while Hau and Lillie stopped laughing.

"Yup," said Acerola before taking off three Pokeballs and then calling out the Pokemon. "Come on out."

"Ehhhhh!" shouted Professor Kukui as the pokemon came out and he saw them.

"What Pokemon are they?" questioned Hau confused. "I know one is a Hunter, but it looks different and what about the other two?"

"Hunter?" questioned Lillie confused.

"Yes," said Professor Kukui before pointing to the Hunter explaining. "It's the evolved form of Gastly which originates from the Kanto region and not suppose to be found around here. This one though is a Shiny Gastly which is why it looks different." Professor Kukui then pointed at the candle-like Pokemon. "This one here is a Shiny Litwick that originates from the Unova region and not suppose to be found here, and this one is a Golett that also originates from the Unova region and not suppose to be found here, but I don't remember any mansion in Hau'oli cemetery."

"It can't be found easily," said Harumi.

"Yes," said the girls before they all shivered at the memory. "It's haunted."

"H-H-Haunted," stuttered Professor Kukui, Hau, and Lillie nervously.

"Yeah the door moves on its own," said Acerola shivering along with the other girls except for Harumi.

Professor Kukui, Hau, and Lillie all palled as they heard that visibly shaken up from hearing about the spooky mansion, but they recovered soon as Harumi spoke up.

"Also I found these," said Harumi as she took her bag off before going through it and then pulled out the Dusk, Moon, and Shiny Stones.

"Ehhh! You found some Dusk, Moon, and Shiny Stones?" questioned Professor Kukui seeing them surprised.

"Dusk, Moon, Shiny Stones?" questioned Lillie and Hau confused.

"They're evolution stones used to evolve some Pokemon," said Professor Kukui.

"Oh, I see," said Lillie and Hau.

Harumi put them back into her bag after showing them before looking back at them.

"Well let's go. We don't want to keep Hala waiting," said Harumi.

"Sounds good," said Professor Kukui. "Let's blast back to Iki Town."

"See you when you get there," said Hau before taking off out of the Meadow.

Professor Kukui and Lillie took off not long after that leaving the girls by themselves. Harumi turned to the girls before smiling at them.

"Let's go back to Iki Town," said Harumi.

"Sounds good," said Liza.

"We are probably going to run into more trainers," said Lana.

"No it doesn't look that way," said Harumi.

"That's a relief we can use a small break," said Acerola.

"Agreed," said Lisia.

Harumi turned around and went out of the meadow with the girls following before they headed south crossing a bridge on the way before going through another open barricade. Just as Harumi said they haven't run into one trainer along the way giving them a small break which was welcomed by the girls. When they came out on the other side of the barricade they weren't very far from Iki Town and started making their way there. Once they got there they climbed the stairs into Iki Town, but no one was waiting for them. Harumi wasn't bothered about it knowing where they was thanks to her aura sight and seeing where they was at. Harumi and the girls made their way through Iki Town and up the next set up steps.

"Alola! Harumi! Girls!" said Professor Kukui noticing them as they came up the stairs.

"Alola! Harumi! Girls!" said Lillie and Hau waving their hands at them.

"Alola! Professor! Lillie! Hau!" said Harumi and the girls before Harumi noticed the food nearby. "Yay! Foooooood~!"

Harumi took off quickly making her way over to the food before she started devouring it, but not to the point of getting it all over herself or the ground. 

"Ah hahaha! I have been expecting you!" laughed Hala as he put his hands on his stomach before waving to the others. "Go on, help yourself."

Hala had brought out enough food to feed a munchlax and then some. The girls smiled as he said that before they went over and helped themselves to some food. They was soon joined by Professor Kukui, Lillie, Hau, and Hala. They was all finished eating before Harumi was done.

"Oh that was great," said Harumi patting her belly after finishing. 

Harumi had cleared all the food leaving none left after all the others finished eating. Harumi walked over to where the girls was at before they turned and looked at Professor Kukui, Lillie, Hala, and Hau. Harumi stepped forwards towards them more looking at Hala than the others, but she still had her eyes shut. Professor Kukui stepped forwards before standing next to Harumi and place a hand on her shoulder looking at Hala.

"You ready for this, Hala?" questioned Kukui.

"HO! BRING IT! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!" said Hala doing a stance in excitement before going on. "As agreed upon with the Professor we will be doing something a little different. Each one of you girls will face off in a one vs one battle with one of my Pokemon. There will be no referee for the matches and the matches will be decided by knocked out. No substitutions will be allowed on either side."

Hau was surprised by the changes of the battle as well as how excited his gramps was.

"Go get him, girls," said Professor Kukui before taking his hand off Harumi's shoulder.

Harumi smiled as she heard that before she went over to one spot and climbed into the ring. Hala didn't need to introduce himself to the girls knowing that Professor Kukui and the others already told them that he was the Melemele island kahuna. Hala went to the other side before he climbed into the ring as well before looking at Harumi.

"Let's go, big man!" said Harumi as she opened her eyes looking at Hala.

"OH! YEAH!" shouted Hala in excitement before he got his Pokeball and tossed it. "Let's go Crabrawler!"

The Pokemon was released and stood in front of him waiting for the battle to begin. Harumi wasn't followed as she looked at it knowing he has trained it up to a higher level. She also knew what was going on as well, but didn't care. She put her hands down to her Pokeball before unclipping one and then called out her Pokemon.

"Lycanroc time to shine!" shouted Harumi as she called her Pokemon out.

Lycanroc came out before roaring loudly which echoed in the air then looked at her opponent waiting in front of Harumi. Hala and Harumi looked at each other for awhile neither one making a move. This was soon changed as Hala made the first move.

"Crabrawler, use Bubble in the air and follow it up with Power-Up Punch," said Hala.

Crabrawler used Bubble in the air and was about to use Power-Up Punch, but Harumi cut it off as she gave out an order.

 _"Lycanroc, use Rock Throw on the Bubble,"_ said Harumi telepathically.

Lycranroc used Rock Throw at the Bubble before Hala's Crabrawler could use Power-Up Punch. Light shined down bathing Harumi's Lycanroc and making it shine. Hala looked at Harumi and Lycanroc as that happened while Professor Kukui smiled at seeing it along with the girls.

 _"So it's going to be me against your Pokemon doing whatever it wants huh?"_ questioned Hala.

 _"Lycanroc, use Quick Attack to get in close,"_ said Harumi.

Lycanroc took off quickly leaving a trail of white as it zig-zagged heading towards Crabrawler.

"Crabrawler, stop it with Bubble Beam," said Hala seeing it coming.

Crabrawler tried to use Bubble Beam on Lycanroc, but due to its zig-zagging and its speed, Crabrawler couldn't land a hit as it closed the distance. Hala took action as it got closer to Crabrawler.

"Crabrawler, use Power-Up Punch," said Hala.

 _"Dodge it and use Crush Craw,"_ said Harumi.

Crabrawler tried to hit Lycanroc with Power-Up Punch, but Lycanroc dodged it before hitting it with Crush Claw causing some damage, lowering its defense and making Crabrawler cry out from the hit.

"Crabrawler, use Dizzy Punch," said Hala.

 _"Use Double Team and follow it up with Iron Defense,"_ said Harumi.

Crabrawler tried to use Dizzy Punch on Lycanroc, but Lycanroc used Double Team making copies of itself around the field before using Iron Defense sharply raising its Defense.

"Crabrawler, use Bubble in the air and follow it up with Power-Up Punch," said Hala.

 _"Lycanroc, use Rock Throw on the Bubble,"_ said Harumi.

Crabrawler used Bubble in the air before it tried to use Power-Up Punch, but Lycanroc reappeared before using Rock Throw on the Bubble. Light shined down bathing Harumi's Lycanroc and making it shine. Hala seeing that took action as he gave out an order.

"Crabrawler, get in close and use Power-Up Punch," said Hala.

Crabrawler took off as it closed the distance before trying to use Power-Up Punch, but Harumi gave out an order.

 _"Dodge it and use Crush Claw,"_ said Harumi.

Lycanroc dodged it to the left before trying to use Crush Claw on Crabrawler, but Hala gave out an order as he saw that.

"Dodge it Crabrawler and use Power-Up Punch," said Hala.

 _"Dodge it and use Crush Claw,"_ said Harumi.

Crabrawler dodged the Crush Claw and tried to use Power-Up Punch, but Lycanroc dodged it and tried to use Crush Claw. After that, it seemed to be a back and forth clash of the two in a physical struggle as they dodged and tried to hit the other with Crush Claw and Power-Up Punch. Hala could feel his heart racing with excitement as the clash went on. Hala was the first one to change as he gave out an order.

"Crabrawler, use bubble," said Hala.

 _"Use Double Team and follow it up with Iron Defense twice,"_ said Harumi.

Crabrawler tried to use bubble on Lycanroc and Harumi knowing it was to close to counter it had Lycanroc use Double Team making many copies of itself around the field. Crabrawler bubble missed Lycanroc because of this and Lycanroc followed up with Iron Defense twice. Harumi had a goal in mind and she wasn't going to stop until she achieved it.

"Crabrawler, use bubble in the air and follow it up with Power-Up Punch," said Hala.

Crabrawler used bubble in the air and followed it up with Power-Up Punch popping the bubble and making rain fall down bathing Crabrawler and making it shine. He did this while Harumi's Lycanroc was busy using its second Iron Defense while hidden by Double Team. Harumi didn't care about it as she was still in the lead contest wise and Hala knew that, but he knew he couldn't get too careless with doing contest moves as well. That was proven the first two times he tried them. Not just that, but there was no telling what Harumi's Lycanroc would do. Lycanroc reappeared back on Harumi's side of the field after completing its second Iron Defense.

 _"Lycanroc, get in close with Quick Attack,"_ said Harumi.

Lycanroc took off leaving a trail of white as she zig-zagged with speed heading towards Crabrawler. 

"Here it comes Crabrawler get ready," said Hala.

Lycanroc closed the distance as Crabrawler got ready waiting and when Lyanroc got close Hala gave out an order.

"Crabrawler, use Ice Punch," said Hala.

 _"Dodge it Lycanroc and use Crush Claw,"_ said Harumi.

Crabrawler tried to hit Lycanroc with Ice Punch, but Lycanroc dodged it to the side before trying to use Crush Claw.

"Crabrawler, dodge it and use Ice Punch!" said Hala.

After that, it was a back and forth clash of the two in a physical struggle as they dodged and tried to hit the other with Crush Claw and Ice Punch. Hala could feel his heart racing with excitement as the clash went on.

"Come on Crabrawler you can do it!" shouted Hala cheering on Crabrawler.

"Come on Lycanroc show that big man what you got!" shouted Kukui feeling the excitement as he joined in on the cheering.

The clash of the two continued around the ring as they dodged and tried to hit the other with Crush Claw and Ice Punch. As the clash continued with intensity Lycanroc barely dodged one of Crabrawlers Ice Punches and Lycanroc started to slow down in the ring as it tried to dodge the Ice Punches nearly avoiding them. Harumi knew something was wrong and continued to look at her Lycanroc closely observing her before she noticed there was a little ice on her leg.

"There we go Crabrawler its getting slower, use Power-Up Punch," said Hala.

 _"Lycanroc, use Double Team to get out of there and follow it up with Iron Defense while Double Team is up,"_ said Harumi. 

Crabrawler tried to use Power-Up Punch on Lycanroc, but Lycanroc used Double Team making many copies of herself and making the attack miss. She followed it up with Iron Defense sharply raising her defense before reappearing back on Harumi's side of the field.

 _"Lycanroc, use Rock Tomb on yourself,"_ said Harumi.

Lycanroc used Rock Tomb hitting itself making Hala look confused as well as Hau.

"What is it doing?" questioned Hau confused. "If it does that it will take damage."

Professor Kukui wondered why she did that too but did notice that her Lycanroc was slowing down. Unfortunately, he didn't know why it was slowing down. Harumi looked at her Lycanroc seeing that the Rock Tomb has gotten rid of the ice that barely grazed Lycanroc from the clash previously. 

"Let's go Crabrawler!" shouted Hala before he started doing a pose and after he did Crabrawler started giving off an aura. "All-Out Pummeling!"

Crabrawler used All-Out Pummeling as it started to sending attacks towards Lycanroc. Harumi looked down as she saw that and Hala wonder if she was giving up. Professor Kukui looked worried wondering what she was up to as well. Hau and Lillie also thought she was giving up. The girls on the other hand just continued to watch smiling as they did. If they could have seen her face they would have noticed Harumi was smiling.

 _"Lycanroc, take it,"_ said Harumi.

Lycanroc didn't move as it stood there in place as the attack headed towards it while Harumi continued to look down at the floor of the ring staying silent. Lycanroc started using Iron Defense as much as possible sharply raising its defense as much as it can before it started taking the attack that hit it. This continued for a while before there was an explosion that happened and a cloud of dust that covered the field. Hala just looked forward waiting to see the results of the fight, but he didn't have to wait long when Lycanroc roared loudly making it echo in the air and disbursing the cloud of dust. 

"Ehhhhh!" shouted Hala shocked.

Harumi's Lycanroc took damage, but thanks to the Iron Defense raising her defense sharply several times Lycanroc only took about a quarter of the damage from the super effective physical Z-move. 

 _"Lycanroc, use Quick Attack,"_ said Harumi still looking down at the ground.

Lycanroc took off leaving a white trail behind it as it zig-zagged towards Crabrawler faster than before.

"What? How did it get it's speed back?" questioned Hala confused before taking action. "Crabrawler it's coming."

Crabrawler readied itself as Lycanroc closed the distance until it got close to it.

"Crabrawler, Drain Punch," said Hala.

Crabrawler tried to use Drain Punch on Lycanroc, but Harumi took action as she gave an order.

 _"Lycanroc, dodge it and grab its claw with Thunder Fangs,"_ said Harumi.

Lycanroc dodged the Drain Punch before its fangs crackled with lightning and Lycanroc used Thunder Fangs on Crabrawler's fist catching it and causing damage as it was shocked.

"Crabrawler, get out of it," said Hala sweating as sweat dripped down his face from the intensity of the fight.

 _"Throw it Lycanroc,"_ said Harumi.

Crabrawler tried to get away from the attack and Hala was about to give out another order, but Lycanroc used its strength and threw Crabrawler into the air.

"What!" shouted Hala surprised as he saw Crabrawler thrown into the air.

 _"Lycanroc when I tell you to run jump into the air and use Zen Headbutt full power,"_ said Harumi before she started her plan of attack. "Lycranroc time to fly."

"What!?" questioned Hala confused as he heard that.

It was the first order she gave out since the beginning of the fight. Lycanroc took off before jumping into the air heading towards Crabrawler.

"LYCANROC NOW ZEN HEADBUTT!" shouted Harumi lifting her head up her eyes blazing.

Hala stumbled back as he saw that in shock, but recovered quickly.

"Oh no!" shouted Hala before taking action. "Crabrwaler use Bubble Beam quick!"

Lycanroc started to use Zen Headbutt as it headed for Crabrawler who hearing the order turned around and fired at the incoming Lycanroc making Professor Kukui nervous. Harumi's eyes narrowed as she gave out another order.

"LYCANROC, FULL POWER!" shouted Harumi.

Hala was startled as he heard that. Crabrawler's Bubble Beam headed towards Lycanroc crashing into it, but Lycanroc continued threw it before slamming into Crabrawler with Zen Headbutt making it fly through the air and crash farther away in the forest. Hala eyes widen and his mouth fell open as he saw the raw power. Lycanroc landed on the ring and looked worn out having suffered quite a bit of damage and was barely hanging on from the super effective attack. It wobbled a little unsteady and everyone wondered if it would be a double knock out except Harumi. Lycanroc, however, wasn't going to go down easily and stabilized herself before roaring loudly in victory it echoing in the air. Harumi walked forward a little before rubbing Lycanroc's head.

"Good work," said Harumi.

Lycanroc continued to enjoy Harumi petting her head. Hala took a while to recover stunned in silence at what happened. Harumi took her bag off before feeding her Lycanroc who ate it out of her hand without hurting her gaining its health back as it did. When it was finished Lycanroc took off as it walked off to the forest disappearing while Hala was gawking in shock. He was still gawking when Lycanroc came back carrying Crabrawler in her mouth carefully not to hurt it before setting it down in front of Harumi. Harumi started going to work at taking care of it feeding it some of her Pokefood letting it gain its strength back. When it did Crabrawler and Lycanroc touched claw and paw together making friends with each other.

"Ah hahaha!" laughed Hala holding his stomach having finally recovered. "You got me good! This victory is yours, Kukui's girl!"

Harumi smiled at him as she heard that before she stepped off the ring and stood next to the other girls.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter thirteen of Pokemon: Legends & Heros. I do hope you like it. This chapter isn't all that long, but it's still a decent size none the less. Harumi and Hala finally got their fight underway and after a good fight, Harumi gave a crushing blow to win the fight only winning slightly but winning still none the less. However, the Grand Trial is still ongoing and the fights have to go on. Sorry for the delay on this chapter as I have written it out, but ended up having to rewrite it due to the page being deleted accidentally when one of the buttons was accidentally pushed somehow. I still think it turned out alright though. I was originally hoping to add more to this chapter, but in doing so it would make the chapter to long, so I decided not to. Just to let you know Harumi isn't Kukui's daughter just in case someone thought she was. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Legends & Heros.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Pokemon or the Characters, but I do own my own OC characters Harumi, Asami, and Komadera. If Komadera remind someone of another anime character than I don't own him, but I did make the name up off the top of my head. 

 **Note:**  What other characters would you like to see in the Harem? Feel free to tell me who you would like to see in the Harem you never know I may or may not use them, but keep in mind that they may before altered to fit the idea of the story. I'm still trying to think how I'm going to do the Kalos part as Team Rocket won't be around to make Garchomp go on a rampage through the City like before, but I got some time to figure that out. Laters all.


	14. Grand Trial, Picking up Pieces, and Off to Akala Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumi and Hala had their battle, but now it is time to move on. What will happen next in the Grand Trial? Well, the only way we are going to know that is by following the story as it continues today!

"Alright which one of you girls is next?" questioned Hala looking at Liza and Lisia after recalling his Crabrawler.

Lisia looked at Liza who nodded her head before walking forward and climbing into the ring. Harumi stood outside with Lycanroc next to her watching as the next battle was about to start.

"OH! SO GYM LEADER HUH?! BRING IT!" shouted Hala excited.

"GO GET HIM, GYM LEADER!" shouted Professor Kukui cheering getting into it excited.

Liza smiled as she heard that from Professor Kukui and so did the other girls. She looked at Hala before she spoke up.

"Let's go, Kahuna!" shouted Liza.

"LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT, GYM LEADER!" shouted Hala excited.

Hala got his Pokeball at the same time that Lisia unclipped her Pokeball then he called his Pokemon out.

"Let's go, Hariyama!" shouted Hala.

Hariyama came out and stood in front of him waiting for the battle to start.

"Ehhhh!" shouted Hau surprised seeing that. "Gramps evolved his Pokemon."

"He's been training for this," said Professor Kukui.

"You're up Espeon!" shouted Lisia releasing her Pokemon as she threw the Pokeball.

Hala frowned as he saw the Pokemon she sent out as he wasn't expecting it. He knew he was at a disadvantage in this fight, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. After taking a minute to recover Hala and Liza looked at each other waiting for the other to make a move. Silence continued for a good while with no one making a move. Hala knew he was at a disadvantage in more way than one right now. Liza was the first one to make a move.

 _"Espeon, Quick Attack,"_ said Liza.

Espeon took off in a zig-zagged pattern quickly heading towards Hariyama leaving a trail of white behind it.

"Ehhh!?" questioned Hala seeing that the Pokemon made a move on its own.  _"So this girl's Pokemon can attack on their own too huh?"_ Hala though to himself before giving an order. "Hariyama, use Arm Thrust."

 _"Espeon, dodge it and keep up the Quick Attack,"_ said Liza.

As Espeon got closer Hariyama tried to hit it with Arm Thrust, but Espeon continued to dodge them while trying to use Quick Attack. 

"Hariyama, keep that Arm Thrust up and dodge it," said Hala as his heart started racing with the adrenaline of the match.

After that, it was a bunch of Dodges, Quick Attacks, and Arm Thrust between the two as they clashed in a physical struggle with each other. This continued for a while before Liza gave an order.

 _"Espeon, use Shadow Ball,"_ said Liza.

Espeon started to prepare a Shadow Ball before firing it at Hariyama.

"That's a good move," said Acerola. "Hala can't use fighting type moves against a ghost type move."

Harumi didn't say anything as she continued to watch the fight between the two.

"Hariyama, block it with Fire Punch!" shouted Hala seeing the ghost type move coming to Hariyama.

"Ehhh!" shouted Acerola surprised.

Hariyama's fist lit up with flames before it Punched the Shadow Ball making light rain down bathing his Hariyama and making it shine.

 _"Don't worry about it Espeon,"_ said Liza. "Use, Quick Attack."

Espeon took off towards Hariyama in a zig-zagged pattern quickly leaving a trail of white behind it.

"Hariyama it's coming, use Fire Punch!" shouted Hala.

 _"Dodge it Espeon, and keep up the Quick Attack,"_ said Liza.

After that, it was a bunch of Dodges, Quick Attacks, and Fire Punches between the two as they clashed in another physical struggle with each other. This continued for a while before Hala gave an order.

"Hariyama, use Force Palm," said Hala.

 _"Espeon, dodge it and keep up the Quick Attack,"_ said Liza.

After that, it was a bunch of Dodges, Quick Attacks, and Force Palms between the two as they clashed in another physical struggle with each other, but as the clash continued Espeon barely escaped one of the Force Palms which barely grazed her. This, however, slowed her down as she started sparking with electricity having been paralyzed.

"That's not good," said Professor Kukui worried. "Espeon is paralyzed now."

"We got it, Hariyama!" shouted Hala. "Use Fire Punch!"

 _"Espeon, get out of there with Double Team and follow it up with Calm Mind,"_ said Liza.

Hariyama tried to hit Espeon with Fire Punch only for Espeon to make many copies of herself around the field. Espeon then used Calm Mind while hidden from the Double Team before reappearing in front of Liza still sparking.

"Hariyama, use Belly Drum!" shouted Hala.

Hariyama used Belly Drum before waiting for the next order from Hala.

 _"It's coming,"_ thought Liza to herself. 

"Let's go Hariyama!" shouted Hala as he started to do a pose before Hariyama light up with an aura.

 _"Espeon, use Heal Bell and get ready,"_  said Liza.

While Hala was busy getting his Pokemon ready to use a Z-move Liza's Espeon used Heal Bell which got rid of the paralyze. 

 _"Dang it's not paralyzed anymore,"_ thought Hala seeing that. "Hariyama, All-Out Pummeling!"

Hariyam used All-Out Pummeling making it head towards Espeon.

"Espeon, stop it in its tracks!" shouted Liza speaking up for the first time.

"Ehhhhh!" shouted Hala surprised as she spoke up for the first time.

Espeon used Calm Mind several times as the attack headed towards her before she started glowing with a blue aura. The attack was stopped in its tracks glowing blue not moving at all anymore.

"Now send it back," said Liza.

"Oh! No!" shouted Hala as Espeon sent the Z-move back at Hariyama, but he took quick action. "Hariyama, stop it with Arm Thrust!"

 Hariyama used Arm Thrust to stop the attack, but also took some damage as well slightly worn out after the Z-move was sent back at it.

"Now Espeon Psychic and pick Hariyama up!" shouted Liza.

"Oh! No!" shouted Hala.

Espeon glowed blue again as it used Psychic which surrounded Hariyama before picking it up in the air making it impossible to move or escape easily. It continued to be held in the air with Psychic taking damage from it. This continued as Liza continued to watch it until she saw Hariyama faint.

"Alright stop Espeon," said Liza.

Espeon did and stopped using Psychic making Hariyama fall out of the air and crash back into the ring again fainted. Hala sighed as he saw that before looking over at Harumi who walked over and climbed up before she started to feed it. Soon Hariyama got its strength back and Harumi went back to her stop as Hala looked at Liza.

"As a Gym Leader of Mossdeep City who specializes in psychic types, it was foolish to use Belly Drum and I already saw you use All-Out Pummeling the first time!" said Liza. 

"I see," said Hala before laughing as he held his stomach. "Ah hahaha! This Victory goes to you, Gym Leader of Mossdeep City!"

Liza smiled as she heard that before she turned around and got down from the ring going back over to where Harumi was at next to the other girls and Professor Kukui before standing next to her. Hala recalled his Hariyama back into its Pokeball.

"Alright Coordinator Let's go!" shouted Hala excited looking at Lisia.

"Of course, Kahuna," said Lisia walking forward before climbing into the ring.

The two looked at each other before they both got their Pokeballs and started calling their Pokemon out.

"Your turn Machoke!" shouted Hala throwing the Pokeball.

Machoke came out flexing its muscles standing in front of Hala waiting for the battle to begin.

"Spotlight is on you, Sylveon!" shouted Lisia releasing her Pokemon.

Hala eyes widen as he saw it was a shiny just like Harumi's Lycanroc, but frowned that she wasn't using Brionne as he expected her to. He also frowned that it was a Sylveon which put him at a disadvantage again in more ways than one.

"This will be difficult for him," said Harumi. "He's at a big disadvantage in more ways than one. With not very many ranged attacks he can't counter contest moves easily unless at close range and even that is putting him in a tight spot."

"Indeed," said Professor Kukui smiling. "Wonder what he is going to do now?"

"Well we know one thing," said Harumi. "It's unlikely he will use the Z-move again."

"Agreed," said Professor Kukui looking towards the ring to see what will go down.

It was Lisia that started the battle as she started giving out an order.

"Sylveon, use Shadow Ball in the air and follow it up with Fairy Wind," said Liza.

 _"Oh she's starting strong,"_ thought Hala before taking action. "Machoke, use Karate Chop."

Before Machoke could get to Sylveon she used Shadow Ball in the air and followed it up with Fairy Wind putting Lisia in the lead in points. Machoke tried to use Karate Chop on Sylveon as it got to it, but by that time her contest move was finished and Lisia took action.

"Slyveon, dodge it and use Quick Attack," said Lisia.

"Dodge it Machoke and keep up the Karate Chop," said Hala.

After that, it was a bunch of Dodges, Quick Attacks, and Karate Chops between the two as they clashed in a physical struggle with each other. Hala's heart started racing with the adrenaline at the exciting physical clash between the two. This continued for a while before Lisia took action.

"Sylveon, use Disarming Voice," said Lisia.

"Stop it with Thunder Punch, Machoke," said Hala.

Sylveon tried to use Disarming Voice only for Machoke to counter it by using Thunder Punch on the Disarming Voice making them both even in points now.

"That was a good call," said Harumi.

"Slyveon, use Quick Attack," said Lisia.

"Dodge it, Machoke, and use Karate Chop," said Hala.

"Dodge it, Sylveon, and use Quick Attack," said Lisia.

After that, it was a bunch of Dodges, Quick Attacks, and Karate Chops between the two again as they clashed in a physical struggle with each other. This continued for a while before Hala gave an order.

"Machoke, use Low Kick," said Hala.

"Sylveon, get out of there with Double Team," said Lisia countering the move.

Machoke tried to use Low Kick on Sylveon only for Sylveon to make many copies of itself around the field using Double Team and reappearing in front of Lisia. Lisia took immediate action.

"Sylveon, use Shadow Ball in the air and follow it up with Fairy Wind," said Lisia.

"Machoke, use Low Kick," said Hala.

Before Machoke could get to Sylveon she used Shadow Ball in the air and followed it up with Fairy Wind putting Lisia in the lead in points. Machoke tried to use Low Kick on Sylveon as it got to it, but by that time her contest move was finished and Lisia took action.

"Use Double Team," said Lisia.

Sylveon used Double Team making many copies of itself around the field again and making Low Kick miss. 

"Quick Attack, Sylveon," said Lisia.

"Machoke, dodge it and use Karate Chop," said Hala.

"Dodge it, Sylveon, and use Quick Attack," said Lisia.

After that, it was a bunch of Dodges, Quick Attacks, and Karate Chops between the two again as they clashed in a physical struggle with each other. Lisia was still in the lead in points contest wise, but neither side has made contact with each other so far in the battle. This continued for a while before Lisia made a move.

"Sylveon, use Iron Tail," said Lisia.

Sylveon went to use Iron Tail, but as she did Hala gave out an order.

"Catch it Machoke!" shouted Hala getting excited.

Machoke caught the Iron Tail in its hands, but by doing so also suffered some damage from the attack as well.

"Machoke, Seismic Toss!" shouted Hala.

Machoke grabbed Sylveon before jumping into the air and doing a roll before falling out of the sky and slamming Sylveon into the ring.

"Sylveon!" cried Sylveon as she hit the ring.

"Sylveon are you alright?" asked Lisia worried.

Sylveon took some damage, but thanks to the fact she was a fairy type that damage wasn't very much as the move was not very effective.

"Machoke, use Karate Chop!" shouted Hala not giving Lisia much time to recover.

"Sylveon, get out of there with Quick Attack," said Lisia.

Machoke tried to hit Sylveon with Karate Chop, but Sylveon dodged it with Quick Attack.

"Quick Attack, Sylveon," said Lisia.

"Sylveon!" cried Sylveon before taking off towards Machoke using Quick Attack.

"Dodge it, Machoke, and keep up Karate Chop!" shouted Hala excitedly.

"Dodge it, Sylveon, and use Quick Attack," said Lisia.

After that, it was a bunch of Dodges, Quick Attacks, and Karate Chops between the two again as they clashed in a physical struggle with each other. Lisia was still in the lead in points contest wise and both sides took a little damage so far in the match. This continued for a while before Hala gave an order.

"Machoke, Low Kick!" shouted Hala.

"Sylveon, dodge it," said Lisia.

Harumi knew what Hala was up to as she heard that just by seeing the move used. He was trying to make Sylveon slower so he can do more damage to it which isn't a bad strategy, but there was one problem. Machok tried to use Low Kick on Sylveon only for Sylveon to dodge it.

"Sylveon, Drain Kiss," said Lisia.

That was the problem right there and Harumi knew it before it happened. Even if you lowered her speed to do more damage Sylveon can bounce back with Drain Kiss allowing it to regain its health back.

"Oh, No!" shouted Hala as he heard that a bit startled.

Sylveon used Drain Kiss on Machoke making it take damage and recovering its health it previously lost. Machoke suffered a decent amount of damage from that due to it being super effective. 

"Machoke, don't take that, use Karate Chop!" shouted Hala.

"Not the best move to use," said Professor Kukui.

"Agreed," said Harumi.

Hala looked confused as he heard that wondering what they meant, but it didn't take him long to figure it out.

"Sylveon take it!" shouted Lisia.

"Huh?" questioned Hala surprised and confused.

Sylveon tucked her head in raising her defense just as Machoke used Karate Chop on her making her take damage, but thanks to her defense being raised and her being a fairy type she took not very much damage from it. 

"Now Sylveon, Skull Bash!" shouted Lisia.

"Aaaah!" shouted Hala shocked not expecting that.

Sylveon used Skull Bash on Machoke sending it back in front of Hala having taken some more damage. Machoke stood there in front of Hala waiting while Hala looked at Lisia and Sylveon. Hala whipped the sweat on his forehead from the fight knowing that this was going to be hard. He knew that using physical moves could get him a backlash of Skull Bash and on top of that, her Sylveon had Drain Kiss to recover health. He also had no range attack to go against her contest moves which made this more of a change.

 _"Hmmm... should I use it?"_ thought Hala.

That caught Harumi's attention as she looked at him wondering if he would actually use it or not, but that was soon put to rest.

 _"No, that won't do much damage and on top of it she'll most likely gain the health back,"_ thought Hala.

Harumi smiled before she went back to watching to see what will go down, but Professor Kukui and the girls noticed her attention shifted to Hala there for a split few seconds before going back to watching. They all just waved it off when they saw Harumi's smile. Before Hala collected his thought Lisia spoke up making a move.

"Sylveon, Shadow Ball in the air and follow it up with Fairy Wind," said Lisia.

"Sylveon!" cried Sylveon before using Shadow Ball in the air and following it up with Fairy Wind making light fall down bathing Sylveon and making it shine.

This brought Hala out of his thoughts as he looked at her before deciding to make a move.

"Machoke, use Thunder Punch!" shouted Hala.

"Sylveon, dodge it and use Quick Attack," said Lisia.

"Dodge it Machoke and use Thunder Punch," said Hala.

After that, it was a bunch of Dodges, Quick Attacks, and Thunder Punches between the two as they clashed in a physical struggle with each other. Lisia was in the lead in points contest wise and far in the lead in damage wise. This continued for a while before Hala gave an order.

"Machoke, Low Kick," said Hala.

Machoke tried to use Low Kick on Sylveon only for Lisia to give out an order.

"Sylveon, Double Team," said Lisia.

Sylveon made many copies of itself around the field making Machoke's Low Kick miss before Lisia gave another order.

"Sylveon Drain Kiss," said Lisia.

Sylveon reappeared before using Drain Kiss on Machoke which made it faint and give Sylveon more health back.

"Good job girl how are you feeling?" asked Lisia.

"Syl... Syl... Sylveon!" cried Sylveon as she hopped around her.

"Machoke, return," said Hala recalling his pokemon before looking at Lisia and pointing at her. "This match goes to you, Coordinator!"

Lisia smiled as she heard that before she climbed down from the ring and went back over to where Harumi, the girls, and Professor Kukui was at. Hala climbed down and came over looking at Harumi before bringing out his fainted Machoke. Harumi smiled at him before she went to work feeding it and once Machoke was recovered Hala recalled it back into its Pokeball. Hala put one of his hands in his pocket before taking it out and holding his hand out to reveal three Z-Crystal.

"This here is for you three girls," said Hala. "The Z-Crystal Fightinium Z! You earned it!"

Harumi smiled at him along with Liza and Lisia before they took the Z-Crystal and put it away in there bag.

"This marks the completion of your Grand Trials," said Hala. "If you wish to use the Z-Crystal then use the pose you saw me use earlier."

There was a loud cry that came from the forest and everyone turned to it as they heard it.

"Oh! Seems our mighty Tapu Koko enjoyed the battles as well," said Hala.

All of a sudden there was five Z-crystal that floated in the air in front of Harumi, Liza, Lisia, Acerola, and Lana. Hala and Professor Kukui looked at them to see that as well.

"Huh?" questioned Harumi and the girls noticing the Z-crystals floating in front of them.

Harumi held her palm out to the Z-crystal in front of her and the other girls followed. The Z-crystals started to move down before landing into their palm.

"Another Z-crystal," said Harumi as the other girls nodded their heads in agreement, "but what Z-Crystal is this?"

"Let's see here," said Professor Kukui looking down at it. "That's Lycanium Z. It will change Lycanroc's Stone Edge to an exclusive Z-move called Splintered Stormshards."

Harumi nodded her head taking note of the information before putting the Z-crystal away.

"What about this one Professor?" asked Liza, Lisia, Acerola, and Lana holding their hands out.

"Well let's see here," said Professor Kukui looking at the Z-Crystal in Liza's palm first. "Liza that one is Psychium Z. It changes Psychic-type moves to the Z move Shattered Psyche. It fits you well."

"That it does," said Hala nodding his head in agreement.

Liza smiled as she heard that before she put the Z-Crystal away. Professor Kukui pointed at the one Lisia held out as he looked at it.

"That one is Dragonium Z it changes dragon type moves to the Z move Devastating Drake," said Professor Kukui.

Lisia smiled as she heard that before she put the Z-crystal away. Professor Kukui pointed at the one Acerola had and explained even though he already knew that Acerola and Lana already knew what it was.

"The one you have Acerola is Waterium Z. It changes water type moves to the Z-move Hydro Vortex," said Professor Kukui.

Acerola smiled as she heard that before she put the Z-crystal away. Professor Kukui pointed at the one Lana held out as he looked at it.

"The one you have Lana is Primarium Z. It changes Primarina's move Sparkling Aria to the exclusive Z-move Oceanic Operetta," said Professor Kukui.

"That's amazing!" shouted Harumi smiling at Lana who smiled as she heard that.

Lana put the Z-crystal away.

"Professor," said Harumi.

"Yes?" asked Professor Kukui looking at her.

"Does that mean Litten and Rowlet have an exclusive Z-move too?" asked Harumi curiously.

"It does," said Professor Kukui.

Harumi's eyes lit up in excitement as he heard that.

"That's so awesome!" shouted Harumi in excitement before asking Professor Kukui a question. "Professor, how many Z-crystals are there?"

"Well Harumi," said Professor Kukui. "No one really knows for sure, but that is why I am doing research."

"I see," said Harumi smiling.

"Now if you want to use those Z-Crystals then do this," said Professor Kukui.

Professor Kukui started demonstrating how to do each one of the Z-crystals the girls got which they took note of. When done he then looked at the girls ho smiled at him.

"Tapu Koko must have given those to you five for a reason," said Hala. "It's usually unheard of for a Pokemon to give a Z-crystal to someone themselves."

"Ha! That's right," said Professor Kukui turning to Hala putting his hand out. "You lost so, Pay up, Kahuna."

"Yeah, Yeah," said Hala.

"Let's leave them to it," said Harumi shaking her head.

"Agreed," said the girls.

Harumi turned around and made her way out of Iki Town with the girls following her, but as she left she spoke up.

"Good luck, Hau!" shouted Harumi.

Hau smiled as he heard that, but didn't get the chance to reply back as the girls was already long gone by that time. Once they was out of sight he just continued to watch the exchange between Hala and Professor Kukui along with Lillie. After Professor Kukui got his money from Hala he turned to the girls before blinking as they was gone.

"Hey, where Harumi and the girls go?" questioned Professor Kukui.

"Wasn't they just here?" questioned Hala also seeing the same thing.

"They left a little while ago as you two was doing your thing," said Lillie.

"Shouldn't we worry about that?" asked Hau confused.

"Nah, don't worry about them Hau," said Professor Kukui. "Knowing Harumi they'll meet us at the Shipyard."

Hau nodded his head as he heard that before looking over at his grampa, "Come on, Tutu! Don't go too easy on me now!"

Meanwhile, as Hau went to do his Grand Trial, Harumi and the girls headed south from Iki Town and passed by Harumi's house, but they didn't stop there as no one was currently home. They continued farther away from Harumi house until they came to the same forest where Harumi and the girls did some fishing at the start of their journey. The same forest where she met Solgaleo and Lunala. 

"So what we going to do here?" asked Lisia curiously.

"Maybe we are going to do some more fishing," said Lana guessing.

"No just going to walk around for a little bit is all before going to visit mom in Hau'oli City," said Harumi.

The girls nodded their heads at her as they followed her into the forest making their way through the thick forest. As they was they soon heard noises and Harumi smiled as she heard the noises having seen the aura before there was lightning in the distance. Harumi made her way towards it with the girls following her until they came to a field to see a Pikachu quickly heading to a bolder and hitting it with its tail only to get frustrated and use Thunderbolt on it to no use. Harumi noticed right away that it was a female just like Liza's before it evolved into an Alolan Raichu as it had the heart-shaped tail.

"It's a Pikachu," said Lana.

"Pika?" questioned Pikachu hearing Lana's voice as her ears perked up.

Pikachu started looking around as Harumi walked out with the girls following her. Harumi started giving off a light pink aura around her as she looked at the Pikachu.

"It's you!" shouted Pikachu excitedly before running over standing in front of Harumi looking at her. "You're that trainer with the psychic powers the Pidgeys and Pikipeks are talking about! The trainer that has a Shiny Solgaleo and Shiny Lunala!"

"Yes that'll be me," said Harumi.

"Pidgeys," said Lana blinking. "That must have been the birds I saw last time."

"They was, but they're usually from Kanto and not seen around here," said Harumi looking at her.

"They looked similar to that one from the Kashirina Dinner," said Lana.

"That's because that is its finally evolved form," said Harumi.

"What was you doing anyway?" asked Lana curiously.

"Training," said Pikachu.

"Training?" questioned Acerola. "Looked more like you was frustrated."

"Yeah I have been having trouble learning a new move," said Pikachu. "It's not easy and I been at it for a few days."

"What move are you trying to learn?" asked Acerola curiously.

"Judging by what happened I'd say Iron Tail," said Harumi.

"Yup that's it," said Pikachu holding a paw at her as she said that.

"But why are you training?" asked Lana.

"I was training so I can get strong enough to go find the trainer with the Shiny Solgaleo and Shiny Lunala and join them, but looks as though you found me instead," said Pikachu. "I wanted to join a strong trainer to help me get stronger."

"Join me," said Harumi. "Your more than welcome to join me if you want. It was a good thing we came here. We was getting ready to head to the next island."

"Oh, that would have made it harder to find you," said Pikachu, "but thankfully you came here."

"Yeah," said Harumi. "We can help you train."

"Oh that's so kind of you," said Pikachu.

"Well how about we get started," said Harumi before she started going through her bag. "I wish I had a Luxury Ball, but I suppose a Great Ball will be fine for now."

"Here you can have one of mine," said Liza as she went through her bag before giving an unused Luxury Ball to Harumi.

"Thanks, Liza," said Harumi.

"Your Welcome," said Liza.

Harumi sat it down in front of Pikachu who was more than happy to touch it with her tail and be sucked inside of it. She didn't give any struggle before she was caught. Harumi picked it up.

"Alright I caught a Pikachu," said Harumi smiling holding the Pokeball. "Rotom if you will."

Rotom flew out before scanning the Pokeball and then displayed the information to Harumi who looked through it.

"Oh that's nice she knows Nasty Plot," said Harumi. "That's a good move. Let's see what else is there. Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Double Team, Discharge. That's a good one in multiple battles. Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Volt Tackle, Dig, Seismic Toss, Skull Bash. That's a decent moveset and with some work, it can get better. She has three moves that Pikachu shouldn't have." Harumi continued to look through her information before blinking confusedly. "Huh?"

"What is it?" asked Liza curiously.

"This Pikachu is unique," said Harumi. "It has the ability Volt Absorb which Pikachu isn't supposed to have. Well, that's pretty interesting. Now then. Pikachu come on out!"

Harumi threw the ball releasing the Pikachu she caught.

"Welcome back, Pikachu," said Harumi.

"Thank you," said Pikachu.

"I took a look at your information and you got a power moveset. With some work, you can get even better," said Harumi. "Now how about we do some training, but we can't train for too long and if you don't learn it, we'll work on it on the way, sound good?"

"Sounds good," said Pikachu.

With that, the girls started to help Pikachu learn Iron Tail which she was having a problem with. During the time they was helping Pikachu another Pokemon came across their field as they was training called Inkay and once Liza found out it was a psychic and dark type she went into excitement mode. She eventually caught the Inkay which added another Pokemon to her Team and filled it up some more. They continued to help Pikachu with Liza also training her Inkay trying to get it stronger as well. By the time it was to move on to the next island, it was already dark out and Pikachu had learned Iron Tail, Agility, and Attract. Harumi was excited and couldn't wait to show Professor Kukui her Pikachu.

"Well it's about time we go," said Harumi. "Let's go Pikachu."

"Yay! Time to head to the next island!" shouted Pikachu excitedly as she ran over before climbing up Harumi and laying on her head looking forward.

The girls smiled as they saw that. If Harumi and Pikachu had a good friendship prior to her catching her they had a stronger friendship now thanks to the Luxury Ball and the time she spent helping her train.

"Let's go! Oh, stong Mistress!" shouted Pikachu.

Harumi giggled as she heard that before she let her psychic powers down which Pikachu didn't mind at all. She continued to stay on her head as they made their way back through the forest making their way out. Once out of the forest they continued on the way passing Harumi's house which she pointed out to Pikachu before continuing. They soon passed into Hau'oli beachfront which made the girls except for Harumi blush and Pikachu giggle.

They soon passed into Hau'oli City to Pikachu's interest as she looked around the place curiously. They eventually passed the spot where Harumi cracked the street when fighting the two freaks prior to going shopping and getting swimsuits, but it was now repaired since the time that happened. They continued farther until they got to the Pokemon Center and then headed south from their passing the prestigious looking house again on the way before turning left and continuing on down the road. They soon came to the malasada shop where Harumi fought Team monkies for the first time, but the malasada shop was repaired since the time that happened. Harumi and the girls didn't stop as they made their way farther down the street passing the Police Station and the officer waved at them as they went by. It was the same officer that helped them out in Hau'oli City so the girls all waved back at the officer. Once at the end of the street, they turned and headed south going down some stairs to reach Hau'oli City Marina. They didn't have to go far from there when they reached the Kashirina Shipyard. Harumi walked up to the doors before opening them walking in with the girls.

"Amazing," said the girls in awe as they looked at the ships.

As soon as you walk in the ships was all lined up in a row and they was pretty large ships as well. The Kashirina Shipyard was a large building that had three areas. One was the ship docking area which is the area you reach first coming into the doors. The second area was the Ship Construction area where they put together the ships. The last area was the lighthouse which is connected to each of the Shipyards to help guide ships into the docking area at night.

"Alola! Harumi! Girls!" came a recognizable voice.

Harumi and the girls turned to see Professor Kukui and Asami Harumi's mother farther down along with Lillie and Hau who looked like a kid in a candy store. Harumi walked over with the girls smiling.

"Alola! Professor! Lillie! Hau!" said Harumi and the girls.

"Good evening mom," said Harumi before hugging her mother.

"Good evening dear, Liza, Lisia," said Asami. "So I heard you all been doing well so far."

"Yes," said Harumi as she stepped back.

"Good evening mom," said Liza and Lisia.

"Huh? Mom?" questioned Lillie confused.

"My mom insisted that they call her that," said Harumi.

"Oh, I see," said Lillie.

"So who are these two pretty girls?" asked Asami looking at Lana and Acerola.

Lana and Acerola blushed at the compliment while Professor Kukui giggled amused along with Asami.

"Oh this is Acerola and Lana," said Harumi introducing the two girls. 

"I'm Acerola, Mrs. Kashirina," said Acerola as she held her hand up.

"I'm Lana, Mrs. Kashirina," said Lana hold her hand up.

"Just call me Mom," said Asami.

"Ehhh," said Acerola and Lana.

"I heard you girls had some fun," said Asami.

Acerola, Lana, Liza, and Lisia's faces went beet red as they heard what she said. Professor Kukui laughed as well as Asami as they saw that while Harumi shook her head.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm a lesbian with a penis and balls and have been ever since birth, so what? No crime in that," said Harumi.

"EHHHH!" shouted Lillie and Hau shocked while Lillie's face went beet red.

Professor Kukui and Asami just giggled as they heard that.

"You sure was dear," said Asami. "We couldn't even get you and Liza separated."

"Seriously?" questioned Lillie and Hau.

Harumi lifted her skirt up showing she indeed had a penis and balls making their eyes wide in surprise. Harumi put her skirt back down.

"I'm not afraid to tell people what I am, but that don't mean I have to go around and announce it to the world," said Harumi. "Anyway dropping the topic of embarrassment before the girls explode!" said Harumi before pointing a thumb over her shoulder. "I saw you did some repairs."

"Yeah I did," said Asami before turning to Lana. "So this is the girl that you saved when that storm came in?"

"Yup," said Harumi smiling.

"How does she know everything?" questioned Lana surprised.

"My mom is very well informed," said Harumi. "She never misses much on anything that goes on. She's also very well known and respected having been a Coordinator and Performer years ago."

"Wow!" said Lana and Acerola amazed as they looked at Asami. "She don't look any older than twenty."

"Oh, you make this old woman feel young," said Asami putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Mom you're only twenty-five," said Harumi making Asami giggle. Harumi looked at the others who looked surprised to hear that.  "She became the Kalos Queen at the age of fourteen but retired in the same year due to being pregnant with me."

"Kalos Queen?" questioned Lillie, Lana, Acerola, and Hau confused.

"Kalos is another region far away," said Harumi.

"Oh," said Lillie, Lana, Acerola, and Hau.

"And I wouldn't change a thing," said Asami. "You're my daughter and fine just the way you are."

Harumi smiled at her mother as she heard that.

"Still this is amazing," said Hau excited as he ran around looking from one ship to the next like a kid in a candy store. "You built all these. That's incredible."

"My mom started these businesses when she was pregnant with me, but eventually left the work to the workers," said Harumi. "That continued until after she had me to a certain extent."

"Are these the ships that take people to other regions?" asked Hau curiously.

"That's right," said Asami.

Hau ran off towards more ships looking at one before going to the next. This continued until he got to another ship.

"This one looks fancy!" said Hau.

Harumi walked over with the girls, her mom Asami, Professor Kukui, and Lillie before looking at the ship.

"That's the Kashirina Family Private Ship," said Asami.

"What seriously?" questioned Hau surprised turning to look at her.

"This is the first time I have seen it in person," said Harumi smiling.

"It's the ship we are taking to Akala Island," said Professor Kukui.

"Oh! Wow! You mean we get to ride on it!" shouted Hau looking at them bouncing back and forth on his feet.

"That's right," said Asami nodding her head.

"That's so awesome!" shouted Hau excitedly.

"What's with the Pikachu hat, Cousin?" asked Professor Kukui.

Harumi giggled as she held her arm out. Pikachu who was laying on her head the whole time watching and listening to everything got up before she ran down to her arm standing there.

"Oh, it's a real Pikachu!" said Professor Kukui.

"Yup," said Harumi smiling.

"So going to make an Alolan Raichu?" asked Professor Kukui.

"Nope," said Harumi shaking her head. "I like my Pikachu the way she is. Her tail is too cute to change. Putting that aside though."

Pikachu ran back up before laying back down on her head.

"This Pikachu is an interesting one," said Harumi.

"Huh?" questioned Professor Kukui confused.

Harumi took out the Rotom Dex before looking through it pulling up the information before turning it to Professor Kukui who looked at it before blinking.

"Wait! What?!" questioned Professor Kukui. "Since when does Pikachu have that ability?"

"Don't know, but found it with it when I caught it," said Harumi as she put the information away.

"Huh?" said Professor Kukui as he started thinking on it.

"Try not to think on it too hard Professor," said Harumi. "Besides isn't it about time to sail Mom?"

Her mom checked the clock before looking back at her.

"Yup everyone aboard," said Asami.

Everyone started towards the Private Ship before they went inside which was just as fancy on the outside. There was a crewman nearby and Asami turned to him.

"Captain!" shouted the crewman saluting Asami.

"At ease," said Asami. "Can you take them to their rooms. I have to get the ship set to sail."

"Yes Ma'am," said the crewman. "Please follow me."

"This is my daughter," said Asami pointing to Harumi.

"Understood," said the crewman.

The crewman led them away through the many halls while Asami Harumi's mom went to get the ship going. They continued through the area for a good while going up some stairs and to the right before the Crewman went to some rooms.

"Here you go, Vip suite," said the Crewman turning to Professor Kukui, Hau, and Lillie.

"Thank you," said Professor Kukui. "Where can we find Harumi and the girl's room in case needed?"

"Center door between the left and the right stairs," said the Crewman.

Professor Kukui nodded his head while Hau ran into the room looking around like a kid in a candy store excitedly. The speakers came alive through the ship before Harumi's mother's voice spoke through it.

"This is your Captain speaking," said Asami. "We are going to be setting sail for Akala Island. This will be a Day Cruise and we will get there tomorrow night so relax and enjoy your time."

"Huh?" questioned Hau as he heard that. "Why tomorrow night?"

"She wants to give everyone time to rest up and enjoy the ship some," said Harumi.

"Oh, I see," said Hau before going off to look around some more in the room.

"Well I'll see you later, Cousins," said Professor Kukui.

"Later Professor," said Harumi.

Professor Kukui went into the room with Lillie following before the door shut. The crewman led Harumi and the girls to a fancier door between the stairs on the left and right of the second floor.

"Here you are," said the Crewman opening the door.

Harumi and the girls walked in to take a look at the room and the crewman shut the door after they went in before taking his leave. The room was probably the fanciest in the ship and if not that most likely the second fanciest room. It was fit for a princess of royalty. They eventually all got ready for bed so they can get some decent sleep before they all laid down in the King Size fancy and amazingly comfortable bed. Harumi had two girls sleeping on top of her and the other two on each side of her with Pikachu sleeping next to her head.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter fourteen of Pokemon: Legends & Heros. I hope you like the chapter. This chapter was interesting as we got to see the rest of the Grand Trials except for Hau's Grand Trail, but that didn't matter. Harumi caught a unique Pikachu that was training before it went to find her and Liza caught the newest addition to her team an Inkay. Other than that we also got to find out some more interesting information about Harumi's family like her mother being a Coordinator and Performer in her youth. There will be more on that as the story goes on and at some point, either in this region or later, I'll have a flashback that covers some of what happened back than. Finally, though it looks as though we are now getting out of Melemele Island which took a good long fourteen chapters of the story already. It was annoying me too as I really wanted to get there as I got some interesting things planned. You're probably wondering what the heck happened to Mantine Surfing, but don't worry I have plans for that in due time. I believe at this current time we are on day eleven of the story still as the next morning hasn't happened yet, but if somehow messed that up feel free to correct me. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Legends & Heros.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Pokemon or the Characters, but I do own my own OC characters Harumi, Asami, and Komadera. If Komadera remind someone of another anime character than I don't own him, but I did make the name up off the top of my head. 

 **Note:**  What other characters would you like to see in the Harem? Feel free to tell me who you would like to see in the Harem you never know I may or may not use them, but keep in mind that they may before altered to fit the idea of the story. I'm still trying to think how I'm going to do the Kalos part as Team Rocket won't be around to make Garchomp go on a rampage through the City like before, but I got some time to figure that out. Laters all.


	15. Arival in Akala Island and Fun on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumi and the girls finally finished their Grand Trial on Melemele Island, Harumi and Liza have caught some new pokemon, and they meet Harumi's mom at the Kashirina Shipyard where they started their Journey to Akala Island. What awaits Harumi and the girls as they continue their journey through the next Island? Well, we are going to find that out as we follow them as the story continues, today!

Harumi and the girls woke up early the next morning having gone to bed at around eight at night the day before and waking up at four in the morning. Pikachu woke up a little earlier than the girls did as she was awake when they got up. After waking up the girls took a bath together as the bathtub was a large one that could hold several people at once. The bath also had its own bath salt supplied so Harumi and the girls didn't have to use her bath salt not that it mattered as she could just get more. Pikachu also joined them in the bathtub having her own fun and enjoying the bath. When the bath was over and everyone was refreshed, dressed, and ready for the day the girls spent this time just relaxing in the room, talking to each other, doing a bit of grooming on their Pokemon or admiring the view of the ocean. The ship had gotten underway during the time they was sleeping but soon stopped in the ocean as the night went on.

At seven o'clock there was a knock on the door and Harumi went to answer it. She could hear the other voices on the other side of the door not that it mattered as she already knew who it was thanks to her aura sight.

"Professor are you sure this is her room?" questioned Hau.

"It's a bit fancy," said Lillie unsure.

"Ummm... well..." said Professor Kukui sounding unsure himself, but he didn't have to say much else as Harumi opened the door.

"Morning Professor, Lillie, Hau," said Harumi.

"Oh it was her room," said Hau and Lillie together.

"Hmmph..." said Harumi crossing her arms. "Is that what your suppose to say in the morning."

"Oh... ummm... sorry," said Hau and Lillie apologizing. "Good morning Harumi."

"Good morning Harumi," said Professor Kukui smiling.

"Come on in," said Harumi putting her arms back down before turning around heading father into the room.

Professor Kukui, Lillie, and Hau walked into the room looking around it as they made their way farther inside. Harumi and the girls was in the living room of the suite as the suite had three main rooms which was the living room, bedroom, and bathroom. Professor Kukui was not surprised by the suite, but Hau and Lillie was to the amusement of Professor Kukui.

"Oh, wow! This is very fancy," said Hau in surprise and amazement as he looked around.

"It's fit for a Queen," said Lillie surprised and in awe.

"I better get ready," said Harumi.

"Huh?" questioned Hau and Lillie looking at her.

"Aren't you already ready?" questioned Hau.

"Well... ummm..." said Harumi, but she didn't go on as she grabbed her bag and left the living room to the bathroom with Pikachu following her.

"Morning, Professor, Lillie, Hau," said the girls smiling at them.

"Morning girls," said Professor Kukui.

"Morning girls," said Lillie and Hau.

Liza and Lisia looked in the direction Harumi went to looking excitedly and in interest as their eyes lit up. The other girls just did their own thing as they waited.

"Pika Pi!" shouted Pikachu getting everyone's attention not too much later.

Harumi walked out in a pink and white dress fit for a Princess. Her hair was back up in the same crowned braid hairstyle that she got from Hau'oli City thanks to Liza doing it earlier after her bath. Hau blushed as he looked at her in awe of how beautiful she looked and even Lillie blushed in awe at her beauty. Pikachu was walking next to her as she entered the room. Professor Kukui looked at Hau and Lillie before speaking up.

"Oh, are you two falling for her?" asked Professor Kukui amused.

"No, no, it's not that...," said Hau cutting himself off waving his hands frantically. "It's just..."

"She looks so beautiful," said Lillie taking the words out of his mouth as he nodded his head in agreement.

Professor Kukui looked at Harumi to see her blush at the compliment and started laughing. Liza, Lisia, Acerola, and Lana also blushed as they looked at her due to how beautiful she looked and due to having feelings for her. Hau was still blushing as he looked at Harumi along with Lillie. Professor Kukui's laughter died off a while later. There was a knock at the door and Harumi left to go answer it with Pikachu following her. Harumi's voice flowed into the living room allowing the others to hear as she answered the door.

"Good morning Mom," said Harumi.

"Good morning my little Princess," said Asami. "I see you have changed."

"Yeah," said Harumi her voice getting closer to them.

Soon Harumi came into the living room with Asami following and when she got there she spoke up again.

"Don't you think this is a bit much Mom?" asked Harumi waving her hand around.

"Not at all. You are my little Princess," said Asami. 

"Mom I'm not a Princess," said Harumi sighing.

"You'll always be my little Princess," said Asami. "Besides you look cute and beautiful. Don't she Liza, Lisia, Lana, Acerola?"

The four girls she mentioned all blushed a little darker at hearing that. Professor Kukui, Harumi's mother Asami, Hau, and Lillie all laughed as they saw that. Harumi sighed before smiling a radiant smile at her mom who blinked as she saw it for a minute due to it being a more radiant smile than before. She soon smiled back as she saw it. Professor Kukui, Hau, and Lillie also blinked as they saw it too, but soon recovered. The reason for this is Harumi's smile seemed a bit different than before.

"Pika Pi!" said Pikachu pointing at Harumi.

"Huh? You want a dress too?" asked Asami.

"Pika Pi," said Pikachu nodding her head.

"Well we will have to see what we can do about that," said Asami.

"Pika Pi Chu!" shouted Pikachu her eyes lighting up excitedly.

"You should have seen it Hau and Lillie fell for Harumi too," said Professor Kukui pointing over at them.

"Oh, really?" asked Asami looking at Hau and Lillie.

"I told you it's not like that," said Hau and Lillie both blushing.

Professor Kukui and Asami both laughed as they saw that while Harumi just continued to smile. Liza, Lisia, Lana, and Acerola was all still blushing as well.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, but before that," said Asami. "Liza, Lisia, Lana, and Acerola come with me."

"Okay," said Liza and Lisia.

Acerola and Lana nodded their heads as they got up with the other two and followed Asami out of the living room. They weren't gone for too long before they came back with Asami. Harumi standing in the room waiting in interest. When they came out Hau and Lillie was surprised and looked at them in awe. They was all in fancy dresses just like Harumi's, but not nearly as fancy. Liza was in a light green and blue dress, Lisia was in a light blue and white dress, Lana was in a dark blue dress, and Acerola was in a purple and black dress. Harumi continued to stare at them as they all four looked beautiful. 

"So my little Princess, how do they look?" asked Asami.

"B-B-Beautiful," stuttered Harumi.

The four girls was happy to hear that but also blushed as well. Professor Kukui and Asami seeing that both giggled making Harumi snap out of it and blush which only increased their laughter at Harumi and the girl's expense.

"Now that everyone is ready," said Asami. "Let's go to breakfast."

Everyone soon recovered and after agreeing followed Harumi's mom through the ship. After a while of following Harumi's mother Asami through the halls of the ship, they came to some double doors which was fancier than the Vip room doors, but not nearly as fancy as Harumi's room doors. Asami opened them up and led them inside, but as they got inside Hau and Lillie was surprised.

"Ehhhh!" shouted Hau and Lillie together.

"This isn't the Dining room," said Hau confused.

"No this is the Ballroom," said Asami. "It's more of a place where people can gather and interact with one another. Usually, a room used to host social parties."

Once they got to a spot where the breakfast was laid out they all went about getting something to eat sitting around at tables around the Ballroom. After they all got their fair share Liza got up before walking over to Harumi bowed down a little holding her hand out.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" asked Liza.

"You may," said Harumi putting her hand in Liza's who kissed it before leading her to the dance floor.

Music started playing through the ship from the speakers not long after and Harumi danced with Liza around the ball floor. Hau and Lillie looked amazed and in awe at them as they watched them dance beautifully around the room. Once that dance was done Lana asked for her hand to dance and Harumi agreed. They dance to another song while the others watched them. When Lana was done Harumi came over to Acerola before holding her hand out to her asking for a dance which Acerola excepted and the two went off to dance. When they was done Harumi came over to Lisia and did the same she did with Acerola getting a dance with her too. Asami just watched as they all danced smiling as she sat at the table. After breakfast and having a bit of fun everyone went their ways doing their own thing with Harumi's mom going off to do her job. 

Later that day after night had settled, the ship had pulled into the Shipyard docking area of Akala Island. As they got closer to docking the lighthouse that was connected to the Shipyard went off shining light around the area. Once the ship has docked, everyone got off the ship with Harumi and the girls still in their dresses. They walked to the door before they walked out into Heahea City. 

"That was so much fun," said Hau smiling stretching.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Hau," said Asami.

"Yeah it may have been slow, but it was well worth it," said Hau turning to Asami.

"Yeah that was a lot of fun," said Lillie.

"Pew!" said Nebby who was next to Lillie.

"Ooooh! How beautiful!" came a female voice.

"Huh?" questioned the girls, Hau, and Lillie as they turned to the voice.

Harumi closed her eyes before she turned to the voice along with her mother Asami and Professor Kukui to see a woman with black hair and a teenager girl with green hair a little farther away.

"Still haven't managed to find a shirt that goes with your lab coat, hmmm, Kukui? I've told you you're gonna scare off strangers looking like that," said the black haired woman.

The woman and the teenager girl walked forward towards them.

"Nebby. Back in the bag," said Lillie seeing them walk forward toward them.

"Don't sweat it, Lillie," said Professor Kukui.

"Why hello there. Nice to meet you all. I'm Olivia," said the black haired woman introducing herself.

"Hey! Thanks for stopping by! I'm Mallow, one of the captains here!" said the teenager girl introducing herself.

"I was on my way to see who was pulling into the Kashirina Shipyard and ran into Mallow here while she was finishing up out on a delivery," said Oliva.

"Yup! My trial will be a chance for all the fine ingredients that make up your team to shine!" said Mallow before her eyes fell on Liza and Lisia. "Especially you two beautiful cute girls!"

Mallow started walking towards Liza and Lisia, but before she could get to them and know what happened Harumi pushed her back with her palm making her stumble backward. Oliva saw that and looked surprised as the girl's eyes was closed.

"Back off," said Harumi

"Pika Pi!" shouted Pikachu jumping off Harumi's head and landing in front of her.

Harumi gave a dark face as she looked at Mallow and Pikachu gave off her own dark face as well. Everyone except for Asami and the girls shivered involuntarily from the dark face Harumi and Pikachu gave as they saw it. Liza, Lisia, Lana, and Lisia was already getting used to it by now since their journey began. Harumi continued to stand in front of Liza, Lisia, Lana, and Acerola with the girls moving close together behind her. Harumi and Pikachu's dark face soon disappeared, but they never stopped looking at Mallow or moved from guarding the girls. 

"Hey! What was that for? Just who do you think you are little blind girl!?" shouted Mallow angry. "I don't care if you're a trial goer or not! There was no reason to be rude!"

Harumi's mother Asami just continued to look at Mallow like she was stupid as she saw her attempt at flirting with Liza and Lisia. She didn't need to look at Professor Kukui to know what was going on even prior to this. She noticed Lana seemed a bit uneasy and tense, and she knew all too well that Professor Kukui didn't tell them anything about Harumi.

"Pika Pi Pi!" shouted Pikachu sparking with electricity.

"Harumi, Pikachu that's enough," said Asami taking control before everything got out of hand.

"Hmmph..." said Harumi as she crossed her arms across her stomach and turned her head to the side.

"Pika..." said Pikachu as she crossed her paws across her stomach and turned her head to the side just like her trainer as she stopped sparking with electricity.

"Hey! There is no need to be so rude!" shouted Mallow seeing that.

"That's enough Mallow," said Oliva taking control as well.

"Fine! I was just having some fun!" said Mallow.

Professor Kukui and Asami shook their heads at hearing that but was glad that nothing got out of hand. 

"In any case," said Oliva looking at Lana and then at Acerola before looking at the others and continuing. "Mallow isn't the only captain here on Akala Island, of course. So? What's your plan now?"

"Yeah, that's up to these girls and Hau," said Professor Kukui walking forwards some. "It's their island challenge, after all!"

"Yes... I suppose so. Okay then. Enjoy your time on your island challenge, kids..." said Oliva and she would have gone on if her voice wasn't caught in her throat.

Harumi gave her a dark face glaring at her as she heard her call her a kid. No one ever treats her like a kid and she hated people treating her like a kid. Yeah, she don't mind when someone calls her little girl, girl, or by her name of course, but no one calls her a kid. Olvia couldn't speak as she shivered involuntarily along with everyone else except for Asami and the girls. 

"Harumi it's alright she didn't mean any disrespect," said Asami calming Harumi down.

Harumi's dark face disappeared before she stood there looking at them both still standing in front of the girls with her arms folded over her stomach. Pikachu stood next to her just in case anything went down. Everyone except for Asami and the girls breathed out a breath in relief.

"Just for a heads up don't call them kids," said Asami.

"Uuuuh... right. Will girls and boy be better?" asked Oliva unsure.

Harumi nodded her head showing it was fine.

"Good. Then Enjoy your time on your island challenge, girls and boy, along with your Pokemon. I'll be waiting for my chance to face you in battle when the time comes. I'm looking forward to seeing what you've got! Let's go, Mallow," said Oliva.

Mallow nodded her head at Oliva and the two left the area until they was out of sight.

"I'm sure she just wanted to come see that the island challengers made it here all right even though it was pointless to worry. But she'll never admit it to you! Hah! That's Oliva for you. She's a kind, kahuna, deep down," said Professor Kukui walking forward before turning to Harumi, the girls, and Hau. "There are three trials here on Akala Island. If you four decide you want to take on the trial straightaway, head up towards Paniola Town."

"Shoots, I know where I'm going first, and that is straight to the Pokemon Center! I need some sleep," said Hau.

"Maybe I'll see about some shopping of my own... And I should find out about the ruins for Nebby's sake, too... But it's getting late so I can do that later," said Lillie.

"Ummm..." said Lana speaking up.

Harumi turned and looked at her before speaking up, "Something wrong Lana?"

"No, no, nothing wrong... I hope you don't mind, but... ummm... I have something to do... so will it be alright... if maybe... I go my own way?" asked Lana.

"No need to be nervous Lana," said Harumi smiling. "If there is something you need to do then we are not going to stop you."

"Oh thank you," said Lana. "Don't worry. It won't be for long. I'll meet up with you girls later."

"Sure and good luck," said Harumi.

Lana ran off after that making her leave from the others. Professor Kukui and Lillie took off to do their own thing. Hau took off to the Pokemon Center so he can get some rest for the night. So now it just left Harumi, her mother Asami, Liza, Lisia, and Acerola.

"So what are you girls going to do?" asked Asami curiously.

"Vist the beach," said Harumi. "I want to see how much different it is."

"Oh sounds fun. How exciting. I'll come too," said Asami.

"Sure, Mom," said Harumi.

Asami left for a little while before coming back a little later with a bag of her own.

"Alright let's go," said Asami.

Harumi nodded her head at her mother before they all started walking together to the beach. They didn't have to go far as the Shipyard building was nearby the beach so as soon as they got to the intersection they turned left and made their way down the stairs to the beach. Once on the beach, they made their way to the left side of the beach just behind the Shipyard and close to the lighthouse before setting up camp.

"Yay! Time for some fun!" shouted Acerola and Liza before the two started getting changed into their swimsuit along with Lisia.

Harumi stood there and watched Lisia as she changes into her swimsuit. Taking her dress she had on off revealing her small breasts, her big ass for a little girl, and her puffy mountain pussy. She had her back to Harumi so she couldn't see Harumi watching her as she changed into her swimsuit. Harumi could feel herself getting horny as her penis started getting bigger.

Asami continued to watch her daughter nearby as she changed into her own swimsuit to see her daughter checking out Lisia, but this was nothing new to Asami as Harumi always checked them out although it is the first time checking them out in person. The other times was during their contests and gym matches in Hoenn through videotapes that was sent to them. Asami finished with putting her swimsuit on and sat down on a towel on the beach.

Harumi seeing Lisia put her swimsuit on she started taking her dress off and putting her swimsuit on as well. She wasn't fully erect, but she was getting there as she put her swimsuit on. Once on she stood back up and looked at Lisia who finished as well and was admiring the ocean. Liza and Acerola saw that Harumi was checking out Lisia and went about doing their own thing as they went to the water before they started playing in it. Harumi continued to look at Lisia and as she did her penis continued to get bigger, but soon she could take it anymore and moved her bikini aside letting her penis and big balls out. Her penis continued to twitch as it got bigger until it was ten inches long and eight inches in girth. Harumi walked towards her until she got behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh, hey, Har..." said Lisia but she was cut off as Harumi pushed her hips forward pushing her penis and balls against Lisia's ass. "Eeeeeeh!"

Lisia blushed as she felt that before she tried to speak up.

"Harumi, this isn't... oooh..." said Lisia cut off.

Harumi cut her off as she moved back and pushed her hips forward so that her penis rubbed Lisia's pussy. Before Lisia could say anything more Harumi moved her hand down before pushing the bottom of Lisia's swimsuit to the side so that her pristine mountain pussy was revealed much to Lisia's embarrassment.

"This isn't the... mmmm... ooooh..." said Lisia cut off.

Harumi had cut her off as she started pushing her big thick penis inside of her pussy a little at a time. 

"Harumi... this isn't... AAAmph..." said Lisia before she almost shouted in pain only for her to put a hand over her mouth blushing still in embarrassment as slight tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.

Harumi had pushed her penis inside of Lisia's pussy until she got to a spot that seemed to be a wall, but she ignored it and pushed on through breaking through Lisia's hymen and sinking farther into her pussy but stopped after getting six inches of it in her. Liza looked around wondering if anyone heard that to see Harumi's mom Asami looking at her as well as Liza and Acerola. She blushed harder as she saw that a bit embarrassed from it, but glad no one else was watching. Harumi continued to look at Lisia waiting for when she was used to the size of her penis.

When Harumi knew she was used to it and before Lisia could say anything she started giving off a light pink aura before pushing the rest of her penis into Lisia's pussy. Lisia's back arched and her head leaned back against Harumi's shoulder as she came from the pleasure of Harumi's penis deep inside her pussy and the increased pleasure from the psychic energy. The light on the lighthouse was still going, but this was nothing new as the light on the lighthouses always lit up at night to help guide ships around through the dark. Harumi saw the aura at the lighthouse and knew it was the Nurse Joy from the Pokemon Center nearby Verdant Cavern on Melemele Island that had previously videotaped Harumi and Liza having sex, but now she was videotaping Harumi and Lisia having sex. None of the other girls other than Liza and Harumi's mom knew she was there at all. She couldn't be spotted even if they looked around. This was due to the fact she was videotaping it from a window in the lighthouse.

Harumi didn't wait for Lisia to calm down when she started pounding in and out of her pussy fast and hard while holding her. If Harumi wasn't holding Lisia she would most likely fall over on the beach and that was obvious by her legs shaking as Harumi fucked her. Ever since Harumi had gotten her first pussy from Acerola and than Liza, she found herself horny more often and that was obvious as she would wake up in the morning hard before having to take a cold shower. Both Harumi and Liza was reduced to not speaking at all now. Lisia had her head back on Harumi's shoulder with her tongue hanging out, her eyes had hearts in them, her eyes was rolled up in her head from the pleasure, and Lisia was still blushing as she was fucked. Harumi had her tongue hanging out and hearts in her eyes as she continued for fuck Lisia's pussy. Lisia was looking in the direction Harumi's mom was at as she was fucked standing up which was in the same direction at the lighthouse. 

Harumi's mom Asami and Pikachu who was nearby smiled as they watched the two have sex along with Liza and Acerola who was glad to see that. Pikachu wasn't surprised by Harumi having a penis and balls at all already knowing about it as Harumi told her. Pikachu and Harumi have gotten close with each other as they spent time training or talking to each other, so Pikachu learned quite a bit about the five girls and their relationships. 

Harumi continued to fuck Lisia's pussy for two hours straight before she felt herself about to cum and at this time it was eight at night. Lisia's pussy continued to drip cum as she continuously came over the last two hours while Harumi fucked her pussy. Along with this Liza had brought her hands up before pushing her bikini top down revealing her small breasts which she continued to massage in pleasure while Harumi fucked her pussy. She was pretty much lost to the pleasure at this point that she couldn't help herself, but that didn't stop her from blushing in embarrassment as she was fucked. Harumi pounded deep inside Lisia one last time before she started to cum.

"Aaaaah... mmmm... Oooooh... Yes, Yes, Yes... take my cum!" shouted Harumi as she came.

Lisia could feel Harumi's warm cum flow inside of her as she came fulfilling her. Lisia had always wanted Harumi to fuck her, but she was too shy to do it in public less alone be the first to act on it. Harumi continued to pour her cum inside of Lisia while Asami, Pikachu, Liza, and Acerola watched a little while splashing each other with water. Lisia's stomach continued to get bigger and bigger as she continued to fill Lisia up while holding her in place Lisia's body shaking as she did with pleasure while she dripped as she continuously came. 

"Pika Pi!" shouted Pikachu worried after a little while as Lisia's stomach got bigger nearby Asami.

"It's alright Pikachu," said Asami.

"Pika?" questioned Pikachu looking at her worried.

"She'll be alright," said Asami.

"Pika," said Pikachu nodding her head trusting Harumi's mom, Lisia, and her trainer Harumi.

Soon Harumi was finished and Lisia had taken all of it, but by that time she looked like she was five months pregnant. Harumi pulled out of her and as she did Lisia started leaking Harumi's cum out of her pussy as it dripped onto the beach while she still continued to cum herself both of their cums mixing as it dripped onto the beach. Harumi slowly helped Lisia lay down on the beach as she was still shaking with pleasure and once she was laid down on her back and stable on the beach, Harumi climbed on top of her moving up to Lisia's chest who still had her hands on her small breasts rubbing them in pleasure. Harumi pushed her penis between Lisia's small breasts and into Lisia's waiting mouth as she still had her tongue hanging out of it. Harumi started moving her hips forward and backward rubbing her penis against Lisia's small breasts and sending it in and out of her mouth. 

"Aaaaah... mmmm... mmmm... yes, yes, yes... take my monstrous penis... suck my monstrous penis!" moaned Harumi.

This continued for two hours and by that time it was ten at night. Throughout the two hours, Lisia's stomach shrunk down as she emptied her pussy of Harum's excessive cum. Lisia continued to suck Harumi's penis with excitement and enthusiasm. When Harumi put her penis in her mouth and Lisia got a taste of her own cum as well as Harumi's it sent more pleasure through her body. So after a few minutes of Harumi pounding her penis in and out of her mouth and between her small breasts, Harumi let go of her head and Lisia started sucking on her penis herself. Harumi felt herself get close before she pounded forward between Lisia's breasts and into her mouth one last time as she came. Lisia let Harumi cum flow into her mouth across her tongue tasting it before she swallowed it and continued to swallow as much as she can loving the taste of her own cum and Harumi, but loving Harumi's more. This continued until Harumi was finished and Lisia took all of it making herself look like she was five months pregnant again.

When Harumi was finished cumming Lisia used her tongue and mouth to clean Harumi's penis of any extra cum, but when she was finished she never took Harumi out of her mouth. Instead, Lisia stuck her tongue out again and Harumi seeing that was more than happy to give her what she wanted. Harumi started pounding her penis between her breasts and into her mouth again moving her hips while Lisia sucked her penis with excitement and enthusiasm wanting to taste more of Harumi's cum. This continued for two hours and by that time it was midnight of day thirteen of Harumi's journey since she started. Lisia's stomach shrunk down over this time as she sucked on Harumi penis, but she was filled back up by Harumi as she pounded forward between Lisia's small breasts and into her mouth one last time as she came filling Lisia back up and making her look like she was five months pregnant. Pikachu who has been watching with Asami, Liza and Acerola with the latter two no longer playing in the water yawned.

"Tired?" asked Asami.

"Pika," said Pikachu tiredly before going over to Harumi's sleeping bag that was set out and curling up on top of it.

Liza and Acerola getting tired themselves from playing in the water decided to call it a night as well before going to sleep. All three of them was soundless out not too long after laying down. Asami stayed up a bit longer as she watched her daughter Harumi and Lisia while the others slept.

When Harumi was done cumming and Lisia was finished cleaning her off Harumi pulled out before climbing off Lisia and getting her back up on her feet again. She got back behind her before pushing her penis all the way back inside of Lisia's pussy and then went straight to it immediately as she pounded in and out. Harumi continued to hold Lisia with her arms wrapped around her as she pounded into her and that was a good thing otherwise she would fall onto the beach. This continued for two hours and by that time it was two in the morning. Lisia's stomach shrunk during the two hours, but it was filled back up by Harumi as she pounded into Lisia's pussy one last time as she came filling Lisia back up and making her look like she was five months pregnant. Asami decided it was now time to turn in and get some sleep leaving her daughter and Lisia to their own business. It wasn't long after she laid down that she was soundlessly out.

After Harumi was finished cumming she pulled out and helped Lisia down on her knees before she went around her and stood in front of her. Lisia got in position sitting between her legs with her ass and pussy just inches from the beach before she went straight to work sucking Harumi's penis with excitement and enthusiasm. She continued to take all of Harumi's penis into her mouth and down her throat and as she did she brought her hands up before squeezing Harumi's lemon size balls firmly, but not to the point of crushing them. This continued for two hours and by that time it was four in the morning. Lisia's stomach shrunk over this time as she leaked Harumi's cum out of her pussy and onto the beach along with her own cum as she continuously came. As Harumi was about to cum she pulled back before pushing only a little into Lisia's mouth as she came. Lisia, let the cum run across her tongue before swallowing as much as she can swallowing all of it and making herself look like she's five months pregnant again.

When Harumi was done cumming and Lisia was finished cleaning her off, Haumi pulled out before going around Lisia and pushing her over so she had her chest down and ass in the air. Harumi climbed on top of her with her legs bent so they was in the air and leaning down, so her small breast and nipples was pressed against Lisia's back. Harumi pushed back into Lisia's pussy before she went straight to pounding in and out of her. Lisia had her head sideways, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, but not touching the beach, her eyes had hearts in them, and her eyes was rolled up in her head as Harumi fucked her pussy making her big lemon size balls smack into her pussy. This continued for two hours and by that time it was six in the morning and the sun came up, but the others was still sleeping. Lisia's stomach shrunk over this time, but it was soon filled back up as Harumi pounded into her pussy one last time as she came filling Lisia back up and making her look like she's five month's pregnant.

When Harumi was finished cumming she pulled out of Lisia before helping Lisia back up on her feet. Once Lisia was back on her feet Harumi walked back around her before she got up close to her and picked Lisia up by her butt cheeks. Lisia wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck. Harumi lined herself up to her ass before she started to push inside. Harumi kissed Lisia on the lips before pushing her tongue into her mouth muffling the scream as tears appeared in the corner of Lisia's eyes from the pain. Harumi waited for Lisia to get used to her size as she continued to kiss her. Once Lisia was used to Harumi's size Harumi started moving her hips pounding her penis in and out of Lisia's ass while she continued to kiss her taking short breaks in between to catch some air before going back to kissing her again. This continued for two hours and by this time it was eight in the morning. Harumi's mom was still sleeping at this time, but Pikachu, Liza, and Acerola woke up and was watching Harumi and Lisia. Lisia's stomach shrunk over this time, but it was soon filled back up as Harumi pounded into Lisia's ass one last time as she came filling Lisia back up and making her look like she's five month's pregnant.

Harumi pulled out of Lisia's ass letting the cum flow out of it and drip onto the beach along with Lisia's cum, but Harumi continued to hold onto Lisia waiting. Once Lisia had emptied herself of Harumi's cum Harumi pushed back inside of her ass. Harumi went straight to pounding in and out of Lisia's ass after she got herself back inside of her. The two continued to kiss putting their tongues in each other's mouth for a little bit before taking a break. Liza got up and walked over to them already knowing what Harumi wanted and Acerola followed her over. When Liza got over to them Harumi kissed Liza on the lips before pushing her tongue into her mouth for a little bit before taking a break and then did the same with Acerola. After she was done with that she went back to kissing Liza again as she fucked her ass while Liza and Acerola went back over and sat down. This continued for another two hours and by that time it was ten in the morning. Harumi's mom was already awake having woken up and hour ago before making breakfast while Liza and Acerola went about feeding the pokemon. Lisia's stomach shrunk over this time, but it was soon filled back up as Harumi pound into Lisia's ass one last time as she came filling Lisia back up and making her look like she's five month's pregnant.

Harumi pulled out of Lisia's ass letting the cum flow out of it and drip onto the beach along with Lisia's cum, but Harumi continued to hold onto Lisia waiting. After Lisia had emptied herself of Harumi's cum Harumi laid her down on the beach on her side before getting behind her. Once behind Lisia, Harumi wrapped her arms around her so that her hands was grabbing her small breast then she pushed her penis back into Lisia's ass and went straight to pounding in and out of it while rubbing Lisia's breasts. This continued for two hours and by that time it was noon. Lisia's stomach shrunk over this time, but it was soon filled back up as Harumi pounded into Lisia's ass one last time as she came filling Lisia back up and making her look like she's five month's pregnant.

With Lisia unable to go on anymore Harumi pulled out of her before picking her up and carrying her to the ocean to help clean her off as well as take care of her erection she still had. Harumi continued to hold Lisia in the water letting the ocean water clean them. Liza and Acerola even came to give them a hand of cleaning themselves off as Harumi's hands was full. Once cleaned off Harumi came back out of the water got some help from her mother and the girls on drying them both off than Harumi went straight to her sleeping bag and climbed inside of it with Lisia. Before the two laid down Lisia was already out sleeping too worn out, but it wasn't long after Harumi laid down holding Lisia close to her that she drifted to sleep as well. Both was still in their swimsuits which was fixed to look normal thanks to the girls and her mom's help.

Pikachu curled up laying on top of Harumi and Lisia as they slept. Liza and Acerola joined as well going back to sleep even though they got up at eight in the morning sleeping next to Harumi and Lisia. The only one that stayed away was Asami as she watched her daughter in the girls sleep the day away peacefully. Nurse Joy who was videotaping it stopped when Harumi was finished and went on her own way. Harumi was at this time no longer giving off any pink glow anymore as she slept having stopped giving off a pink glow when she was finished having sex. 

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter fifteen of Pokemon: Legends & Heros. I hope you like it. This chapter had a little bit in it so it took a little while to write some of it out. None the less we got a little bit of fluff at the beginning which was interesting to see. Some of you maybe be a bit upset with the interaction between Harumi and Mallow, so sorry about that, but most stories I read about her depicted her as being flirty. I'm not sure if that is how she is in the anime or not, but since other's depicted her as being flirty I decided to put it in this story as well. Mallow is alright, but she isn't my favorite Character in Sun and Moon. She just seems a bit plain to me and her skin is a little on the dark side for my taste, but for those that like her there's nothing wrong with that. As for this story though Harumi will not like her the same as the other girls. Some of you can probably guess the reasons for this while some of the reasons may be unknown until later in the story. Other than that Harumi and Lisia finally did the dead now and it was about time as well. This was one of the reasons I couldn't wait to get to Akala Island, but there are many other reasons as well. Speaking of Akala Island we have finally started a new island and have made land on the next island which is great news. Currently, we are on day thirteen of Harumi and the girl's journey. On a sad note, Lana left the group, but don't worry she will return. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Legends & Heros.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Pokemon or the Characters, but I do own my own OC characters Harumi, Asami, and Komadera. If Komadera remind someone of another anime character than I don't own him, but I did make the name up off the top of my head. 

 **Note:**  What other characters would you like to see in the Harem? Feel free to tell me who you would like to see in the Harem you never know I may or may not use them, but keep in mind that they may before altered to fit the idea of the story. I'm still trying to think how I'm going to do the Kalos part as Team Rocket won't be around to make Garchomp go on a rampage through the City like before, but I got some time to figure that out. Laters all.

 


	16. Off to Paniola Town and Pikachu Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumi and the girls have landed on Akala Island, had some fun on the beach, but what will happen next on the girls Journey? Well, the only way we are going to find that out is by following them as the journey continues today!

Harumi and the girls woke up at nine at night having slept the rest of the day away.

"Good morning, my little Coordinator," said Harumi as she kissed Lisia on the cheek after waking up.

"That was embarrassing," said Lisia pouting as she blushed in embarrassment.

"You're a Coordinator. You should be used to people looking at you," said Harumi. "Besides you enjoyed it and you can't deny that."

Lisia's face blushed a bit darker as she heard that in embarrassment. 

"Well it was about time," said Asami. "Now get up dinner is almost ready."

"Yes, mom," said Harumi and the girls.

After getting up Harumi and the girls went about feeding their Pokemon before they went about eating dinner. Once dinner was over Harumi did the dishes with her mom before she ran off to the water to play in it. The other girls and Pikachu sat waiting for their stomach to settle. Now, most would think Harumi would get a cramp from playing in the water or doing whatever she wanted right after eating, but Harumi was unique. Cramps or any problems with doing whatever she wanted right after eating wasn't a thing for Harumi and that was saying something due to the large amounts of food she eats. Any other person wouldn't be capable of such a thing. After a little while, Pikachu ran off to the water with the girls before they all started playing in the water at night having fun splashing each other or doing whatever they wanted.

They played in the water of the ocean until midnight of day fourteen of the girl's journey before getting out of it and drying off. Once they was all dried they all started to get dressed for bed, but as they was getting dressed for bed, Harumi shared a look with Liza, Acerola, and Pikachu before they all pounced on Lisia and started stripping her of her clothes and dressing her much to her embarrassment. Once the embarrassment dyed off with Asami giggling as she saw it and the others have gotten into their own clothes they all laid down after saying goodnight to Asami and each other. They soon drifted off to sleep not long later worn out from playing in the water and tired.

They all woke up the next morning at eight, but some of them woke up a little earlier than that. Pikachu, Liza, and Acerola was the first ones to wake up having gotten some sleep while Harumi and Lisia was doing their activity. They all woke up at six in the morning before sitting around waiting for the others to wake up. Harumi's mother Asami was the next one to wake up waking up an hour later at seven in the morning. She went about making breakfast for everyone and as she was doing that Harumi and Lisia woke up about thirty minutes later at seven thirty. Harumi was hard when she woke up so she ran off to the ocean after stripping out of her close getting into the water completely naked. She stayed in the water for a good while until she felt herself come down then got back out drying herself off and changing into regular clothes. The girls and Asami was already in regular clothing as they waited for her. Once Harumi was changed they went about feeding the pokemon before eating breakfast which wasn't a big breakfast. Harumi finished her breakfast off with a special bar she made to satisfy her hunger.

When breakfast was over Harumi help do the dishes before packing everything up. Once everything was packed up they all made their way off the beach going back up the stairs back into Heahea City. Once back in Heahea city they turned left at the intersection and walked down the road until they all saw Lillie looking at a shop with Nebby next to her.

"Alola! Lillie!" said Harumi and the girls.

"Huh?" questioned Lillie turning to see Harumi, the girls, and Harumi's mom Asami along with Nebby. "Oh, Alola! Harumi! Girls! Asami!"

"Alola!" said Asami as they walked over to her.

"Pew?" said Nebby.

"You looking to do some cloth shopping or you looking for the ruins?" asked Harumi.

"Well, I still haven't made up my mind about the shopping," said Lillie. "Besides this little fellow will hardly sit still. I think Nebby might be interested in visiting the Ruins of Life. Apparently, they house the sacred guardian of Akala Island. A creature called Tapu Lele."

"Pew?" said Nebby.

"Oh, another guardian, interesting," said Harumi.

"Pew!" said Nebby.

"I wonder if you'd girls like to come with us when we go to visit the ruins... I mean... little Nebby here seems interested in you quite a bit, Harumi," said Lillie a little nervously.

"We'd be glad to," said Harumi. "Won't we girls?"

"Yeah," said Liza, Lisia, and Acerola.

"Pika Pi!" shouted Pikachu raising her paw.

"That's great to hear. I'll be at the Tide Song Hotel when you all are ready to come. I'm supposed to be meeting someone there... Someone very important to me...," said Lillie, "but you three should work on your Island challenge for now."

"Will you be alright?" asked Harumi and the girls.

"I'll be all right. I can see the building from here, after all. Even I shouldn't be able to lose my way. I think," said Lillie.

"Pew!" said Nebby.

Harumi's mother Asami, Harumi, the girls, and Pikachu all sweatdropped as they heard that.

"And you! I'll have you stay in your bag, mister," said Lillie looking at Nebby.

"Pew!" said Nebby before moving forward looking at Harumi before circling around her.

"Come on Nebby, back into the bag," said Lillie trying to get Nebby back into the bag.

"Pew!" said Nebby shaking its head as it circled Harumi.

Harumi crouched down and Nebby stopped in front of her looking at her. Harumi reached out a hand and petted Nebby. She understood why Lillie kept Nebby in a bag after all she keeps her Shiny Solgaleo and Shiny Lunala in their Pokeballs on her necklace.

"Now come on get back into the bag," said Harumi gently.

"Pew," said Nebby looking at Harumi as she pulled her hand away before turning around and going back over to Lillie climbing back into the bag. Once Lillie got the bag situated and under control, she looked back at Harumi.

"Thanks, Harumi," said Lillie. "I never saw Nebby act like that."

"Don't mention it," said Harumi smiling at her. 

"Well I bet get going," said Lillie.

"Take care," said Harumi waving her hand along with the girls.

Lillie turned around and walked away taking her leave from Harumi, the girls, Pikachu, and Harumi's mother Asami.

"Well how about we do some shopping," said Asami.

"Yeah," said Harumi nodding her head.

Harumi went to the doors of the apparel shop and opened them walking it with the girls and Harumi's mom following. Pikachu was on Harumi's head like it has been since they started. Once inside Harumi, the girls, and Asami went around looking through the clothes. 

"Pika Pi!" shouted Pikachu pointing at an outfit.

Harumi looked at it before smiling and took if off the rack before rushing over to Lisia.

"Hey, Lisia! Get this!" said Harumi excitedly.

Lisia turned to look at her before blushing at the outfit she picked out. The outfit Harumi picked out was a light blue and white transparent top with light blue and white transparent thongs that had designs on the left and right side of the front of the thongs, a white bow on the front, and it tied on the side of the hips similar to Acerola's thongs, but in different colors.

"Pika Pi Chu!" said Pikachu.

Lisia continued to blush in embarrassment but none the less took it. Harumi smiled before she ran off with Pikachu to look for more clothes. They found a light green and blue transparent lingerie nightgown similar to Lisia's before taking it to Liza who excepted it and blushed. They found a black and purple transparent lingerie nightgown just like Lisia and Liza's and took it to Acerola who tried to decline only for Harumi to tell her that she already wears thongs like it and if she don't get it then she will, so Acerola was forced to get it blushing in embarrassment from her saying that and the outfit. She still liked the outfit and the colors of it just like the other girls even though it was a bit embarrassing. Harumi smiled after she excepted it before running off with Pikachu to look through more clothes. They found a pure blue lingerie nightgown just like the other girls and picked it out for Lana before they found one in light blue and light pink for Harumi.

After a while of shopping with the girls getting some new clothes, they was finally finished and went to the counter to pay for everything. Asami paid for them herself and after she paid for everything the girls got they went about switching everything from their bags to their new purses. Each of the girls had a purse of their own in their own specific color. Harumi purse was light pink and white, Lisia's purse was light blue and white, Liza's purse was light green and blue, Acerola's purse was black and purple, and Lana's bag that the girls picked out was blue and light blue. Harumi's mother Asami took the girls bags after they was finished switching between the two of them. With that, they all left the apparel shop back out into Heahea City.

"Pika..." said Pikachu with gloominess on her head.

"Don't worry Pikachu," said Asami. "I'll make sure you get an outfit."

"Pika Pi!" said Pikachu excitedly looking at Asami.

Asami smiled at Pikachu's excitement before looking at Harumi and speaking up, "Well you girls better get going."

"Yeah," said Harumi before hugging her mom. "See you later mom."

Asami hugged her daughter back before the two stepped away then she hugged Liza, Lisia, Acerola, and finally Pikachu.

"Well I better get going and get back to work," said Asami before turning around and walking away back the opposite way.

Harumi and the girls smiled as they watched her leave until she was out of sight then Harumi spoke up.

"Well let's get going to Paniola Town," said Harumi.

"Yeah!" said the girls cheering.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu cheering with them.

Harumi used Rotom Dex to check the way to Paniola Town before she turned right and made her way a little before turning right again heading down the street where a fountain was at. She turned left going into the grassy winding fields that lead to Paniola Town. Harumi and the girls made their way through it battling the few trainers on their way and earning some prize money on their way. Harumi battled more often than the girls, but they got a few battles in as well. As they made their way through the grassy winding fields that lead to Paniola Town Harumi used her aura sight to avoid any unnecessary battles with the wild Pokemon in the area, but Harumi did catch herself a Shiny Mudbray that wanted to come with her. After getting far enough north Harumi stopped just outside of a path looking at it.

"Huh?" questioned Harumi curiously.

"Another path," said Lisia curiously.

"I wonder what place this is," said Liza.

Harumi went up to a sign before reading it, "Pikachu Valley. Interesting. Should we check it out?" Harumi looked at the girls.

"Sounds good to me," said the girls.

"Pika Pi!" shouted Pikachu in agreement and excitement.

"Alright then let's take a look," said Harumi.

Harumi and the girls made their way inside to see plains of grass, a waterfall that went through the area, grass ramps that led to other plateaus, a vehicle nearby the water that the river flowed into that seemed to be own by a guy at the Pikachu Valley. There was Pikachu's all over the area.

"Wow, so many Pikachu's," said Liza and Lisia amazed.

"Pika?" questioned several Pikachu's as their ears perked up at hearing the voice turning to look. "Pika!"

One of the Pikachu's ran over standing in front of Harumi looking at her and her Pikachu. This Pikachu was also a female Pikachu. The man that was there came over before explaining about Pikachu Valley and how some go on to be stars. Harumi took note of one star he mentioned at the Hano Grand Resort for references. The guy made his way away while the female Pikachu from earlier left as well. 

"What you all think about camping here for a little while and doing some training?" asked Harumi.

"Sounds good to me," said the girls in agreement.

"Pika Pi!" shouted Pikachu in agreement wanting to do some more training.

With that settled Harumi and the girls moved over to the far left before making a small camp in the valley. Some of the Pikachu's watched them as they did while the others did their own thing. Once camp was set up Harumi and the girls went about feeding the Pokemon which they let out much to the others Pikachu's surprise as they saw them. Harumi also made everyone something to eat themselves and when done Harumi left along with Pikachu. Acerola took off somewhere by herself through the forest nearby but came back a little while later before Harumi and Pikachu got back. Harumi and Pikachu came back a little later and Harumi went to work on training her Pokemon along with the girls.

They continued to train there for the next three days with Harumi focusing more on her Mudbray and Pikachu than her other Pokemon, but that didn't mean she didn't do some training with them as well. The girls was also training their Pokemon up as well and during the training, Liza's Inkay climbed up a tree and hung upside down. This resulted in Inkay evolving into Malamar. Liza was happy and excited about that as she saw it along with the other girls. Lisia's Brionne evolved into Primarina much to her excitement and happiness. Acerola's Dartrix evolved into Decidueye much to her excitement and happiness. Out of all the girls though Harumi got the most evolutions at this time. Her Shiny Mudbray evolved into Shiny Mudsdale, Her Torracat evolved into Incineroar and became a fire and dark type, and her Brionne evolved into Primarina becoming a water and fairy type.

The Pikachu's and the man from the Pikachu Valley seemed to be surprised and in awe at how the girls did their training as they watched them having never seen anything like it before. The day after they came to camp at the Pikachu valley, Harumi's Pikachu was trying to do something with her electricity and the only ones that knew what she was trying to do was Harumi and Liza. Lisia, Acerola, the man at the Pikachu Valley, and the Pikachu's from Pikachu Valley watched Harumi's Pikachu curiously and confused as to what it was trying to do. It wasn't until later the next day when Pikachu finally learned the move it wanted that it was finally found out what Pikachu was trying to do. Harumi explained that it was trying to use a move like Aqua Ring, but with the power of electricity instead of water. She named the move Thunder Ring as there was no details even after scanning Pikachu again with Rotom Dex, but thanks to giving the move a name Rotom Dex added the name into the information. Other than that the only other move Pikachu learned was Disarming Voice. Harumi's Incineroar, Primarina, and Shiny Mudsdale also learned some new moves during the training, but they weren't the only ones as the other girls' Pokemon learned new moves as well during this time.

On day seventeen of the girls' journey at seven in the morning, it was now time for the girls to move on to Paniola Town as they had put things off long enough. So after waking up at four in the morning making breakfast for everyone, feeding the pokemon, having breakfast, cleaning the dishes, and packing everything up, they was ready to move on to Paniola Town. As they was getting ready to head out of the Pikachu Valley they was stopped.

"Pika Pi Pi!" shouted one of the Pikachu's in the Valley getting their attention.

Harumi turned around along with the girls as a female Pikachu ran up before laying something on the ground in front of Harumi then stepping back. It was a Z-crystal from the looks of it. Harumi got down to look at it more to see she was right before looking at the Pikachu.

"You want me to have this?" asked Harumi.

"Pika Pi Chu Pi?" said Harumi's Pikachu.

"Pi Pika Chu Pika!" said the Pikachu nodding her head.

"Pika!" shouted Harumi's Pikachu.

"I see," said Harumi smiling before picking up the z-crystal in her hand and putting it away. She then turned back to the Pikachu before putting her hand out. "Thank you."

"Pika Pi," said Pikachu happily as Harumi petted her.

Harumi stopped after a little while before standing back up looking down at the Pikachu.

"Well we better be off," said Harumi. "You take care now."

"Pika chu," said Pikachu.

Harumi turned back around and left with the girls as they headed off onwards to Paniola Town. After coming back out of the Pikachu Valley Harumi and the girls went on their way through the grassy winding field to reach Paniola Town, but on their way, they ran into one trainer after another and had to battle their way through the many trainers earning quite a bit of money along the way. They took a slight break in between the battles to refreshen their pokemon up as they went. This continued until just before they reached Paniola Town. Once they reached Paniola Town and entered inside the Town they noticed Hau who was standing not too far away.

"Alola! Harumi! Girls!" shouted Hau as he noticed them.

"Alola! Hau!" said Harumi and the girls waving back as they walked over to him. 

"I see you finally made it," said Hau.

"Yeah," said Harumi smiling. "So get through the next trial already?"

"Yeah it was challenging, but I manage," said Hau, "but I'm glad I ran into you all. So I can see how much I learned so far. I got a Z-ring from my grams, too, after making it through his grand trial!"

"Oh, so you want to battle me?" asked Harumi.

"Pika Pi?" questioned Pikachu.

"Uuuuh... well actually I was thinking of battling Lisia," said Hau. "I mean that is if you don't mind."

"Not at all," said Lisia.

With that said the two squared off with each other in a battle with Hau using his Torracat, Pikachu, Noibat, and Eevee and Lisia using her Shiny Milotic and Shiny Slyveon. She did not once have to resort to using the other Pokemon she had on her as she beat Hau easily demonstrating her superior as a Coordinator. The match was set for thirty minutes with Lisia dominating the battle field and at the end, they both recalled their Pokemon. Hau thanked her for the battle before saying goodbye to them and taking his leave. After he left and went on his way after paying Lillie her prize money the girls all moved on through town. Harumi had seen it well before they got farther in town as she noticed the auras in the town nearby. So it was no surprise to her that when they got farther into Paniola Town that they heard a voice.

"Yo, yo, Vulpix! Gimme that Icium Z!" came a female voice.

Harumi and the girls looked over to see a few female punk monkeys and a few male punk monkeys harassing a white Vulpix. Lisia and Liza was confused having never seen a Vulpix like it before. Harumi ran over before jumping between the monkeys and the Vulpix standing in front of the Vulpix who looked at her as she did along with the woman.

"Leave the Vulpix alone monkeys," said Harumi.

"Yo, yo, who you calling monkeys, little blindly," said one of the males.

"You, you freaks," said Harumi.

"Yo, yo, so not cool," said one of the females.

"You got a lot of nerve to mess with Team Skull, little blindly," said another one of the females.

"Really? I wasn't really messing with anyone, but you monkeys sure was," said Harumi who had her eyes closed ever since they got up on the beach a few days ago in Heahea City.

"Alright, yo, you're asking for it, little blindly," said another one of the males.

As he said that all the Team Monkeys got a Pokeball before calling out their Pokemon.

"Let's go Rattata," said the members of Team Monkeys.

The other girls just stood nearby as they watched everything, but didn't bother to do anything as they knew they didn't have to.

"Oh, so that is how you want it," said Harumi. "Pikachu let's go!"

"Yo, yo, yo, I think she's got a screw loose," said one of the males.

The others all started to laugh, but that was soon changed when Pikachu who was on Harumi head jumped down in front of her shouting at them getting their attention.

"Pika Pi Pi!" shouted Pikachu.

"Ehhhh! That was a real Pikachu, yo?" questioned the Team Monkeys surprised.

 _"Pikachu, Quick Attack,"_ said Harumi telepathically.

Pikachu took off quickly leaving a trail of white behind it in a zig-zagged pattern confusing and disorienting the member of Team Monkeys as well as the Rattata's.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack," said the members of Team Monkeys.

 _"Pikachu, zig-zag between them,"_ said Harumi.

The Rattata's used Quick Attack trying to hit the Pikachu, but Pikachu zig-zagged right through the Rattata's making them hit one another.

 _"Double Team all around them then follow it up with Nasty Plot times two,"_ said Harumi telepathically.

Pikachu made many copies of itself surrounding the members of Team Monkeys and their Pokemon, but the members of Team Monkeys started attacking the Double Teams. While they was busy with that Pikachu looked at the members of Team Monkeys with a dark face thinking bad thoughts about them using Nasty Plot and sharply raising her special attack. 

 _"Thunderbolt on the Pokemon and Team Monkeys,"_ said Harumi telepathically.

Pikachu reappeared sparking dangerously before hitting all of the Rattata's and the Team Monkeys with Thunderbolt shocking them. When over Team Monkeys was laying on the ground twitching from the Thunderbolt while the Rattatas' has fainted. Harumi just continued to look at them along with Pikachu for a little while before Pikachu walked over to them sparking.

"Pika Pi Chu!" shouted Pikachu.

"Yo, yo, unreal! Let's get out of here!" shouted Team Monkeys as they backed away from the Pikachu. 

"Yo, you got lucky, Vulpix! Don't count on people to help you next time!" said one of the female Team Monkeys before they ran off.

"Vul," said Vupix.

"Pika?" questioned Pikachu.

Harumi turned around to look at the Vulpix who walked forward towards Harumi before putting a Z-crystal in front of her. Harumi crouched down before looking at the Vulpix.

"You want me to have this?" asked Harumi.

"Vul Vul," said Vulpix.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu excitedly.

"Well if you're sure," said Harumi.

"Vul," said Vulpix pushing it closer to Harumi.

"Very well, thank you," said Harumi as she picked the Icium Z up and put it away.

"Vul! Vul!" said Vulpix happily as it circled Harumi.

Harumi looked down at it and the lady looked surprised to see the Vulpix do that. Vulpix stopped and looked at Harumi before it ran off a little way and turned back around.

"Vul Vul Pix!" cried Vulpix.

"Pika Pi!" shouted Pikachu waving at the Vulpix.

"Goodbye and stay safe out there," said Harumi waving to the Vulpix.

"Vul Vul!" shouted Vulpix.

"Come back again to visit," said the lady.

"Vul Vul Pix!" cried Vulpix before rushing off.

The lady looked at Harumi after the Vupix was gone before speaking up, "I thank you for that."

"Don't mention it," said Harumi smiling at the lady. "Anyway, I should get going. Let's go Pikachu."

"Pika Pi," said Pikachu as she ran over climbing up Harumi and laying on her head.

The lady giggled as she saw that but soon waved it off thinking that the Pikachu was her guide. Harumi turned around before she walked over to where the girls was waiting for her smiling at her. When the lady noticed them she was surprised that the girl had backup as she thought the girl was on her own. Once Harumi got back with the others she checked Rotom Dex for their next location which was Paniola Ranch.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter sixteen of Pokemon: Legends & Heros. I do hope you like this. This chapter is a little on the short side, but I didn't feel like adding more onto it as I'm planning on saving that for the next chapter. I could have added Hau's battle with Lisia into the story, but I didn't feel like it and I felt like it would just drag the story out, so if your disappointed in that forgive me. None the less we did get to see some interesting things happen to take note of. The first thing is the girls Pokemon are getting stronger and now most of them have evolved into their final forms. The next thing that was interesting was Harumi's Pikachu learning a new move called Thunder Ring which is similar to like that of Aqua Ring.

Yes, I know some of you are going to be like what the heck that's not a move and you would be right too, but in this story, I feel like adding new moves to the list that haven't previously been seen before. There will also possibly be new abilities as well through the story, but as of right now I'm still unsure of that or even what to name them. Now some of you are probably wondering how Thunder Ring looks like or is used and to answer your question it's a little like that of the anime, but also not at the same time. Confused? Well, let me help you out on that. In the anime when a Pokemon uses Aqua Ring they gain three rings around them that heals them, but whether or not this stays active throughout the battle or fades away I'm not sure on. I do know that in this story after Aqua Ring or Thunder Ring is activated the Pokemon has three rings around them similar to that in the anime that heals them, but it will fade away and look like it isn't there as the battle continues. However, once both sides make a move Aqua Ring and Thunder Ring will reappear healing their Pokemon throughout the battle as long as its in effect. 

With that out of the way, let's move on. Another thing to take notice of is that moves that previously can't be used by some Pokemon may be possible to be used, but keep in mind that not all moves will be possible to be used. Some moves are meant to not be known by a certain Pokemon, but they will still learn it. Some moves have to have special conditions to be able to be used as well. With that said let's move on to the next interesting thing so far. Harumi had gotten herself a Z-crystal from the Pikachu Valley from a Pikachu, however, it's currently unknown what Z-crystal it is, but there will be more on that next chapter. The next thing that happened was Harumi received an Icium Z another Z-crystal from an Alolan Vulpix after saving it. So she's currently in possession of five Z-crystals already. If any of you got suggestions for new moves and new abilities that you would like to see feel free to let me know, but keep in mind they may or may not be used just depends how the story goes and what they do. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Legends & Heros.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Pokemon or the Characters, but I do own my own OC characters Harumi, Asami, and Komadera. If Komadera remind someone of another anime character than I don't own him, but I did make the name up off the top of my head. 

 **Note:**  What other characters would you like to see in the Harem? Feel free to tell me who you would like to see in the Harem you never know I may or may not use them, but keep in mind that they may before altered to fit the idea of the story. I'm still trying to think how I'm going to do the Kalos part as Team Rocket won't be around to make Garchomp go on a rampage through the City like before, but I got some time to figure that out. Other than that you all are amazing. This story has already hit the 2000 view mark and still climbing. It's already getting closer to the most viewed story I have out there and that is saying something. Laters all.

 

 


End file.
